Naruto: Rise of the Lord of Foxes
by VFSNAKE
Summary: AN: Don’t own Naruto and all that stuff or anything from other anime shows and stuff that’s not mine originally.Summary: The fight at the Valley of the End is over and Naruto has won the battle, but the war is far from over as Kakashi arrives on t
1. Chapter 1

Naruto-Rise of the Lord of Foxes

Chapter 1-Death and Resurrection

(A/N: Don't own Naruto and all that stuff or anything from other anime shows and stuff that's not mine originally.)

_**Summary:**_ The fight at the Valley of the End is over and Naruto has won the battle, but the war is far from over as Kakashi arrives on the scene and kills Naruto. Or so he thinks. Kyuubi has other plans and won't let his vessel die. Instead Kyuubi sees the potential in Naruto and decides to take the boy under his wing to make him a warrior of legend.

The fight was over and the two warriors lay on the ground covered in blood and dirt in the depth of the Valley of the End. Uzumaki Naruto was face down on one side while his opponent Uchiha Sasuke was down on the other. Both combatants were out of chakra and had almost no strength to blink much less move.

Almost no strength.

Naruto got up slowly from the ground and looked up at Sasuke with blurry vision finding the pain from the Chidori to his chest so great he nearly blacked out after the third blink. As the blonde haired boy walked towards his friend, who had some blood on his lip, cuts, bruises, and a scar on his diagonal cheek as long as the boy's right index finger.

'A little banged up, but nothing life threatening,' thought Naruto holding his hole covered chest as he got closer to his former teammate.

It even hurt to produce a small smile.

Not far watching the two boys, Hatake Kakashi scowled at his supposed "dead last" of a student and demon container of the monster that killed his sensei. 'Look at him all smug thinking he can just do that to an Uchiha Prodigy not only that, but Kohona's Uchiha Prodigy no less. The stupid demon thinks he is so great for beating Sasuke. I don't know why Jiraiya taught him _that _A-class technique and not Sasuke. If anything Sasuke would be the one to perfect its using his given affinities if given the chance. I'll ask the Council to petition the Sannin to teach it to Sasuke,' thought Kakashi observing his two students only to see Naruto pick Sasuke up and onto the good side of his back with his one good arm.

Kakashi's eyes widened as he saw the hole in Naruto's chest had slowly stopped bleeding and the hole was now generating skin cells. "Come on teme let's head back to Kohona so we can get patched up and I can fulfill my promise to Sakura-chan!" said Naruto trying his best to keep himself steady along with the Uchiha on his back.

"Well what do you know the kid actually beat Sasuke? Just like he did with Subaku no Gaara during the invasion," said Pakkun clearly impressed next to his signed contractor.

Kakashi however, narrowed his eye at Naruto for taking what he felt belonged to Sasuke since he had believed it was Sasuke who defeated Gaara not the Kyuubi vessel. 'He has to be killed. He's become too powerful as it is. If he were to unleash his true power the demon fox would undoubtedly come back to Kohona to kill us all. We wouldn't be able to hold off another demon incursion from Kyuubi like we did with Arashi sealing it away into that human form,' thought Kakashi before making his decision and went through the necessary hand signs gaining his canine companions interest.

"Whoa! Kakashi what are you doing? Why are you doing hand signs for a...?" said a now surprised Pakkun only for Kakashi to mentally end the summons and make the dog soon go "poof".

"Man Sasuke when we get home and healed were going to get that seal off you from that snake-teme and then I'm taking you to get some ramen to celebrate," said Naruto looking over at a head slumped down and unconscious Uchiha Sasuke.

He barely saw Kakashi come at him with a Chidori when he turned to face forward when the sound of one thousand birds chirping entered his ear drums.

"CHIDORI!" yelled Kakashi plunging his lightning covered fist into Naruto's good side with the impact freeing Sasuke from his grasp sending the Uchiha flying several feet back onto rock hard ground.

"K-Kakashi-s-sensei?! W-Why?" said Naruto after Kakashi pulled his bloodied hand out wondering why his Jounin teacher had attacked just after all that had happened with him and Sasuke.

"Why? Why not? Listen to me Naru...no I'm not going to continue this charade with you anymore _Kyuubi_. I'm tired of you keeping Sasuke down. You are the reason Sasuke does not get the recognition he deserves. You are the reason Sasuke sees himself so inferior to his older brother and can't reach the next level of Sharingan. When I kill you and Sasuke wakes up I'll simply tell him I saw him kill you, thus giving Sasuke the ultimate form of his Sharingan," said Kakashi looking at Sasuke's unconscious form before scowling back down at Naruto.

"Y-You would k-kill me just f-for S-Sasuke? W-What about w-what you s-said at the M-Memorial S-Stone?" said Naruto the life slowly fading from his eyes as he tried to hang on.

"What I said doesn't apply to you since you are a demon. Demons do not get the honor of being on that memorial stone and the only thing you are going to get is a party in honor of your death when I report back to Tsunade-sama of your untimely death at the hands of a Curse Seal influenced Uchiha Sasuke. Naturally I will be the necessary witness to the end of your concluded fight and how before Sasuke passed out he came to his senses and in front of me in your name pledged his allegiance to Kohona once more," said Kakashi with a small sadistic grin on his face though it couldn't be seen by the mask on his face.

"You t-teme loving b-bastard! I-I hope w-when you d-die you g-go straight t-to hell. W-When y-you do I'll b-be w-waiting for you a-along with K-Kyuubi to t-tear y-you, S-Sasuke, and every o-other piece o-of shit t-that f-follows you a-a new a-asshole the s-size of this v-valley," said Naruto spitting some blood on Kakashi's sandals making the white haired Jounin scowl even more at the boy.

In response to Naruto's spitting blood Kakashi hit Naruto hard with a power kick to the ribs breaking several of them as the boy crashed into a rocky wall breaking his back in the process. "'Earth Style: Rock Slide Jutsu!'" said Kakashi moving to the wall and put his hand on the final sign and put his hand on the rocky side of the valley no less then 15 feet away from Naruto fallen form.

The rock along the wall of the valley shook and collapsed falling towards Naruto in the form of soft earth and hard rock. If later looked upon, it would seem like it had simply been made from the two boys's fighting each other with their own respectable skills and abilities.

What Tsunade didn't know wouldn't hurt her in Kakashi's mind.

'This can't be happening! What about my promise to Sakura-chan? I can't die. I need to fulfill my dream in being Hokage and surpass all others. And in order to do that I NEED TO LIVE! I NEED TO GET STRONGER! I MUST GET STRONGER!' thought Naruto trying to move only for the last of the rock slide to cover him in rock and dirt.

What Naruto didn't know was that someone had heard his mental cries.

With his task done Kakashi walked away from the falling earth not caring to look back as he picked up Sasuke and headed for Kohona to bring back the news that everyone was no doubt waiting to hear.

It was around that time that it started to rain

'Almost everyone, but I think they will get over it and quickly move on. After all when the Council revokes the Third's Law when they hear the Kyuubi is dead they'll forget about the demon easily,' thought Kakashi nodding mentally to himself at the logic of his thoughts as he headed home.

(Naruto's Mindscape)

As Naruto's vision stained with his own blood fell to the darkness created by the rock and earth that was upon him, the Kyuubi in him stirred within his cage. During the battle the demon fox had been watching the two boys fight and though the fox didn't like to admit it the boy had a great deal of promise in him that he had thought was not there at all.

Not many kids with an unruly demon inside of them could with ANY training and ANY help from practically everyone could have fought and WON against another person like the Uchiha. A person who was the same age as Naruto with a powerful bloodline and the exact opposite form of life then the other in terms of being raised, taught, the whole nine yards.

As the fox now stared at the form of Naruto within the boy's mind as he lay in the water bloody, unconscious, and slowly dying the demon fox made a decision that would in his mind change the very course of things in the future. _**"Time to wake up kit. We have to talk before it's too late and you decide to punch out of the job known as staying alive,"**_ said Kyuubi sending what chakra he could to the boy without quickening his death.

Slowly as Naruto had awaken from his fight with Sasuke so had he with Kyuubi only this time the fox found that unlike before there was no life in these eyes. They were without life and had the boy not stopped to blink Kyuubi would have thought the boy was dead.

"What do you want? Come to awaken me only to eat me before we die? Go ahead I'm already dead," said Naruto barely hearable to the Kyuubi despite the superior hearing.

"_**I'm not here to eat you kit. I've come to help you in your greatest time of need when all others wouldn't even lift their flesh ratted hands to point and call for help,"**_ said Kyuubi gaining the boy's attention if only slightly.

"Why? I'm weak. I may have beaten Sasuke, but I used your power to do it. Even with the Curse Seal that Sasuke had it was cheating. If I were really strong I could have taken Sasuke without your help and would have been able to dodge Kakashi's Chidori," said Naruto frowning as he stared at the ground and the water before turning into a snarl and letting out a scream of frustration that had been kept in him for years.

"_**You have every right to hate that bastard of a teacher for betraying you for that runt of an Uchiha. Personally, the older of the two Uchiha brothers, Itachi I think it was, did me a favor in killing off most of the clan. After all that was my purpose in heading to Kohona in the first place,"**_ said Kyuubi getting Naruto's attention even more and had the boy not blinked after a moment the fox would have thought (yet again) that Naruto had died.

"You came to Kohona to kill the Uchiha Clan? Why?" said Naruto looking at the demon fox, which at the moment seemed to be concentrating on something.

"_**Now is not the time to discuss these things when you are so close to death kit," **_said Kyuubi hoping the boy would leave it at that.

He didn't.

"Hell no! You tell me right here right now or I'm not going to try and stay alive thus killing you in the process when I die," said Naruto, as he had the direct source of his suffering now telling WHY he attacked Kohona when he did.

Kyuubi seeing no way to counter the boy sighed and begun to tell his vessel everything.

"_**Very well. As you know, with every clan a bloodline that when created, comes from a single source. A single person having multiple mates branching out the bloodline like a tree that will eventually have more branches. However, the Uchiha Clan did not simply have a member simply born with the Sharingan like everyone thinks they did. The first user and founder of the clan that was Uchiha Mandara was not always an Uchiha. He was once a member of the Hyuuga Clan from the Branch Family as the degrading role as a servant for the Main Branch of the Hyuuga Family tree even though his skills in the arts of Gentle Fist were better then some of the Main House members. However, it was also because of his fighting abilities being so good that they used that Cage Bird Seal on him constantly as a constant reminder of his place in the clan. Even when he was doing his task the Clan Elders would use it on him just for kicks to see such a skilled servant bow to their whim. One day the man snapped and ran away from the clan only to run into the cave housing my sleeping form. The fool even tried to attack me in the hopes he could prove himself later on to others who would want his skills as a fighter to others,"**_said Kyuubi smirking at remembering the results of that little one-sided fight that left the man near death.

"I take it that you being in me meant that the guy got his ass handed to him," said Naruto walking towards the fox and to the border in which the fox could reach him beyond the massive cage.

"_**Of course. I would have killed the man had I not felt a sliver of pity when I saw his eyes and knew the man wanted to prove himself to others and to rub it into the holier-then-though Hyuuga Clan. I knew from his Cage Bird Seal what part of the clan he belonged to and with an act of mercy for reasons I still don't understand I broke the Cage Bird Seal with a stream of my chakra that I sent into him and to see that the Hyuuga's couldn't kill him I mutated his eyes into what are now the Sharingan,"**_ said Kyuubi remembering how the man was in awe at his knew found power.

"Man those Elders must have been super pissed," said Naruto smiling slightly wishing he could have seen the looks on those old fools.

"_**Correct and they had every intention of killing him, but your Hokage simply told them that since his bloodline was now entirely different Mandara could build his own. That is the single main reason why the Uchiha's and Hyuuga's always seem to try and outdo the other. It's a contest of the old Hyuuga blood VS the new mutated Uchiha version,"**_ said Kyuubi seeing Naruto nod his head in understanding.

"Okay I understand now about the whole rivalry between bloodlines, but what about me and you going on a rampage?

"_**Ah yes. As time went by I kept my eyes on the Uchiha Clan just in case this went bad on me and Kami starts pointing the finger at me. Damn all knowing piece of...that's beside the point. The point is after a while I saw that the man I gave the Sharingan Eyes to was a more evil individual then even me. He had passed on the evil on to all of his descendents though over the years had watered it down though they all inherited the arrogance that one gets from having a powerful bloodline. I felt I had to go to Kohona and remove the bloodline from their eyes whether they liked it or not. When I headed to them the Head of the Clan at the time appeared and hit me with a powerful Genjutsu enhanced several times by his Sharingan Eyes. It threw me into the rampage to Kohona that I am famous or rather...infamous for,"**_ said Kyuubi knowing Naruto could piece the rest of this together since the rest as was always said...was history.

Naruto nodded his head also understanding that the Uchiha's didn't want to lose their precious bloodline so the Head of the Uchiha Clan interfered with Kyuubi's original intentions.

"You said you wanted to help me, but how can you help me now when I'm so close to death? Why should I even try to live when practically everyone in Kohona wants me dead because of you," said Naruto his anger coming back to him full force at those idiots who mistreated him.

"_**I want to help you live again kit. For too long have I been a curse to you rather then a blessing that I should have been had the Village Council not been arrogant,"**_ said the Kyuubi having been awake just long enough to overhear their arguing over his vessel that fateful night before sleep took him.

(Flashback 12 Years Ago)

"We should kill the creature!" said a Council member with pink hair while getting cheers from the side that supported it while the other side yelled at them with poor Sarutobi in the middle of it all holding the infant in his arms not trusting the sleeping baby yet with anyone until he knew who to trust.

Unfortunately, there were too few supporters who wanted to honor Arashi's dying wish.

"Now now Haruno-san let's not be hasty the demon could be tamed in this form to be our perfect weapon. I have heard some rumors from Suna that their Kage is experimenting with the idea or soon will be with his soon to be child. Why not turn the creature into a lethal weapon that we can control with a snap of our fingers?" said Danzo getting some of the group in front of him interested only for Sarutobi to put his foot down on the idea.

"Absolutely not! Need I remind all of you that Arashi wished this boy to be seen as a hero, who I remind you used as a sacrifice to seal the demon fox within his stomach. To kill the child much less use him as a weapon for your own ambitions goes against what my late successor died for," said the Sandaime getting nodded support from those the other Council members that were Hyuuga Hiashi, Aburame Shibi, and the old Ino-Shika-Cho group.

"What are you a bunch of demon lovers?" said Inuzuka Tsume growling at the opposition before looking at the baby sending killer intent at it hoping to kill the infant with it.

However, Sarutobi had sensed it the moment she looked in his direction at Naruto and forcefully silenced her with his own before Tsume's own could do anything against the child. "There will be none of that Inuzuka. Try that again and you will be in for a session with Ibiki and we all know how he can treats those who have animal traits in them," said the Sandaime making Tsume shiver in fear as she knew that when tortured by Ibiki your enhanced senses were not safe to have.

"What about the demon boy?" said Yasha Haruno glaring at the child though it would not be the last time that happened around the infant.

"You mean Arashi's son?" said Hiashi getting looks of surprise and to a degree betrayal from the Third as though it was meant to be a secret.

"That demon is not the Fourth's child!" said Homura Mitokado getting a very angry look from his former partner at saying such a thing.

"Oh? Who else would Arashi use to save us and the rest of the village from the Kyuubi's wrath? Who better to trust this task with then his own son," said Shibi seeing the logic behind Arashi's decision to use the boy that was his son.

"I don't care if he's the son of Kami he's still a taint on our village even if what you say is true about him being from the Kazama Clan itself. I say that the demon child goes to the orphanage like all the others that lost their parents. Let them deal with the child. With any luck the demon will starve to death," said Yasha Haruno smirking at the thought, but was silenced by the Akimichi of the Ino-Shika-Cho opposition as that was one of their worst nightmares to face for their clan.

"We will compromise. The boy will have his last name changed to Uzumaki and will be put in the village Orphanage until he is old enough to live on his own. Then when he is 16 years old he will then be told the truth and will receive all of his inheritance and the necessary teachers to train him in his Father's ways. How does that sound?" said Hiashi, as he looked at his fellow Council members, who seemed to be in deep thought about it.

"Very well. 16 years old it is, but if that demon gets out of line even once Hokage-sama he gets executed regardless of the reason," said Haruno while mentally smirking as all she had to do was tell a few hate filled ANBU what she knew and the kid would be dead within the hour.

"Even if he's defending himself?" said Shibi sensing the ill will the pink haired woman had for the infant.

"Why not? If we let it defend itself it sends a poor message we can't control the demon!" said Tsume though Shikaku shook his head in disagreement.

"No it sends a message that we do not honor a hero's dying wish and that ninja's can just bully the villagers no matter what. It would be a poor message sent by us that could make it hard to get potential clients in the future or favor from our own Daimyo," said Shikaku getting a nod from Shibi knowing that they were on thin ice as it was with the man after Toad Sannin was spotted near the man's wife's personal indoor hot spring 4 months ago.

(Flashback End)

After that the Kyuubi could hear no more as he barely could onto hold consciousness and soon fell asleep in his cage. The sleep never lasted long though as he only seemed to be awakening for a moment after several attacks on the boy's life that resulted in villagers and ninja being killed by a demonically enhanced child running on his sub-consciousness and primal state while under his influence.

Still, in the end it proved to everyone that attacking the boy just proved useless and fatal to those who tried it much to the annoyance of the Council that wanted Naruto dead.

"Thanks Kyuubi-sama. Aside from the old man Hokage, the old bat Tsunade, and Hinata-chan you are the only one to earn my respect," said Naruto bowing his head in gratitude towards the great fox demon.

"_**Hinata-chan? Why do you call her that and not like the other two?"**_ said Kyuubi only to see Naruto look at him with a small increase of color to his cheeks with life in his eyes yet again as if her name was all that could.

"Um...well I guess...I guess it's because she's always nice. Like when she wanted to help me in the Chuunin Exams, then during the Prelims she gave me that healing cream, and then before my fight with Neji she told me she believed in me and cheered me on. Also she doesn't hate me for holding you even though she will one day when she learns the truth just like everyone else will when they think I'm dead," said Naruto with his face losing the color and his eyes becoming dead again much to the disheartened look on Kyuubi's face.

"_**Don't be so sure. I've seen many things in my life and I know this. That girl has a love for you that not even Kami himself could break with all his power. Trust me when you return to Kohona she will not betray you,"**_ said Kyuubi only to see Naruto shaking his head at the last part.

"I'm not going back to Kohona. That place is filled with sinners, idiots, and corrupt fools that deserved to be devoured by the Death God himself," said Naruto wishing nothing more then to see the looks on their faces the day that happened...if ever.

"_**I didn't mean go back right away kit. I meant return to Kohona in a few years after you've gotten strong enough to take back the honor that they stole from you, me, and the Fourth Hokage," **_said the Kyuubi before his chakra manifested itself around his fox body before shrinking down into a somewhat human form.

When the red chakra had cleared Naruto's vision he saw a man with dark brown reddish hair, his hard looking eyes were covered with a clear glass visor on his face, and the face itself he noticed had some small facial hair on the lower part of his face.

"Is that your human form Kyuubi?" said Naruto half expecting ears and a tail to go with the black pants and dark brown reddish trench coat like thing that seemed to be blowing in an unforeseen winds.

"Yes. In my many years I have made travel through the Shinobi world even before some villages were first founded. When walking around in villages I knew that my larger form would frighten them and force them to either run or fight me. This form allows me to act more according to the ways of stealth that all the Shinobi's of the world pride themselves on having," said Kyuubi walking out of the cage scaring Naruto almost out of his mind.

Literally.

"How did you do that?" said Naruto hoping that his demon guest didn't want to back out and simply possess his vessels body.

"I have always been able to do that, but only for a short time. It was how I was able to help you when you were younger when you were attacked by villagers and ninja alike," said Kyuubi getting an understanding nod and now understood why the Third had asked him if he remembered anything after the first attack on his life.

"Oh. Thank you again Kyuubi-sama," said Naruto bowing his head again to show his appreciation to the Demon Lord.

"Don't call me that," said Kyuubi his eyes hardening at the name everyone kept referring him by as it was NOT his true name.

"Uh? Why?" said Naruto not understanding.

"Because that name is not my own. It is not a title I want nor did I want in the first place so I cannot be called that anymore. From this day forward you will call me by my true name," said the Demon Lord his cape somehow getting slightly larger then before.

"What is your true name?" said Naruto wanting to know the foxes name so that maybe the two could be friends or even (Kami forbid) a family.

"Since you asked I will tell you. My name is...Zangetsu," said Zangetsu extending his hand towards Naruto, who in response and return took it.

"Uzumaki Naruto," said Naruto smiling at the taller figure, who gave his own.

'For now I can't tell him his true heritage until later. If I were to tell him now he wouldn't be able to cope with all that has happened and with the people he hates back in Kohona. So for now I'll be quiet about his family legacy...if only for a little while longer,' thought Zangetsu before wrapping his trench coat like chakra around Naruto healing the wounds the battle had left behind.

"So what now Zangetsu-sama," said Naruto as the two broke off the hand shake and were now talking strategy.

"We must kill all those who have wronged us Naruto. From Sound Village to Akatsuki to those within Kohona itself. I must warn you though Naruto that should you do this there is no turning back from it and those we swore to kill we must kill no matter how much they beg for their lives," said Zangetsu, as he did not want his vessel to get cold feet early on.

"I understand Zangetsu-sama," said Naruto knowing that showing mercy to his enemies was beyond approach now and that only thing to do now was to unleash his hate upon the world.

"The old Naruto is dead. In his place that rose from his grave at the Valley of the End is a new and improved Uzumaki Naruto. An Uzumaki Naruto, who is a blood spilling killer, a foul mouth, and the toughest SOB around! You are going to be an Uzumaki Naruto who doesn't take shit from anybody! If someone so much as even looks at you the wrong way you knock them on their ass and into the ground six feet under," said Zangetsu his eyes glowing and his trench coat like form now covered Naruto up to his neck.

"From this day forward I pledge my loyalty to you Zangetsu-sama and all the knowledge you empower me with," said Naruto bowing his head knowing that his old life and dream were dead and that a new was born in its place.

To destroy everyone, who had wronged him all his life.

"Let the bloodbath begin," said Zangetsu smiling at his protégé knowing they were in for one wild ride and their enemies were about to face their worst nightmare.

Kami help all their enemies...because no one else will.

(Kohona-During that time)

The people of Kohona waited for the team to return only to find that when they did they were worse for wear and some needed to get medical attention right away. As the now battered up retrieval team came in people were wondering what became of their prized Uchiha Sasuke and the demon Uzumaki Naruto. If the demon was dead then a party was in order, but if the Uchiha was dead then a grand funeral in his honor would have to be prepared for the Sharingan user.

"Do you think Sasuke-kun will be okay?" said Ino to Sakura, who waited for the return of _their_ beloved Uchiha.

"Of course he is I made Naruto-baka promised me he would return Sasuke-kun to me and if he doesn't then I'll just kick the crap out of him for failing," said Sakura with her inner self fully agreeing with her outer version.

"Y-You shouldn't b-belittle N-Naruto-kun like t-that. He a-always keeps h-his promises b-because it's h-his n-nindo," said Hinata also waiting for her champion to return, but for her it wasn't the Uchiha everyone referred to.

Her champion went by the name of Uzumaki Naruto.

Soon one last figure came out of the shadows of the trees and into the village gates of Kohona that turned out to be none other then Kakashi holding a living, unconscious, and breathing Uchiha Sasuke in his arms.

The crowd cheered as he rushed passed and even more when they noticed that Uzumaki Naruto was not with the group meaning he was dead or dying from fatal injuries.

For the people living in the Village Hidden in the Leaf whether you were a ninja or just simply a villager it was a double victory by their standards.

While Sakura and Ino cheered about how Sasuke had returned Hinata was devastated by the ordeal knowing she would never be able to tell the boy she had looked up to how she felt. 'Naruto-kun is...gone. But he can't be gone. Naruto-kun has to become Hokage like he always wanted. He has to achieve his dream,' thought Hinata her eyes flowing with tears as she fell to her knees crying her heart out at the loss that had been delivered to it.

"Come on Hinata lighten up. So what if Naruto-baka is gone. Sasuke is back and if you are nice we will let you join us in rebuilding the Uchiha Clan with him," said Sakura, as she looked over at Hinata wondering how the girl could love the ramen addict so much.

"Yeah. Good riddance. Sure he made people laugh, but compared to Sasuke-kun, Naruto is just leftovers you feed to a sick dog in the alley way," said Ino not realizing what she said had created a major impact in the Hyuuga girls heart.

And it was not good for pinky or blonde if the Hyuuga girl had any say in the matter.

Before anymore words could be said more about either Sasuke or Naruto a very worried looking Tsunade came through the crowd hoping her adopted little brother was all right. "Kakashi where is Naruto?" said Tsunade not seeing him with the group or with the copy cat ninja.

"Tsunade-sama I'm sorry to tell you this, but Naruto is dead. Sasuke killed him with a Chidori to the chest while an in psychotic episode brought on by the Curse Seal," said Kakashi knowing that was the most believable scenario that could have happened during the fighting.

"What?" said Tsunade her shock hitting her heart and yet for some reason she felt that something was off and her women's intuition that had never failed her (especially around Jiraiya) was telling her to probe deeper.

"As I said Tsunade-sama Naruto was killed by a Chidori, which I had taught to Sasuke for the Chuunin Exams in order to fight and win against Subaku no Gaara," said Kakashi giving Sasuke to a medic ninja who went right to work on the boy's injuries.

"As if that weakling could ever defeat me," said Gaara eyes Kakashi with suspicion while _his_ demon was whispering how the man spelled of hate for his brethren and that he had Naruto's blood mixed with the Uchiha's in his hands.

"I suggest you watch your mouth Subaku no Gaara as you will not find welcome to those who disrespect the Uchiha Clan," said Kakashi not liking the tone in the young red haired brat's voice.

"Because what I say is true Hatake-san? Is it because you don't want me to tell the others just WHO beat me during the invasion of Kohona? The only one to earn my respect was the person, who defeated me in combat and his name is NOT Uchiha Sasuke," said Gaara glaring at the Jounin, who in turn glared back.

"That's not what the report I was handed says," said Kakashi wishing this _thing_ like the Kyuubi would just die.

"Then your Council falsified documents as I WAS there and I know who beat me. It was Uzumaki Naruto who beat me. Not that runt of an Uchiha you praise right now despite him being a traitor," said Gaara getting shocked looks from everyone though some were more of a look of disbelief then surprise.

"Liar! Naruto-baka couldn't fight his way out of a wet academy test," said Sakura getting several laughs from the crowd as the test scores had been made public every time the boy failed.

They would have laughed more had Gaara's sand popped out of his gourd and grabbed Sakura before slamming her into a nearby tree. "When it comes to fighting strong _worthy_ opponents I do NOT lie you pink haired whore!" said Gaara letting out a great deal of killer intent at everyone shutting up their cries for the Leaf Ninja around them to kill him.

As for Ino herself, she was going to retaliate to avenge her friend Sakura, but she was soon knocked out from behind by Hinata, who couldn't stand by and watch Naruto's name be driven through the mud while the Uchiha was polished like it was a rare jewel.

"If what you say is true Hatake about Naruto being dead then I will need the one thing I gave him back," said Tsunade, who after watching that little argument between Gaara and Kakashi wasn't so sure of the man's story about how Naruto died.

"What is that Hokage-sama?" said Kakashi slightly surprised the Hokage gave the demon anything at all to hold onto.

Wrong answer.

"LIAR!" yelled Tsunade punching the man through a wall shocking everyone, who saw her do it.

"Tsunade-sama why did you do that?" said Tenten shocked that the woman punched the book reading pervert.

"If Naruto died as Kakashi claimed he did then Naruto was face up or face down, but to confirm he was dead Kakashi would have turned him over for the latter and seen he was wearing my necklace. If what Kakashi says is true then Naruto would have wanted him to take the necklace I GAVE him back to me. The very fact that Kakashi does not have it means he's not telling the WHOLE truth," said Tsunade fuming at the man she had sent into near unconsciousness as he stumbled out from the wall he was sent through.

"Must enhanced senses from Shukaku tell me he has Naruto's blood stained on his right arm just like the Uchiha in the same fashion. He also had some dried blood from Naruto on his foot meaning he was in front of Naruto when he supposedly died; this leads to me to conclude Kakashi could have taken Naruto back with him along with the weakling of an Uchiha too," said Gaara his face turning into a hateful glare at the now wobbling one eyed Jounin.

"You mean Naruto-kun's own sensei killed him?" said Temari thinking back to how the boy she as well as Hinata had come to admire for taking on her brother and winning.

Just when she thought she found a potential boyfriend who would respect her and yet not be afraid of Gaara...the boy's own sensei snuff's his life out like blowing out a candle.

"Sadly, it would appear that way Temari as it is just like in Suna when I was child and Naruto has received no love from where he was born only unlike me he never had any type of shield to protect him from harm. Tsunade! The new alliance between Suna and Kohona is officially over as I cannot ally with a village that shuns their heroes for traitors like the Uchiha. It is a madness I do not want my family or my village involved in," said Gaara turning to walk away with Kankuro and Temari right behind him.

"To think out of all the people in this village Naruto was the only good soul around," said Kankuro shaking his head, who had helped his brother change complete in personality.

To the three Suna siblings, Naruto was an angel in a place filled with sinners.

"Gaara-sama! Please wait!" said Tsunade, but the three were gone before she could stop them any further.

"Good riddance. Another demon in this village is the last thing we need," said a villager getting several nods from the other people around him only to be silence with his head exploding from a punch to his head by an enraged Tsunade.

(Hokage's Office-Moments Later)

After what she heard the villager say Tsunade couldn't stand to see or hear the people of this place talk about Naruto like they did. Even now they were celebrating in the streets shooting off fireworks into the sky. Tsunade figured that they had been saving them for just this sort of occasion for when Naruto would one day die on a deadly mission like this. However, she imagined they would use the excuse of the Uchiha being rescued as for their reason for celebrating such a successful mission.

Had it not been for the rain that was starting to come down Tsunade imagined that there would be more fireworks shooting into the sky right about now.

Drinking sake to stabilize her own grief Tsunade had left Shizune in charge of Kohona's Hospital from top to bottom. She had even told Shizune that if any of the doctors or the nurses were caught celebrating Naruto's death she could kill them without question.

Since they were the most experienced in medicine they could always train more people _outside_ the village to work here to keep the level of arrogance down.

By that point Jiraiya appeared looking grim having heard the news from the crowd and what his stupid apprentice had been through with his old Team 7 sensei. "Tsunade, I know you don't want to hear this, but despite the loss you have to stay as Hokage. If you don't the Leaf will fall into some worse times if you are not and there are still people in Kohona that were still precious to Naruto before he died. If you decide to leave now you will abandon all those that still care for him and leave them in the care of those, who do not have their best interest at heart," said Jiraiya wondering if it was a curse that had been on him when it came to taking on apprentices.

"It won't matter when the Council revokes the Third's Law on Naruto telling them that he was really a demon in human skin. They won't care about him anymore and may even join in on the celebrating. Arashi was so STUPID when he decided to save these ingrates he call his precious people," said Tsunade slamming a fist down on the wooden and now slightly cracked table before letting out her cries and tears as only she could with Jiraiya to hold her.

"Let it out Tsunade I'm here. I know you think of me as nothing, but a sleazy pervert all the time, but I did care about Naruto. I saw a lot of potential in him that I only saw in the Fourth when I trained him to be what he was when he took the title of Hokage. Maybe when we finally die of old age and we see him again we will have our chance to say what we should have said earlier," said Jiraiya holding the woman tighter in his arms to try and calm her shivering form.

"I'm sorry Naruto. I'm so sorry," said Tsunade clinging to Jiraiya, who nodded his head knowing those were the simple words they both would have to say in the afterlife when the time came.

"Tsunade I..." said Jiraiya, but was stopped when he sensed it as did Tsunade and both opened their eyes wide with fear at what they were sensing.

Quickly they rushed to the window to see what they felt was also visible from their room and found to their horror that it most certainly...was.

From the windows of the Hokage's Office Tsunade, Jiraiya, and basically every other place in the Elemental Countries saw a spinning tower of demonic chakra shooting up towards the sky. "What in the name of Kami?" said Tsunade as her heart gripped with fear at what was happening outside where Naruto apparently died.

The doors in her office immediately swung open and the Council members came in each looking as pale as the others of their group.

Hokage-sama what is going on? We thought that the demon died just like Kakashi said he did?" said Yasha Haruno finding that the second greatest day of her life was now turning into a horrible dream.

"Get me Kakashi in here now! He said Naruto died and he's going to tell us how he did," said Tsunade wanting an explanation from the traitorous man, who was no better then Itachi.

Fortunately, Kakashi appeared seconds later scared out of his mind and Tsunade couldn't help, but smirk at his reaction to the sight and sense of the demon foxes chakra towering into the heavens in the distance. "Hokage-sama the...," said Kakashi only to be cut off by Tsunade when she ran at him, grabbed him by the throat, and slammed him into a nearby wall.

"Tsunade-sama put that ninja down now he is a hero of this village and responsible for the death of Kyuubi," said Danzo in protest only to be silenced by a venomous glare.

"Shut up! Now Kakashi you are going to tell me how you killed Naruto before you left or I'll cut you up piece by piece with such precision that not even Orochimaru could put you back together for a future experiment," said Tsunade squeezing the man's throat tighter to make sure he got he point.

He did.

"H-Hokage-sama...I-I killed...N-Naruto...with a-a s-second...C-Chidori t-to his...c-chest knowing that...that a-after Sasuke h-had already g-given him o-one in...t-their fight...and I-I knew h-he couldn't...withstand a-another...one," said Kakashi trying to free himself from the woman's incredible grip.

"Anything else you neglected to mention? Like how you left him before he died?" said Tsunade giving the man a hard punch to the gut making the man let out a scream in pain.

"N-Naruto...was still a-alive after t-the attack I-I hit him...w-with and I...I kicked...I mean I m-might...h-have kicked h-him into t-the...cavern w-wall...at the V-Valley of...the End b-before using...m-my Rock Slide Jutsu to...to b-bury him b-beneath the e-earth," said Kakashi hoping she wouldn't punch him again and for a moment when she didn't he felt some relief.

Before she made him scream in even more pain and she kneed him in the groin...HARD!

"There is still a chance that he is alive," said Tsunade clinging to the hope that the boy was still very much alive.

"If he is alive we should kill him before he seeks to take on us at full strength to get his revenge for abusing his human form. Danzo get all the ANBU that you can and send a strike team after the demon and kill him without question," said Yasha Haruno only to be silenced by the killer intent Tsunade generate around them with Jiraiya diving behind her desk and waiting for the worst of the soon the be slaughter to be over.

'She was never this mad when I was caught peeping at her through her window that one full moon 15 years ago. Sure she beat the crap out of me and I was in the Hospital for a good 3 months, but this? This is NUTS!' thought Jiraiya as he almost wished the Kyuubi would come and kill them all.

Tsunade would have in fact killed them all had it been for the ominous roar they heard many miles away that brought them back to the present. The great primal sound echoed into Kohona creating shockwaves that destroyed several homes and business. Demonic red lightning struck several places around Kohona destroying them instantly from the sheer intensity of them causing some panic in the streets.

"Oh Kami! Are you doing this Naruto? Or are you letting the Kyuubi out as punishment for failing Arashi?' thought Tsunade look at he window only to see the same towering demonic chakra only now she saw red lighting shooting around it from the cloudy sky and around Kohona as the rain dropped a heavier pace.

One even struck the facial form on the Hokage Monument that was First Hokage causing the chunks of rock to fall onto the homes of the populace below.

"Tsunade what are...," said Jiraiya only to be interrupted by the busty woman.

"Send the ANBU. Tell them to find Naruto and if possible bring him back alive and unharmed. If not...," said Tsunade, but didn't have the heart to speak it.

"I'll go with them," said Jiraiya before glaring at the Council members and a still on the ground Kakashi before leaving in "poof" of smoke.

(Hyuuga Compound-While this happened)

Hinata had run home with tears in her eyes and her heart shattered to pieces at learning that Naruto was dead and she had not confessed her feelings for him. 'It's not fair! Why can't I be strong like Naruto-kun? If I had then I would have told him how I feel, then maybe he would have returned my feelings and then...,' thought Hinata, who couldn't help, but blush at the fantasy of being along with her love and kissing him regardless of what others thought.

There was a slight knock at her door and Hyuuga Hiashi stepped in to see his daughter with tears in her eyes and trying to remove the ruffles on her ninja jacket to look nice in front of her Father. "Hello Hinata. I see you have heard the horrible news about Naruto-san's untimely death at the hands of his own sensei," said Hiashi, who would have taken care of the boy himself if it didn't create problems for him with his own family and those that opposed the idea all together.

"Why Father? Why did Kakashi-san kill Naruto-kun? His own student? Naruto-kun was never cruel to anyone and didn't deserve such betrayal. Why?" said Hinata after she ran to her Father and cried as he held her in his arms not even realizing that she didn't even stutter when she spoke.

"Hinata what I'm about to tell you must stay between us for now. It's an S-Class secret of the village made by the Third Hokage. However, if the Council has its way they will most likely revoke the law now that Naruto is deceased," said Hiashi doing his best to comfort his crying daughter.

'Damn those Clan Elder's and their traditions,' thought Hiashi, as they wanted Hinata to be a part of the Branch Family with Neji so his little girl couldn't become Clan Head and remove the Cage Bird Seal.

"W-What S-Class s-secret? W-What d-does i-it have t-to do with N-Naruto-kun?" said Hinata, as she looked up at her Father with puffy bloodshot eyes.

"Hinata do you know the birthday of Uzumaki Naruto?" said Hiashi walking his daughter over to her bed where they both sat down on.

"Y-yes Father. N-Naruto-kun's Birthday i-is October 10th, w-which is t-the same d-day as the K-Kyuubi was k-killed by t-the Fourth H-Hokage," said Hinata as she thought that if her birthday was on something that great she would be happy about it, but when she saw Naruto on his birthday last year he was always depressed.

"Hinata the truth is that the Kyuubi never died. It was sealed away by the Fourth Hokage into an infant that had just recently been born. That child Hinata, was...," said Hiashi, but was interrupted by Hinata, whose eyes were wide with shock.

"Naruto. It was Naruto-kun the Fourth Hokage sealed Kyuubi into. That's the reason why people hate him and try to throw him out of places when he's not around others he trusts. Why I can feel their killer intent aimed at him on his Birthday and why he never went to the Festival at night," said Hinata looking at her Father, who sadly nodded to her before she threw herself around him yet again.

"Hinata I want you to know that Naruto is NOT the fox demon that everyone thinks he is despite their own fear and arrogance that plagues them. Naruto is still the boy that you love and if he were sill alive I would have given my blessing to pursue a relationship with him in the future," said Hiashi getting a surprised look from his daughter who blushed at the thought only for it to vanish and more tears came to mind.

'Damn. I helped and screwed up at the same time,' thought Hiashi, who continued to try and calm his daughter by stroking her hair.

"F-Father...c-can we g-go see N-Neji-ni-san at the H-Hospital?" said Hinata hoping that seeing someone she cares about being alive could help ease the pain though in her mind she knew the pain would always be an open wound that would never close.

After a while they exited the Hyuuga Compound only for both of them to see as well as feel the immense demonic chakra in the distance and soon a great primal roar was heard echoing in the distance from them from the tower of chakra that followed.

'What power,' thought Hiashi amazed at the power that was held in the Kyuubi and at this point began to fully realize WHY the boy was to be considered a hero.

The power leading into the heavens though far away was clearly a power that could rival the gods and it had been contained by 12 year old boy. A boy that almost everyone in the village had shunned or hated during that time and because of such hate Naruto may just become a self fulfilled prophecy that would destroy everything and everyone in his path.

Almost everyone.

'Naruto-kun?' thought Hinata wondering about her Father's words and what he said to her about Naruto not being a demon and thought back to what she knew of Naruto.

The boy was never cruel to others.

He always encouraged those close to him to do better whether they failed or not.

If Naruto truly had been a demon he would have killed the Leaf Village long ago when the Sandaime was still alive.

"He's not a demon," said Hinata in a whisper, but the words had strength in them that Hiashi despite being afraid at the sight before couldn't help, but find some relief in his daughters words.

"It's good to know that your feelings haven't changed for him Hinata however, to ensure that both you and your sister are safe I need you to head back into the Hyuuga Compound and wait for me to return," said Hiashi, who got a nod from his shy little Hinata as she bowed her head and left him to take care of dangerous matters.

Matters that may involve her Naruto-kun.

'No matter what I will always love you and you alone Naruto-kun and should you...no WHEN you decide to come back I'll be waiting for you,' thought Hinata walking back into the Hyuuga Compound to inform her sister of the news, who she imagined was now scared out of her mind from sensing what Hinata already did.

(With the Suna Siblings)

Gaara had never knew the true meaning of fearing death, but when he sensed the massive wave of the Kyuubi's chakra and the roar that came later on he felt that this demon was the perfect definition of it. As he looked back Gaara realized that Naruto may not be as dead as his traitorous sensei claimed he was or that the fox was free and looking to get a little payback for the abuse his vessel received over the years.

"Let us hurry to Suna we have preparations to prepare for should the Leaf survive and we need to make sure that all those that were Naruto's friends outside of the Leaf know the truth of what happened to him," said Gaara seeing the clearly pale look on Temari's face and Kankuro's sweaty palms that looked like they had been soaking in a lake.

"Yes brother," said Temari and Kankuro knowing that when the shit hit or rather IF it hit the fan they wanted to be far away from it as possible.

Even if the demon inside Naruto didn't go after Kohona or that Naruto was alive, once the word got out what happened with him and the Leaf the things were going to become hectic.

In the eyes of the Suna Sibling, the sins of the people in Kohona could not go on without them being punished for it.

(At the Valley of the End-Several Hours Later)

The spinning tower of demonic chakra had practically consumed the Valley of the End covering it in Zangetsu's massive demonic essence. Combined with his vessel's emotions of pain, suffering, and betrayal well...let's just say life had no chance of hell growing in this place even if the First Hokage tried to make it happen.

The intense about of demonic chakra that Zangetsu released felt invigorating to Naruto rather then a burden. Unlike the other times Naruto called on the fox's power the two were never acting in perfect unison thus causing problems for the boy. Now handling the demonic fox's chakra in a perfect blend with his own though extremely difficult was in fact running quite smoothly.

Naruto could feel himself physically changing as he embraced this demonic influence given by Zangetsu, who channeled the chakra with Naruto to make the changes perfect.

The first thing he had to do was to make Naruto taller since the kid was basically at the moment a midget in all, but name and needed to grow the height he should have been had he eaten healthy.

"Naruto when we are done here you must travel to Wave Country to pick up some things that will assist you in our travels," said Zangetsu with his body behind Naruto to help the massive amount of chakra to flow without trouble.

"I understand Zangetsu-sama though at the rate I am growing I need new clothes," said Naruto, as he felt his body reach a new height of 5'4 rather then the 4'8 that he originally was.

"You will have such items when this is over, but stay alert as I sense a squad of ANBU and the one you call 'Ero-Sennin' heading our way," said Zangetsu slightly tired from giving the boy so much power just to be alive and change the boy for the better.

"Great! Just when things are looking up I have the Super Pervert on my ass along with ANBU, who I bet want to kill my ass whether Ero-Sennin his with them or not. I guess when they saw the power you unleashed to help me Tsunade had to go on the side of caution and send a team to investigate and if need be...destroy," said Naruto finding that the same woman he brought back to Kohona to be the Hokage had most likely signed his death warrant with those ANBU.

The irony of it all.

Soon after a good 10 minutes the storm died down and the tower of chakra was no more as it sank back into the seal and onto Naruto changing its energy composition to become a set of clothing for him. It was all black with a reddish tint to it with that same type of billowing cloak like appearance Zangetsu now has with his.

Just as his new clothing finished its manifestation on him Zangetsu also retreated back to the seal to rest minutes before the ANBU and Jiraiya appeared dressed for battle though Jiraiya himself looked the same as ever.

"Naruto?" said Jiraiya motioning the ANBU squad to keep their distance as to not piss the boy off.

"How are you Ero-Sennin? Still getting the crap kicked out of you by the old hag?" said Naruto his eyes closed as he didn't need to open them just yet.

"Mind who you talk about demon!" said an ANBU of the group only to get a glare from Jiraiya that told him to "shut up" along with "your going to get it later".

"I take it the Council that opposes my very existence ordered them to come kill me? Are you here for that too Ero-Sennin? Was all that you trained me even for a little while just some form of humor for you to get your kicks off? 'Train the little Kyuubi brat for a little while then ditch him when it was no longer funny?' 'Use him as a running joke then just backstab him to get back at the Kyuubi in me that helped kill the Fourth Hokage?'" said Naruto venomously while frowning heavily with his eyes closed feeling the depths of his anger awakening again as he spoke.

"Naruto it isn't like that. I'm not your enemy and neither is Tsunade. She cares about you like the Third did. Surely you see that? Right?" said Jiraiya hoping the boy would see the truth in his words.

"What are you wasting your time for Jiraiya-sama. It's clear by the boy's appearance that the Kyuubi has taken over his mind and body. We need to kill him before he decides to attack us and the village," said another ANBU reaching behind his back for his sword only to be stopped by the sudden pressure they all felt from Naruto's killer intent.

"Listen here all of you dip shits and that includes you too Jiraiya-_sama_. I am not going to be your little punching bag anymore. Those days are over. From now on this punching bag is going to do his own bit of punching only this time I...aim...to..._**KILL**_!" said Naruto, as he opened his eyes revealing cold red eyes that screamed pain for all that messed with the boy.

Jiraiya took a step back not wanting to feel the boy's wrath or to at least prove to the boy that he didn't want to fight in anyway. The ANBU however, well they took the look from Naruto's eyes and his words as a means of aggression that was against the Leaf. "Kill the demon!" said the leader of the ANBU before the group of 6 surrounded Naruto, who just stared at Jiraiya not caring about the other.

"Tell that old hag AND that damned Council that every person she sends after me will die and every time she does this moment will be the end result if that happens," said a hate filled Naruto removing one slightly clawed looking hand from his cloak and held it firmly above his head open palmed.

"Naruto wait!" said Jiraiya before leaping away as the ANBU just charged forward like the stupid idiots that they were.

"Demonic Art: Dome of Devastation!" said Naruto, as his eyes flashed red for an instant before he was covered in a dome of red chakra that was 20 feet in diameter killing all in its path.

The ANBU were easily disintegrated while Jiraiya got away with a few scorch marks on his white mane of hair. The dome lasted for about 5 minutes before Naruto retracted it into his palm and looked at the Super Pervert with hatred that had been bottled up for the 12 years of his life that he hid behind fake smiles and cheers.

"Naruto don't do this! I was not sent here to kill you. I was here to convince you to come back to Kohona by Tsunade," said Jiraiya looking at what had become of his student.

"Even if I did come back with you I would be put on trial for hurting their all precious Uchiha and no doubt be executed or exiled because of it. Do you honestly think that I want to go back to being beaten up on my birthday? To be thrown out of shops or to be charged 3 times the amount for something that has long been rusted or something edible that's expired? 60 year old homeless people dying from cancer get more mercy then I do in Kohona so don't go on about how there are people there that care for me, BECAUSE THEY DON'T!" said Naruto sending a wave of chakra at Jiraiya, who was flown back several more feet.

"Naruto you idiot of course there are people who care about you. What about Rock Lee? He wants to fight you once he's healed. What about Hyuuga Hinata? She basically in all sense of the word loves you!" said Jiraiya, who would have said more, but stopped when he realized that Hinata was a taboo name as the ground beneath him started to shake and more hatred poured out of Naruto's eyes.

"Don't you think I know that?! I know she cares about me, but I can't tell her how I feel about her since she'll be a target for being a 'demon lover'. You think her own clan will protect her from the mobs that will form to 'cleanse' her of my 'demon taint'? Half the attacks on me were coordinated by that bastard clan and when the old man promised me they would be punished I believed him, but you know what? About 2-3 days after all the attacks they were back on the streets looking all smug at getting away in beating the crap out of me. You want to tell me Ero-Sennin, who has that pull in politics of Kohona that have the strength enough to overturn the Hokage's decision? It doesn't take an idiot or a Super Pervert to know the truth behind what had happened in the days the Sandaime took office again," said Naruto as his chakra and Zangetsu's started to swirl around him as he got ready to leave this place.

"You know the Council will send wave after wave of Hunter Ninja after you? Right? They will think the Kyuubi has influenced you to the point where you need to be killed right," said Jiraiya wondering how the hell the Third Hokage had let it go this far.

"Just tell her for every team she sends have a good supply of body bags ready...if I even decide to leave her with a body. Oh and the name of my demon sensei is not Kyuubi...its _**Zangetsu**_," said Naruto before the spinning chakra consumed him and left no trace of the boy or where he may have gone.

"Tsunade is going to kill me," said Jiraiya shedding a tear before heading back to the Leaf Village knowing that the next time that Naruto and him meet again they would no longer be Master and apprentice.

They were going to be enemies that would have to fight to the death.

(A/N: YO! I know I know your wondering what the hell is he doing. Well I'm basically doing what most people consider to be multi-tasking. Don't worry I will EVENTAULLY write another chapter for C&D, but not for a while. Now I'm sure you are like "WHAT THE HELL!" so bare with me. You take a muse to the computer, but you can't get it to write. Or is that leading a horse to drinking at a well? Anyway I felt I needed to write this chapter to get it off my chest. Also I'm not feeling very well so the fact I even write it was a miracle in itself. Also I'm not the only one multi-tasking so don't judge me when you could be one of them. HA! Until next time...PEACE!)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-Preperations

The walk to Wave Country was a little longer then Naruto remembered it was even with the Teleportation Jutsu he used to leave the Valley of the End. It had been an entire week before he entered Wave territory and once he saw the bridge not far off in the distance he knew he was nearly home.

If anything Wave Country had become the place that Kohona had long since forgotten it was or it only pretended to be.

Wave Country was the home of heroes.

Wave Country was the _true_ home of Uzumaki Naruto.

'Still given everything that happened it would be best if this hero stayed in the shadows a little while longer,' thought Naruto walking towards the bridge his trench coat morphed slightly to cover most of his head leaving only the jaw line of his mouth.

As he walked to very beginning of the bridge that would allow him access to his home he saw a plaque with an inscription on the bridge floor.

"_Welcome to the Great Uzumaki Naruto Bridge! Named after the hero who brought light into our dark world and showed a demon that it was okay to care for someone other then yourself."_

"There is more truth in this plaque then Kohona will ever know," said Naruto taking a step _over_ the plaque before walking straight on to see some old friends who could put him up for the night.

If just only for the one night.

When Naruto arrived at Tazuna's house he was surprised that nothing changed except a nice garden and small, but noticeable renovation on the side that was clearly meant to house more people. He walked up to the house and saw a small note on the door and began to read it.

"_Dear whoever reads this:_

_Were in the market area right now so if you need us you know where we are. Hope to be back in 30 minutes as of 11:30 AM."_

_-Tsunami, Inari, and Tazuna._

"So they aren't home yet. This note said as of 11:30 AM and its 11:45 AM right now. I have 15 minutes to kill before they come back so why not take care of what I have to do now," said Naruto, as he looked up at the sun to figure out the time and began retracing his steps back to a certain grave he needed to pay his utmost respect for before he did what he had to do.

(Kohona-At the Moment)

"THIS OUTRAGOUS!" yelled Tsunade slamming her fists into the Council meeting room making a spider web crack from her impact zone to the entire table itself.

Things had not been good for the people of Kohona during the week Naruto left not by a long shot as they were dealt multiple blows to the village. As soon as Gaara returned to Suna the boy got word of what happened in Kohona to the other places that cared about Naruto.

It had quite the impact like effect that Gaara had hoped for.

The first was Suna killing the alliance they had with Kohona informing its people exactly how the boy that had changed Gaara for the better had been betrayed by his sensei. The people in Suna were outraged at this since the time after the Chuunin Exams happened the people had publicly apologized for their behavior to Gaara after things calmed down and they saw the change in the boy. The people of Suna were in full agreement with the new Kazekage that was Gaara that they unanimously agreed to ban all Leaf Shinobi from their walls regardless if they were dead, dying, or so much offering to sell goods.

The second one came an even bigger blow as the Daimyo of Wind and Fire heard the news that had been written personally by Gaara himself. Explaining how Naruto had the fox demon inside of him, had been abused all his life despite the late Fourth Hokage's wishes, how the boy never hurt anyone unless it was self-defense, and how the boy had nearly been killed by his own sensei Hatake Kakashi, who was a student under the Fourth Hokage.

The two Daimyos had been outraged by this since they had been at the Chuunin Exams and had seen the boy fight with a passion worthy of being called the "Will of Fire" that the Third Hokage always preached about. The Daimyo from Wind was now giving his missions he once gave to Kohona back to Suna and increased their military budget to that of several times what it once was. The blow to the Leaf Village came as the Daimyo from Fire Country decided until Kohona was able to regain its lost fire that it would have to make do with a devastating budget cut.

The third blow came from Spring Country after the Princess/Actress Yuki changed its name after the seasons became into normal regulation. She had been outraged by how Kohona had treated Naruto and any further missions she wanted to have done on her behalf were give to Suna or Waterfall. She even tore up her contract involving herself in the Icha Icha Paradise Movie saying Kohona could find some cheap whore to take her place.

Jiraiya had fainted not believing it was true only to find out it was after rereading the letter she sent them. The poor Super Pervert was sent to the Hospital for 3 days suffering a brief heart attack at missing out in having a lovely actress AND Princess of all things star in his movie.

Speaking of the Hidden Waterfall Village, that blow was number four, as they had put Kohona from ally to neutral and bordering on enemy. They claimed that anyone who tries to kill a hero was not worthy of being allied with and thus Kohona was put on notice.

The fifth blow came in the form of Wave Country, who had sent a letter to Tsunade that had just arrived for her to show the Council members. All of Wave Country had fallen in line with the other places that were close to Naruto and had cut off all trading ties with the Hidden Leaf Village. They now did only did business with Suna, Waterfall, and of course Spring Country. There was even a ban on all things from the Leaf Village and if found were to be destroyed, burned, or if it was a person from Leaf they would be tied up and sent home in a box with holes in it.

Whether the person was alive when he or she got arrive in Kohona was quote: "Not their problem so deal with it." end quote.

It didn't help that the sixth blow was more for Tsunade then Kohona as the majority of the Council decided the only way to get rid of this problem was to kill Naruto.

"Call it what you want Hokage-sama, but its clear that all of our troubles started with that demon spawn so it's clear that the only way to end it is with killing the creature," said the ever evil pink haired woman Yasha Haruno.

"You can call anyway you want to, but like the rest of us we see it for what it truly is for us to see you pink haired bitch. The only reason you wanted that boy dead was because Arashi married someone else and not you," said Inoichi getting a very cold glare from the other woman.

"Well he should have married me! I was prettier then that whore of a woman he fell in love with. Had she not died of child birth I would have killed her myself," said the pink haired Haruno, who still hated Arashi for being in love with that cheap woman he called a wife.

"Still as shallow as ever huh Yasha? You never did understand the concept between love and simply marrying for status," said Shibi looking at the group before them, as he had met Arashi's wife and by no means was she "cheap" as the Haruno woman made her sound.

That woman was a goddess among woman that men would have sold their souls just to feel her hand touch their faces.

At least that was Shibi's opinion anyway.

"What would you know Aburame? At least we Haruno's can flaunt our beauty in public while you hide yourselves behind those horrible little bug colonies you have growing in your homes," Yasha smirking at the point she mentally received for that insult.

"Beauty? What beauty? All I see is a shallow woman wearing makeup to hide her ever growing wrinkles. Plus it would seem that your daughter acts the same as you did when you were younger as its clear form the way she's hunting for the Uchiha," said Hiashi seeing how the Haruno children always acted like their parents when they were younger.

"I AM NOT OLD! As for my daughter she's in love like the rest of the female populace the Uchiha's age, who are after him. What's your point?" said Yasha clearly upset by the Hyuuga's attitude towards her with those damn piercing eyes.

"My point is had you been Arashi's wife we wouldn't be talking about this right now about Naruto being executed now would we," said Nara as he had found that Naruto's involvement with his son had done wonders for the both of them.

"Like I would keep the demon child even if he was mine. I would have thrown him into the river to drown so he could sent back to hell," said Yasha smirking at the joy she felt at finally able to speak clearly on the matter about it without the fear of the Third S-Class law since the Council majority had revoked and the whole village now knew.

"As I said a shallow woman," said Shibi his bugs buzzing around him clearly irritated by the hate being generate by this member of the Council.

"Had you all listened to me 12 years ago the boy would have made an effective weapon for us to wield, but now because of the Third's mercy towards the demon its power will be used against us," said Danzo getting an agreement from Tsume and to a degree Yasha as well.

"That demon child beat my son up at the Chuunin Exams. I demand justice!" said Tsume wanting to tear the boy apart for beating her son and possibly be promoted to Chuunin.

"You can't punish the boy for what happened at the Preliminaries just because your son lost to him," said Tsunade finally though after reading _exactly_ what happened that was involved in Kiba's defeat she nearly wet herself from too much laughter and too much sake in the process.

She had too admit Naruto had a clever imagination when it came to strategy in beating an opponent.

"I can punish him for being the demon that he is! He shouldn't have taken the Chuunin Exams and the only reason he did was because Hatake-san wanted to help Uchiha Sasuke to qualify and reach the rank of Chuunin," said Tsume in anger as her clawed hands dug into the table.

"This is why Kohona needs to have the demon killed before his influence from what has happened gets too out of control," said Homura with his former teammate Koharu in full agreement with this.

"I do not approve of such action and as Hokage I forbid it!" said Tsunade glaring at the fools that would dare to even try and kill Naruto.

"Even if you don't approve of it Tsunade the majority of the Council here out numbers you in this decision and the Hunter Ninja's have already been deployed," said Danzo since Kakashi was as of now sitting in for the Uchiha Clan since even though the eye he possessed was not originally his own still made him qualified to some degree.

"I still can't believe that even after learning the truth of Naruto's parentage you would still favor the Uchiha bastard Kakashi," said Tsunade, who was out right furious at the fact that the Council gave the man a pardon for "removing the demon" from Kohona.

"Just because he _was_ the Fourth's son doesn't mean he still _is_. Frankly I owe Obito more then I ever did Arashi," said Kakashi calmly thinking back to how his sensei told him that the Chidori was a poor substitute for the Rasengan since the white hair boy that he was back then couldn't master the attempt at it.

"You narrow minded fool!" said Tsunade spitting in Kakashi's section of the Council table.

"Enough! Hokage-sama we have more pressing matters to attend to right now. Like the loyalty of the Uchiha and making him strong enough kill his brother Itachi," said Danzo knowing that such a thing was in need of handling.

"The Uchiha should be executed for his treason and his bloodline should die with him," said Tsunade never liking the Uchiha's for all their arrogance.

"You heard Kakashi he was under a Curse Sealed psychotic episode that was induced by Orochimaru. If we can show Sasuke our power is still stronger then what Orochimaru possesses we can keep him on our side and away from the Snake Sannin," said Homura knowing that the only way the boy would get stronger was by giving it to him.

"You mean stuff him with so many Jutsu's that Kakashi knows he won't even think of leaving the village. You mean to pamper the Uchiha traitor while the REAL hero has been exiled in all, but name," said Jiraiya, who was beside her sickened by what he was hearing.

"Pamper is such a strong word Jiraiya-sama. We were thinking along the lines of..._giving_ the Uchiha Prodigy what he wants," said Tsume smirking at her choice of words.

"And when you have no more to give him? When Orochimaru can give him Jutsu's and power outside this village what then? What happens when all you offer him runs dry and you can't control the weapon you want to make him into?" said Jiraiya seeing what the fools were doing.

"A weapon? Oh my that's not what were training him to do at all Jiraiya-sama. We plan on helping the boy achieve the power and recognition a Prodigy of his caliber rightfully belongs to a member of the Uchiha Clan. We intend for him to be ready to become our Sixth Hokage by the time he's 18," said Homura shocking the other members of the Council along with Tsunade and Jiraiya.

"And to make this possible YOU Jiraiya-sama are going to help teach the boy everything that you taught the Fourth including the Rasengan," said Koharu, who saw the furious look on the man's face.

"Absolutely not! Naruto is my only apprentice and I'll be damned and dead before I teach that spoiled little brat anything," said Jiraiya, who would rather be gay right now then go anywhere near the Uchiha much less train the kid.

"You will do as this Council orders you too and that's final!" said Homura knowing the man regardless of rank could not disobey the Council that gave it to him.

"To hell with you and your Uchiha!" said Jiraiya before going "poof" in front of a very shocked Council, who thought the man would follow their orders.

"Well if Jiraiya won't teach Sasuke perhaps Tsunade can teach his teammate Sakura and become her apprentice," said Koharu looking at the female Hokage, who scowled at her for even suggesting it.

"Why would I waste my time with that pink haired whore? Unless its Uchiha related or it somehow gets her into his pants she won't do anything that involves the necessary hard work that is required," said Tsunade knowing just how Sakura was since her mother was the same.

"You will teach my daughter or else!" said Yasha only to have the table in front of her shatter and break causing her to let out a small shriek after Tsunade punched it again.

"You'll do what exactly? You see this? That is strength I gained from my training and from the war that cost me everything back then. I would rather have my limbs cut off then teach that sniveling little Uchiha loving slut so you can take your orders and shove them up your ass. I am the Hokage and I determine who I train if I decide to train them!" said Tsunade walking out of the room much to the angry protests of Kakashi, Danzo, Tsume, Yasha, Homura, and Koharu.

(Hyuuga Compound-At the Moment)

"You deserved better Naruto-kun," said Hinata, who was sitting in her room staring at the autographed picture of her Naruto-kun in bandages from his mission in Snow Country with the Princess Yuki in the picture giving him a kiss.

Had the Princess been more serious in her affections towards Naruto, the Hyuuga Heiress may have felt a twinge of jealousy.

After her Father came home that day after the demonic chakra from the Nine Tailed Fox left he told her she could move freely, but only if she was with someone she knew and trusted. She had gone to find the weapon mistress Tenten, who upon speaking to agreed to help her in saving Naruto's belongs and personal objects that were his from any future harm from the villagers.

When they got their they found the door already kicked in and the place a mess though most of the place was empty even before the intruders tore it up. Floor boards torn up, the walls had holes him them, and parts that didn't have holes had "Die demon!" and "Go kill yourself freak!" written on the walls in red paint with a picture of a fox with a sword through its mouth.

It made Hinata weep and Tenten look around in shock at how people can hate for things beyond your control. After looking around through parts that weren't destroyed by the villagers or from what appeared to be Father Time, they found a wall that seemed to be for the most part unscathed. The two soon discovered upon inspection that there was a very potent Genjutsu on this wall that seemed to be long lasting due to the amount of chakra behind it that Hinata sensed with her Byakugan.

After Hinata removed the Genjutsu she found it was hiding a secret room that seemed to hold all that Naruto held dear. The door itself was nearly impregnable as there were so many set of traps, counter traps to the ones that failed, and several lock mechanisms that made Tenten break out her tool kit. It cost the Weapon Mistress half her lock picking arsenal to get through all the locks while having Hinata use her Byakugan to get through the trickier parts of the walls design.

After the last lock was picked and the 50 pounds worth of steel chain had been removed they opened the door and found all that belonged to Naruto that had value in was in this room. In it was the picture of him and Team 7 after passing the bell test, his green colored goggles he wore before getting his ninja head band, the autographed picture given to him by Princess Yuki, and surprisingly a letter from Ibiki himself saying how proud he was of the boy for passing his section of the exam without answering a single question on the written portion of the exam.

There was also a more disturbing bit of Naruto's life in here as well on the right side of the room showing pictures of kids with their parents having fun. On the wall above the picture were several questions that shook Hinata to her soul.

"_Why can't I be loved?"_

"_Why can't I have a family?"_

"_Where is my family?" _

"_Am I a monster?"_

To see the boy she loved and tried to impressed, keep all he held dear hidden away nearly destroyed her inside. She knew that even with his defensive wall they had torn down his belongs were no longer safe in this hell hole of an apartment. After she and Tenten took everything they showed it to her Father, Jiraiya, Shizune, and Tsunade who were just as shocked as the two girls first were.

Hinata waited for the woman in her office once Naruto's stuff had been safely tucked and stored away from harm. Tsunade then summoned her old teacher Iruka from the Ninja Academy, who was being asked questions by his current group of students about Naruto.

Questions that made him sick to his stomach with the thought that the kids would hate Naruto and he knew that even if he answered in a way that would stem the hate if only for a short while, it would just be torn aside by the other teachers and kids parents that hated Naruto more then ever.

Apparently the scarred teachers only sense of relief was that the Konohamaru Corps. had stayed loyal to Naruto like he had even after all that happened.

Tsunade ordered Iruka to launch a full yet secret investigation into Naruto's education at the Academy to find out how the boy knew so much yet showed so little during that time.

While neither Hinata nor Tenten found out what Iruka had found in his investigation, as it was never discussed with the girls later on. When asked about it by either person the two who knew the truth let out a great deal of killer intent that was directed at an unseen foe that neither girl could imagine.

'I have to visit Neji-ni-san with Tenten-chan soon so I should probably go now. I do not know where you are, but don't worry Naruto-kun I'm here waiting for you,' thought a slightly blushing Hinata before she kissed the picture of her love before stowing it away from any and ALL seeing eyes that maybe watching.

(Wave Country-The Grave of Momochi Zabuza and Haku)

Naruto stood their looking at the markers that represented the grave of the two people that inspired him the most in his short life. He couldn't help, but find it ironic that it had been someone, who had the title of "Demon" that had done this much less helped them in the end to complete the mission.

Before Naruto was the sword of Momochi Zabuza with the blade half buried and slowly rusting in the earth along with the shattered mask of the boy who followed him. A boy, who simply went by the name of Haku though Naruto imagined that he would have taken on Zabuza's last name if he wanted to.

It was then that Zangetsu appeared behind Naruto and put his hand on the boy's shoulder in a comforting jester and to let him know he was there.

"It's not easy seeing such warriors dying the way they did," said Zangetsu, who got a nod from Naruto looking at the two markers.

"The blade looks rusted from being in the earth for what seems like only short time," said Naruto seeing the rust was slowly eating away the craftsmanship of the sword.

"Many things do seem like a short time if you constantly remember them to keep apart of you alive Naruto. What part of this place did you try to keep alive when you tried order to honor them?" said Zangetsu curious at the boy's response.

"Everything really. Zabuza was fighting for a dream similar to mine only he wanted to take over Mist so he could become the new Kage. Haku's was to protect the one precious to him, who turned out to be Zabuza. How can you NOT want to keep their spirits alive given who they were and what they believed in?" said Naruto looking back at Zangetsu, who nodded fully agreeing with Naruto on the matter.

"Naruto, look at the hilt of Zabuza's sword. Can you hear it? Can you hear it calling to you like it did a second ago?" said Zangetsu seeing Naruto turn around as if he heard it.

"_Pick me up boy. Pick me up NOW!"_ said a whispered a powerful voice echoing in the wind.

"Yeah. I think I did. But I can't take Zabuza's sword. It's not mine to take," said Naruto wondering why the sword of its late master would call to him of all people.

"Only the blade belonged to Zabuza not the hilt Naruto. Trust me when I tell you to break the blade off at the hilt," said Zangetsu watching with slight anticipation.

"Are you really sure? I don't want to disrespect the dead," said Naruto hesitantly despite the calling the hilt of the sword was making.

"DO IT!" yelled Zangetsu starting to lose his patience with his vessel.

"I will do as you wish Zangetsu-sama," said Naruto walking over to the sword carefully before saying a small prayer, an "I'm sorry", and after looking at where the blade and hilt met, removed the two from each other with a small _"clink"_.

"Very good. Now go to your mindscape and don't come out until you have learned its true name," said Zangetsu folding his arms waiting for Naruto to try.

"Know...its name?" said Naruto confused at what Zangetsu was talking about.

"All swords have names Naruto, but the names do not come from the blade, but from the hilt of the sword itself. You must enter your mindscape and speak to the spirit of the one, who lives within the hilt. By speaking his name the blade of your sword will appear and your appearance will change as well. I think after you have been through both you and that hilt have much to talk about," said Zangetsu, who got another nod from Naruto, who was about to when he stopped to realize something.

"Before I do this can I go back to Tazuna's house and see if he, Tsunami, and Inari are there? I don't mean to disrespect my sword or anything its I just need to see them so they know I'm here and need a place to stay. For all I know what you want me to do might leave me exhausted and what better way to have shelter then in the family that took me in?" said Naruto hoping Zangetsu would understand.

"Perhaps. With Kohona sending Hunter Ninja everywhere you will be a sitting duck if you stay in your mindscape for too long. Go back to Tazuna's house and see if you can stay the night then head into the village and ask for a mask to be made to help disguise you for later travel," said Zangetsu knowing that the 15 minutes were more then up as the son was now high into the air.

Time sure did fly when having fun on an educational level.

(Kohona Hospital)

Hyuuga Neji sat in his hospital room resting as the morphine drip in his arm numbed the constant pain he should be feeling at the moment after his near fatal encounter with that Sound Four member. When his strength gave out at the end of the fight all Neji could do was thank Naruto for helping him choose his own destiny. His choice was to let the much stronger ninja win OR fight to the end and have a chance at living to see another day.

The fact that he was in the hospital right now and alive meant that he had in fact made the right choice. 'Thank you Naruto. I now know what my cousin sees in you. You see things far beyond anything the Byakugan could ever see,' thought Neji looking at the ceiling in above him since it was all he could do.

He wondered if he could count all those tiles in a single day if he put his mind to it.

"YOSH! MY YOUTHFUL HYUUGA STUDENT! YOU ARE FINALLY AWAKE!" yelled Gai appearing in one of his crazy stances.

'Crap! Maybe if I move my left arm over to the IV in my right I can somehow kill myself before he goes more into his rant,' thought Neji barely able to move his neck much less able to move his left or right arm.

Damn! The rules on defying fate can be a harsh mistress.

"In all seriousness Neji I have uncovered some horrible news that you need to hear," said Gai losing the smile and frowning towards his student.

'What did he say? Gai is being serious? No funny stances, hugs, and that strange sunny at the beach looking background when he hugs?' thought Neji slightly worried he was now in an alternate universe where Gai was not as "youthful" as he normally is.

"While you were out unconscious Neji, Uzumaki Naruto successfully defeated Neji after fight him one on one. However, it's apparent that my _former_ no longer hip rival Hatake Kakashi tried to kill Naruto, who was already severely injured as he was having suffered a Chidori to the chest only to be hit by a second one by Kakashi himself," said Gai, as he frowned even more at the silver haired man's behavior while his hands had now become clenched fists.

'What? Naruto's own sensei attempted to kill him? It makes no sense. The boy had one against the Uchiha Prodigy and completed the mission. Why attack your own student when he clearly completed the mission?' thought Neji trying to work out these thoughts running around the workable part of his brain.

"I can tell by your puzzlement that you don't get it either. Tell me have your dreams while you were unconscious been different for you in the very beginning then what you are normally used to?" said Gai, as he already asked Lee about it since he had been in the Hospital unconscious from exhaustion up until yesterday.

'Different dream? When I was unconscious I saw many things from my past and all of them were about Father at first, but later on the scenery changed. I saw death everywhere and Naruto at the heart of it wielding a deadly sword that screamed with power. Next to him was man yet, he was not a man at all and his red coat moved with an unnatural grace and smoothness from a wind that was not even there. What the weirdest part of the dream was that in the end before everything returned to normal the strange figure spoke briefly, but his words kept echoing within my mind,' thought Neji, as he closed his eyes trying to remember what it was that man said.

In an instant the memory of the whole event happened and more as he remembered that of a child's voice whispering in the distance.

"_Did you hear about the warrior who couldn't be destroyed?"_ said the child's voice as flashes of what seemed to be Naruto fight with Sasuke and strangely enough an attempt by Hatake Kakashi to kill the blonde youth.

'The warrior who couldn't be destroyed?' thought Neji as more images appeared before him with Naruto being struck down and betrayed by his own sensei.

"_The warrior was set on fire by his former teammate and was betrayed by his teacher, who buried him alive,"_ said the child's voice showing Sasuke setting all the clones on fire when Naruto made a whip out of them and threw the Uchiha into the rock wall before showing Kakashi hitting Naruto with a Chidori and then burying him in a rock slide.

'Betrayed by his own sensei?' thought Neji, as the image of Kakashi scowling at his students bleeding form repeated over and over again.

"_Those who betrayed him made one single mistake. Every time they think he's is beaten, the warrior keeps...coming...back!"_ said the whispered voice before showing the demonic force behind Naruto's return.

'Naruto...I had no idea. You truly are one bound by the chains of Fate. You know what it means to defy destiny. To defy death itself even,' thought Neji before seeing the image of an emotionless Naruto turning to stair at him with dead eyes that seemed to be without a soul.

"The Chuunin Exams," said Naruto in a cold voice before disappearing into the darkness with only the other figure remaining.

"_You must choose. YOU MUST CHOOSE WHICH SIDE TO FIGHT...HYUUGA NEJI!"_ said the echo inside his head snapping the boy's eyes wide open.

"I take it from your reaction you saw him too?" said Gai with his all serious face was still something that Neji was not used to.

"I'm...not...the only one?" said Neji while looking at Gai for answers finally finding his voice to speak if just barely.

"Lee felt it too when he was brought to the Hospital after his devastating fight with an albino, who was part of the Sound Four that are the bodyguards of Orochimaru," said Gai looking at Neji with an intense look the man never seem to have before.

"What does...it mean Gai-sensei?" said Neji before giving up in moving and rest his head on the pillow more.

"I don't know. As of now you and Lee are the only ones conscious so I can't ask the others and Shikamaru never fell unconscious. Until we talk to the others about what their dreams were like, we have to keep this dream away from the Council. The last thing we need is them pulling what resources the village as left to kill Naruto," said Gai before explaining all that had happened during the week to a shocked Neji and more on the key blows the village as a whole had suffered as a result of Kakashi's actions.

(Wave Country-Tazuna's House)

Tazuna was a man who was old, was constantly drinking and a drunk when doing so, and he always used the word "super" a lot. However, the man no matter HOW drunk would NEVER turn down the boy that saved their home from destruction at the hands of Gato.

Demon vessel or not a hero was always a hero and Naruto to them was a hero.

That was the warm welcome Naruto received when he arrived at Tazuna's house when he walked up the steps and knocked three times on their door. "I can't believe that our super hero has come back just like he promised he would," said Tazuna, who broke out a bottle for him and Naruto, but mostly him to drink.

"I'm still underage mind you Tazuna-san," said Naruto rather then calling him a name like "smelly drunk" or "super old drunk" just for kicks.

" Whoa! Did you just call me 'Tazuna-san'? Man this must be really important for you to speak formally when coming all the way here first Naruto. With Kohona hating you and your own sensei trying to kill you and all well we think it's just plain cruel," said Tazuna shocking Naruto slightly at the fact that they knew just about everything he was going to tell them.

Word traveled fast.

"Thank you Tazuna-san. I have a favor to ask though if you don't mind?" said Naruto bowing his head out of respect to Tazuna, Inari, and Tsunami.

"Aren't you a bit young to marry my daughter?" said Tazuna grinning getting all three of them into a face plant.

Tsunami blushed as she hit her Father over the head with her frying pan several times for asking such a stupid question.

'Still...maybe if he were 10 years older I might consider it,' thought Tsunami after she had finished bashing her frying pan into the old drunk that was her Father.

"Tempting Tazuna-san, but sadly I must respectfully decline. I have things to do and for them to work I need a different kind of favor. I need to use your house for a day if not a simple few days. If that's all right with you of course," said Naruto not wanting to intrude on their happy home.

"All right with it all? OF COURSE ITS ALL RIGHT!" said Tazuna and Inari with both yelling the last part at the same time while the boy gave the other a hug.

"Thank you all. However, to ensure that no Hunter Ninja come here to use you against me or the people of Wave, I need you to keep my presence here from getting out. You must tell know one I am here or else the entire place will be buzzing with noise that will no doubt reach Kohona. The last thing I need is for ANBU Black Ops to come here and lay waste to everything and everyone here just to get to me," said Naruto, who got a nod of understanding.

"No sweat kid. In fact I'm sure you saw the new addition to the house right? Well after your last visit with those other losers on your team we realized there may come a time when we would call in the service of other ninja so we had the new part added just for this sort of emergency. It's all yours if you want it. You could always take the couch, but...," said Tazuna only to be hit in the head with a frying pan...again.

"BUT I would hit you in the head just for making such a suggestion," said Tsunami, who moments later could help, but laugh followed by Inari, Tazuna, and then finally Naruto, who let out gentle laugh that they found different from his loud one.

"Thank you again all of you. Should I get the chance I'll pay you back. I promise," said Naruto bowing to them before going upstairs to rest for a little while and draw up plans for the new Hunter Ninja like mask he wanted to make.

"Kohona really messed with him when living there. Bunch of ingrates trying to do that to a kid, who has done nothing wrong to them in the first place," said Tazuna when he was sure the boy was out of hearing range.

"I still can't believe Kakashi would try to kill his own student. If such a grudge existed then why not simply put Naruto on a team that he could work well at? Like that Yuhi Kurenai woman I've heard about, who helps out all of her students problems," said a thoughtful looking Tsunami.

"To keep the kid down is my guess. Think about it. With the Uchiha kid getting all the attention, the pink haired one was doing jack squat, and Naruto put as the middle guy or buffer zone of the group if you will. They did this to make up for the pink ones lack of strength and the Uchiha brats arrogance to get into conflict. Whoever created that team must have been damn convincing to the Third Hokage seeing as how he or she wanted Naruto dead plain and simple," said Tazuna taking a drink of the alcoholic liquid in the bottle.

The family trio didn't know that Naruto was still lurking in the shadows hearing the little conversation he had with his daughter and grandson.

"I see you are glad that the conversation you had with them was not a show just to please you out of fear of me," said Zangetsu in Naruto's head, who nodded as he felt that this couldn't be his home away from home unless he was absolutely sure of it.

"I trust them its just that I need to make sure that they trust me," said Naruto reaching the room, which he saw was really BIG compared to the room he stayed in the last time he was in the house.

The size of the addition on the outside did not do the place justice when compared to the inside of it all.

"Understood. Have you decided to enter your mindscape and talk to the hilt of your soon to be sword?" said Zangetsu now appearing in front of Naruto before spinning around to face his vessel.

"Not today. After all that has happened this week it doesn't feel right and I think the hilt knows this as well since its gone quiet at the moment," said Naruto holding the hilt of the once fearsome blade of Momochi Zabuza in his right hand staring at it wondering if he even deserved to wield it at all.

"It senses things as you do. Tomorrow you WILL speak to your sword right after you get the plans for a fake Hunter Ninja mask put into production," said Zangetsu walking over to the nearby window and staring out into the water.

"I understand Zangetsu-sama, but where will I find a person to make the mask for me?" said Naruto putting the hilt away before walking over to the demon fox.

"Ask Tsunami or Inari tomorrow about it since the places economy boomed I'm sure you will find a smith or two that will make them for you. So long as you are discreet and have the necessary finances to do so," said Zangetsu revealing a bag of money he had secretly stolen from the Super Pervert at the Valley of the End.

'The fact the pervert doesn't even know his money is gone is a miracle in itself,' thought Zangetsu, who couldn't help, but smirk at the ironic twist he played on the man.

Jiraiya spent all of Naruto's money when finding Tsunade so they were going to spend all of his to find a smith with a forge attached to it.

(Back in Kohona)

Jiraiya let out a powerful sneeze at the local bar to drink himself away from the hell he was in with the Council constantly breathing down his neck. However, as it stood he just so happened to aim his sneeze at the fearsome Mitarashi Anko, who for one didn't like being sneezed on or her drink and two when the man opened his eyes he got a rare free glimpse into her twin peaks upper valley cleavage.

So Mitarashi Anko did what she always does when someone tries to get something out of her for free...take it out on their hides.

The Toad Hermit Jiraiya would be kept in the Hospital for 2 weeks for snake bites along with several more poison filled bites to his lower regions.

It was then when he had to pay the medical bill and several lawsuits from several of the nurses for sexual harassment that he realized his wallet had long been emptied out.

(Back in Wave)

"I'll make good use of it," said Naruto taking the bag of money that once belonged to the Super Pervert and tucked it away at the moment since he wasn't going out at the moment.

"You better. You don't have that Gama wallet of yours to give you any further financial backing and I can't simply make money out of thin air. Besides after we are done here with the preparations for what we need, you will begin your training and travel where we can while getting stronger at the same time as you go. You may have to hire yourself off as an S-Class Missing Ninja to get money for future expenditures," said Zangetsu seeing as how they would have to be constantly on the move since the great power that would be running through Naruto combined with his newly named sword would not and could not be fully contained.

"Thanks again Zangetsu-sama. I think I'll sleep now," said Naruto falling onto the large bed and after putting his sword hilt on the nearby nightstand shortly fell asleep with the all mighty presence of Zangetsu sitting in a chair next to the bed patting the boy's hair like a Father would a child.

"Naruto...you truly are an amazing kit. Do you even know why there was small lake of water on the ground in your Mindscape? It's because when you are sad it rains in your head signifying your unhappiness. When your angry its thunders with lightning. When you have a rare happy day it's a clear blue sky above where the ceiling should be. Know this Naruto, I will give you all the power you could ever want just don't make it rain in that place anymore. I hate the rain and always have when I was lonely in that cage. I tried to reach out to you once during the Chuunin Exams, but Orochimaru hit you with that Five Elemental Seal to prevent such a thing from happening. The process knocked me unconscious for a time and disrupted our chances of communicating until the seal was released. When I first met you I thought you were worthless like all the human flesh rats out there in the world. But now after I see all that you've been through, when I see you Naruto...I see the son that I always wanted," said Zangetsu before turning his head to the now quiet sword, but if he tuned his senses a little bit more he would have heard laughter and the talk of the "demon getting emotional" or something like that.

'When the time comes, and it will, Naruto will get everyone of his dreams fulfilled...on this day I swear it will come true,' thought Zangetsu before retreating back into his cell for his own amount of rest.

(Sound Village)

"What do you mean the mission failed?" said Orochimaru looking at Kabuto, who had to use all of his willpower to not shake like a frightened rabbit.

In front of a snake frightened rabbits get eaten.

"Our men at the meeting spot reported in saying that all of the Sound Four were killed and the Uchiha was defeat by his former teammate...Uzumaki Naruto," said Kabuto, as he kept his head down as he kneeled before his master not trusting himself to look up.

Kabuto maybe able to heal near fatal wounds, but he couldn't regenerate a severed head.

"Uzumaki? The Kyuubi brat?! How? My Curse Seal on Sasuke should have more then enough strength to take down the Kyuubi's chakra no mater how much power the kid uses," said Orochimaru clearly upset that his chance at achieving his prize had been taken away.

"The Kyuubi's chakra I have no doubt Orochimaru-sama, but what about the demon fox AND the boy's chakra combined? The boy already had and immense reserve of chakra even without the fox being inside of him that had dwarfed Sasuke's by far," said Kabuto trying to give his master a part of an equation in the fight that they had overlooked.

"True. It is possible that during the fight the vessel and the fox acted as one giving them more then enough power to defeat Sasuke-kun. Where is the fox vessel now?" said the Snake Sannin calming himself ever so slightly trying to gauge what his next move would be.

"According to our spies within and out of Kohona the boy's own sensei Hatake Kakashi tried to kill him mere moments after the fight was over. He left the boy for dead after he buried him in a rockslide to die. That tower of chakra we saw and sensed coming from the Valley of the End was the after effect of Naruto using more of the demon fox's power and for the moment has gotten all of Kohona all caught up in fear of being attacked," said Kabuto further informing his master what else had happened during the week with his spies from the other villages besides Kohona.

"Really? I imagine Kohona will be not as illustrious when they host the Chuunin Exams again in few years because of the all the blows Naruto involuntarily delivered to them," said Orochimaru smirking his smirk that would have made Kabuto shiver even more had he looked up to see it.

"As of now Naruto is in hiding, but I imagine Akatsuki is looking for him as we speak to extract the Kyuubi from him. Now that he has no one to protect him they will see him as an open target and will not miss this chance to bring him to _that_ place," said Kabuto, who thought he heard the Sannin shiver at the thought of that structure being around him, but it could have been his imagination.

"I hate that _thing_. Still, we cannot get involved in the Akatsuki's affairs in regards to the boy no matter what. If anything the boy may prove useful in weakening the organization to launch our own attack on them down the road. For now we have other pressing matters to attend to in our own village in rebuilding our forces from the failed invasion and in finding potential replacements of the Sound Four," said Orochimaru since the village was still new and needed to refill his ranks with strong Shinobi.

"I'll start looking at potential candidates right away Orochimaru-sama, but what about the possible retrieval of Uchiha Sasuke?" said Kabuto, as he proceeded to rise to his feet.

"Leave him alone for now since I don't need his body for awhile. If anything the Leaf will spoil the child silly with Jutsu's and techniques to keep him happy. When the time is right we will flaunt our power to make him come to our side and then after I teach him everything _I_ know I'll take his body giving me exactly what I need to be the ultimate Shinobi that not even Uchiha Itachi will be able to defeat.

"So I take it we will have to wait until the _next_ Chuunin Exams then?" said Kabuto since it was the only time that was perfect when they could actually strike.

"Yes. Still in case such an event that the mission to retrieve the Uchiha fails I want you to find me another body to enter as a backup plan. The last thing I need is for my minions to fail me again and I don't have a body to enter when this one fails me," said Orochimaru since that would have been the case had he not found one suitable for him at the moment.

"As I said I will begin right away at looking at possible candidates Orochimaru-sama," said Kabuto walking away from his master to do his job set out by his master to do.

(Wave Country-Next day)

Naruto awoke fully focused on what he wanted to do for this day as he got up from his bed stretching his limbs out until he heard a popping sound in all the necessary places. 'Time to shower, get something to eat, and then get to work,' thought Naruto before setting out to do his necessary things for the day.

As the boy took his shower, Zangetsu waited just behind the closed door deep in thought about the enemies that the boy would need to kill and who to kill first.

'Naruto could go after the Sound Village first, but they are not on good terms with this Akatsuki organization that is after me and my kind. If I have Naruto go after the Akatsuki it will cause problems with Sound AND Leaf, who will fear Naruto's power and possibly form some kind of alliance to get rid of Naruto. Assuming of course that the Council in its infinite wisdom decides to take away all of the Hokage's power for there own personal gains and needs. Hmmm...maybe rather then go right for his enemies Naruto should make some new allies he can count on in the future should he need them,' thought Zangetsu, as he already had allies, but some more couldn't hurt.

Especially if they were allies who could be helpful in a fight.

Naruto exited the room wearing towel around his waist with soaking wet hair that at an angle made Zangetsu think of the Fourth Hokage. "Thanks for waiting outside it would seem kind of weird if you were in there with me," said Naruto seeing Zangetsu give him a brief nod to his vessel.

"I was thinking after we are done in Wave Country we head to Water and to the Hidden Mist Village to help fix the instability that is still there," said Zangetsu knowing that a swordsman could find refuge in such a place that loved to use them.

Naruto nodded as he summoned his clothing to his body that resembled the demon fox that was now his sensei. "I should probably face as many of them as possible and make a name for myself so people will hire me later on. Once I get a reputation as a bad ass hero in Mist other Elemental Countries and Hidden Villages will want to hire or have me join them. I need this to happen within a span of 3 years Zangetsu-sama," said Naruto before taking a second towel he had with him and dried his hair with it.

"Why 3 years?" said Zangetsu slightly curious as to why Naruto would set such a short deadline to do such a thing.

Because in those 3 years the Chuunin Exams will start again in Kohona and I want to be there when everyone else that matter is present for the event. I want them to see just what I have become in their absence and what a powerful force I have become in the world," said Naruto looking at Zangetsu with a face of pure seriousness meaning it was 3 years or no time at all while picking up his sword hilt.

"3 years it is then. Now go down stairs and get something to eat while I wait outside on the roof. We have a VERY busy schedule ahead of us and you need to know your swords name," said Zangetsu, who got a brief nod from Naruto before the boy headed down the flight of stairs.

After Naruto came down he was greeted by the family he had come to call his own and he told them that he would be gone for most of the day along with several more for sword training. At first, they were a little depressed, but when they were informed of Akatsuki and how they wanted to capture him for Zangetsu's power they understood that when you are a 12 year old boy being hunted by notorious S-Class Missing Ninja you had to get strong...FAST!

After eating a good breakfast Naruto thanked Tsunami before heading out to find the necessary shop he was looking for with Zangetsu right behind him. Fortunately, for Naruto is was starting to rain so that meant he could alter his trench coat to have hood like when he entered Wave via the bridge. Zangetsu strangely enough didn't follow suit though Naruto suspected it was a fox thing since they were more attuned to nature then man was.

After about walking around the market for 30 minutes the two had finally found what they were looking for from the intense smell of metal and ash from inside the shop that generated it. "Greetings potential customer how may I help you this day," said the smith hearing the bell on top of the bell ring as Naruto and Zangetsu entered.

"I'm looking for an expert smith. I assume from the smoke and the smell of ash on your body you are one?" said Naruto wanting to get to the heart of the matter.

"Yes sir. I run this place and also a master of the forge. Anything you want me to make from weapons to masks and I can make it. Just ask anyone in Wave Country," said the man, who moved some of the ash from his face and hair revealing he was indeed older then Naruto and Zangetsu presumed due to the noticeable lines of gray hair.

"I need a mask made. Not just any simple mask, but one made from the material Hunter Ninjas wear when they have to hunt for Missing Ninja," said Naruto getting the man's undivided yet curious attention.

"You want me to make you a Hunter Ninja type mask? That's a first for me, but given the proper time it can be done in a few days if not a week tops. Any specific marking on it to strike fear in the hearts of your enemies while were on the subject?" said the smith, who despite knowing the shorter of the two was a child couldn't help feel the seriousness that came flowing out of the two.

"Actually yes. It needs to look like a skull of sorts," said Zangetsu deciding to put in his two cents into the matter since he wanted Naruto to be recognized by this mask when he became famous or rather...infamous if you will.

"A skull?" said the man raising an eyebrow at the request.

"Yes. Though not a skull like shape you find of a human's skull. This mask needs to be of a demon fox like skull and it has to be realistic from teeth to ears and with red shaped whisker marks on the sides along the cheek line. The two eye holes will be more circular as if there were once eyes in the mask and it must have the illusion," said Naruto sensing where Zangetsu was going with the idea for the type of mask he wanted.

"I see. Well before I can get started I need to measure your face so I can make it so if you could kindly remove your hood I can get started as soon as possible," said the man taking out some measuring tape while Naruto removed his hood.

Naruto did so revealing himself to the man only surprisingly the man didn't react though considering all the business that was flowing to Wave Country since he had been here last. It occurred to Naruto that it was a distinct possibility that the man was not native to Wave Country like he originally suspected.

"O-kay I have your measurements written down and what name should I hold this under for you when it's finished," said the shop owner looking at the two expectantly.

"Zangetsu. Put it under Zangetsu please," said Naruto looking up at the fox, who nodded since no one knew the fox's true name so no one would suspect it was Naruto that had made the order for such a thing.

"Okay I got that written down. Just come back in 3 days to see if its done and if it isn't I'll give you an estimation on how much longer you need to wait," said the man shaking the both Naruto and Zangetsu's hands for doing business with him.

"We'll be in touch," said Zangetsu walking with Naruto out the door in what looked very mysterious making the owner slightly giddy inside he almost wanted to tell his buddies at the bar later that night.

(At an Undisclosed Location)

"So the Kyuubi brats on his own now huh?" said Kisame, who stood next to Itachi and the other nine members of Akatsuki.

"It would appear so Kisame. He was apparently betrayed by his sensei Hatake Kakashi and is no longer under the protection anyone connected to the Leaf. According to our spies within the Leaf he was not as dead as his former sensei thought commanded the Kyuubi's power with near mastery of it. He apparently killed an entire squad of ANBU and was able to knock away the Toad Hermit Jiraiya with a wave of its power," said the Leader of the group getting shocked attention from everyone.

'It seems Naruto has finally decided to embrace his hatred,' thought Itachi knowing that the boy no matter how hard he tried to be nice couldn't hold back the hatred he felt in his heart forever.

"What are you thinking in that head of yours Itachi? I smell your brain burning," said a slightly being humorous Kisame only to be silenced by a hard elbow to the ribs by his partner.

"Itachi! Kisame! You two will find Naruto as you were supposed to and bring him before the rest of us so we can hold him until its time to extract the Kyuubi's power from him," said the Leader getting a nod the said people, who then disappeared into the shadows.

"What if the boy has more power then was originally thought? What if he kills Itachi and Kisame? There aren't many ninja that are at their level of power," said Sasori knowing that trying to replace any member of Akatsuki was difficult depending on the previous member's strength in the organization.

"Don't worry Sasori they will succeed. If they don't...then they will die," said the Leader making the others shiver as losing was not tolerated in Akatsuki.

(Wave Country-A Wooded Area)

"Are you ready?" said Zangetsu looking at his vessel as the boy stood standing about 10 feet away holding the hilt of the sword in his hand.

"Yes Zangetsu-sama," said Naruto knowing this couldn't be put off any longer.

They had left the market district with ease and headed to an area not far from Tazuna's house so should the Naruto ever become exhausted or unconscious due to this happening Zangetsu could get him to the residential area to recover in moments.

"Then go," said Zangetsu watching his vessel clothes his eyes to head to his mindscape to find the spirit of this sword to speak its true name.

(Naruto's Mindscape)

Naruto had changed the decorum within his mind within the week he traveled to Wave Country after Zangetsu said it was too depressing. Naruto didn't disagree with the demon fox and changed it so it would a large plain covered in grass with round like hill where a table and two chairs seated on opposite sides of the other. Now should Naruto decide to enter his mind to have a conversation whether simple or complex with his demon sensei they could do it in a dignified fashion with a cup of herbal tea on the side.

Right now though it looked like the place was a battlefield with body after bloody body scattered all over the place with some of the dead not even looking human. It was then that Zangetsu told him about this when they were away from the public eyes and ears.

(Flashback-1 Hour Ago)

"Normally when you enter your mindscape everything is as you left it unless something emotional happens or you voluntarily decide to change it. However, when it comes to knowing your swords true name things are different as you have to share your Mindscape with the sword to connect with the spirit inside," said Zangetsu explaining how things in the Mindscape would be.

"So basically its like having two minds sharing the same body like it is with you and me only you will be outside for this so leaving us alone for me to handle this by myself," said Naruto getting a nod from Zangetsu, who was more then pleased that the boy caught on.

"Correct. In this moment the two of you share your mindscape as if he were I, but unlike before you will see that it is altered to match the persona of the sword itself since you are technically the guest entering the mind to speak to him. Not the host. Depending on the spirits nature you will find the place as peaceful as the heavens or as cruel as the blackest part of the Ninth Circle of Hell," said Zangetsu warningly at the end knowing that each spirit within the hilt of a sword when in the hands of its wielder were all different.

"Knowing my luck it will be the latter of the two. Still IF I get the latter of the two what most people would call hell...I'm going to call home," said Naruto smiling while having every intention of taming the sword.

After all when you have nothing to lose you have no reason...to hold back!

(Flashback Ends)

Naruto looked at the grisly carnage before him slightly sickened by it, but considering how he was treated, raised, and the people he had fought in the past it was something he could undoubtedly stomach for the moment.

If he could stand the eyes and presence of Zangetsu when he called him a bastard fox he could handle this place all the same.

"Well well look who's dropped in to my neck of the Mindscape?" said a deep voice that though not as booming like Zangetsu's was when in fox form, it was nonetheless just as deadly sounding.

If not more.

Naruto turned to the sound of the voice and walked towards the source of it walking right passed bodies, the blades, and the blood that stained this battlefield. "I assume you are the spirit that resides in this hilt of a sword?" said Naruto though a fairy stupid question since he already knew the answer to it.

"Yeah I guess you could say that though for future reference don't call me that or else I'll gut you as if you were fish," said the deep voice that Naruto followed throughout carnage of this hell.

After what seemed like forever, Naruto stopped and felt something was clearly off. No matter how far he walked he wasn't getting any closer to reaching the entity that resided in this place. "If I can't come to you...will you come to me?" said Naruto looking around the place for any signs of movement other then the pools of expanding blood.

"Why should I do that? Give me one god damned reason good reason why I should even come face to meet you much less tell you what my name is," said the voice with the tone sounding slightly like it was a test of some sort.

"I guess the one and only reason is because I need to get stronger," said Naruto calmly, as he studied the place more to explain his answer.

"What did you say?" said the deep voice and Naruto could tell he had hit some spot that could help or hurt him depending on his response.

"I said I NEED to get STRONGER! You are a lot like me so I think you and I can relate more then you think. These bodies and this battlefield represent you and your nature in regards to your personality as sword. This place tells me that you like to fight because you want to get stronger and you need someone who also needs to get stronger to help you do it. You called to me because out of everyone in the entire world I am the only person, who can possibly wield you to your fullest potential in fighting the strongest of opponents. Whether you decide to accept that answer enough to come out here to meet me and tell me your name is up to you. As of right now...I don't give a damn what you think of my answer. That is my reason and I'm sticking to it," said Naruto waited as the silence of the place stayed for several more minutes then he thought it would.

'Must have struck a cord,' thought Naruto wondering what the spirit in the shadows was thinking at the moment in regards to his response.

It was then Naruto heard the voice chuckle before it turned to laughter that made Naruto shiver finding that Zangetsu in fox form and this spirit sounded so much alike.

"So you figured it out huh? Not bad kid you are as observant as I thought you would be when I made this place as bloody as possible," said the dark voice, which now became a tall and big shadow in front of Naruto before revealing himself and how he looked.

Naruto's eyes widened at the figure in front of him as he wore a large blood red and black coat (though it looked like it had seen better days), black baggy pants, had a black eye patch on his right eye, a thin scar going down his left eye, and hair pointed back in every direction with bells on the tallest points on his hair.

Did he mention the guy was huge, well built, and had a sword in his right hand that was jagged on one side, but flat on another.

'This guy looks like he could pass for that Ibiki guy's Father or at the very least the big bad ass uncle of that family,' thought Naruto, who saw the giant figure before him give a wicked smile that made Kisame from Akatsuki jealous.

It was the type of smile that could make even the crazy purple haired Anko woman shiver in fear and to make her shiver in fear was saying A LOT!

"Now that I've seen your face and what you look like, I'm hoping that you would give me the distinct hone in telling me...what your name is?" said Naruto looking the man dead in his eye without fear knowing this warrior could destroy him in his Mindscape at any moment in time.

"The name that I go by is important to me so never forget when you need my help or my power in your time of need when you are lost in the total depths of darkness. My name is the fearsome...Zaraki Kenpachi," said Kenpachi smirking at the boy that nodded before him clearly believing this name truly did fit such a warrior.

"Truly a fearsome name indeed. I will never forget it and will speak it with pride. Thank you for telling me you name...Zaraki Kenpachi," said Naruto bowing his head in respect to the warrior before him, who put his left hand on the kids shoulder before they _both_ started to glow yellow.

"Kid...I think you and I are going to get along just fine," said Kenpachi letting out a small laugh before giving Naruto all the power he could handle before the blonde haired child blacked out.

(A/N: YAY! Another chapter written. After the first chapter I was "WHOA! I got a lot of chapters." So I thought to myself what the hell I'll get started on the next chapter right away and by the time I finish I'll have even more reviews. Thank you all for reviewing and I'm sorry to those who reviewed anonymously as I could not answer your questions. Many of you are wondering will it be just Naruto and Hinata or Naruto, Hinata, and a small or big harem on the side. I won't lie when I say I am tempted to make it a harem if just a small one HOWEVER, I am going to put off such a decision depending on what my muse tells me. If you read chapter 1 again you'll see Temari sees him as a potential boyfriend, but you never know when she will see him again so she may lose interest. So I decided to leave the idea of Naruto being shared a road to take just not one I'm ready to walk through. Plus, Naruto like Hinata as she does him though Kohona, which is filled with arrogant pricks would sooner burn her at the stake then let her be with him. Some of you are probably wondering where the hell is Naruto's Leaf head band that was given to him by Iruka. To answer that question I just want to say that it will be explain in the next chapter. Oh and in case your wondering about my description Kenpachi's just picture him with his Shinigami Captain clothing except what parts are white are blood red. Until next time...PEACE!)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-Fox Hunt

The power that exploded out from Naruto was intense to say the least as yellow chakra shot out of his body twisting like a cork screw into the air for all to see. Along with this immense tower of yellow chakra came the appearance of a skulls head laughing in a psychotic manner that would put Shukaku to shame.

However, this moment in time that this strange new power revealed itself, only lasted for a couple minutes with the extent of this mysterious phenomenon soon dying as quickly as it appeared.

The difference was that instead of leaving with a bang, it left in a whimper of not silence.

When Zangetsu removed his hand from his eyes to see the aftermath with a shocked look on his face after seeing power coming out of Naruto. The boy's new power had changed how he was dressed as well since he was no longer dressed as Zangetsu was. Zangetsu's vessel was now dressed in a large red and black coat with his hair all spiky in the back with _bells_ of all things on the tallest tips of his hair. The sword in his hands had a jagged edge on one side with a flat edge on the other making anyone who saw it think twice in a fight with such a blade.

Zangetsu also noticed that Naruto, despite being unconscious even had an iron grip on it as if it were all that kept him alive...literally.

'It seems Naruto has taken yet another step towards greatness, but as remarkable as this moment was he cannot stay here for long. That power was felt as far as away as Kohona if not deep into the heart of Iwa and if they knew who this boy was the descendant of they would jump at the chance to kill him,' thought Zangetsu as he picked up the now noticeably heavier Naruto onto his shoulders noticing a sheath for his sword laying not far from him.

Picking that up as well, Zangetsu teleported away from the area to Tazuna's house to the room the family had given his vessel.

(Suna-At the Moment)

At the moment Subaku no Gaara was doing what every Kage whether here or in Iwa do that they hate with a passion, but cannot kill...evil piles of paper. What the boy needed was a distraction of some kind that would allow him if only for a moment leave this pile of papers. Kankuro caught peeping again, Temari having PMS, or even would be ninja assassins sent to kill him to make a name for themselves. ANYTHING!

Never let it be said that Kami never once granted Gaara any of the wishes he ever wished in life.

"_**Did you feel that my vessel?"**_ said the words of Shukaku, who normally through force of will and the incomplete seal that was powered by it kept the psycho demon at bay.

'How are you getting your thoughts out of my skull? Get out!' thought Gaara dropping his writing utensil and sat still like a statue focusing more of his will into the seal.

"_**NO! Stop you stupid mortal! I'm not talking to you into killing everyone...for now. I was wondering if you felt that surge of incredible power just now?"**_ said Shukaku, who was fortunate that Gaara stopped forcing him out so they could speak more.

'I felt it, but it's not related to you in anyway so why should it concern me?' thought a slightly curious Gaara before getting up from his desk and walked over to the window to ponder his inner demons words.

That and to get out of doing paperwork.

"_**Its not related to me in that you are correct, but someone close to you. The one person in all the Elemental named lands that has the strength to give us our first defeat just not too long ago. You know of the mortal I speak of,"**_ said Shukaku making Gaara's eyes widen at the realization.

'Naruto created that power? But it wasn't the Kyuubi's chakra at all or his own chakra for that matter. Did Naruto find another form of strength to call his own?' thought Gaara, as he raised his head slightly looking to the rim of his vision that could see the sand that was in his line of sight.

"_**It is possible my forever insomnia scarred host. Kami seems to favor this boy and we both know what happens when you go against those with Kami on their side," **_said Shukaku knowing the last time he protested against Kami he got his ass handed to him by the all knowing entity.

'I do not side with Naruto simply because of that reason Shukaku. I side with Uzumaki Naruto because of what he believes in and what he will do to those, who would try to take such things away from him. What he did to us in that forest area is proof of that,' thought Gaara, who winced at remembering that VERY painful head butt he received dead center in his forehead by the blonde juggernaut.

What better way to have your head put on straight then have someone bash it straight for you?

"_**Good. At least I have a vessel of principles. Don't get me wrong boy I will always be a psychotic demon at heart, but as one of the Demon Lords I have to, as much as it pains me, to have ethics. Otherwise I'm no better then your filthy species,"**_ said Shukaku with great deal of pride in his voice making Gaara let out a small sweat drop concerning the sand raccoons personality.

'Nice to know...I guess. Now stop talking to me and don't even think of trying to possess my body,' thought Gaara forcing the mental voice of his demon away from the realm of mental speaking.

"_**YOU'RE NO FUN! WHEN I GET OUT I'M GONNA...,"**_ yelled Shukaku only to be silenced before he could be finished by Gaara's willpower.

Temari came in soon after looking at her brother as he had his form at the window, as if he had sensed what she did. "Did you sense it? Did it come from Naruto-kun?" said a curious and hopeful Temari.

"It's a distinct possibility Temari. Shukaku spoke to me in my head only mere moments ago about it and for once he sounded sane, though it could have been a passing moment. And did I hear you call him Naruto-_kun _Temari?" said Gaara looking at the blushing girl, who looked like she had her hand caught in the cookie jar.

"W-Well he is s-strong Gaara a-and h-he is kind h-hearted to t-those h-he considers h-his 'precious people'," said Temari hoping Gaara would approve of her potential boyfriend if she pursued it.

"Such qualities are good for someone like Naruto. He would not mistreat you or hurt you in anyway. Hmmm...should Naruto come by Suna at any point you can ask him out on a date," said Gaara getting joyous squeal from Temari, who after reanalyzing what she did blushed with embarrassment before skipping her way out of his office.

With that said and done Gaara went back to his desk to continue facing what he had been doing several hours ago in the morning...a mountains worth of paperwork.

'Maybe I should have let Shukaku out or at least continued talking to him,' thought Gaara before shaking his head and set out to do the task at hand.

(Sound Village)

"What the hell was that?" said Orochimaru sensing a powerful spike of chakra come out of nowhere.

"It came from the Land of Waves Orochimaru-sama," said Kabuto looking at a map that showed all the Elemental Nations and pointed to Wave Country.

"Wave Country you say? Didn't the Kyuubi brat have a mission in that poor flee infested place?" said Orochimaru having heard something about how Kakashi and his squad met the "Demon of the Mist" on the way to Wave Country.

"Yes. Apparently because of Squad 7 or according to the people of Wave, Naruto helped make the people believe again and helped take down that sleazy business man Gato and his hired thugs," said Kabuto having read the file himself, which gave him some of the original data for the Chuunin Exams.

"And now shortly after the brat escapes the murderous grips of Kohona there is a spike of immense chakra in Wave. Perhaps the Kyuubi vessel is not as hopeless as I had originally thought he was," said Orochimaru smiling as ideas began popping into his head.

"Orochimaru-sama?" said Kabuto looking at his master curiously.

"If we can capture the boy maybe we can understand the demon fox's chakra and maybe if I can have enough time to experiment, I might learn the secret of immortality from the fox via the boy himself. Kabuto! Gather a squad of our most lethal ANBU and send them to Wave Country to find the child. I want him brought back _alive!_ The subject is no good to me if he's somehow damaged in a way that could affect the overall outcome of my experiments," said Orochimaru before glaring at the boy as if to question his judgment.

"I will and to make sure the operation is completed with perfect precision I will lead the ANBU team myself Orochimaru-sama," said Kabuto before bowing to his master before he turned around and left.

"Don't fail me again Kabuto. The last time you did, I nearly killed you," said Orochimaru to the darkness though no one was even in the room.

(Kohona-During This Time)

The once busy streets of Kohona that once held great wealth was now starting to show its age without the youth giving life of trade and a super fat budget the size of an expansive Akimichi.

And just within a week.

Why?

During this time of the month traders from all places came to buy or sell things that were part of their region. The fact that almost every single place around Kohona had cut them off during one of the busiest trading months had hurt more then the people of Leaf had originally anticipated. With the drastically reduced budget and missions going to other villages money was going to be tight even for the Hyuuga Clan, who had decided to be more watchful of their finances as to not go into sudden poverty.

The majority of the place was filled with the seemingly depressed, who all wondered why the Uchiha was still unconscious in the Hospital. The doctors had been optimistic saying the boy would come out of it anytime soon so it just required a little more time.

If only it were that easy, but that's beside the point as there were other problems.

Mainly within the ninja ranks.

As it stood most of the Rookie Nine and Gai's team now knew why Naruto was hated so much by others due to the majority of the Council revoking the Third's S-Class Law on the matter.

When Rock Lee learned he was devastated that one such as Naruto was not only shunned by the people he protected, but betrayed by his own sensei. It made no sense to the mini- Gai look alike that someone that was supposed to be seen as a hero should be hated by them. It was "unyouthfulness at its darkest" as his sensei and idol Maito Gai had told him when the boy had awakened from his exhaustion.

Choji was in total shock and when his family visited him in the Hospital asked why he was never told about Naruto having the demon inside of him. When asked by his Father if he would have hated or shunned Naruto because of the Kyuubi, Choji couldn't give a solid answer thus proving the older man's point on why the Third made the law when he did. Still, such knowledge now in his possession, Choji knew that being hated at such a level just for something that was not your fault, but were somehow connected to was not right.

Shikamaru had been on the same page as Choji when it came to his Father, though when he was told had responded that he already knew.

Shino, who felt despite the reason for law no matter how logical at the time it was, felt this information was crucial to the overall aspects of their developing life. The bug user that was the heir to his clan felt that Naruto was similar to him since no one would get near him out of fear of his bugs thus resulting in isolation most of his life outside of his home. Naruto never had a family to confide in when he was alone and it ate Shino up inside that the boy, he once thought was loser had carried a burden that should NEVER had been placed on Naruto in the first place.

As it stood Shino personally, had nothing against Naruto despite the Kyuubi inside of his stomach and had even spotted the boy once working on a garden in secret. What amazed Shino was not that the boy had apparently kept such a secret from everyone, but that with care simply _removed_ the different types of bugs off his plants and did NOT squish them afterwards. That in itself to Shino was a sign of a person, who was NOT a demon, but who respected nature and the bugs that made up the world at large, instead of just simply crushing them beneath his feet or spraying the plants with that horrible gas known only as the tabooed word to all Aburame to speak of...insecticide.

Tenten had always known deep down that Naruto was different even though she barely knew the kid since the Academy days when she was a year ahead of him. She would see him try so hard in molding chakra that she could actually see the large amount he put into it, which in several cases caused a mini-explosion of sorts with a failed Jutsu attempt. She had explained what had happened to her Father, who just let out a small chuckle saying that the boy has a lot of chakra in body that because of his size is hard to control and that while he won't be able to do a Jutsu that requires a small amount of chakra the boy could possibly do a Jutsu that would drain even some Jounin and still have enough energy to run a person ragged after performing a prank.

But that wasn't the part of Tenten that knew he was different, as it was something else during the time at one point on Naruto birthday's on October 10th as their shop would get a lot of customers around then. It was that day and time that she realize such a feeling about the blonde haired boy. She soon remembered when she was 8 that her Father let her mind the store for a brief moment while he checked the back for some kunai he had been working on. Some time later a group of Shinobi came in and asked her since they knew her Father, if she knew of some weapons.

Since everyone in the way of the Shinobi in Kohona knew about her Father she thought it wasn't too strange to ask if she knew about such things. However, what struck Tenten as strange was that they wanted weapons that were slightly rusted and would need to be thrown away soon after if not immediately upon using them for _other_ activities with the word _other_ being expressed a little too friendly for her taste. When she asked them to be clearer on the _other_ that was mentioned they said they were going to go "demon hunting", which at the time Tenten thought was a new festival game they added on to make people happy that the Kyuubi was dead.

With that Tenten had given them some swords that were going to be taken into the back and melted down to be remade into new swords. The men paid for each weapon and told her it was just for her since she had been so kind to give them the weapons. It was later on when Tenten told her Father about it and the serious look on his face before he went to talk to the Third Hokage that she knew something was wrong and it was somehow partly her fault. Fortunately, whatever she had unintentionally caused had not been fully set in motion as her Father came back later at night with a calm yet, still serious look on his face before he asked her certain questions that puzzled her slightly, but asked as honestly as she could.

In the end her Father gave her a smile, a kiss on the head, and told her to go to bed, as if all was right with the world, though Tenten still couldn't help, but feel something was off about her Father's reaction. Now that she knew the truth she understood why her Father had been so serious.

Those Shinobi she sold the rusty weapons to were going to use them on Naruto that night.

'I can't even look at a sword of that design clean or rusted without feeling ashamed of myself for giving those guys weapons. At least from the look on my Father's face when he came in that he and the Sandaime stopped it if not the worst of Naruto's torture from happening,' thought Tenten finding herself by Neji's bed side, as he slept to regain his lost strength.

She would have visited Lee, but knowing him, he would have been loud enough to wake a coma patient as soon as she entered the room.

Unfortunately, just as the news of Naruto's demon being told had positive effects in the more open minded circles it had negative effects elsewhere. Ino was glad that Naruto was gone despite her Father's disappointment in her being so arrogant, which he blamed on his wife, who supported her daughter in the matter. Inoichi shook his head at the two saying this was why he wanted a guy as the male Yamanaka were not so arrogant as to not see the difference between a hero, a demon, and a damned traitor of an Uchiha.

Sakura was of course no different from her Mother in hating Naruto, as she was so caught up with wanting to be married to Sasuke to help revive his clan that she simply continued doing what she had been doing all along. All the while the girl smirked over the fact that she got in all those hits on Naruto the "Demon Spawn of Kohona" making her Mother exceedingly proud.

Inuzuka Kiba found himself following in the footsteps of his Mother as well as her hatred for the boy like Kiba passed onto him when Tsume revealed that it was Kyuubi, who was the one that killed Kiba's Father that was her husband. Kiba of course being as arrogant as his Mother found a new reason to hate Naruto, as the boy had his Hinata's attention all the time AND had beaten him (embarrassingly) at the Preliminaries, which in his mind shamed his clan.

'The next time I see you again demon I'm going to rip out your heart and place it in a jar as a trophy for all to see so they know _I_ Inuzuka Kiba am the best. And after I'm done ending your miserable life I'll make Hinata-chan mine and she will only bear my pups while you rot in hell,' thought Kiba flexing his claw like hands while he sat alone in his hospital bed grinning with anticipation of a rematch.

Only this time...it would be to the death.

It was the same everywhere in the Hidden Leaf Village with a slight few disgusted by the majority's actions while the majority continued to hate the boy.

Of course the thoughts on those people within Kohona, who hated the boy, soon felt a tremendous power that snapped them out of their thoughts of driving the demon out of the village. It was then that such joyous thoughts of the demon no longer in the village vanished and fear of what monster that came from off into the horizon.

How truly ironic it was.

(Hokage Tower-Danzo's Office)

"Its clear from this spike of incredible power the demon vessel is growing stronger at a considerable rate," said Danzo sensing the general area the power was coming from and pinpointed the location before cross-referencing the area with Naruto.

"Yes Danzo-sama. If you wish I will lead a team of ANBU Root to Wave Country to kill the monster now that we know his position," said Sai bowing his head to his teacher.

"No. If we do that it will insight further conflict with the other Shinobi Nations and rally our older more spiteful enemies into a mad war frenzy as well. Kohona is the strongest of all the Shinobi Nation despite its current conditions, BUT even our might is no match for so many foes at once. We need to get the abomination killed on our side of the territorial field to avoid a political incident that would cause reason for the demon's many 'friends' to fight for him as if he were a martyr. We will send out our Hunter Ninja's as our fellow Council members had originally ordered. The only difference is we will send more of them to Wave Country, but nothing else unless he is within Kohona's domain. However, as a precaution let our spy network outside of Kohona keep their eyes out for him so we can monitor his movements. By doing this we can anticipate his next move before the demon can execute him," said Danzo looking at the latest news from his spies elsewhere.

"What about the Fifth Hokage Danzo-sama? If she learns of this she will declare marital law and destroy parts of the Council that will oppose her," said Sai knowing that to mess with that woman was not the smartest thing to do.

"Should that woman do something like she will be taken out before she can even give the order for it once started. When that happens I will make myself the new Hokage, have Sasuke as my protégé, and make Kohona the military power I have envisioned it would be with Sasuke to carry on my work when I am long dead," said Danzo smiling though it hurt considering the old battle scars on the upper part of his face that were wrapped in bandages.

"Yes Danzo-sama," said Sai before leaving to train until he was yet again called for by his master and leader of Root.

At the same time another ANBU Root member came in from the shadows and kneeled before the man. "Have certain _aspects_ of Uzumaki Naruto been leaked to Iwa?" said Danzo looking at his Root member with his one good eye.

"Yes Danzo-sama. As you anticipated the Iwa are getting worked up into a frenzy and are sending their very best Hunter Ninja and ANBU after the demon. Now that they know _who_ his parents were the ninja from Iwa are looking for some revenge against the one, who helped end the war," said the Root ANBU, who got a nod from Danzo with a small smirk on his face as a sign he was please with his soldier before dismissing him.

(Wave Country-3 Days Later)

Naruto woke up with a headache the size of Gamabunta, as he slowly got up from his bed with his stomach screaming at him to eat something soon or there would be hell to pay. "Man I feel like Zangetsu-sama beat the crap out of me," said Naruto cracking his neck until his heard the pressure releasing "pop" and "crack" sounds in the joints.

"You should be so fortunate that it feels like it and that it didn't actually happen. If it had, you wouldn't simply have mild discomfort and a sizable headache," said Zangetsu, as he appeared seemingly out of nowhere yet again to face the boy, who now sat up on the side of the bed.

"How long was I out?" said Naruto noticing his newly acquired sword in a black sheathe with a blood red fox head on the side

"3 whole days. Your stomach had been growling mad at not being fed anything except water to prevent dehydration. I had to use my chakra on your body to compensate its loss of food and nutrients in the body and to slow down your digestive system to prevent you from pissing yourself as you were unconscious," said Zangetsu slightly annoyed at his vessels stomach for growling so loud for food.

An Akimichi's stomach had more tolerance then Naruto's did when it came to hunger.

"Do Inari, Tazuna, and Tsunami know I'm up here?" said Naruto getting off the bed before walking over to the mirror to inspect his new look.

"Of course. When I carried you back they asked who I was and what I was doing carrying you on my shoulder. It took a bit of explaining on my end, but they understood what had happened and why you were unconscious. They all felt or saw the power you unleashed from awakening the power of your sword when you spoke his name so you can imagine how worried they were about you. However, it such an eruption of power will no doubt turn several eyes of the Shinobi world towards Wave Country. They will send ninja their teams here to investigate the disturbance with some hoping it will lead to finding you," said Zangetsu knowing that Naruto would know what groups he was speaking of.

No doubt they are on their way, are or are nearly here depending on whose looking. We will have to greet them appropriately. Right Zangetsu-sama?" said Naruto smiling a new smile with fox like fangs and sharp teeth that made Kisame's look flat in comparison.

"Right. Go to the bathroom, take a shower and head downstairs to eat. We have to see if your mask is ready at the blacksmiths or not," said Zangetsu seeing Naruto run a hand over his now longer unwashed hair.

"Oh it's ready all right. I can feel it," said Naruto heading into the bathroom to get clean while Zangetsu walked downstairs to inform the trio below that Naruto was awake.

For Zangetsu, it felt good if not for once, not to hide from others around him and was a wholehearted if not wonderful thing to experience.

'The sound of waves from the ocean can make even the most violent of beast become calm given the time and right moment,' thought Zangetsu off-hand before he wondered if he was getting soft after several thousand years of being alive.

(The Grave of Zabuza and Haku)

"Must we come here just so you can pay your respects Kisame?" said Itachi in annoyance at the traditions that were part of the Village Hidden in Mist that still lingered in his shark faced partner.

The two members of the Akatsuki had arrived in Wave Country only moments ago and Kisame had insisted that they go to Zabuza's grave to pay their or rather Kisame pay his respects to the fallen member of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist. When the two arrived at the grave using Itachi's Sharingan to follow the faint mixture of a chakra trail that was left behind by who they suspected belonged to their prey...Uzumaki Naruto.

When the two had reached the graves Kisame could instantly tell that Zabuza's grave had been tampered with just a few days ago. Upon further inspection Kisame immediately noticed that only the blade from Zabuza's sword was left not the hilt of it. At first, the shark faced member of Akatsuki remembered the story of how sword hilts sometimes had more then on master. Remembering this, Kisame decided to pay his respects to Zabuza first, before setting out to find the Kyuubi vessel and then kill whoever took the hilt off the Demon of the Mist's blade.

Kisame only hoped the two were related.

"When the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist was founded and we all trained together to be the best in Mist we each made an oath stained in our blood to visit the grave of the one, who most resembled us the most. Zabuza was my counterpart before you were Itachi, as he was a lot like me before he died. He loved combat and the smell from the blood that would stain his sword when he sliced someone apart in a silenced manner. Even his teeth were like mine and he knew how to use kunai I a way that no other could think of should one's own arms be useless in a fight," said Kisame having heard the story of how Gato had been killed by Zabuza, as had Itachi.

"Barbaric, but effective nonetheless I suppose," said Itachi earning him a growl from his blue skinned companion.

"A fight is a fight, not some honorable duel you have in a dojo so don't tell me that being savage in a fight to the death is barbaric or the manner in which it was done. You of all people should know that since you wiped out your entire clan. Well...almost all of them," said Kisame smiling turning to his partner, who stayed as calm as ever.

"That foolish brother of mine is not an Uchiha. The fact that the power given to him by Orochimaru was not enough to defeat Uzumaki Naruto when summoning the Kyuubi's chakra proves just how weak Sasuke truly is. My so called brother may have the eyes of the Uchiha, but not the heart of one," said Itachi walking away from the graves while Kisame looked at the man puzzlingly before running to catch up.

(Tazuna's Home-20 Minutes Later)

Naruto walked down the stairs of the home of the people he was proud to call family as he did his precious ones, who were surprised to see his new appearance. "God damn kid, when you get a growth spurt you certainly grow," said Tazuna looking at the kid, who was now nearly up to the old drunk's shoulders.

And that was if you didn't count his hair!

Naruto hair was now blonde with red streaks around the some of the base of some of it only now his hair overall was spikier then usual. Another weird thing was that Naruto's hair has _bells_ of all things sticking out of the tallest of spikes of his hair making a little noise as turned his head even if t was a small movement.

"Naruto's recent transformation is because of the powerful spirit that lives within his very sword he now wields. Though the two of them will be independent from the other Naruto will learn more as time goes on from that spirit and from me during our travels through the various Elemental lands," said Zangetsu knowing his words at the end would depress the family that took them in, but he knew it couldn't be help.

So did Tazuna, Inari, and Tsunami.

"Stay for a little while longer! Please Naruto-ni-san?" said Inari hoping the boy he looked up to as a brother would not leave so soon after such a seemingly short visit.

"I will be around for a little while longer today Inari don't worry. I have to go and pick up something from one of the shops, but once I do I'll come back to say goodbye...for now anyway," said Naruto cracking a small smile at Inari before ruffling the smaller boy's hair.

"Promise?" said Inari knowing that Naruto would follow through with a promise no matter what.

"Promise," said Naruto before walking out of the house and waving back to the family.

(Blacksmith's shop-15 Minutes Later)

"So how do you like it? I made sure it was done with the finest care and precision you could ask of any craftsman of my art," said the shop owner watching the boy gaze at the mask with a piercing gaze as if to look for a fall that was not there.

"The craftsmanship is indeed impressive Sano-san. You should be proud of yourself for making a work of pure art for us. How much does that come to?" said Naruto after he had finished looking over every single spot of detail and giving it his approval.

"No charge. I know who you are kid. Anyone whose anyone in Wave knows your name and your face just enough to know you are the hero that plaque mentioned," said Sano, who smiled at the boy's slightly shocked face thinking his new appearance would keep others from recognizing him.

Then again this type of thing was what the mask was for.

"I see. You will keep my presence here a secret then?" said Naruto though it was more of a statement then question.

"When I first arrive here at the beginning entrance to this country where the bridge was connected I read the plaque word for word and kept it repeating over in my head. When I asked around about you all I got was wonderful news about what you did to help these people and to help the bridge builders Grandson snap out of his depressing funk," said Sano again surprising Naruto.

"How did you know about that?" said Naruto curiously, as not too many people knew about that little...discussion if you want to call it with him and Inari.

"One day I visited that old drunk and he told me how you had a pretty miserable life that made this look like paradise to you. Since even though people were down and nearly out they had each other even though that was all they had. You on the other hand had no one from and from what I've been told and it is high time you get your due kid. I also have a feeling that this mask will help you on your journey. Just remember when you are famous kid to brush some of it my way and tell people how you got this mask from me," said a slightly laughing Sano, who shook the kids and Zangetsu's hands before they left.

Later that day at home Sano would walk in to find a small pouch of money from the much larger one Naruto had with a note on it from the kid himself.

"_I may need your services for masks in the future so don't think you're off the hook just yet Sano-san._

_Pleasure doing business with you."_

_-Naruto_

Sano merely let out a small hearty laugh, finding it was the only thing he could do.

(Wave Country-The Great Naruto Bridge)

'My my little Naruto-kun must have found something worth Orochimaru-sama's interest if I can sense that strange chakra's residue from here,' thought Kabuto, as he could sense a great deal of it remained around Wave Country though it was now noticeably thin so it made following it more difficult then he expected.

Still, just because it was difficult didn't mean the boy wasn't impossible to find.

Soon he felt Naruto's chakra signature not far from them and signaled the Sound ANBU behind him to run across the bridge to find the rogue Kohona ninja to take back to the Snake Sannin.

Not too far away from them, Kohona's own Hunter Ninja's were also heading into Wave Country only instead of capture they were sent to kill the said fox boy.

The gathering of so many ninja to one spot along with the battle that would shortly follow would be the talk of Wave Country for years to come.

(With Naruto and Zangetsu)

Naruto continued to look at the mask in wonder what his friends back home would think if they saw him now? Knowing Sakura she didn't care and at worst she knew about his tenant meaning she was a demon hater like most of the Leaf Village. Ino would most likely follow since she was infatuated with Sasuke plus she has a tendency to be shallow in terms of perceptions of others. If Kiba was anything like his Mother then Naruto knew he was screwed out of a friendly rival with the brash Inuzuka seeing as the apples in that particular family never fell far from the tree. Though the mutt's older sister Hana showed promise in seeing things clearer then the rest of her clan.

However, that wasn't his main concern at the moment? What concerned him was how the news of Zangetsu being inside of him would affect Hinata's perceptions of him. He may appear dumb, but he knew when someone liked another more then a friend and had done so with Sakura on several occasions even if they were fake. All the same, Naruto knew that Hinata's feelings for him before he left for his mission to retrieve Sasuke were NOT by any means fake. Would the news of the demon inside of him poison her mind into her thinking he was the actual demon? A monster? Would he forever be alone never to settle down and have children of his own, who he could tell his story too so they would know how his great his struggles in life were?

Some things were better left alone.

Zangetsu looked at his student/vessel sensing the thoughts and emotions whirling around in his complex head of his. There were things about his past connection with Kohona that needed to be solved and solved soon or else he could never break the invisible chains that bound him to the weight of a guilty conscious.

"Naruto its time," said Zangetsu snapping the boy out of his thoughts to look at him.

"Yes Zangetsu-sama...it is time," said Naruto with very little emotion in his voice, as he put the mask on his head feeling the inner part of it connect with the side of his face.

"How does it feel?" said Zangetsu liking Naruto's knew look more and more giving the boy a more "demonic" appearance.

"In just one word? Perfect," said Naruto, as he added chakra into the mask so he could see through it clearly.

"Good. As you grow and use my chakra the mask will expand to match the dynamics of your face to fit as time goes by. Also I've decided to give you a summoning contract for demon foxes to help us on our journey since using the Toads would alert that peeping Toad Hermit. Show me your sheathe kit," said Zangetsu getting a nod from Naruto, in understanding and removed the said item from his waist.

It wasn't that he didn't trust Ero-Sennin, but he couldn't say he trusted him either.

'One backstabbing sensei is enough for now and even if I could trust the old pervert if he were interrogated by the Council any information he finds out could be used against me,' thought Naruto before holding out in front of him for demon fox.

Zangetsu channeled chakra into his hand and placed his finger tips on the sheath where the symbol of the fox head was making it glow blood red for several seconds. "Now you have officially signed a contract with me and my kin and it will only work for you since this is your sheathe, that only works with your sword. Anyone else will have their limbs blown off in trying to use or tamper with it should they learn where it came from," said Zangetsu before turning his attention to the right of him sensing the approach of several groups of people heading their way.

"I sense we have company. What better way to help get a reputation then to kill people from the places I hate?" said Naruto though it was more of a statement then question, as he put his sheathe away and now held his now _normal _looking sword in his hand while Zangetsu retreated back to the seal not wanting their secret of him being active outside of it known to their enemies.

In no time Naruto found himself nearly surrounded by Sound ANBU with Kohona's Hunter Ninja's waiting in the shadows not realizing that Itachi and Kisame were doing the same.

Naruto did though.

"It's been a while Naruto. You never call, you never write, and you never come to visit me in Sound Village," said Kabuto looking confidently at his prey.

"Why should I visit you or the snake queer you call a master? Unlike you I don't have the unhealthy fetishes for long snake like tongues wrapping around me a night," said Naruto behind his mask clearly seeing some surprised movements and what seemed to be silent snickering at Kabuto's expense.

"Such inferior insults will not goad me into fighting you on your terms Naruto though I must admit your new appearance is much better on the eyes then it was with that jumpsuit you used to wear. What color was it again? Orange?" said Kabuto smirking hoping to get Naruto angry and attack him instead.

"Considering how much people hated me I was lucky to get anything at all. People would constantly overcharge me for stuff and I couldn't afford it. My home of an apartment no doubt would make one of your prison cells or experimentation rooms seem likeable. You were never nearly starved or beaten to death and at the Hospitals they even tried to poison my food on at least 3 different occasions. You think by bringing your Sound ANBU here that you have the advantage? No. It's the opposite and if you think it's bad now, just wait until I send you and your squad members back to Sound in one big bloody bag to your all great child molesting pervert of a snake that is Orochi-teme," said Naruto his masks eyes glowing a dim red as he spoke.

"Big talk from just a small kid who failed the Genin Exam 3 times and only passed on the whim of a Chuunin, who took pity on you," said Kabuto though in his mind his warning senses told him that this kid was much more trouble then he thought.

And his senses were never wrong.

"Considering how many people tried to stop me at every turn I'll take anything I can get in terms of advancement a victory. Kisame, Itachi, and you piece of monkey shit excuses for Kohona Hunter Ninja's get out here now!" said Naruto getting shocked expressions and movements from all 3 groups.

"Not bad kid you sensed us even though we were hiding all our power," said Kisame, as he revealed his shark like teeth in a smile.

"It wasn't hard. You're big, blue, and you look like a mutated dolphin. Plus with you around Itachi is not far behind," said Naruto getting a snarl from the shark man while Itachi despite the seriousness of the situation smirked knowing all the things Naruto just said were true.

"Mutated dolphin huh? Maybe you'll think differently when I shave your legs off!" said Kisame drawing out Samehada ready to do some damaged to Naruto.

"Remember Kisame Akatsuki wants Naruto alive. If you do manage to wound him don't make it lethal or else Leader-sama will make us pay...dearly," said Itachi while eyeing the Hunter Ninja's and the Sound ANBU carefully.

"We can't let you take him back to Akatsuki Itachi-san. We are under orders to kill the demon boy on site. Stand aside or we will deal with you as well," said the Hunter Ninja Captain hoping that the groups overall strength would make the Uchiha think twice.

"Sorry to disappoint you fools, but Orochimaru-sama needs him for conducting further experiments on and I can't risk failure in his capture," said Kabuto, who snapped his two of his fingers together make his squad getting into fight stances.

Itachi activated his Sharingan and the Hunter Ninja's from Kohona got ready for a fight with dead silence for the briefest of moments only to be shattered by an insane laughter.

An insane laugh coming from Naruto that turned everyone's attention back to him.

"Well isn't this great! So many people want me alive or dead yet none of you can agree on which one should get first dibs. So seeing how all of you are so eager to DIE I will in the spirit of cooperation...KILL EACH AND EVERYONE OF YOU!" said Naruto his masks eyes glowing red as if they were alive and he readied himself in a lax sword stance holding the weapon with just his right hand.

"Either this kid has finally lost it and has become suicidal or he actually does have the power to defeat us, though personally I think it's the former," said Kisame smirking at the kid's show of guts no matter how figuratively well played it was acted out.

However, when one deals with Kisame such guts are shown more in a literal sense with the former Mist Ninja showing people their guts by shoving Samehada in through the stomach.

"Careful Kisame I have watched this boy out run ANBU when he was barely 6 years old and underestimating him could spell doom even for you," said Itachi noticing the shift in the air as storm clouds came overhead above them all.

The growling animal noise coming from the demon didn't help either.

"Please. If ANBU from the Leaf couldn't catch a mere 6 year old child then that place must have really been weakened during the fight with the Kyuubi," said Kisame, as he charged Naruto now despite Itachi telling him to stop his charge that fell on depth ears.

And soon to be dead ones too.

As Kisame swung his mighty and _spiky_ looking sword the other two groups along with Itachi watched as Naruto leaped quickly over the wide swing since ducking it would have ruined his hair.

Surprising Kisame gave Naruto an opening and he slashed down on the shark faced man causing the member of Akatsuki to scream in pain. "Still think I'm weak? You have less finesse then you have brains," said Naruto smirking at the surprised Kisame, who looked at the boy with fear not because he had struck him, even though that was a reason, but it was because he never saw Naruto move at such high speed before.

Neither had Itachi or anyone else in the other two groups for that matter.

'He's gotten stronger. My Sharingan could see his movement though it was difficult and it looked like he was projecting an after image as he did. That's never happened before. Had I not heard the tiny bells on his head I wouldn't have seen it happen,' thought a now impressed Uchiha Itachi wondering what could have increased Naruto's speed to such a level.

"H-How?" said Kisame in pain feeling as if the wound slightly went diagonally down his right side of his back.

"Simple. You really suck at countering an attack while expecting your size, your large ass sword, and the swinging of your said sword to destroy your enemies in one shot. Care to try again?" said Naruto smiling his new set of teeth at Kisame, who turned green with envy at the sight of the teeth before turning back to blue again.

'This is an unexpected first even for me. Not many people other then Orochimaru and a select few other can go up against one of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist much less Kisame of all people,' thought Kabuto seeing this new more dangerous Uzumaki Naruto seemingly mock and toy with the man from Akatsuki as if he were a play thing.

"Damn you brat! When I get a hold of you there won't be enough of you left to stuff into a match box," said Kisame swinging his sword at Naruto in more complex forms related to the art of swordplay.

Naruto dodged almost every single one. Almost.

The last strike Kisame utilized involved a wide arc of a hit that if connected would in all likely hood destroy the upper half of his opponent. Itachi however, was not thoroughly convinced that Kisame would win when the blow made contact with its target.

When the blow _did_ connect with Naruto, the boy Itachi and Kabuto noticed had plenty of time to dodge, yet just stood there to take the head on attack. The only thing the boy did to show he was trying to defend himself was raising his left arm to absorb most if not all of the blow the massive Zanbato would inflict on him.

There was a loud _"crunch"_ sound when the sword hit its target and both had moved with the impact if only just a few inches. Kisame smiled at the sound his sword made thinking he got the brat good with his trusty Samehada even though the shark man couldn't tell if the boy's face behind the mask was filled with pain.

Though the Akatsuki member imagined it was...if only slightly.

"Is that it?" said Naruto his voice revealing no pain in his words, but of someone who was clearly unimpressed by the attack.

"W-What the hell?" said Kisame finding himself afraid of someone other then Leader-sama and Itachi when he was pissed off.

"If this is all you got Kisame then your reputation among the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist has been clearly...exaggerated," said Naruto pushing the swords blade away from him with the arm it came in contact with before slowly digging his grip into the sword with his left hand and releasing a huge amount of killing intent that froze everyone in their place no matter how much they wanted to move at the moment.

'How is he doing that?' thought everyone around Naruto, as they were now clearly scared of this demon vessel and his newfound strength that seemingly gave him S-Class ranked strength.

"I don't like a sword that eats my chakra and pigs out on it shortly after getting a taste of what it considers a good meal. Your sword is like big dumb dog or in this case shark that can't stop eating until the food is taken away and frankly it sicken me. Do you even know the inner workings of your sword Kisame? Zangetsu does and he knows for a fact a sure fire way...to destroy it," said Naruto pouring more chakra into the sword, but at the same time twisting it and turning it to his very whim.

"W-What are y-you doing?" said Kisame trying to pry his Samehada from Naruto only he found that Naruto's grip was absolutely stronger then his.

"Did you know the main reason your sword can eat so much chakra is because it has its own small network of tunnels to take that chakra and circulate it around? Samehada does this to let it thin out and dissolve into the sword itself. However, just because this sword absorbs or as you once put it Kisame 'eats' chakra, it does not mean the chakra cannot be manipulated by the very source it came from," said Naruto smiling at Kisame, as he felt his chakra, that was being "eaten" by Samehada, swirling around inside the sword into a little compressed balls of power.

"What do you mean?" said Itachi finding this information may have its usefulness later should he be able to report back to Leader-sama.

And that was if Leader-sama didn't kill him and Kisame, should he even survive this, for their failure in capturing Naruto when they had the chance.

"What that means Uchiha-teme is that even as we speak I'm manipulating my charka into tiny little Rasengan balls inside Samehada and when I choose to I will let them explode all at once," said Naruto giving Kisame a psychotic grin that turned the blue skinned man pasty white that nearly made him look human.

'That would annihilate everyone here and due to the Kyuubi's demonic healing powers, Naruto can survive such an attack without batting an eyelash,' thought Itachi taking small steps back that didn't go unnoticed by everyone around him.

"Smart as ever I see eh Itachi? Tell you what, since you are the smart one of all 3 groups I'm going to let you live and head back to the leader of your organization. Tell him that within the 3 years that you would plan on hunting me, I'm going to be using to hunt the rest of you, Orochimaru, and any other poor son of bitch from any other Hidden Village or Elemental Country that decides they want to come after me in order to get a piece of Uzumaki...Naruto..._**Kenpachi**_!" said Naruto demonically at the end, though he did not know why he added the name of his sword to his, but he would have to worry about that later as his left hand started glowing blue, red, and yellow at the same time.

Meanwhile, Samehada started making noises as if it were a large girder being strand by some unforeseen pressure attacking it.

"S-Stop it!" said Kisame pleadingly not wanting to die yet as he had so many things to do and people to kill.

Not to mention he still had to see the new "Jaws 5" movie that came out two weeks ago where the plot from what he understood of it was his brethren actually winning against the human race.

"Stop you say? Why? Only a weakling begs for mercy, only weaklings ask to be sparred death, AND ONLY WEAKLING LIKE YOU...DIE! 'Mini-Rasengan Bombs Jutsu'" said Naruto releasing an insane laugh along with his attack on the poor shark man that was the once infamous Kisame, who in all his fright had simply forgotten to _let go_ of the sword to escape the explosion that soon followed of Samehada.

Kabuto having finally gotten a chance to move ran as fast as he could seconds before the explosion hit, though as slow as he was a Mid-Chuunin ranked ninja could possibly see him. 'I must survive this to inform Orochimaru-sama of this new development,' thought Kabuto, as the explosion happened sending chakra covered pieces of Samehada as well as thick waves of chakra everywhere hitting all parties around Naruto.

The Sound ANBU that were behind Kabuto didn't move fast enough were completely annihilated with their bodies turning into bloody smears on the ground and nearby trees.

Kabuto himself survived thanks to his own ways of healing and retreated back to Sound Village.

Itachi moved at a slightly reduced speed due to the killer intent he felt along with some form of pressure coming from Naruto's chakra. At the speed he was moving the second to last Uchiha was hit with pieces of the destroyed sword hitting him in his right arm and his left side barely missing one or two vital organs. 'I need to escape and report back to Leader-sama and hope what information I have learned of Naruto will be of use to him,' thought Itachi before teleporting out of the area to avoid making a blood trail that would make the boy follow.

The Kohona Hunter Ninja's were torn and sliced apart killing all except amazingly as it was, though it would depend on your point of view, a single ninja. His right arm was lost forever, his face burned unrecognizably from the impact, and his guts were hanging out of his waist line showing anyone that saw it, provided they didn't puke first, how the human body can digest food.

The ninja flat out wished he was dead and in a few minutes afterwards that followed...his wish was granted.

As for Kisame, like his sword Samehada, he was not complete, and had been for the lack of a better word...obliterated. The blast itself had only hit Kisame marginally at best since he was the closet to Naruto then the others. However, even such an attack had left only a majority of him being a mangled blood smear leaving a slightly cut up head as proof the shark man was no more.

Naruto picked put away his sword and walked over to Kisame's head picking it up and studying it for a moment with disgust. "And here I thought with all you guys around me I would have to call out the true form of my sword after I called his name. At least I now have a reason to enter Mist though," said Naruto smiling at the head knowing that this would not only get him into the Mist Village, but allow him to make a name for himself, AND possibly get him potential jobs in the future.

"Don't get overconfident kit you are still a growing boy. Next time the dangers will be greater as your enemies will come out more in force when word gets out about what you did here," said Zangetsu appearing next to Naruto and put a demonic preserve seal on Kisame's skull to avoid any further decay.

"Still, this will be interesting nonetheless. Kabuto will report to Orochimaru in Sound, Itachi will report back to the Akatsuki, and as for Kohona? Well...let's just say they that Tsunade-baa-chan is about to give the Council a very interesting package," said Naruto turning to the remains of the Hunter Ninja's in all their bloody glory.

'That's my boy,' thought Zangetsu with the spirit of Kenpachi smiling at his owner's way of thinking and inspiring fear into his enemies.

'More blood for us to spill,' thought Kenpachi licking his lips inside Naruto's Mindscape imagining all of the fights they as a whole would get into.

"Demon Summoning Art: Demon Fox Summoning Jutsu!" said Naruto biting his thumb and smearing it on the fox head on his sheathe making it glow as he did one handed seals before planting his free hand open palmed, down on the ground.

When the smoke cleared from the Jutsu a three-tailed black fox, the size a large dog had appeared ready to follow the orders of the one who summoned him. _**"What is you wish of me my master?"**_ said the summons bowing its head in respect.

"I need you my fox summons to transport something to Kohona for me that is of great importance that needs to reach its destination," said Naruto getting a nod from the fox while Zangetsu went of to the remains of the Kohona Hunter Ninja's and created a large box to stuff them all in.

"_**What is it that needs transport?" **_said the black fox though it had a good idea what it was since the Boss Summons of his species was stuffing the box with bloody remains from corpses.

"Three things actually, with each something going in a separate destination. The first of such items is this headband that needs to reach my old sensei Umino Iruka," said Naruto taking out his Leaf Headband and with a clawed finger, put a line horizontally across the Leaf symbol before tying it loosely around its neck.

"_**What of the other two?"**_ said the black fox, as Naruto pulled out an envelope and put a letter inside that smelled to the fox like...ramen?

"This letter needs to be given to someone that is precious to me and that I cherish above all others in my life. This letter must _only_ go to Hyuuga Hinata of the Hyuuga Clan and must never be seen by any other person in Kohona or else bad things might happen to her that I would never want to happen," said Naruto getting extremely serious when he was looking at the fox, who knew that this one was _the_ major priority of this assignment before taking the letter into its mouth carefully making sure not to damage it.

"This will be your third package though I would suggest delivering this last so you don't have the people in Kohona after you right away," said Zangetsu bringing the box over to the two with blood staining the top and side of the large wooden container before placing it on the fox's back while the said fox held it with its three tails.

It had a sign on it:

"_To the people of Kohona._

_Better luck next time assholes!_

_From Uzumaki Naruto."_

However, what would get everyone's attention was that below the message was a picture of a smiling Naruto face, giving whoever looked at it two middle fingers.

Truly an insult to injury.

The black demon fox nodded to Zangetsu and Naruto before disappearing in a "puff" of smoke setting out to do its required task. "Now that is taken care of let's head to Mist and collect the bounty on fish head here," said Naruto, who put the head in a bag Zangetsu made appear in front out of his charka flowing cloak.

"Don't forget you still have to say goodbye to Tazuna and the others before you go," said Zangetsu not wanting the boy to forget his promise to the family.

"Right. My bad," said Naruto grinning sheepishly at the demon fox before heading back to Tazuna's house to say farewell to his family.

(Wave Country Docks-30 Minutes Later)

Naruto had said a heart felt goodbye to the Tazuna and had promised once more to visit when he had a chance and when he wasn't on the run so much. Inari was crying of course at the loss of seeing the Country's hero leaving again and nearly had to be pried away from Naruto after giving him a vice gripped hug by Tsunami.

Tsunami herself wished Naruto off for a safe journey to Mist and too be careful, as she had heard from someone that Mist's and the Country of Water were facing severely troubled times. Tazuna gave the boy a pat on the shoulder and secretly gave Naruto a bottle of his more expensive stuff he hid from his daughter telling Naruto he'd never know when he would need a stress removing drink.

Clearly a voice of experience.

Naruto took it without question and bid the group farewell telling them that they could now tell the rest of the people in town he was here since it would soon hit all the other places around them.

Getting on the ship heading for Mist, he waved goodbye to Tazuna, Inari, and Tsunami until they could no longer be seen by him.

"Next time I see them again I'm going to be so much stronger even I won't find it the least bit funny," Naruto to Zangetsu, who appeared next to him with a his usual serious expression plaster on his face.

"True, but I sense you will go far Naruto in your dream to be the best and when you DO return to Kohona to be the next Hokage you will definitely surpass all the others before you," said Zangetsu looking out into the water admiring the serene beauty it possessed before turning to Naruto and giving him an eye patch.

""What's this Zangetsu-sama?" said Naruto examining the eye patch seeing it has several small eyes and mouths on it.

"It's something I found on in your coat pocket while you were out like a light after your confrontation with your swords spirit. From what I can determine it was designed to eat large quantities of chakra from the user as long as the person wears it. Did spirit the lives within your sword have one as well?" said Zangetsu seeing the eye patch yearning just to grab onto Naruto's right eye.

"Might as well wear it now. It will be some time before we get to the Land of Water and since there is no threat to me on board the ship by the time we land I should feel properly adjusted to it," said Naruto putting the eye patch on his right eye as the wrappings acted like tentacles and latched on tightly.

It took a great deal of will power to not scream when he felt like the eye patch was eating his like an Akimichi eats food at a buffet table.

"When we get to Land of Water and to Mist will use our current funding, plus what you get for Kisame's head to buy some heavy weights to further increase your strength in the long run. By the time you leave that country not only will it be better because of you, but you yourself will be several times stronger then you are now," said Zangetsu seeing his vessel wobble slightly trying to get used to the drainage and the pain that was coming from his right eye.

"_Don't worry kid the pain will go away in a few days. In the mean time I'm going to help you in terms of using chakra pressure, which involves generating your killer intent with your chakra creating a heavy pressure environment. You did it back there with that group of weaklings, but it was on pure luck and instinct on my part that aloud you to trigger it,"_ said Kenpachi, who in Naruto Mindscape was looking forward to being called out for a good old fashion sword fight

(At the Moment-In Iwa)

"Are you sure this information our agents received is correct?" said the Tsuchikage, as he looked over the information given to him by the ANBU in his presence.

"Yes sir. As you know the Leaf Village has been severely weakened by what they did to the boy and his sensei betraying him. The picture's of him compared to the Yellow Flash is an undeniable proof the boy is his Father since no one else in Leaf has such identifiable characteristics," said the ANBU, who knew that this was an opportunity to strike at the spirit of their most hated enemy.

"Yes the evidence is unmistakable. The fools don't even realize just WHO they betrayed and at this point won't even care since they hate the demon sealed inside of him. We will act on this, but with a more delicate approach if what those two power surges we felt were any indication," said the Tsuchikage rubbing his chin in thought.

"What do you have in mind Tsuchikage-sama?" said the ANBU wondering what plan his Earth Shadow had planned.

"Rather then killing the boy why not send him an invitation to join US when we decide to invade Kohona at a much later date. It's clear that if those fools don't know about the child's heritage then neither does the boy himself. Have our ANBU and spies throughout the other lands look for him, but when they confront him they are to offer him the chance to join our ranks," said the Tsuchikage smiling a sinister smile at the shocked ANBU.

"Join us? But sir he is the son of the Yellow Flash!" said the ANBU in protest, as he had seen so many of his fellow comrades die during the war with Leaf.

"All the more reason to have him join our side. What Namikaze Minato did to us his son will do to them when we go back to war with Leaf," said the Tsuchikage with his smile growing even more.

Irony and karma were truly in this year.

(Meanwhile-Kohona Hospital)

Uchiha Sasuke was a boy with many faults as well as potential talent if he understood some things about life and got his head out of his ass. The report on his injuries was not life threatening, but all the same could not be overlooked. The total wounds were several broken ribs, a concussion, some amount of blood loss from cuts and scrapes, and his right hand had been covered in special restoration bandages as it had been nearly destroy when he shot his Chidori into Naruto's Rasengan.

Outside of his room were two ANBU ninja standing guard to prevent anyone getting in or out of the Uchiha's room. Though their guarding could use work since they didn't expect anyone to attack their poor Prodigy, who in their arrogant minds had been traumatized by the "demon boy" that put him in that condition.

Now as Sasuke sat, unconscious in the hospital bed of his room, now covered with "Get Well" cards and flowers to show the people's support of him the Uchiha began to stir. His heart monitor was beeping faster as his mind was struggling for him to awaken into the land of the living with his arms and legs twitching slightly as he did.

The images of the battle he had with Naruto played out in his head with the look Naruto had when he shoved his Rasengan into the Chidori. The face of the demonic looking Naruto with a look of pure malice on his face sent chills down Sasuke's spine and the desire that his best friend seemed to have in wanting him dead made his blood freeze cold.

'Why? Why am I so weak that I can't shake this fear out of my mind? I have to get the power that Naruto has so I can kill Itachi. I need to be stronger then everyone around me so there is no one better and people will praise only me not that dead last loser for MY accomplishments,' thought Sasuke, as anger appeared on his barely unconscious face.

The beeping from the Sasuke's heart monitor got the attention of the ANBU outside and went into investigate only to see a struggling Uchiha awaken from his slumber. "Uchiha-san!" said the ANBU with a cat mask on surprised at the boy's strength.

""When I'm out of this hospital I'm going to train harder then ever and when I possess more power then anyone else I'm going to kill you Uzumaki Naruto. YOU HEAR ME NARUTO?! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" yelled Sasuke his anger with his Curse Seal glowing slightly along his neck as his Sharingan Eyes activated revealing all 3 coma's in each eyeball.

The two ANBU guards, despite being slightly scared at such a sight, couldn't help, but smile at the idea of the Uchiha slaying the demon fox.

(A/N: YAY! Another chapter done created by yours truly. In case you're wondering what Naruto looks like now in terms of his face picture it with his hair just like Kenpachi's, the ever sadistic smile of Kenpachi, the eye patch of Kenpachi, and of course let's not forget the ever scary looking clothing like Kenpachi's as I had described him. Except for further clarity, picture that the coat still is like Zangetsu's when blowing in the wind. Gives him a scary look don't you think? LOL! About the possibility of this being a harem or not I got so many reviews on the subject and to be honest I'm not leaning either way right now so all I can say for both side is don't worry about it so much. For the record though this WILL be a Naruto and Hinata pairing, but if it's involves more girls then just our favorite Hyuuga girl I'm not sure. I'm leaving it to be a possible option in case it does turn into it and I can't go around it. As you read Temari is in fact interested in Naruto however, he will not be in contact with her for some time so whether or not I have her lose interest in him down the road is still up to me. So all you guy's out there who all secretly want the ways of polygamy legal (LOL!) just stay calm.

Also I need your help on something or rather it's for someone. The author of "Fox of Mibu" _Daughter of ether_ has not been getting as many reviews as I hope the story would get. The story is actually quite good AND I would like it very much if you would read and review the author's story. I hope this chapter met all your expectations I am trying really hard with this and I hope it's up to standard. I still can't believe how many reviews I got for the first chapter and then more from the second chapter. I was like "DAMN! You love me! You really love me! I've never been so happy in my life!" LOL! Until next time...PEACE!)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-Findings

The docks of the Land of Water looked like they could use some sprucing up from what Naruto could see, as the place had rotten wood for landing areas, rats running around, and the people walking around that would sell out their own mother for a candy bar. Despite this and the many other troubles in Water and the Village Hidden in the Mist, people still came to this land of turmoil.

The week long trip over to Water Country had been satisfactory for Naruto as no one had bothered him despite only being a simple yet scary looking kid in their eyes. He guessed it was due to his appearance and how terrifying it made him look that frightened the more dangerous looking people on the ship. No doubt they had assumed him to be one of the young mercenaries looking for battle, glory, and constant death that the conflict in this land possessed. The unrest in Water called for many mercenaries to join sides that could potentially pay the most creating a hole of chaos that needed to be closed.

"_The only way to end bloodshed is to have one, who can create even more to get their attention Naruto. That's where __**we**__ come in,"_ said Kenpachi already feeling the hunger to kill people sooner then expected.

'I know Kenpachi-san, but before we spill the blood of others let's drop off the remains of the one we did spill,' thought Naruto, as the ship slowed its movement into the harbor of Water Country until it reached a complete stop.

"_With what we drop off that is in our possession, the conflicts we will get into will be limitless. I LOVE IT!"_ said Kenpachi feeling the preverbal itch to kill that he wanted to scratch grow even more.

'I'm sure you do Kenpachi, but you must still control yourself, even if it's only a little bit longer,' thought Zangetsu in Naruto head sitting in the Mindscape on the hill reading a good book "The Art of War" by Sun Tzu while sipping some herbal tea.

As Kenpachi sat in a tree on that hill that gave Zangetsu his shade for reading his book Naruto wondered about Hinata and how she would react to his letter. 'All I can do is hope for the best,' thought Naruto hoping that Hinata's mind still held the purity of an open mind and not poisoned by hate.

(Hyuuga Compound-Several Days Ago)

It was morning when Hinata had been awakened by the three tailed black fur covered fox and it was because of the fact that she was literally nose for nose with the creature that she almost let out a scream.

Or would have had the fox not seen it and put a paw on her mouth and dropping the white envelope on her forehead making such an option for the Hyuuga Heiress postponed, as the smell of ramen hit her nose meaning only one thing.

Naruto was the one, who sent the fox to her.

After blinking several times the girl slowly reached for the envelope as to not instigate a possible altercation with the black furred fox. When she picked it up off her forehead she saw the fox blink at her once and remove its paw from Hinata's mouth before backing up away to show it was not a threat to her.

Carefully Hinata opened the envelope wondering if this was some dream and found that a letter was inside that apparently, was addressed to her. 'Naruto-kun sent me a letter. Be still my beating heart,' thought Hinata wondering what the contents of the letter entailed before opening it up fully.

_Dearest Hinata-hime:_

_As you may now know I am no longer wanted in the very village that has given birth to me so many years ago. I had hoped against hope that certain events would arise to prove that I am friend and not foe to those, whose hearts and minds are closed by their hate._

_However, I find that such things are not the facts, but rather the opposite as was the case with Hatake-teme driving his original Jutsu into my chest. Like the other villagers and his fellow ninja's that follow such hated reasons as they do Hatake-teme is no longer a man or sensei for that matter that can be trusted._

_Just between you and me I think he reads that perverted book of his because he's secretly gay and provokes Lee's sensei to see him move in that green spandex. Talk about an eye sore though considering Kakashi only has one normal eye maybe its not._

_Now back to what I was saying…_

_I know you are not one of these people that hate me, which is one of the reasons I confide to you now if only through one way in this letter. By now the Council that has been the bane of my existence has decided to revoke the law made by the Third Hokage about the demon inside of me. It is again that I hope against all hope that you will see that I am not the demon everyone sees me as and that I am, who I always have been or at most tried to be._

_I have always known of your feelings for me Hinata-hime and for the record I would have gladly returned them to you if not for your unknown side your Father chose in regards to my demon. Not to mention the Hyuuga Elder, Council, and the villager or ninja's around us may have tried to destroy what we would have had. I had to play the fool to get them to see I was no threat and yet they still pursued the notion I was even when I saved them from Subaku no Gaara during the Sand/Sound Invasion. Yes __**I**__was the one, who defeated Gaara not Sasuke-teme and you can rub it in his face later. Provide that Neji or Lee is around in case the Uchiha ass tries something to hurt you since he most likely would._

_As for the demon inside of me, you need not fear him as you think since he's helping me on my journey to be stronger. If anyone is to blame it was those damn Uchiha's since Kyuubi or rather his real name Zangetsu was only coming to Konoha to remove that all cheating eye of a bloodline since he created it after mutating the Byakugan of a Branch member of the Hyuuga Family. I think his name was Hyuuga Madara or something like that, who got upset about the usage and abuse of the Cage Bird Seal. This is further proof that the damn seal on your family needs to be removed, seeing as we don't need a repeat of history._

_I better wrap this up since it's getting late. I can't tell you where I'm going since if this is ever found will get you in trouble with a lot of people and even more, who are after me. Know that I am safe and I think of you always no matter where I am or how deep of a mess I make. When I __**do**_ _return to Konoha, know that it's going to be big and I'll make them all know not to forget little old me. Though when I return I may look different as well as noticeably taller then you could imagine if what I am told is correct._

_Eventually down the road you may here of a great and terrifying name that I am going to give myself on my journey to wherever it is I go in the world. I want you to know that if and when you hear this name that you know it's me and no one else. On the battlefields I walk I will be simply known as Uzumaki Kenpachi. At least, that's what I'm hoping for anyway since you never know what names people will give you that you don't want them to._

_Until we me again my sweet Hinata-hime._

_Sincerely,_

_Uzumaki Naruto_

_P.S. If and when the teme wakes up make sure Tsunade-baa-chan prevents Sasuke from advancing through the Council's power. If they did, it will be very bad publicity in other places around them. It would like they favor a traitor over a hero making them look like garbage in the eyes of others. Have the old hag trick them into having the teme take the next Chuunin Exams in order to prove everyone wrong. Use The Council's ego's against them._

_P.P.S. I love you with all my heart and soul._

After reading that last part, poor Hinata fainted back onto her bed with steam coming out of her ears while the three-tailed fox shook his head before going "poof" to its next run.

(Ninja Academy-Same Morning)

Umino Iruka was not having a good day as the students he had been teaching had done rather poorly this week after all that had happened. When break time came for the kids he would occasionally watch them from his classroom window and strain his hearing on some of the children he was teaching.

Apparently the children had become divided on the complete subject of all the villages' hatred these past 12+ years in Konoha that was Uzumaki Naruto. Many of his students had asked him questions about the boy he saw as his little brother and found that some of the parents of these children deserved some time with Ibiki or if wanted to be cruel get Anko to lay down some punishment.

Konohamaru and the Corps. still were loyal to Naruto to the end having been the only 3 in the class that were close to Naruto like Iruka was. What Iruka found to be really an incredible sight was while most of the kids in the beginning to hate Naruto like their parents that Konohamaru played on the logic of the "What if" scenario. The possibility of Naruto still remaining loyal to Konoha if the villagers had honored the Fourth Hokage's dying wish.

Such a response got some of the children thinking that their own parents were at fault creating a counter wave in the younger generation still able to see the light and future errors they might make. For Iruka it was a start, as the younger generation still had a shot of not being poisoned like most of the adults in the Leaf.

Right now Iruka was teaching the class the history of Konoha and about how the villages own First Hokage could manipulate nature itself to grow under his feet. Like Naruto's generation of students these kids were bored out of their mind and wanted to get out of the classroom to enjoy life.

Or rather they did until a "poof" was heard and a large three-tailed fox appeared on top of Iruka's desk getting a yelp from the Chuunin and screams from the class. However, the fox himself was not interested in the kids or the Chuunin Instructors that came in hearing their screams of terror, but rather Umino Iruka himself.

"_**You are Umino Iruka correct?"**_ said the fox looking at the man's pale face that gave a small nod to the question.

"Iruka get away before it bites your head off!" said one of the Chuunin Instructors, who readied a weapon to strike at the fox.

"_**Silence mortal! I am, but a summons of my master and he wants me to give this one known as Iruka something though why I do not know," **_said the fox removing the Leaf headband from his neck and placing it on the teachers work table before leaving in a "poof" of smoke.

"Iruka are you all right?" said the teacher seeing Iruka's dazed off look before reaching for the one thing that connected him to Naruto.

"That headband! I...I gave that to Naruto when he graduated," said Iruka holding it in his hands finding a horizontal scratch mark on it breaking his heart even more.

(Hokage Tower-Council Meeting Room-Moments Later)

Tsunade was not having another good morning as the Uchiha has awakened only several days ago and the Council majority were eager to begin his training. What's more was that they even considered promoting him to Chuunin right away. They figured it was the best way to please the Uchiha into thinking he was closer to reaching Itachi's level of power.

Tsunade however, had totally disagreed and argued that unless the Uchiha works for his strength, then when he faces Itachi later on, he'll be weaker then ever, AND get himself killed. While that held some sway with the more cautious Council members that were all for making the Uchiha stronger it didn't help with the situation regarding Naruto.

When word got out of Kisame's death by Jiraiya's spy network the report the Sannin handed her said that the former Seven Swordsman of the Mist died _painfully_ at the hands of a nearly unnamed boy. This child was rumored to be wearing a strange mask of a fox shaped skull with red lines for whisker marks and also had massive chakra reserves to create the necessary attack to destroy the shark man. The only name that the spy network could inform the in regards to a name was the last name being _**Uzumaki**_, but an apparent first name strangely enough being _**Kenpachi**_.

Not only that, but Jiraiya's spy network had sustainable evidence that proved that the boy now known as Uzumaki Kenpachi, had wounded Uchiha Itachi, Kabuto, killed the Sound ANBU with Kabuto, and the entire group of Konoha Hunter Ninja all in a massive blast of chakra.

Apparently after hearing this, the fools thought to put Naruto into the bingo book as the first ever Triple S-Class Missing Ninja in all of Konoha and all of the Elemental Nations.

Not even the Akatsuki Leader had such a rank.

"You senile old bastards! Do you really think putting such rank on Naruto much less the massive bounty that could most likely cripple this village financially in its current state is the answer to our troubles?" said Tsunade, as the book stated the main and ONLY reason Naruto was such a rank, which was because of "The Kyuubi: The Infamous Nine Tailed Fox Demon" he contained in him.

"Watch your tongue Tsunade-sama this Council will not stand for it," said Danzo getting a nod from Homura, Tsume, and Yasha, who supported such actions whole heartedly.

"Like I care what a bunch of arrogant fools thinks of me. I'm the Hokage around here not you or anyone else," said Tsunade glaring at the fools this Council had become with only a few on her side for support.

"True, but all the same the Hunter Ninja's are still required to do their job whether we placed him in the bingo book or not," said Yasha, as she smirked knowing that the last thing the Hunter Ninja's they would dispatch to find the demon would be to return him alive or in one piece for that matter.

Before Tsunade could retort a "poof" came on the round tabled desk of the meeting room and the three-tailed black fox now carrying the dried blood covered box appeared. Before anyone could remotely react other then jumping out of their seats in fright the fox looked at the Slug Sannin/Hokage for a good 5 seconds and then placed the load he was carrying down for all of them to see.

"_**Here is a small 'gift' from my master. Enjoy!"**_ said the fox before going "poof" before everyone's eyes moments later, just as the ANBU swarmed the room wondering what was going on.

"What in blazes is that smell?" said Tsume her dog like senses in her nose were burning under the stench coming from the box.

"I can take a guess," said Kakashi looking at the note on the box and then showed it to the others shocking both parties for and against Naruto.

Haruno Yasha being the more stupid one of the group that day opened the box only to see the crushed bodies of Konoha Hunter Ninja all with looks of pain on their faces. "Oh my god!" said Yasha running to the nearest window to open it and puke out of.

"You see! This is why that damn demon needs to be killed," said Tsume seeing one of the lower members of the Inuzuka Clan in the box, who she knew couldn't use dogs for ninja tracking as well as the others in the family and thus didn't take his canine companion on the hunt for Naruto.

"This wouldn't have happened if people in the village honored the Fourth's dying wish!" said Tsunade eyeing the group of Council members before glancing at the box filled with human remains wondering what was going through the mind of the boy she saw as her surrogate little brother.

(Land of Water-Present Time)

Naruto walked along the docks heading for his destination with the Daimyo of Water to offer his services in saving this dying country rather then keeping it together. He knew countless people tried to ask the man for help or offer their services for shelter in his very illustrious home whether it was a position as a bodyguard or a...less then dignified way to staying warm.

The latter of positions being more for the female variety then male.

'Stupid fat pig of a man is so corrupt he even make's Gato look like a boy scout and his brother, who is the Mizukage of Mist is no better,' thought Naruto gripping his sword at his waist wanting to deliver some well deserved justice.

"_I agree with you their kid. I say we make an example out of him later on when the time is right, but first let's provide a little divide and conquer strategy into this little drama,"_ said Kenpachi knowing the best way to divide brother's is through their supposed loyalty to each other.

That and paranoia.

'Since were going to the lard ass of a Daimyo first I say we begin our strategy with him since he and Gato are so alike it won't be difficult to raise the paranoia in his mind. The mere thought of his brother planning to overthrow him for more funding in Mist is not something the man will ignore,' thought Naruto having seen pictures of the man on the dock telling those, who read it to swear loyalty to him and not the rebel factions that had occasionally sprouted it up.

'The trick with the Lord of Water is that he will take anyone with a blade and a person, who can use it to kill people with, but have a knack for detecting deception and disloyalty from those around him. It's because he lacks this ability that Water Country has become so damaged among the other great Elemental Nations of the world. We suggest that his Mizukage of a brother is creating these rebel factions to keep the Hidden Mist Village funded. However, because such things are not giving Mist the funding it needs the Water Shadow is planning a backstabbing to have both titles for himself. We would then say the idea would not only allow his brother to get public support in the promises of changes in the Country, but we also suggest the man were going to let out certain..."secrets". The fool knows as anyone if the people learn of such thing it would give the Mizukage even more power over the people to over throw the Daimyo,' thought Zangetsu, reading apart of the "Art of War" with Sun Tzu's idea on how to pit the best of friends against each other.

'I see. Well let's get moving. It will take another two days or so to get to the man and when I do I will probably have to kill someone to show I'm good enough to be hired. Hopefully it's some stupid asshole who deserves to suffer,' thought Naruto knowing there were more then enough of the type to go around and kill without hesitation.

'And if its not?' thought Zangetsu looking up from his book and at the empty chair as if Naruto were actually in front of him.

'I could always become the next Daimyo of Water Country...if only for a little while at the very least,' thought Naruto before he started laughing out loud while getting looks of worry from people around him what new psychopath had entered their part of the world.

(Hidden Village of Iwa)

"Did our spies find him yet?" said the Tsuchikage at the ANBU in front of him, who was now looking slightly nervous.

"Not officially Tsuchikage-sama, but our spies have heard rumors of a boy wearing a fox skull on his face that left the port of Wave Country. We sent some recon Jounin there to investigate in secret and learned from the destination manifest logs that the ship is headed to Water Country," said the ANBU, who face had a fossil of a bird on it.

"The Land of Water? Where the ways of the sword are used more then anywhere else in the Shinobi World? Did the Jounin team examine the battle where that Akatsuki member died fighting Naruto?" said the Tsuchikage tapping his chin in thought of what the boy was planning.

"Yes. There were still some remains of bloodstains on the ground, but other then those traces of blood we found no weapons that might have been used in the strike," said the ANBU wondering where this line of questioning was going.

"Odd. According to the information regarding that fight the boy destroyed Kisame and his sword, but there is not a trace of it to be found. Correct?" said the Tsuchikage to his subordinate, who nodded quickly.

"Yes. Nothing was left. The Jounin team we sent is the best we have Tsuchikage-sama and they were at the sight the entire day looking for anything, only to find nothing that hasn't already been placed in the report," said the ANBU having read it himself several times just to be sure.

"The Uzumaki child is up to something and it's clearly in the Land of Water somewhere even if we can't see what it is. Unfortunately, we have no spies in Water Country due to the turmoil and if we send one and gets caught could unite them against us. Tell me, does Kumo know the full extent of Uzumaki's _exact_ heritage?" said the Tsuchikage puzzled at the child's behavior and that knowing if Kumo found out they could go with its own port, send spies into Water Country, as they have had to do several times before the place went to hell in a hand basket.

"Not that we know of, but it will only be a certain amount of time before they do and if they should discover it they could use this opportune time to hire Uzumaki to their side, should they decide to go to war with Konoha. They were never really satisfied with what happened with the whole 'incident' in the Leaf when Hyuuga Hiashi's twin brother gave his life to prevent a war. They would be itching to get some Konoha blood in their ranks if that blood hated its home enough to fight them," said the ANBU knowing that there was some unrest in Kumo with their demon vessel being hunted by that strange Akatsuki organization.

"Keep our spies out for the boy when he comes back I don't care if he comes back in 5-10 years from now I want the son of the Fourth Hokage on our side. It needs to be done through the means of negotiations and persuasion of revenge against the Leaf NOT by the use of force," said the Tsuchikage knowing that if the boy that would become a man in years to come if not already was attacked by his men; it could spell disaster for Iwa in the future.

If the kid could destroy Kisame now imagine what he could do in a few years when he came back from Water Country.

(Water Country-4 Days Later)

The way to see the Lord of Water was not an easy task as Naruto originally thought, as the goal of at least 2 days had now become that of 4. Why? Because everywhere he went there were bandits, thieves, and other mercenaries coming out of the woodwork trying to attack and take whatever it maybe that Naruto might possess on him.

Suffice to say, Kenpachi was quite happy as Naruto swung his sword though in normal form killing the fools that attacked him with ease. They were so weak they proved little challenge if not at all to the great warrior and that in itself was displeasing. He took what he could from the bodies before incinerating them with a Fire Jutsu he learned one night after sneaking into the Shinobi Library in Konoha when the bastard guards wouldn't let him in earlier that day.

Unfortunately, all Naruto could manage on taking from the now bloodied bodies he had killed were money, a few kunai, and a storage scroll that was empty. Not that it mattered; Naruto felt he could always fill it with anything he wanted given the chance or need to.

However, for now Naruto would use it by storing Kisame's bagged head into it before he simply rolled the scroll up and walked on without so much as a second thought to the blood bath he had created.

After many hours of traveling the sun had begun to set and Naruto decided it was time to rest for the day since he figured it was one more day to the Daimyo's home. Walking off the trail Naruto noticed some bandits had engaged in fight with another group over some sort of dispute, though what exactly he wasn't sure. 'The way they act like animals they all deserve to be put down like them,' thought Naruto getting tired of their fighting and killing of one another, as he marched towards them sword in hand.

He was so caught up in his desire to kill all the rabid acting bandits, that Naruto never did see the little innocent fox like eyes watching him curiously from behind a nearby bush close to the soon to be slaughter group.

The silent figure watched with awe as Naruto sliced through the two surprised groups like they were nothing, but meat for the real animal lurking in the places around him. Seeing as the fire was still roaring despite his one-sided fight with the bandits, Naruto decided he would rest here for the night before finding a spring or riverbed to wash the blood of his clothes since if he came in smelling like blood in front of the Daimyo, it could get him kicked out.

Sitting down on the ground with his back against a nearby tree Naruto looked around at his handy work for a moment, while Kenpachi was praising the boy for bring out the term "massacre" to describe this should a person see it.

Zangetsu just simply shook his head and smiled to himself, as he continued reading his book while trying to understand the other resident taking up Naruto's Mindscape. All the while wondering how he allowed such an entity to have such an influence over his vessel.

As this little debate inside the minds within Naruto's own the said boy finally noticed that something or rather _someone_ was crawling up to him. Now in front of Naruto was a little girl with brownish hair wearing a yellow and light green kimono with curious eyes of a fox, a tail, and ears gazing and touching his...sword?

"Where did you come from little one? Don't you know that's a weapon I use to kill people with?" said a surprised Naruto, because he never sensed the child for one thing and another she didn't seem afraid of him or the carnage he had created in the bandit's former encampment.

That and she was now laughing at the spot of blood on the open palm of her hand like it was something to laugh at.

'It's a half-demon fox Naruto. She is just a young kit, who doesn't know any better and is a clean slate when it comes to raising,' thought Zangetsu knowing that leaving the girl in this place would be disastrous to her mental state if left alone.

"What's your name little one?" said Naruto taking his mask off and narrowing his eyes at the little girl, as he had a suspicion of what happened to her parents before he arrived.

The little child in question looked up at the much larger giant of one questioningly and with curiosity at why Naruto asked for her name. In further response to his question she tilted her slightly to the side as if wondering what he was talking about thus confirming her suspicions about what had happened to her parents.

"_She wasn't given a name yet it seems,"_ said Kenpachi looking at the girl with his own vision and noticed the hilt from Samehada glow in response to her presence.

Naruto had nearly forgotten about that damned thing as Zangetsu had picked it up after he laid down the instructions to his summons in delivering those three items. When the boy asked Zangetsu on why he took the hilt that belonged to the once infamous sword of Samehada, the demon fox just told him it may prove useful in the long run.

It appeared that the Demon Lord was right.

"You don't have a name do you," said Naruto getting a shake of a head as a "No" from the little girl, who looked at Naruto curiously feeling a hint of familiarity to her Father's side of the family from what she could still recall of fur covered man.

"You should give her a name," said Zangetsu appearing beside Naruto deciding would be the best time to intervene in his own way.

"Very well. You little one will be called known as Uzumaki...Uzumaki...," said Naruto pausing wondering what name to give the girl.

"_Kusajishi Yachiru,"_ said a voice from hilt of the once deadly Samehada glowing pinkish around the hilt, which got the attention of Naruto.

"Should I?" said Naruto looking at Zangetsu, who nodded seeing that the hilt was meant for the little fox girl.

'_Go for it kid. You already gave her your last name meaning you are going to be related in some manner. Consider yourself a single parent now,'_ thought Kenpachi smiling at the image of Naruto paling slightly at being a single Father raising his little girl.

Composing himself Naruto focused on the still wide eyed half-demon fox girl wondering what going on inside his head. "As I said before, your name little one will be Uzumaki Kusajishi Yachiru. This...is how it is pronounced," said Naruto writing the name on the ground so the girl now named Yachiru could understand how it looked if written.

"Ya-chiru. My name is...Yachiru," said the fox girl, who seemed to physically brighten if only slightly in front of him before looking at him with a smile.

"And, from this day forward I will no longer go by the name of Uzumaki Naruto, that has given me nothing, but the hatred of others since I was born. I shall not and will not call myself after a spiral or a fish paste used on ramen toppings. I will not let people make fun of me for all the times I had failed because of their hate. Back home, when everyone I saw spoke of their or other names it was filled with life and purpose, while _mine_ gave me emptiness. From this day forward Yachiru, you, and the two entities that are inside me as my witnesses I herby change my full name to Uzumaki Zaraki Kenpachi. It will be the name that deserves to be given to only the strongest of all swordsmen recognized in Mist, Suna, Kumo, Wave, Sound, Akatsuki, and more importantly the very place that hates me...Konoha," said Naruto now renamed Kenpachi getting a nod from Zangetsu and the spirit of Kenpachi as well, who just laughed loudly inside his vessel's head.

Strangely enough if a person listened in the distance and the wind was blowing just right, one could hear such laughter echoing into the night.

(At an Undisclosed Location)

"So Kisame is dead I see. Then the rumors of the fight were not as exaggerated as I first thought," said Pein the Leader of Akatsuki looking at the others and a still healing Itachi, who had bandages over his wounds and was now breathing silently yet noticeably heavy.

"I guess the kid finally had enough of Konoha and decide to break free. Not that I blame him since they were so cruel to him despite being the prison of the beast," said Deidara, who found that out of all the nine tailed beasts that needed capturing the fox would be the most difficult.

"Its more then that. When he spoke to me and the others, he changed his original name from Naruto...to Kenpachi," said Itachi seeing the others shiver at such a fear inspiring name worthy of the Akatsuki ranks.

"The boy is changing at an unknowing pace and if not controlled or stopped could one day kill all of us. Since Kisame is dead I'll have to appoint a new member to support you Itachi until your injuries heal," said Pein, who got a nod from Itachi though the look on his former prey turned predator that was still edged into his mind.

"What's the plan now?" said Hidan knowing that he and Kakuzu had to find their demon vessel of a prey and soon before they lost her trail.

"You and Kakuzu will go to the Land of Water and find the two-tailed cat demon vessel, which has left the services of Kumo and has already landed in Water Country to escape us in the chaos that surrounds it. You must wait until the opportunity presents itself to engage her and ONLY her when the time is right to strike. If you see the Kyuubi vessel is with her or if you see her join him then leave immediately and report back. If you do engage them try to escape at all costs, but don't hesitate to take a chance in neutralizing either vessel so they can be used for later," said Pein knowing that fighting one of the nine tailed beasts would be difficult, but two of them would be trouble.

"Yes sir," said Kakuzu, as this would be great for both him and the organization should they manage to subdue both vessels since they could kill the fox vessel after the initial extraction before collecting on the heft bounty promised by Konoha.

With that the two members disappeared into the shadows.

"Do you think they will succeed Leader-sama?" said Zetsu looking at the head of the organization wondering if sending just two members of the group would be enough.

"If they use what skills they have then yes they will. However, its not just the two-tailed cat that they should worry about, but rather _her_ presence is there as well," said Pein, who got looks of disgust from the others knowing just WHO was in Water Country.

"I thought she was dead?" said Itachi frowning at Pein wondering why he was never told about her so he could be sent to kill the woman.

"No. She wants to remain hidden for now, but if she were to ever meet up with either the Nibi, Kyuubi, or Kami forbid BOTH vessels then it would take over half of us to win," said Pein getting looks of worry from the others.

(Konoha-Uchiha Compound)

Sasuke had retreated for the night to his home avoiding the fan-girls and their mothers, who tried to convince him to go on a date with them to find the girl that will one day help the clan grow. As before, he brushed them off saying he didn't care for any of them and that only strong women are what he desired in a future spouse.

Now in his bed asleep, the Uchiha had hoped his mind would grant him dreams of him killing his brother for the wrongs that had been committed against the clan. That when the dream was over his ancestors would be proud of him and the bloody remains of Itachi were at his feet with victory in his right blood covered hand.

Sadly for the Uchiha, unlike real life in Konoha, he can't always get what he wants.

(Sasuke's Dream)

Sasuke found himself in total darkness, as the place around him was covered in a thick mist or fog that he couldn't see his feet below him. 'What is this place?' thought Sasuke looking around since was not like his usual dreams or even his nightmares.

"Why if it isn't the all great Uchiha prodigy of a teme," said a cold voice coming from a now appearing Naruto in the orange jumpsuit that Sasuke had last seen him in.

"Naruto?" said Sasuke wondering why the dead last was in his head.

"Surprised? You shouldn't be considering all we've been through together, the fights that we went through together, and the backstabbing people we fought for together. Tell me has Hatake-teme taught you anything of value or is the thought of Orochimaru licking you up and down with his tongue at night calling to you?" said Naruto his voice filled with a great deal of venom and hate towards the Uchiha.

"If you must know Kakashi-sensei is on the Council now as a substitute member for the Uchiha Clan and the majority of them have decided to groom me to be the next Hokage," said Sasuke smirking at the end expecting the Naruto in front of him to be infuriated for taking his dream away.

Surprisingly Naruto just smirked.

A fox like smirk.

"They want you, a selfish traitor to the village, and a man, who would sell out Konoha to Orochimaru at the drop of the hat...Hokage?" said Naruto disbelieving yet slightly angry at the prospect.

"Yep. I guess they figured once I get enough power to earn that title I'll be able to beat Itachi and restore my clan to its greatness," said Sasuke giving his "I'm superior to you" smirk that he knew Naruto hated.

"Tell me, Uchiha-teme, how is it you can be the Hokage, if everyone, who would follow you...is already dead?" said Naruto his blue eyes turning red with slits and a heavy growl left his throat.

"Dead? What are you talking about loser?" said Sasuke activating his Sharingan while he tried to ignore the fog like mist turning blood red around him while Naruto himself was generating that orange-reddish chakra from before.

"Look around," said Naruto snapping his fingers and the darkness lifted revealing that Village Hidden in the Leaves that was Konoha was a blaze with destruction.

Sasuke looked in horror, as there were bodies of civilians and ninja alike everywhere torn apart with blood staining all six monument heads. However, what really got the Uchiha's undivided attention was his supposed face on the monument only it had Itachi's corpse hanging from it with a sword through the chest bleeding on the center of Sasuke's granite forehead.

It didn't help that the sky was raining blood and body parts.

"What the hell?" said Sasuke turning to Naruto, who just now sat high above the Uchiha on a large Nine Tailed Fox that growled menacingly at him.

"_**Your fool of a sensei of yours Hatake Kakashi made a very big mistake in trying to kill me and my vessel. FOR I'M THE ONE...WHO DOES THE KILLING!"**_ said the Nine Tailed Fox before using all _nine_ of its tails creating a massive white light explosion that surrounded the Uchiha, as he screamed out in pain at being torn apart.

(End Dream)

Sasuke awakened sitting straight up screaming in fright at the events that took place in his head for what seemed just mere moments before. Never before, even with Itachi and the slaughtering of his clan, had Sasuke screamed so loud in his entire life from one of his horrible nightmares.

That in itself was something that terrified him most of all.

As Uchiha Sasuke now knew of someone and/or something, who was more frightening then Uchiha Itachi.

Grabbing his temple and rubbing it to remove the headache Sasuke tried to turn on the light next to his bed ignoring the wet feeling on his shirt, believing it was sweat from his worst nightmare to date. When he did find the light he turned it on only to pale in horror at his room and what was around him that made him rethink that night Itachi killed the clan.

There was blood…everywhere.

The room was covered in the stuff from the walls, to the floors, the ceiling and finally on his...bed.

On him.

Uchiha Sasuke the all great never do anything wrong Uchiha Prodigy of Konoha was now covered head to toe in blood.

Running to the bathroom and nearly slipping (if not for some chakra put to his feet) the Uchiha Heir entered it and turned on the light as well only to find the place covered in almost the same amount of blood as his bed room.

By this point the Uchiha wanted to scream again until he lost all strength in his voice to speak for the next 10 years and would have, had the room not darkened only to brighten revealing the blood was no longer there.

However, before Sasuke could even try to do anything or so much let out a sigh of relief that the blood was gone, his eyes were now stuck on the blood covered writing now on the mirror that was appearing before him.

"_**Uchiha Sasuke...the next time we meet the blood on you and your clan's legacy will be for REAL! In the meantime, enjoy the ride...into HELL!"**_

It was then that Uchiha screamed for all he was worth awakening everyone in the village of Konoha, who to some that mattered was an omen of things to come in the future.

No one even suspected that a brown blood-reddish cloaked figure was watching all of the ensuing panic from the 4th Hokage's Head on the monument smiling at the people acting like chickens that ran below like their heads were cut off.

As quietly as the figure watched, the figure had left all the while his smile expanding to such a degree if one were to see the figure, you could see his teeth were sharp and pointy like a dog.

Or to be more precise...a fox.

(Land of Water-Morning the Next Day)

Naruto now renamed Kenpachi like his sword, awoke to find the half-demon fox girl he had named Yachiru, asleep and snuggling up to him in his lap. She looked quite content with herself being there from what the boy could determine from her happy face.

'As a daughter is protected by her Father,' thought Zangetsu, who alternated books from Sun Tzu to a book on taking care of young adopted children after arriving from his little visit to Konoha while Naruto slept with Kenpachi taking lookout duty.

'How can I be a Father to someone when I'm a kid myself? Considering what's going to happen in 3 years I can't exactly become Father material at the moment,' thought Naruto leaning his back more against his would be bed of a tree trunk.

"_Come on kid show some spine. If this kid can handle seeing you slaughter all those people before crawling up to you, touch your blood covered sword, and then laugh, I'd say she won't really mind," _said Kenpachi, who found himself strangely attached to this little fox kit himself though it could have been because the girl was alone like Naruto was during his early years.

The only difference now was Yachiru had someone and she wasn't receiving beatings from other people around her for being different.

'I don't mind taking care of her its just that I don't know how,' thought Naruto letting out a sigh, as he closed his eyes to think only for them to open again about a minute later to feel a tug on his shirt.

The girl was now amazingly awake and with life filled eyes looking at him for attention, which Naruto didn't really know how to give since he never received any either.

"Are you hungry Yachiru?" said Uzumaki Kenpachi getting into warrior mode before he saw a quick nod from the girl and the hearing of two stomach (one being his) go off that made them both blush in embarrassment.

Letting out a laugh, Kenpachi patted her on the head before lifting her gently off his lap as he stood up and placed her on his left shoulder before handing her a ration bar he had tucked away. Yachiru didn't seem to mind as she clapped her tiny hands together several times before eating the meal not minding the crappy taste. She also clearly enjoyed being able to see things at a much higher altitude then she did before when crawling around.

"Let's go Ken-chan!" said Yachiru getting an odd eyebrow raised look from Kenpachi while the sword spirit of Kenpachi just laughed at the nickname.

"_This kid is incredible. I swear kid even if she's not your daughter by blood she sure does deserve it by name. She's just as unpredictable as you were at that age,"_ said the spirit of Kenpachi in Naruto's head recalling the memory of the boy and how he had defiled the Hokage Monument as one of the moments.

'Your sword's spirit is right. The power inside of her is incredible even for a half-demon fox kit her age. With the proper training she could be a formable warrior,' thought a very impressed Zangetsu sensing her charka was above average of a normal half-demon.

Though how it was possible Zangetsu did not know.

"Okay Yachiru let's go. Hopefully we can find some place to eat soon," said Uzumaki Kenpachi putting his mask back on and rushing off to onto the nearby trail and headed to his destination with Yachiru squealing with joy at going so fast and at such a height.

(Konoha-Several Days Later)

Hinata was walking through the streets of the once great Hidden Village of the Leaf now looking quite the opposite of his former glory. At the moment, Hinata felt lost without her Naruto-kun around pulling a prank, eating at his favorite ramen stand, or shouting how he was going to be the next Hokage. However, now she finds that such happiness that Naruto generated in this place like him, was no longer in Konoha. So many things had changed for the worst in her mind, as news from up top the Hokage Tower hit the people like an explosive tag covered in demonic chakra.

Tsunade, under the pressure of the Council had informed them of what Naruto did to the Hunter Ninja team, the Sound ANBU, and how he killed Akatsuki member Hoshigaki Kisame. For Hinata and those that support Naruto it was an amazing feet to accomplish and showed the boy was incredibly strong. Unfortunately, the vast majority of people in Konoha called for the Council and Tsunade to send stronger ninja after the "demon boy" as he was so openly called him.

Especially after word got out about what happened at the Uchiha Compound got out and what the ANBU arrived saw with the bloody message on the bathroom mirror still there.

Speaking of Sasuke, the news of Naruto killing Kisame and the others burned him up in inside as Kisame was Itachi's partner in Akatsuki related crimes. While Kisame himself was not as close to Itachi in terms of power the shark man was not a weakling even in the slightest, which meant that Naruto was more powerful then Sasuke.

Sakura and Ino were no better, as they told Sasuke all about Naruto's tenant and that the only reason Naruto won in the fight at the Valley of the End was because he was really a demon. That anyone else would have fallen at the Uchiha's precious (in their minds) feet where they felt Naruto belong since not even a demon deserved to be more powerful then an Uchiha Prodigy like their "Sasuke-kun".

That was what bugged Hinata a lot about the two girls is that no matter what, they would go so far as to use Naruto like a rag to clean the dirt of the Uchiha's "good" name. In fact, despite Naruto's wishes as stated in the letter the girl had shown what Naruto sent her to the one person she trusted above all others...Yuhi Kurenai.

When the Genjutsu Mistress read it word for word she looked down at the Hyuuga girl before her and understood why Hinata had entrusted to her this information. If someone from the Hyuuga Clan that was loyal to the Elders were able to get a hold of this, Hinata would in all likeliness be called a "demon lover" or "demon whore". She would most likely be cut off from the Hyuuga Clan and thrown out into the streets where people would know what happened before the girl even left.

The Hyuuga girl would then be at the mercy of the vast majority of a merciless populace, who would make Hinata's entire life a living hell. Not only that, but with the Council majority that was now gaining more and more power, that made Tsunade nothing more then a figurehead, if they ever learned of this letter, then they would execute her, or even worse, those old Hyuuga Elders would have her breed with a traditionalized Hyuuga. No doubt with one of the old Elder's himself who was many years her senior in order to give birth to a new potentially strong Hyuuga Heir. Kurenai had always known of the girl's crush turned to love for Naruto since she first caught the girl stalking him after a training ground exercise that finished in line with Kakashi's. The Jounin sensei believed that IF Hinata was intimate with anyone it would be Naruto, who she found such happiness with.

However, such happiness may now be out of Hinata's grasp by Tsunade, who had warned the girl secretly about Inuzuka Tsume trying to set up an arranged marriage with Hiashi for Kiba to marry Hinata into the dog clan. Fortunately, Hiashi had refused saying she was already taken and no amount of power from the Council or his Clan Elder's that they could create would stop him from denouncing such a thing.

It was one of those rare times that Yuhi Kurenai was glad that Hyuuga Hiashi, despite his mostly cold demeanor had warmed up to his oldest daughter shortly after the Chuunin Exams when, (ironically) Naruto had beaten Neji in the finals of the Exam. Kurenai was also glad that Hiashi wasn't a fool either when it came to his daughter's affections for the now being hunted fox boy. She also knew that Kiba was hardly husband material since he viewed Hinata like some sort of object or piece of meat to chew on. IF (Kami forbid) they did get married the Genjutsu Mistress had no problem believing that Kiba would be very unfaithful to Hinata when he got bored with her. No doubt like the Hyuuga Elders, the brash Inuzuka boy saw the poor Hyuuga girl as a prized trophy used simply for breeding and when she gave him children, he would just divorce her, and find some other girl to sink his canines into leaving Hinata with nothing.

Kurenai would have none of that.

Hinata herself was grateful to her Father and Kurenai for protecting her from such a fate before she involuntarily said she wanted to have Naruto's children when he returned. This of course raised the eyebrows of Hiashi and Kurenai, who saw blushing girl faint from sheer embarrassment, but if one were to look closely one would swear they saw a faint _hint_ if only that of a nose bleed on her nose.

Back to the present time though, as of right now, Hinata wanted the people around her to suffer for hurting her beloved and she intended to target the fools she already knew were at the top of her list.

Their names were Yamanaka Ino and Haruno Sakura.

Hinata found them ironically where she planned to spring her trap, which was at the old ramen stand where Naruto would constantly eat. At first, Hinata was going to spring the trap in a quiet fashion since no one really looked out for poor _timid_ Hinata, who would not so much hurt a fly then hurt/prank her fellow Shinobi.

How wrong people were.

Don't people remember the old saying: _"It's always the quiet ones."_

However, the plan had deviated from the original when she saw Naruto's favorite stool had been desecrated and nearly ruined. It was then that Hinata noticed Ino and Sakura had smug looks on their faces as they ate their ramen perfectly content on sticking it to the "demon boy", if only in spirit and with the spite of what Naruto is in their minds.

Hinata didn't know why she changed tactics, but in the end it worked out better then she hoped, as she had released a great amount of killer intent that wiped the content look on the other two girl's faces completely. "Hello Yamanaka. Hello Haruno," said Hinata now sitting in her seat that was next to Naruto's desecrated stool of her beloved stood as it also seemed to be the invisible wall between her and the two Uchiha loving whores.

'They would screw the Uchiha in the street if he asked them to or if it would give them high status,' thought a very angry Hinata before she ordered a large bowl of beef ramen, which the co-owner Ayame went to make for her right before she glared at the other two for ruining her favorite customer private seat.

"Why if it isn't the demon lover. Have any nice dreams about your demon screwing you and giving you bastard children?" said Sakura eyeing her and Ino's handy work knowing that the populace was on both their sides and that any type of complaints from the owner or his daughter could go away through..._persuasive_ means from the vast populace.

"Better then that Uchiha you sluts would screw in front of everyone in Konoha. At least with my children they will have talent, while your worthless children will be tiny limped dick males or flat chest female whores that you would have sell to the highest bid given by the Council member just for status," said Hinata, who would never admit under pain of death to anyone was she had accidentally seen the Uchiha while searching for Naruto one day with her Byakugan only to see Sasuke and through his clothing.

When she did this Hinata almost felt perverted...until she actually saw the package the boy's carried between his legs.

Or rather from what she saw and measured in her mind if it was correct...the lack there off.

What was even more funny to Hinata was when saw the small thing as she had for all the right and curiosity needing filled purposes of silently increasing chakra to her eyes. She saw passed the tiny thing to the way the blood flowed through it and Hinata noticed that it barely ever did.

In other words, Uchiha Sasuke couldn't get his little tree to grow tall or stay that way and Hinata bet it would be like that even if Naruto did his infamous "Harem Jutsu" on Sasuke while posing as a girl the Sharingan user might possibly liked.

"What would you know about Sasuke-kun? I bet he's really packed down there and with his amazing stamina he will probably take me for nights on end," said Ino glaring at the Hyuuga Heiress with all her might though it did little if nothing to effect Hinata.

"Perhaps...if you were male and a homosexual," said Hinata eating calmly, as if she were talking about the weather while Sakura and Ino spit out their food shocked at what Hinata was implying.

"YOU TAKE THAT BACK!" yelled both girls at the same time now off their seats almost looking ready to attack the Hyuuga, who was eating calmly and nearly done her ramen.

"Make me...if you can," said Hinata paying for her food then standing up before glaring at them with such killer intent it froze the two in their place allowing the Hyuuga girl to make her move.

Hinata had spent her time with Tsunade and Shizune for sometime in the Hospital, but not before she explained her plan to the two. It had taken some convincing on her part, but Hinata was able to get the two medics to help her to extract the ultimate punishment on the two girls'. However, with Ino such punishment may open her eyes so Hinata was told to make sure the damage to her was temporarily while for Sakura it was to be 100 percent permanent.

Hinata only agreed to the terms so long as she could inflict maximum amount of pain on both of them when she did it.

And inflicted the maximum amount of pain she did.

Hinata had her hands charged full of chakra to such a degree if a skilled ninja were to see her hands, they would see the Hyuuga Heiress's hands had a wavy look around them. Not surprising though, as the chakra Hinata was letting out was almost visible due to the large amount of charka in each hand.

Without hesitation Hinata moved with a speed that would make Rock Lee entirely green, only with envy and aimed her deadly hands...low.

It would take Sakura another 5 minutes before she screamed in pain and Ino a few more seconds later after Sakura to follow suit. By that time, Hinata was long gone and the two owners claimed they never saw anything as they were in the back of the store checking their ingredient inventory for making future ramen.

Strangely enough there was no recording of any receipt for a possible customer, who ate some beef ramen while the two girls sat in the stand themselves.

When they were examined by Tsunade and Shizune they altered the memories of the two while sedated so they could never try to pin the crime on Hinata. As far as the two girls' knew a sparring accident that kicked in later had led to the secret fact that neither could bare children.

Ino's condition however, was temporary due to Hinata hitting several inches higher then she did with Sakura and with less chakra into the strike. In addition to that, Ino's view in life about her hatred for Naruto and him being the demon rather then a demon container changed completely due to Kurenai's help via a powerful Genjutsu, which aloud Ino see the light of her arrogance.

It wasn't long before Ino had made a deeply meaningful apology to her friends if only in secret to them while keeping up the façade in front of her mother.

Sakura however, like her now barren womb was a hopeless cause, as her large foreheads power against such a revelation involving Genjutsu prevented the pink haired girl to see clearly.

Though considering the girl's mother was just like her it was no real surprise that such an attempted failed since Sakura was so shallow to begin with.

Still, no matter how things were or how you looked at it, the situation as whole had made the life of Hyuuga Hinata brighten immensely. She was seen by one person, who saw that she had practically been skipping with joy, as if all was right with her world or getting as close to it as possible.

Indeed the lives of the people in Konoha were becoming strange indeed.

(Land of Water-At the Moment)

"Are you sure were headed in the right direction Yachiru?" said Kenpachi looking around trying to find gates leading to the Capital Watauga of Water Country.

"Sure am Ken-chan. I can tell because of my female fox intuition," said Yachiru smiling at Uzumaki Kenpachi, who was getting a bit annoyed at being lost.

"I'm beginning to think your female fox intuition is just as lost as we are," said Kenpachi earning him a cute scowl of a pout from Yachiru.

"That's mean Ken-chan! Just because you don't have a sense of direction doesn't mean you have to pin the blame on me," said Yachiru before pointing him in another direction.

'And you wonder why I can't raise a kid,' thought Kenpachi to Zangetsu, who just shook his head in wonderment at the boy once known as Naruto and how he was getting lost on the road of life.

'Naruto in all seriousness I need to ask you a question,' thought Zangetsu remembering how his vessel told him he wanted to go back to Konoha in 3 years.

'What about Zangetsu-sama?' thought Naruto hoping that he would FINALLY get to Watauga or Mist Village soon.

'You told me before that when you return to Konoha in 3 years you would become the Hokage like you dreamed you would. Do you really wish to become Hokage or is that still a part of the old you that you won't lay to rest?' thought Zangetsu looking up from his book titled "Fox girls and their mood swings" by Youko Kurama.

Naruto's physical form stopped walking and if Yachiru or anyone else were to look at his face you would see it was a look of someone half deep in thought and half spaced out. "Ken-chan are you all right?" said Yachiru wondering why Kenpachi stopped walking towards their destination.

"Quiet," said Kenpachi his face being entirely serious despite the girl not seeing through the mask though Yachiru knew instinctively in her mind that when he was like this she should not say anything.

'What did you ask me Zangetsu-sama?' thought Naruto, as he walked over to the fox, who continued to look at the boy above his book.

'After all is said and done do you really want to become Hokage of Konoha? I'm asking you this because you know as well as I do that once you are done with your vengeance there won't be much of a village to rule. Not to mention the time table you set for your revenge is extremely thin at best, which means you won't be staying in this country for too long. You are on an island that is isolated from the other countries until you decided to travel back to them and when you do your enemies will be waiting for your arrival waiting to see what you do next. You set a timetable which needs more planning then just coming back in 3 years, killing most of the people in the village, and then rule over the remains. There is no logic in the final part and thus in lies my question to you...do you still want to be Hokage of the Leaf Village?' thought Zangetsu giving Naruto a hard stare to persuade the boy in telling him the truth.

Naruto thought about what Zangetsu just said and realized the Demon Lord was right on the money in regards to the question. Why did he want to become Hokage of Konoha? To protect what was precious? They were too few and probably even fewer then before now that they knew the truth about him and Zangetsu in his stomach. For people to see him as him and finally be acknowledge as the greatest? One of Sasuke's fan-girls had a better chance at becoming the Hokage instead of him with all the fools on the Council. Because it was his dream to be Hokage? No, that dream was the dream of the old Naruto, who had died at the hands of his own sensei, who hated him like all the other people in the village.

The truth was that Uzumaki Naruto's dream of being the next Hokage of Konoha was dead just like the person the name represented. However, as he realized that Naruto or rather the man that replaced Naruto now named Kenpachi felt like the last part of his old self had died then and there, but not in a painful way like he imagined it would. No, the feeling was that of a quite death like an old man has on his death bed breathing his last breath before passing on into the next world. Like the last chain of his old persona had finally broken freeing him from an invisible weight of the dream he once tried so hard to make a reality his whole life.

'Your right Zangetsu-sama I DON'T want to become Hokage of the Leaf. What I want is something similar yet different,' thought Uzumaki Kenpachi looking at the figure before, who raised an eyebrow at the response.

'Oh? You want to be a Kage of another village?' thought Zangetsu looking at the boy in a new light while the spiritual form of the sword named Kenpachi looked at his vessel with interest.

'Yes. But I'm not simply going to JOIN a village to become a Kage. No that's not how I am going to achieve that goal at all. I am going to BUILD my own village. And I know the perfect name for this village since it will be perfect for me since I have his seal on my stomach. The name of my all powerful unrivaled hidden ninja village will be...the Village Hidden in the Shinigami and _**I**_ am going to be known as the First Shikage or otherwise known as...the Death Shadow,' thought Kenpachi laughing at the thought and soon found that he was now laughing in the physical world too.

"What's so funny Ken-chan?" said Yachiru curiously at her Father like figure, who now had a smile on his face even though his mask hid it when he looked at her.

"Nothing Yachiru, I just realized some things about myself. No need to worry I'm fine now let's get to our destination," said Uzumaki Kenpachi running faster then before with Yachiru clinging to his shoulder and squealing happily at the speed he is now going.

Unknown to either of the two another figure was watching from the trees above them and looking at them carefully like a cat does its prey. 'For a kid he's pretty intimidating, but for all I know the mask wearing boy could be weak or the two could be members of that ruthless Akatsuki organization that's hunting me. The boy's chakra that he is admitting is strangely different from that of a normal person's chakra and so is the fox looking girl's chakra for that matter. I'll have to keep an eye on them for now and see what turns up,' thought the figure before stealthily leaping through the tree's while observing the two below his or her presence.

Somewhere in the depths of Water Country a female figure with long brown hair and red tattoo like marks on her face felt a shiver down her spine. 'Something is going to happen soon, but whether its good or bad I do not know,' thought the woman before reaching for a framed picture of her old village showing her, a black haired kid with senbon needle in his mouth, a silver haired masked kid, and a blonde haired man above them that was their Jounin instructor.

"Why do I have this feeling that something from my past is about to collide with me? Are you somehow responsible Namikaze-sensei?" said the woman out loud; as if the older wiser man in the picture could talk back and as she did many times before…wish it did.

(A/N: YAY! Another chapter done. How was this one? Remember any and all questions you ask me I will answer unless I don't know them. I found this chapter to be much more difficult to write since I'm trying to get Yachiru involved as soon as possible since I do intend to have Naruto stick with whole 3 years before returning to Konoha thing. Also I have some other idea's on, who will join Naruto's hell raising little band for this new idea. Yes they will be from Bleach so don't worry about who it will be. Let's just say for right now two of the people I have in mind in being bald and other with red hair. I was also thinking of having several others join that are not from Bleach, but rather from RK though any and all relation to them in as a potential crossover will NOT happen...at least not entirely. Of course some of just WHO exactly I had in mind I can't tell you yet because you may flip out on me. Besides I want to leave you hanging so I can get more reviews. Pretty clever isn't it? WHAHAHA! Sorry. Anyway I hope this is yet again another good chapter as I hate to write something that wasn't good enough and you didn't review or tell me what you thought. Well I'll leave at that for now until the next chapter rolls around. Until next time...PEACE!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5-Meetings and Alliances

The female figure in the trees above her prey moved with a commanding presence one would have only seen in only the most determined of Shinobi in Kumo. The vessel of the two-tailed Nibi cat demon, Nii Yugito watched the two below her for several hours now with a sudden interest in the pair. Her tenant at some point during the stalking of the one known as Kenpachi informed her that her demon brethren was in him and that the vessel was strong.

Very strong.

Yugito was surprised by this as she had never seen another demon vessel like herself in the world before now. She had only recently heard how the one-tailed raccoon was sealed in Suna's new Kazekage and was beaten by another demon vessel though the name was never given.

'So this is him Nibi?' thought Yugito wondering how strong the boy really was despite his young age.

"_**Yes. I can feel the fox's chakra even from within you. You are so used to mine that you can't sense the difference between his and mine until you get closer to him," **_said the Nibi cat demon shivering secretly at feeling the presence of Zangetsu as it had been a long time since they had seen each other.

'I'll observe him a little while longer before I make myself known,' thought Yugito not ready to get into a conversation with the fox vessel.

However, just because she wasn't ready didn't mean that someone else was going to bring her into the light.

'It seems we have a fox watcher in the trees,' thought Zangetsu sensing the person's hidden chakra signature and sensing something different about it.

'Who is it this time? Is it Akatsuki again?' thought Uzumaki Kenpachi while still walking physically on the outside of his mind.

'No. It's someone else, who is like you,' thought Zangetsu smiling at the sheer fact that his vessel may not be alone in his travels as they had originally believed.

'_Damn and here I thought I could get some action,'_ thought Zaraki Kenpachi slamming his fist into the ground creating a large quake and crack in the landscape of the place in the boy's mind.

'Just because she's just like me in terms of holding a great Demon Lord doesn't mean she is friendly. For all I know she could be a ninja sent by another village to kill or capture me for research or weapons purposes. Kami didn't create copies of the old man and put them in positions as a Kage so I doubt that this one's Kage was as kind as the Third was,' thought Uzumaki Kenpachi keeping his wits about him.

'How do you want to handle this?' thought Zangetsu knowing that first impressions are everything when meeting someone.

'Whoever, this person thinks he or she is, they believe that I cant' see them. Let's shake a few trees and so just WHO or what falls out,' thought Uzumaki Kenpachi smiling evilly in his Mindscape and physically though it was hidden due to the mask.

'While you do that I need to leave your body for a short while to take care of the plan we discussed the first night on the boat. It wasn't easy considering I'm still bound to your body via this seal, but I was able to save the dying boy from total death and secure him in a demonic realm meant for putting things were in limbo. I need to leave to check up on him to make sure he's not dead,' thought Zangetsu before getting a mental nod from the boy before fading out of the Mindscape.

'_Great! Just great! Now I'm stuck here by myself,' _thought Zaraki Kenpachi angrily, as he got off the ground and started practicing with his sword on things that he manifested on his side the boy's mind that all 3 of them shared.

(Sound Village-At the Moment)

"Again you failed me Kabuto! Why should I even keep you around anymore if all you do is keep failing me continuously?" said Orochimaru, who was now angrier then he had ever been before since his old teacher sealed both of his arms into the Shinigami during their final battle against each other.

'I can still feel the phantom pain from that moment even now,' thought Orochimaru, as he clenched his fist to block it out and focus on an injured Kabuto, who had a hard time healing his injuries due to the nature of the attack that hurt him and killed the Sound ANBU team on the mission.

"I apologize for the failure a thousand times over Orochimaru-sama, but it was not my fault as the vessel's power far exceeded my own. The Kyuubi inside of him changed his appearance and made the boy stronger then anyone else around him. Even Itachi himself was cautious against him," said Kabuto finding the injuries were harder to heal then he thought since the wounds were made by chakra they would fight with his in terms of wanting to heal his wounds.

"Itachi was nervous around the boy you say? If that is true then Akatsuki will soon see me as a threat for interfering and try to kill me when they feel the time is right. On the other hand they are not fairing so well on gaining all the nine beasts together like they wanted and are behind schedule," said Orochimaru, who was now deep in thought at the moment on how to approach this.

"What does that mean Orochimaru-sama?" said Kabuto wondering what his master was planning in that mind of his.

"Nothing you need to know about. All I can safely assume is that Sound Village is safe for now along with myself for that matter. Fortunately, I know where the boy is headed due to my own spies in Iwa I sent in several months ago, who were also part of the team sent to investigate where the Kyuubi vessel is," said Orochimaru, who was glad that he had sent that spy team into Iwa when he did.

"Where is he now Orochimaru-sama. Tell me and I will retrieve this time I swear it!" said Kabuto only to be silenced by the glare the Snake Sannin made to his right hand man.

"No I need of you here Kabuto despite your increasing failures. As for the Kyuubi vessel, he is currently right now in Water Country trying to see the Daimyo and the Mizukage. I don't know what that brat's plans are, but they are not a threat to me at the moment so I want him left alone for now," said Orochimaru noticing the shocked look on Kabuto's face.

"But what about using him for future experiments to achieve immortality Orochimaru-sama?" said Kabuto wondering why the Sannin was turning his direction away from the fox.

"We have no one to spare or the resources to do it. We have no access to a proper port and we have no allies or contacts for our ninja to go into Kumo to get to Water Country. I can barely replace the ANBU I sent you on your mission as it was and now they are all dead except for you," said Orochimaru seeing Kabuto bow his head in shame again at the mention of his failed mission.

"What do you wish of me now Orochimaru-sama?" said Kabuto wondering what new assignment the man may have for him.

"Nothing for now at the moment you fool and certainly not in your condition with all of your wounds not healing properly. Get them fixed up before coming to see me tomorrow for recruiting new ninja into our ranks," said Orochimaru now waving his right hand man away from him, which the glasses wearing boy graciously did.

(Water Country-With Uzumaki Kenpachi)

Yugito cursed herself for being careless not realizing that the boy before her could have possibly sensed her, even when she thought that he or rather his tenant couldn't. It was her fault that she had forgotten that all of the nine tailed beast could sense each other no matter the seal in place, as their chakra's were similar yet different in terms of power.

Instinctively, Yugito jumped from her tree high above seeing it, only second later, fell down with a loud _"crash"_, as she landed in another tree. "Damn it!" said Yugito looking down at her attacker only to find he wasn't there, only the fox girl, who just waved at her like all was right with the world.

It wasn't until she heard a jingle from a bell behind her that she started to sweat in worry.

"For someone who supposedly has a demon inside of them you're not very fast when it comes to moving," said Uzumaki Kenpachi behind the woman, who turned around and saw the boy looking at her with that scary looking mask.

"How did you move so fast that I didn't sense you?" said Yugito leaping to another tree to keep herself at a safe distance while her Nibi chakra was starting to flare around her.

"It's not my fault you are scared out of your mind at the moment while and weak when compared to me in terms of power. Now as long were asking each other questions, why are you even following me?" said Kenpachi resting his sword on his shoulder waiting for a response.

"I saw a trail of dead bandits and thieves, which got my demon curious so she told me to follow the blood trail to the source of the one, who spilled it," said Yugito pulling out a kunai should she need it for a battle with this masked kid.

"And you saw me you just assumed by the massacre I created earlier that I might be one of the members of Akatsuki right?" said Kenpachi tapping the flat side of his sword on his shoulder.

"I did at first, but then I saw that you did not wear their standard clothing of red clouded black cloaks or their straw ceremonial hats. After that I decide to watch you until I could determine just WHO and WHAT you were from the shadows," said Yugito letting her demon's chakra give her further strength to intimidate her opponent.

"Spoken like a true ninja. Trying to 'look underneath the underneath' as they call it, but I assure you, Yachiru and I are not a threat to you since I have no grudge against Kumo at the present moment in time," said Uzumaki Kenpachi putting away his sword seeing a potential ally in the woman.

"You think I'm working for Kumo?" said Yugito lowering her power slightly wondering if the boy was being honest with her in not being a threat.

Though she had a feeling it was the other way around.

"You wear their standard ninja uniform. Are you telling me you left the services of Kumo and have become a Missing Ninja?" said Kenpachi looking at her curiously wondering if she left for similar reasons he did.

"I left because the Third Raikage is retiring soon and his successor wants to use me as a mindless weapon and put a "Collar Seal" on me that will bend me to his will like a pet. The soon to be Fourth Raikage is a pig of a man that sees me as a creature meant to serve him until I am useless to my village and his fantasies. The only reason that he was even remotely considered to be the Third's successor is because he's the second strongest person in the village not counting the Third, who is getting on in his years. Not only that, but two of the members from Akatsuki started to chase me recently and trying capture me. I came here to save my village and myself from that dreaded organizations wrath," said Yugito getting a nod from the masked warrior, who seemed to understand more then she thought.

"Truly a noble thing you did former ninja of Kumo, but such a move will have drawbacks to making such a choice," said the masked Uzumaki looking down at Yachiru, who once again waved at him as all was right as rain.

"I know I can't go back to Kumo and I do not want to as long as that _pig_ of a man is the Raikage of Kumo. I had hoped to start somewhat fresh here in Water Country and fix the problems popping up here. I figured it would get me some recognition with the Mizukage and a new life in Mist itself," said Yugito knowing that if one village isn't treating you well move to one that will.

"You don't want to enlist as a Mist Ninja right now either since both he and his brother of a Daimyo are both pigs in a way we both despise in people," said Kenpachi jumping off the tree and landing lightly in front of Yachiru before picking the girl up.

"Well I can't stay a Missing Ninja forever," said Yugito jumping down from her tree as well, not believing that she was discussing this with the kid, who looked several years her junior.

"No you can't. However, if you team up with me and Yachiru here I think we can help each other out so that the Mist Village and Water Country for that matter are no longer having problems. You in?" said Uzumaki Kenpachi extending his hand to her, which the woman looked at for a moment before accepting knowing she had better odds against her foes if she was with someone like her.

"I'm in for now, but I don't baby sit little pipsqueaks like the one on your shoulder," said Yugito looking at the pouting girl, who stuck her tongue out before at the female demon vessel.

"Pussy-chan is just jealous Ken-chan is stronger then her," said Yachiru getting shocked looks from both Uzumaki Kenpachi and Nii Yugito, who looked flushed red with both anger AND sheer embarrassment for hearing such a nickname being given to her.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!" yelled Yugito ready to strangle the little fox girl, who along with the kid just laughed at her nickname.

"I think she meant in terms of her nickname for you being cat related since you hold the two-tailed cat demon inside of you," said Zangetsu appearing beside his vessel done with his previous business and literally scaring Yugito up another tree.

"Who the hell are you?" said Yugito, as her anger flared around her in the form of chakra both hers and the demons, as she landed on the ground yet again.

"My name is Zangetsu and I am the boy's demon that lives inside of him, just like my old friend Yoruichi is in you," said Zangetsu seeing the shocked look on the woman's face.

"So you know huh? Been a long time hasn't it Zangetsu?" said Yoruichi now appearing in similar fashion that Zangetsu did only leaving a small trail of fire as she did.

"Yes it is and you're still a showoff as ever. Trust me when I say that this kid won't sell you out to anyone and that he's probably the only person, who will fight for a friend with everything he has," said Zangetsu giving off a chuckle before he went back inside with Yoruichi nodding before doing the same in reentering Yugito.

"Satisfied miss...?" said Uzumaki Kenpachi waiting for the woman to tell him her name.

"Nii Yugito and yours is...?" said Yugito imitating him in asking for his name as he did for hers.

"Uzumaki Kenpachi at your service Yugito-san," said Uzumaki Kenpachi before bowing his upper body slightly with Yachiru simply waving at her not really knowing the whole thing about formality.

"And the runt on your back?" said Yugito having forgotten the fox girls name.

"My sweet and innocent adopted daughter, Uzumaki Kusanagi Yachiru," said Kenpachi, who saw Yachiru smile at her cute smile that could melt almost any heart.

"It's so nice to meet you Pussy-chan," said Yachiru making Kenpachi sweat drop, while Yugito face planted onto the ground at the nickname before getting up with her face now all red.

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!" said Yugito while Yachiru just laughed at the woman's discomfort at the nickname not realizing it could have implied something else.

"Ken-chan, Pussy-chan is yelling at me," said Yachiru switching from happy mode to sad mode making tears appear in her fox like eyes, which made "Ken-chan" go into a VERY _angry_ person mode.

"It would be wise to not make Yachiru cry, for when she cries I get angry, and when I get angry I get the urge to kill whoever made her cry," said Kenpachi letting out some chakra pressure that brought Yugito to a stand still.

'There is so much pressure coming off his chakra I can barely stand much less breathe right now,' thought Yugito knowing if she had been weaker and without Yoruichi she would have collapsed from the strain of Kenpachi's might.

When Kenpachi released the chakra pressure Yugito found herself breathing heavier then usual, which didn't go unnoticed by the young warrior. "We should get moving and head for Watauga to see the Daimyo so we can get his permission to join Mist Village," said Kenpachi seeing the woman's expression of curiosity in what he just said.

"You want to join Hidden Mist? Why? You said it yourself they are a bunch of pigs. Why not slaughter them both and be done with it?" said Yugito not understanding the boy's unique not to mention strange idea.

"I know Yugito-san, but I won't risk having loyal followers of both those two hounding all of us should that happen. As much as I would like to hang those two by their intestinal track I have something better in mind for the two bastard brothers. It would be even more convincing if I had your help in the matter Yugito-san," said Kenpachi knowing that the word of a stranger and his nicknaming fox of a little girl didn't have much credibility.

"What's in it for me?" said Yugito knowing that if there was a payoff in the end it had to be pretty freaking huge to get her to back him up.

"How does being the new Mizukage of Mist sound to you?" said Kenpachi getting a very surprised look from Yugito, who looked like she was about to either faint from shock or face plant because she thought the plan was stupid.

Excluding the reward for her of course.

"You mean become the Water Shadow of Mist? Are you nuts?" said Yugito hoping the kid had a plan or else she was jumping ship right now.

"No. I'm just saying if the plan works out Mist will have a new Kage, who will get rid of this stupid civil war that's going on," said Kenpachi explaining the situation to her and the plan to pit the two brother's together thus allowing them to be taken out when they were at their weakest.

"So you think they are the ones that caused the whole thing?" said Yugito wondering why the bloodline civil war started in the first place.

"From what information I gathered on the civil war from the history books in Konoha's library that I read a few years back. It all started not too long after those two reached the once respected titles they have now tainted. All we need to do is get enough information to prove it and expose it to the people of Water Country and they will cease this fighting and be a united country once more," said Uzumaki Kenpachi getting a nod from Yugito knowing that such unity could help her if and when she became the new Mizukage.

"Just remember Uzumaki-san when this is over you will address me as the Mizukage all right?" said Yugito hoping this kid knew what he was doing.

"No problem just remember when I start my own village you will refer to me as the great and powerful Shikage and we form an alliance with one another," said Kenpachi smiling at the woman behind her mask that was nearly parallel to his mask.

"Go Ken-chan!" said Yachiru thrusting a tiny arm and fist into the air while Yugito just sweat dropped at the girl's antics wondering just how the fox child was going to develop in the future.

'It could be worse I suppose,' thought Yugito leading them to Watauga to see the Daimyo and to carry out their plan.

(Not Too Far Away)

Rin left the sanctuary of her average size yet still concealed home to look for some herbal plants to make medicine she might need for the people that came to visit her. When they couldn't afford to go to the Capital of Water Country's expensive Hospital that charged outrageous prices Rin secretly set up shop in her own home giving what help she could to the suffering that needed treatment.

After the Kyuubi attacked Konoha and the Yondaime died sealing the beast in a boy she couldn't take the growing losses anymore. She didn't know if she would have hated the boy containing the fox, but she wasn't sure she would want to help him either.

Now here she was living a life of self exile healing the sick and the suffering using what medical skills she acquired during her ninja training. She shamefully admitted to herself that it was fortunate that due to the chaos within Mist that her skills weren't rusting away like some Shinobi do when they take such exile.

As Rin picked some of the rare herbs she saw growing she thought back to the days when it was her days on old Team 7 and how they did all those crazy D-Ranked missions that all Genin hated. 'Poor Obito had to use his Sharingan just to prevent the Daimyo's cat from mauling him when it was caught,' thought Rin thinking back to that one D-Ranked mission after Obito got his bloodline limit active after the dangerous mission prior to that one.

"Look Ken-chan there is a tattoo faced lady near that tree!" said a girly voice clearly that of an innocent child, which surprised Rin greatly since "innocence" was not something you would find in Water Country.

Looking up more at the direction of the voice, Rin saw a well built boy or man wearing a fox like skull on his face with spiked hair with bells on the very tips of the tallest ones. He wore black with different lines of blood red along other parts of his clothing and he reeked of blood from a fight several days old judging by the way the wind picked up his smell sending it in her direction.

"Who are you? Identify yourself!" said Rin wishing she wasn't in a simple housewife looking kimono of navy blue and gray coloring with her weapons back at the house.

"The name is Uzumaki Kenpachi, former ninja of Konoha, the fox girl on my shoulder is my adopted daughter Uzumaki Yachiru, and the woman with a kunai in hand behind you is Nii Yugito formerly of Kumo. What is your name?" said Kenpachi getting a shocked look from Rin, who never sensed the woman behind her.

"The name is Rin. Inuzuka Rin and former ninja of Konoha," said Rin hoping it would give a reaction in which she could gauge these three people before her.

Though the one with the mask was possibly the scariest of them all.

"Inuzuka? As in that flea covered dog clan that thinks more about marking their territory then it does about its friends?" said Kenpachi slightly irate at hearing the last name of the dog clan whose one member he despised so much during the Chuunin Exams trying to take his _former_ dream away.

Even Yachiru seemed to scowl slightly at the name if her mood from her chakra was any indication though considering she was part fox could have been a factor.

"You dislike my clan?" said Rin feeling that she should show some loyalty to them even though she knew they would probably not return it.

"As much as a cat hates taking a bubble bath," said Kenpachi seeing Yugito hiss under her breath not liking that one bit.

"You said your last name was Uzumaki correct? I heard that last name some time back when the Fourth was still alive," said Rin eyeing the boy under her calculating eyes.

"If you are referring to my parentage we should talk inside your home as the woods have many ears that will receive lots of money for the knowledge of what I suspect you hold," said Kenpachi before nodding quickly to Yugito, who put away her kunai to show she was not a threat either.

"Follow me. I have a feeling after this I'm going to need a lot of sake," said Rin, who got a cheer from the Yachiru girl that gave her the nickname "Doggy-chan" due to her markings for the Inuzuka Clan.

Though upset at first, when Rin found out what Yugito's nickname was she realized the fox girl could have given a worse nickname.

(Rin's House-Minutes Later)

Despite being small on the outside the place was big on the inside and Kenpachi, Yugito, and Yachiru all agreed it was nice to be indoors for once after being outside for so long.

"Before I tell you anything about the Uzumaki name could you remove your mask so I can see the face of the one, who claims to be the son of that woman," said Rin knowing that even though Uzumaki was not a household name in Konoha or anywhere else the person could be an imposter.

Yugito herself was suspicious of what the boy looked like without the mask and silently wondered if he was scarred under it or quite handsome. 'Either way I'm going to find out,' thought Yugito watching with some anticipation as the young boy looked at the girl on his shoulder before slowly removing his mask.

Rin gasped at the face that was now before her, as she recognized just who exactly sired this boy into existence from the way he looked. 'Aside from the whisker marks on his face, the slit like eyes, and the eye patch on his right eye he would just like sensei. Wait whisker marks? Sensei or the woman never had such marks on their faces ever. So how come this Yondaime look alike clone does?' thought Rin seeing Kenpachi hand over his mask to Yachiru, who held onto it until her he needed it again.

Yugito was finding it hard not to blush as she found the face of her new found ally and fellow demon vessel to be downright handsome. 'If only he was a few years older or I was younger,' thought Yugito cursing her luck at being born sooner then the boy.

"I take it from the look on your face that you just confirmed your suspicions about who my parents were. Care to share this information with the rest of us?" said Kenpachi, as he looked into the wide eyes of Inuzuka Rin.

'Damn! I was hoping to tell the boy myself later on. If he gets angry his chakra will spike beyond Kage level and will draw people from all over Water Country along with all the other Countries to this place,' thought Zangetsu privately to himself wishing that he had more time to tell the boy himself.

"Yes. I knew your parents. However, before I answer I would like to know one thing to confirm another suspicion about you. What is your date of birth?" said Rin hoping those whisker marks were not what she thought they were from.

"October 10th on the day the Yondaime sealed away the nine tailed fox sealed at the cost of his life. Why?" said Uzumaki Kenpachi eyeing the woman carefully wondering what the Inuzuka was going to say.

"It's as I feared. You are the demon fox's vessel," said Rin before seeing Naruto's one visible eye narrow and his hand reaching for his sword should he need to use it.

"You _feared_? My dear you don't meaning of the word much less the term until you've walked a day in my sandals the instant I could walk. Whatever, horror you suffered on a mission or in Konoha is nothing compared to my life growing up," said Kenpachi, as he now gripped the hilt of his sword firmly.

"Its not that I hate you for holding the fox, it's just that your Father wanted you to be seen differently in that regard," said Rin knowing had she not just said that, she mostly likely would have been a headless corpse.

"What about my Father? Who was he? Who was my Mother? When I was younger the people spoke the name Uzumaki they said it with hate, but not just because of me. It was for another reason wasn't it?" said Kenpachi snarling at the woman, who no doubt knew the secrets he so desperately wanted to know about his family.

"Your mother's name was Uzumaki Kushina, who came from the Land of Whirlpool and your Father is...is...," said Rin though she couldn't bare to tell him if what he had just told her was true about his life growing up.

"I'm going to say this only once. Who...is...my...FATHER?" said Kenpachi getting very upset with the woman to such a degree that Yachiru leaped over to Yugito for comfort.

"Your Father's name is...is...Minato Namikaze. Also known as the Forth Hokage of Konoha and my Jounin sensei when I was a Genin," said Rin looking away in shame at not being there for the boy growing up.

'Oh shit!' thought Zangetsu while getting a similar reaction from the spiritual sword form of Zaraki Kenpachi knowing that the shit hit the fan and it was time to duck and cover.

Surprisingly, the state of Uzumaki Kenpachi in terms of reaction was surprising, as well as disturbingly calm though his eye not covered by the eye patch was filled with rage and the eye patch on his right eye was sparking chakra, meaning it was being force fed a great deal into it at the moment.

"Excuse me for a moment while you three stay here. Don't move," said Kenpachi looking back at the worried and scared trio before leaving them for the outside, as they were now wondering what the boy would do though they had a pretty good idea.

"Is it true?" said Yugito trying to ignore the weight on her left shoulder while looking at Rin.

"Every word I just told him was the truth and I think because I told him I hurt him more then anyone else he knows," said Rin with a saddened look on her face only to freeze in horror as a blood curdling scream outside the house hit their ears and an intense amount of pressure of chakra hit them like one of Tsunade's punches to Jiraiya.

Only this time this power was worse.

"_**DAMN YOU FATHER!"**_ yelled the Uzumaki Kenpachi outside, as the inside of the house started trembling at sheer force of his power his eye patch blowing clear off, as it could not longer feast on the amount of chakra being fed into the tiny mouth's of the patch itself.

Rin, Yugito, and Yachiru dared not try to move as the floors cracked, the windows were destroyed, and the whole house itself was shaking like it was in an earthquake shaking the building down to its very foundations.

What's more was that the rage, the pain, and the betrayal that the fox vessel felt was felt throughout the Elemental Countries making all who felt from Iwa to Akatsuki tremble.

(In Suna-At the Moment)

Gaara nearly collapsed from dehydration from sweating and not just because of the desert heat as he felt the echo of this monster that had now been unleashed.

'It is times like this that I am grateful to whatever deity showed me mercy and gave me a friend like you,' thought Gaara while hearing his demon Shukaku slightly howling in his once tormented head almost picturing running the psychotic creature running around in a circle.

(In Konoha-At the Moment)

Various reactions came from the people of this once great Hidden Village that sired the greatest Hokage of its time and his son that would become its destroyer. Those that supported Naruto though the minority was not so much minor anymore as the younger generation of Konoha were no longer listening to their parents in that regard. It seemed that the hatred for the boy would die with the older generation and only a small few from the younger that still followed them.

When the Hidden Village felt the intense rage from within the large and vast power of the chakra enhanced pressure it frightened everyone, as they thought the Kyuubi had returned to kill them all. They went to the Hokage herself to try and reason with the demon only to be kicked out and sent to Ibiki and Anko, who too great enjoyment of their work.

That and a significant pay increase considering they were also effect by this animalistic force of nature that seemed to make even Kami himself tremble in fear.

For Sasuke, he could tell even without his Sharingan just WHO that power belonged to as he had felt that rage in his fight at the Valley of the End. Only now it was more intense, more hate filled, and more powerful then Sasuke had ever felt in his life. 'Naruto, when the time comes not even your demonic chakra will save you from me and when you die I'll not only take the title of Hokage from you, but the Hyuuga girl that loves you too,' thought Sasuke thinking of various ways to make the Hyuuga Heiress submit to him like all were meant to before an Uchiha.

Uchiha's were invincible and Sasuke have every intention of making everyone remember it.

(Back at Water Country)

It took a moment for the rage of one Uzumaki Kenpachi to calm down wondering why he was never told. Why his sensei was never told? Or if the backstabbing teme even knew of such truth? Did the whole village secretly know and just say "screw his Father" thinking they were invincible and wouldn't face punishment in the afterlife? Why didn't Old Man Hokage try to protect him more? Did he somewhere in his aging heart hate him too?

Many of these types of questioning thoughts ran through Kenpachi's head like Lee in his runs around Konoha if he were on a sugar rush with his weights off.

'When this is over my questions will be answered and A LOT of heads are going to be removed from their bodies. I SWEAR IT!' thought Uzumaki Kenpachi before forming a Rasengan and slamming it into a nearby tree making the wooden creation of life explode into a thousand pieces.

That one tree was just a sign of the violence that would be created by Uzumaki Zaraki Kenpachi that would be the future Death Shadow of the Hidden Shinigami Village.

Walking back into the house he saw that Rin and Yugito were on their knees shaking from what appeared to be nearly being crushed to death by his overall assault. Yachiru was still standing up, though she was breathing heavily for a moment, and though she seemed to be straining to stand the young girl looked up at him...concerned?

"Are you all right Ken-chan?" said Yachiru surprising her "Father" even more along with the two still struggling to stand up wondering why the girl asked such a question.

"I'm feeling better Yachiru. Uh...sorry Rin-san for that small outburst," said Kenpachi though he didn't feel like he should apologize for anything.

'Small outburst! What happens when he its HUGE?!' thought Yugito with the Nibi Cat Demon Yoruichi sweat dropping in the back of her mind.

"I-Its all right K-Kenpachi-san I just never expected so much power to come from you all at once," said Rin feeling like her legs were made of jelly for a moment.

"Here's your eye patch," said Zangetsu appearing behind Kenpachi and handing it to him before the fox vessel put it over his right eye.

"Ken-chan was the leafy place you live in mean to you?" said Yachiru now on his left shoulder again, as if that was her special spot in the world around the tall boy.

"Yes," said Kenpachi simply not wanting to go into it any further.

"Well if they're your enemies then they are my enemies," said Yachiru as if it were the simplest thing in the world.

"Whatever you say Yachiru," said Kenpachi before smiling at her and scratching a spot under her chin making the girl giggle and purr at the treatment she was getting.

"So Uzumaki-san, Nii-san, just what brings you to Water Country anyway?" said Rin in the hopes she could get some information in regard to their travels.

Yugito looked at her fellow demon vessel wondering if he should answer or her since this would be a touchy subject. She heard Kenpachi give off a small grunt and a smaller jingle like sound from his bells was briefly heard.

How they stayed on his head after his outside performance Yugito would never know.

"I'm tired from all that I've learned and I need to wash up from all the people I've killed recently. So does Yachiru just from being around me," said Kenpachi, as his clothing was covered in dried blood with Yachiru only partially since she came in contact with him.

"One of the many reasons I chose this spot was because I could have my own indoor hot spring here without the prying eyes of a possible pervert peeping on me. It's down the hall and to the second to last door on your left. Leave your clothes outside the door and I'll wash them for you," said Rin pointing to the direction of her little personal indoor hot spring.

"Thanks Doggy-chan!" said Yachiru waving at the woman before the girl vanished from view from the slightly ticked Inuzuka and the snickering Nibi demon vessel.

"Something tells me she's not going to give up in calling you that nickname," said Yugito smirking at the woman in front of her, who had several red tick like marks on the corner of her face before she developed her own smirk.

"Better then being called 'Pussy-chan'," said Rin seeing the other woman's face grow red and hiss like a cat while soon after muttering to herself how degrading her nickname was before she looked at Rin and they laughed.

However, it ended soon, as Rin asked Yugito the serious question that needed answering for the self exiled Inuzuka. After Yugito explained to her what Kenpachi had told her and his plans to remove the Mizukage and the Daimyo before he left to create his own Ninja Village, Rin understood just how horrible Konoha had gotten since her departure.

'Kakashi you stupid fool. How can you do this to sensei's son? You knew that our sensei would rather rip off his own arm before sacrificing any other child in the village. If only you weren't so ego driven by your own legend you would have seen that the Yondaime never approved of your Chidori because once unleashed it can kill almost anyone fatally. And for what? All because you couldn't make the Rasengan like he could and wanted to make your own 'version' of it only to make the Chidori instead,' thought Rin knowing that if she did see Kakashi again she would knock him on his ass before doing many evil things to him.

"When I was in Kumo during my early years as a child, the Third Raikage kept me safe from the hatred of my people. He knew that as I grew up with the Nibi Cat Demon inside of me, I would be hated by all the people around me. He knew they would try to beat me, kill me, or worse if they ever got the chance. The Council of Kumo opposed this saying I was a demon hell spawn that deserved to die for the sins of my container. However, the Sandaime Raikage would hear known of it and hired only his most trusted of ANBU to watch over me when he wasn't teaching me. He is the Father I always wanted and though my leaving him along with Kumo will break his aging heart I left him a letter telling him I could not work with his successor no matter the circumstances," said Yugito knowing that if she stayed when the Third retired her life would be the living hell she knew it would be.

"I want in on this," said Rin abruptly turning completely to face the Nibi vessel, who was shocked by the boldness of the woman before her.

"What? Why?" said Yugito looking at the Inuzuka like she grew a second head.

"For several reasons. One, I want to help others and despite what I'm doing now it's not helping the rest of the populace in this Country. Second, I have a score to settle with my old teammate back in Konoha for what he did to our sensei's son and there would be no better revenge then helping Uzumaki Kenpachi fulfill his dreams," said Rin before her lips curved into an evil smile that made even Yoruichi shiver slightly knowing that this woman was going to keep her word in this.

"I'll tell Kenpachi when he finishes cleaning up with Yachiru in the hot spring, but for now I need to ask you something," said Yugito getting a puzzled look from Rin.

"What's the question?" said Rin wondering what the woman could possibly ask her now.

"Do you have any sake?" said Yugito making Rin face drop hard into the floor.

"Follow me," said Rin getting off the ground heading towards the kitchen area hoping none of her dishes, glasses, or even the sake itself was damaged.

When Kenpachi and Yachiru came out of the hot spring an hour later each wearing a long brownish crimson robe, curtsey of Zangetsu, they saw their clothing was drying and clean looking thanks to Rin.

"Thanks Rin-san I'll make it up to you when I get the chance," said Kenpachi while the little fox girl Yachiru was inspecting her clothing before nodding her head at a job well done.

"Thank you Doggy-chan! Y made all the blood go away," said Yachiru smiling a smile that would have made the sun jealous at such a thing.

"Thanks you Kenpachi and Yachiru. It is the least I could do after what has recently just happened and what I told you earlier about your heritage," said Rin looking at the blonde (now naturally) spiked haired boy known as Uzumaki Kenpachi and wondering how a 12-13 year old boy could grow so tall.

"I told her what we have planned and she wants in on the whole thing. Do you agree?" said Yugito knowing this couldn't work without all parties agreeing on the same thing.

"Sure! The more the better I always say. In fact, I was actually hoping that we would get another member in during our walk, as we'll need someone to become the new ruler of Water Country. You up for the task?" said Kenpachi looking directly at Rin, who was shocked by this since the Inuzuka never saw herself as "ruling material" as it was called.

That's what her much older Aunt Inuzuka Tsume said anyway though she never did like

Her Aunt always hated Namikaze-sensei ever since he humiliated her in that little ramen eating contest where Tsume bet she could taste all there was in ramen better then future the Hokage of Konoha. Rin's sensei seeing a chance to get back at the woman for calling the love of his life a red haired bitch in heat when she thought he had been out of hearing range.

The prank required the help of the young owner at the time, which after hearing the plan from the future Yondaime, put in a little something or other that when eaten makes dogs or in this case those with a bloodline that connects them with dogs go crazy with lust over her mate.

Tsume would deny it later as a running joke from Inoichi, but it was because of that little prank that helped Kiba become conceived later on that day.

But that's a story for a later date.

"Well when you put it that way Kenpachi-san...then I will happily accept your off," said Rin knowing that if she were in power as the Daimyo she could help get the boy's dream fulfilled.

"Welcome aboard Rin-san," said Kenpachi extending his hand, which Rin took sealing the deal along with Yachiru jumping off of her "Father" and dancing around doing a cute little cheer with fox like fans with "Go Ken-chan!" on each one.

"Ken-chan! Ken-chan! He's our man, if he can't do it no one can. YAAAAAY! KEN-CHAN! K to the E to the N to the CHAN. K to the E to the N to the CHAN. Go Ken-chan! Go Ken-chan. Yah!" said Yachiru finishing with a small jump into the air before landing gracefully on one foot.

The trio before the girl at this point couldn't help, but laugh themselves silly.

(Konoha-3 Weeks Later)

Tsunade was reading her reports on all activity from her spies deep in the lands of the other Elemental Countries and additional information from Jiraiya's spy network. When that three-tailed fox had appeared before her in the Council Meeting room she realized that Naruto's influence with the Kyuubi may have reached a level, which was considered to a family bond since the fox was said to never give a contract to anyone.

Now however, it appeared to Tsunade that Naruto surprised her yet again and did what no other person could do in the world of summoning animals. When she approached Jiraiya to summon one of his Toads, he had refused saying that if he did, he would have a lot of explaining to do to that toad, which would report to Gamabunta. The Boss of the Toads was upset as it was in having a Super Pervert as the summoner and would be even more pissed if he learned what Jiraiya told him concerning Naruto.

It was no secret to Jiraiya that the Boss Toad respected Naruto for not backing down from him when that little "bet" he made with Gamabunta got underway. Not only that, but the giant toad's own kids respected Naruto and they had only been summoned on a rare few occasions. Not only that, but the summons own network of passing on information was very complex in itself. Depending on how influential that summons was it could cause a simple ripple or a shockwave of epic proportions throughout the summoning world and the human world.

It was bad enough they already felt it in the human world as it is.

Tsunade now found herself staring into the clear night sky at night wondering where her precious little brother had gone and what exactly had happened to him on his journey so far. Without Naruto, the Leaf Village seemed almost _hollow_ or empty inside and the light he created was now seemingly lost forever. Naruto's real power it seemed was to be able to pierce through self doubts, the self pity others give themselves, and the faults he finds in others only to use such things to draw out one's true potential.

'You made other people's heavy burdens lighter by using your own as a counter balance so they could have the strength to lift it. If only Sarutobi had taken care of you better then this wouldn't have happened,' thought Tsunade opening her desk, getting out some sake she had stored away for days like these when she felt like crying and did.

"Tsunade-sama I have a response from the Fire Daimyo," said Shizune opening the door to the Hokage's Office to see her teacher, who was just moments of away from drinking what would soon be many cups of sake and getting stone cold drunk.

"Give it to me I need to know what his answer is?" said Tsunade hoping for some good news for once.

It was one of those very rare times that she was thankful for Jiraiya having a large income when it came to his selling of those perverted books he writes. It was that single lifeline alone that had kept the Leaf Village from falling apart faster then it already had and the social chaos that would have ensued. At the moment, though despite the immense income Jiraiya was putting out to help keep Konoha afloat it still wasn't enough and such a well of a resource was bound to dry up sooner then later. It was the reason she sent a letter to the Fire Daimyo pleading her case to the man that without additional funding within the 3 years to come, Konoha could not properly hold the Chuunin Exams they were scheduled to hold soon.

Tsunade had sent that letter out a little over 2 week prior and only now was she getting a response when she could or should have gotten it within days. Whatever was stirring in the home of the Daimyo of Fire it was either very good or even worse news then before.

_Dear Hokage-sama,_

_I have heard your sincerest apologies on behalf of your village for the abuse that it has caused to the boy your people hated so much. I have also taken the time before writing this to speak to my advisors in regards to your wishes to have the necessary funding that is needed to host the Chuunin Exams. I have been well aware of the fact that it is again your turn to host the exam in your village a second time after the first one was ruined by the Sannin Orochimaru._

_Many of my advisors originally suggested I should cut off all ties to the Leaf all together for disrespecting the Yellow Flashes dying wish for child to be seen as a hero. However, I was a dear friend of the late and wise Third Hokage, who from what I understand had always been kind to the boy when your people were not. The very fact that I still give the necessary funds needed to stay alive if just barely and mercifully is a fact that should not leave your mind._

_Still, due to the growing chaos from the other Countries around my own I have no choice, but to consider this matter and get back to you at a later date. As of now the answer is neither yes nor is it a no, but rather I am currently contemplating the matter in regards to your village still being of use to me. I will send you some missions if just to give you a chance to stay afloat. However, I intend for them to be nothing higher then that of C-Ranked missions since anything else I give you would be too generous for your own good._

_Until I hear or see otherwise that Konoha has regained the "Will of Fire" that the Third Hokage preached on about when I was younger, I will not increase Konoha's funding anytime soon until deemed necessary to help with the Chuunin Exams._

_However, I am not about to see those, who secretly supported the boy go punished for my actions so I will state this to you now. If any other Hidden Village whether they are new or old appears and agrees that you should be given more funding, then I will increase the amount by 30 percent. No more no less._

_Give my regards to the Sandaime's Grandson._

_-Daimyo of Fire_

"Damn," said Tsunade sighing afterwards and sitting back in her chair finding it useless to try to pound her desk into oblivion at the Fire Daimyo's response since replacing them had become just too damn expensive on their already thinned budget.

"I take it that he's not going to help us," said Shizune knowing that the village had a lot of sins to pay for that no one wanted to pay.

It was like Tsunade's gambling problem only now it was nearly on a village wide scale.

Shizune's worse nightmare now coming to life only in a more serious fashion.

"Yep. Who would have thought Naruto would have made such an important impact on those around him like this? Not only that, but from Jiraiya's spy network was able to produce is that Naruto is now in Water Country of all places and my little brother now goes under the name of _Kenpachi_," said Tsunade making her and Shizune shutter at the sound of that name, as it sounded like someone, who would enjoy killing just for the fun of it.

"Isn't there anything else you can do Tsunade-sama to compel or convince the Lord of Fire to give Konoha the necessary funding?" said Shizune wondering if her teacher and one person left of her family in the village that could try to keep it afloat.

"Not unless you know any Hidden Village that will back us up in our time of need and support our efforts to get more money to fund Konoha," said Tsunade wishing she could make that miserable man of a former sensei Hatake Kakashi pay, but couldn't due to his "special status" as a member on the Council.

"If we were to get Naruto to come back I'm sure we could show him not everyone hates him like he thinks they do," said Shizune knowing that despite all that had happened she wanted to show the boy that there were people, who still cared.

"I would have better luck at the casino's then trying my hand in that attempt," said a tired sounding Tsunade wishing to herself that her luck was better so she could try and find him.

(Demonic Realm of Limbo)

The figure felt as if he were weightless in an ocean as he looked up into the clouds in the sky wondering where he was for the fifteenth time that day, night, or whatever time it was in this place. One minute he was fighting that strange Drunken Fist Taijutsu fighter named Rock Lee and then that sand kid named Subaku no Gaara later on.

Then before he was about to claim victory his body gave out after using the last of his chakra to use his most deadliest of attacks. When he died, he felt his soul leave his body though only partially as part of him wanted to stay wondering if his lord and master, the Snake Sannin Orochimaru was able to retrieve that Uchiha kid. It was why, despite him dying, the albino Sound Four member truly refused to be dead just yet wanting to return to his master and serve him if just one more time.

It wasn't until a few days later that _**HE**_ showed up and took him from the world he knew telling him that death could not touch him yet for his power was still needed. And now here he was the former member of the Sound Four in a place that was neither heaven nor hell though it looked closer to the latter.

"Your awake again I see," said Zangetsu appearing before the albino looking boy only a few years older then the one, who was his vessel.

"Why am I here? You never told me when I asked you originally," said the boy looking up at the crimson robed figure, who just looked down on upon the hovering warrior.

"You are here because my vessel that is Uzumaki Kenpachi wants you to live and fight for him like you did for Orochimaru. He saw how loyal you were to the Snake Sannin even though you were not corrupted like the others were with the Curse Seal on your chest, which I also removed before taking you here," said Zangetsu seeing the boy before him open his eyes wide at such information.

"I can't betray my master. He gave me a purpose when I had none," said the albino, as he wished to stay loyal to the Snake Sannin despite the fact, that had he been healthy, his body was only to be used in keeping Orochimaru alive for another 3 years.

"Instead of trying to save your life or heal you, Orochimaru moved on to simply go and find another body he could attach onto. Face it boy, your _former_ master is a parasite that leeches off the life of others and needs to be put out of his misery before he can cause further harm to others. The only reason he kept you around was because you could still fight until you died from your lung condition, which I might add I removed from your lungs," said Zangetsu lifting a finger and rotating the white haired boy up until standing upright in front of the fox demon.

"You healed my lungs? I was told by Orochimaru-sama that Kabuto could not do such a thing with his medical expertise," said the shocked albino, who saw Zangetsu shake his head at the naïve former Sound Ninja.

"By human's hands yes, but as you can see I am NOT human," said Zangetsu knowing there were arts of healing known only to demons to such diseases of the lungs.

"Nothing is for free and with saving my life comes a price. What is the price of my newly restored life that I must pay?" said the boy knowing that whatever it was, he would have to do it.

"I have spent some time looking into your memories while you slept and I have seen your devotion to Orochimaru and how your loyalty to him was on a fanatical level. You would happily end your life if need be to let him live a second time if ordered to by him. That is the kind of loyalty that I want from you boy. That is the type of loyalty I want you to give my vessel and your new master when he commands to follow his orders no matter what they may be," said Zangetsu knowing that if the once this former warrior of the snake agreed to serve Kenpachi it would make him a servant of the fox.

A fanatically loyal servant at that.

"Very well. Orochimaru may have given me a purpose in life when I was pressed for time, but you and your vessel have given me a new chance at life. A chance to possibly rebuild my clan from the very ashes of its near ruin from all the fighting they did in Mist. So from this day forward until the day I die...I hereby pledge my undying loyalty to you and Uzumaki Kenpachi," said the albino earning a satisfied nod from Zangetsu.

"Good. I am the Fox Demon Lord Zangetsu and when you are healed properly you are going to go back with me to Mist," said Zangetsu seeing the boy look at him with fear due to the past history he had with that village.

"May I ask why Zangetsu-sama?" said Kimimaro wondering why one of his new masters would send him back to such a hellish place.

"It's quite simple. We are going back to Mist to fix the problems there before we leave with my vessel and make our own hidden village. One that will rain down his fire and vengeance upon all those, who have wronged my vessel and have made him suffer," said Zangetsu telling the boy everything he needed to know about Kenpachi's life and the betrayal by Hatake Kakashi.

"Good. Now tell me your name," said Zangetsu wanting that to be the first order given to the boy before him.

"My name is...Kaguya Kimimaro Zangetsu-sama and my new life, is yours to command, as you see fit," said Kimimaro bowing his head, though with some slight difficulty.

"Good answer. I expect nothing less then good things from your revival Kimimaro. Now sleep and rest you, as you still have some healing to do before we can head to Mist," said Zangetsu waving his hand over the albino's face making the sad boy fall asleep.

'After Kenpachi takes care of Water Country your next to go Orochimaru and what better way to kill you then by the hands of your most loyal now former bodyguard to end your miserable existence,' thought Zangetsu smirking knowing he was going to enjoy seeing the Sannin die.

(A/N: YAY! Another chapter written by me. Hope this one is good too though whether it is or not is entirely up to you. THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEWS! YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME! Now I'm sure you are wondering at this point what the hell is going to happen with Naruto/Kenpachi with creating his hidden village later on. Well fear not for I will put that in motion with a series of plot twists and surprises that will make you all go nuts when you read it. I will make them come up in the next chapter with a flashback of how Naruto/Kenpachi got everything together and all that stuff. It won't be choppy or anything like that and it will make sense when I do it so you don't have to worry about it being horrible. Bet you didn't think Kimimaro would be alive did you? Well I figured the guy didn't really get all the credit he deserved since he got screwed over with his whole lung disease and he died after fighting Gaara and Lee. I mean let's face it out of all the Sound Four he was my favorite since he had this fanatical loyalty in him that you have to respect in a warrior like that regardless of what side the man was on. Until the next time I update...PEACE!!!)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6-Fall of the Snake Sannin Part 1

The Village Hidden in the Mist was considered one of the most bloodlust desiring of all the 5 great Shinobi nations. Its own Academy was designed to pit students against each other to fight to the death in order to pass the graduation exam at the very end. Even after the incident with Momochi Zabuza killing 100 students and the Mist Council changing the way things are done the place lost none of the potency for terror it had some 10 years or so back. It was the only ninja village out of the others that specialized in swords more then the others did and they made that fact abundantly clear when the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist were founded.

However, now under the current rule of the Mizukage the Mist Village was nothing more then a shadow of its former self. Due to the savageness of the bloodline civil war that was going on no country dare invade it. Why? It was simply out of fear of uniting the entire Country to fight off the invaders before fighting amongst themselves. The negative side of that aspect was that people were dying faster then they did reproducing and even then the children weren't safe.

Especially the ones that had bloodline limits in them, since such children were hated by all due to the Mizukage and the man's older brother of a Water Daimyo.

Now here the group of 4 was, in Mist, surveying the landscape of the place to determine just what the hell to fix first and how to do it.

In the 3 weeks since they all got together Kenpachi, Yachiru, Rin, and Yugito made their way to Watauga to see the Daimyo himself. However, before they arrived they had to use a henge on Yachiru since her appearance would make everyone think it was a side effect of a bloodline she possessed. The girl now looked like she had pink hair with rosy cheeks along with her sheathed sword slung over her back, though it was uncomfortable for her in that regard. The henge also hid her fox tail and fox ears in the overall showing of the illusion, though her general behavior was still the same, much to Yugito and Rin's ever so noticeable displeasure.

Speaking of Rin, she went through the same thing with her tattoos that signified herself as a member of the Inuzuka Clan. While such things may not be noticed by other people or recognized for that matter...it was preferred by everyone to air on the side of caution.

When they spoke to the Daimyo he was every bit the fat pig Kenpachi thought he was, as he had guards all around him, as if someone were to kill him at any moment. It took all of Rin and Yugito's will power not to leap at the man since he had a slave girl at his feet and gold colored throne wearing very little with a semi-bruised and battered face.

Kenpachi had to have Yachiru cover her eyes or to at the very least not look at the poor woman knowing such things would disturb his girl's already developing mind. 'The last thing Yachiru needs to see is someone of the same gender looking like and asking me strange questions, which I dare not answer until she's MUCH older to understand what I say,' thought Kenpachi though when he thought of the words "much older" it would be when he was old and grey on his death bed.

The Water Daimyo had greeted them with fashion of a blusterous host, who did not seem to even care that his Country was in chaos due to the civil war going on or the rebels that were making things difficult for him. It was if the man believed everything was right in his little part of Water Country that was its Capital when even here it looked depressing.

When Kenpachi stepped towards the Daimyo the guards looked at him instantly waiting for him to strike before striking him down themselves. When the fox skull covered boy told the man what he was doing and his lie about the Mizukage trying to overthrow him the man became deadly serious. Inwardly Kenpachi had smirked at the man knowing that when people are serious you have their undivided attention.

Naturally the fool of a Daimyo known as Gendo thought Kenpachi was trying to drive a large wedge between the two brothers, as Kenpachi knew he would. Brothers don't jump to believing people's words without some show of proof or something remotely close to it that makes you think twice about a person. So of course Kenpachi had told Gendo that his brought, named Octavos, wanted more money in his village and clearly wasn't getting enough of it from fighting the "rebels" that were raiding the Daimyo's supply lines. The very fact that none of the rebels were ever brought to Gendo alive or that their bodies had never been reportedly examined for any sign of, who they work for was suspicious in itself. Another fact that Kenpachi stated was that Gendo's brother had more pubic support in and out of the Mist Village and that it was just a matter of time before Octavos took the title of Water Daimyo from Gendo.

It was times like this that Kenpachi, when he was Naruto, looked into Jiraiya's "research" material to find the information needed to get this far. The man was so busy being the self proclaimed Super Pervert that he was, that he never realized that the blonde haired boy had deciphered the books code to read the information given to him by his spy network. It gave the fox vessel all the information he needed when he was practicing his Rasengan with the clones he made read all the material Jiraiya had on various places that may prove useful in the long run though how Jiraiya kept this knowledge to himself without anyone reading between the lines to see was beyond him, as it was easy to decipher if you knew what you were doing.

Seriously hiding such information in code in the form of porn research was sad despite it being clever...if only slightly.

After explaining all his reasons, Gendo couldn't help, but feel Kenpachi had made a valid point despite the very thought of Octavos betraying him unthinkable.

Though the idea not being impossible.

After much thought on the subject Gendo decided that he would have Kenpachi and his little group enter Mist Village as his spy to make sure he could keep an eye on his slightly younger brother in case what Kenpachi said was true.

Now after many days of travel, mostly because Yachiru lead them the in one direction only to find out they should have gone another...much to the annoyance of Kenpachi, Rin, and Yugito they had arrived in Mist.

The disguised fox girl maybe cute, but even that had its limits.

Now that the group of four were _finally_ in the Hidden Mist Village and just after recently speaking to the Mizukage known as Octavos, who upon hearing their request to become Mist Ninja agreed to enlist them and give their rank after a test by some of his Jounin in 3 days.

The sight of Kisame's head on his desk was more then enough incentive to let them join the village.

"So now that were here what do you want to do?" said Yugito looking at Kenpachi while Yachiru looked around trying to see everything in front of her and wanting to go into the many different shops it possessed.

"We need to find a suitable place where all four of us can live under one roof before we look around ourselves and see what this place has to offer. I myself need to find some weights to further increase my strength. Then, at a later date I need to find a decent if not already good instructor in Taijutsu, Ninjutsu, and Genjutsu," said Kenpachi knowing he would need to visit the Mist Library after this in regards to the Ninjutsu and Genjutsu.

"I can teach you some things later since I've been in Mist and what Jutsu's I learned in Konoha before I left," said Rin knowing that Sandaime, Kakashi, and Minato-sensei she knew a great deal of Jutsu's from her time trying to prove herself.

"Thanks Rin. What are you going to do Yugito?" said Kenpachi looking at the woman, who seemed to be deep in thought.

"I don't know. I think I'll probably decide once we find the house first and if anyone asks were distant cousin. I don't want anyone in Mist thinking I'm attracted to young boy's that are half my age," said Yugito knowing that if and when word got out about Kenpachi staying with two beautiful women and one girl it would raise eyebrows and rumors she didn't want.

"Ken-chan is too good for Pussy-chan anyway," said Yachiru, who got a red faced death glare from Yugito upon hearing the nickname.

"WILL YOU STOP CALLING ME THAT!" yelled Yugito wanting to pound the girl in the head, but found that to do that she would have to go through Kenpachi and she knew better then to fight the vessel of the nine tailed fox.

"Why Pussy-chan? I like calling you Pussy-chan. Pussy-chan! Pussy-chan! Pussy-chan!" said Yachiru jumping off Kenpachi and dancing around continuing her calling of Yugito "Pussy-chan" over and over again.

After an additional fifth or sixth "Pussy-chan" from the one's Yachiru had already called Yugito, the Nibi vessel had become an unimaginable shade of red from embarrassment at the nickname, while Rin was trying, yet failing, to hide her laughter at the female demon vessel's embarrassment.

Rin also imagined the demon Yoruichi was feeling the same amount of embarrassment as her vessel if not more considering the demons type of species.

"Why you little...," said Yugito having enough of Yachiru's antics and proceeded in the chasing after the little girl in a circle around Kenpachi while the said girl was laughing at the woman thinking it was some sort of game.

For a little half-demon fox girl she could run pretty fast.

Though after so long you begin to wonder if the girl was being naïve in not understanding the meaning behind the nickname she gave for Yugito or if she actually did understand the meaning of the word and was messing with the Nibi vessel.

Kenpachi sighed silently though his facial expression showed had it made noise it would have been a heavy one. Some times he found it was hard to tell just WHO the child was and WHO the mature _adult_ of this little group of misfits was.

After about the tenth dusty circle made by the female duo, Kenpachi quickly scooped up his ever so little Yachiru and swung her over onto his left shoulder like she was a feather. The fox girl let out a small girly squeal of delight at being in the air momentarily before landing gracefully on her "Father's" left shoulder that was her special spot for her.

Meanwhile, Yugito was now fuming at the fox vessel for taking away her prey like that and just when she had gotten so close to nabbing the little nicknaming nightmare that was Yachiru too. "Hey I wanted to pound the brat for what she said. Don't shield her from me when I'm so close to letting her take my righteous beating like she should," said Yugito wanting to pound the fox child into the next millennia only for Kenpachi to silence her wanting for retribution with a deadly scowl recalling the last time someone wanted to give him a "righteous beating" on his 7th Birthday.

Maybe it was the fact that he himself had experience a "righteous beating" at the hands of the villagers and ninja in the early years of his life. Maybe it was because Kenpachi just didn't know the extent of how Yachiru came to be alone when he met her. Maybe it was Fatherly instincts kicking in again from wanting to raise Yachiru, Kenpachi didn't know if it was one or all three of these things. However, what Kenpachi _did_ know for a fact was that come hell or high water NO ONE was going to hurt his little Yachiru with those ever so harmful "righteous beating" whether it was just for fun, the attacker was seriously, or if it was a deadly enemy.

"So much as put a hand on her that will cause her pain and that limb will be removed in the most painful way possible," said Kenpachi freezing the woman and Rin, who was just raised her hands while watching the whole thing not wanting any trouble from the boy.

'If it weren't for the stupid little fact that he's scowling and has the nine tailed fox in him I would have laughed at him or not taken him seriously,' thought Yugito, who thought to stop her ranting at the moment.

"Calm down all of you or else we will never get anything done," said Rin trying to end this little territorial pissing contest as it was pointless to have.

"Doggy-chan is right! Come on Ken-chan let's go find ourselves a home to live in," said Yachiru thrusting her fist into the air ignoring the tick marks on Rin's forehead in regards to her own nickname.

Kenpachi could only hope that Yachiru despite all her innocent sweetness didn't make the two women go nuts while they spent time in Mist.

Sadly, it seemed luck would not favor him, as Yachiru asked Rin if she ever howled at the moon at night like a dog making Rin show signs of going Inuzuka on the poor little fox girl.

That is...if Uzumaki Kenpachi would ever allow it.

(Konoha-Hyuuga Compound)

Hinata was crying her eyes out in her room hearing the news that her Father had informed her of not just a few moments ago.

(Flashback)

Hinata was in her room reading up on a scroll for a B-Class Water Jutsu that was tucked away in her late Mother's section of the Hyuuga Library. Apparently, Hinata was more like her Mother then anyone thought, as she had just learned her elemental infinity that she worked best with was water. Upon learning this, Hinata had decided to dig deeper into her Mother's side of the family then her Father's in the form of Gentle Fist.

Upon investigating information about her Mother Hinata had discovered that unlike her Father's form of Gentle Fist, which was more direct, straightforward, and use upper body strength, that her _Mother's_ form of Gentle Fist was more graceful. According to a scroll she had found a few days prior, Hinata had discovered that her Mother's style of Gentle Fist moved like water, that when applied correctly, could be even more devastating then the male version of it. The form required the user of the stance to move around using chakra control at the feet with key and deadly precision to outmaneuver the opponent and take the person down with little upper body strength.

Hinata could now partially understand why the Elder's frowned upon her when they saw she couldn't perform the way her Father did, as they _knew_ she was like her Mother in that regard. It did make more sense as she studied the information in front of her left by her late Mother, as the Hyuuga Elder's were mostly male with the two female seated among them brainwashed into the "traditionalist" fashion of a Hyuuga. They hated her Mother because her "feminine" style of the Gentle Fist could, if used correctly, be superior to the male version that overpowered the opponents.

The Hyuuga Elder's would have none of that and often criticized the woman, if Hinata recalled correctly in her earlier years, about the use of the style passing down to the next Clan Head, which would be Hinata. It would not have surprised Hinata that IF her Father had remarried, if aloud too of course, and had sired a third child that was male, the child would have become the new Heir of the clan and NOT Hinata, who would most likely been sent to the Branch Family and been married off to another member of the clan.

In short, when it came to the Hyuuga Clan the male was always right and the female was wrong unless she agreed with the male of the clan.

Old world prejudicial sexism at its finest.

A knock at the door had pushed her mind back into the world of the present and her now more loving Father entered the room his face a look of sorrow upon it. It was a look that Hinata had not seen since her Mother died and she knew that whatever new it was had come directly from the Hyuuga Elder's.

They had done something behind the Clan Head's back.

"Hinata I need to speak with you about something of great importance," said Hiashi to Hinata though it was clear he was tired at the moment from his arguing with the Elder's over what they had just recently done.

"What is it Father?" said Hinata trying to force herself not to stutter in front of the man to show she was strong like he wanted her to be.

"Hinata I have some terrible news concerning your relationship to this household," said Hiashi his eyes clearly saddened by what he was about to tell her.

"W-What news?" said Hinata hoping it didn't involve her precious Naruto-kun and that he had been killed.

"Apparently the Hyuuga Elder's have setup an extremely rare 'double marriage' as it has been called between you and two boys' from different clans," said Hiashi knowing that such a thing was put as a law in case one or more clans had less then 3 members of each clan alive.

"What? W-Who are t-the two b-boys?" said Hinata hoping they weren't who she thought they were as her heart was set on only Uzumaki Naruto.

'Correction Uzumaki _Kenpachi_,' thought Hinata remembering that would be the name he went by from now on though her Father didn't know...yet.

"The Elder's arranged you to be married to Uchiha Sasuke and your teammate Inuzuka Kiba," said Hiashi wishing he could just trap the Elder's in a giant room with the Kyuubi itself.

"W-What?!" said Hinata in disbelief, as she was completely stunned by this news as she wanted to be with her one true love.

"I'm sorry my daughter for I have failed you yet again as a Father. With Hatake Kakashi now acting as the surrogate Clan Head for the Uchiha Clan until Uchiha Sasuke becomes a Chuunin in the next exams, he was able to arrange a marriage between both you and his charge. Shortly after that happened, the current Head of the Inuzuka Clan that is Kiba's Mother Tsume also spoke to the Hyuuga Elder's about marrying Kiba off to you. They found an old law that would allow both boys's to be married to you while intertwining laws from all 3 clans into one," said a now defeated sounding Hiashi, who felt his heart ache again seeing tears fall down her face.

"F-Father I-I-I don't w-want t-to m-marry e-either boy. I-I w-want to m-marry N-Naruto-kun," said Hinata, as she felt her dreams were being destroyed without a chance of them being fulfilled.

"Unfortunately, Hinata my hands are tied by Hyuuga Clan laws as the Council's decision if the majority agrees...is final. I tried to help you my sweet daughter I truly did, but like I have with your Mother, I failed you as well and for that I am sorry more then you could ever know," said Hiashi embracing his daughter as she cried into his body holding him for as long as she could.

"P-Please d-d-don't l-let them d-do this t-to m-me Father," said Hinata her voice muffled in his Hyuuga robes, as he held her rocking back and forth to try and sooth the oldest of his children in his arms.

"I cannot my innocent hime. The day of the wedding will be 1 week after Inuzuka Kiba and Uchiha Sasuke both achieve Chuunin Rank at the next Chuunin Exams. Such a thing will be certain due to the support they will have with the other Council members," said Hiashi removing his embrace from his daughter before kissing her forehead and leaving the now depressing room, but not before he returned one final "sorry" to her and shut the door hearing his daughter cries as he walked away a defeat man.

(End Flashback)

It wasn't fair to Hinata that her life would be torn asunder by what the Clan Elder's or the other Clan Heads, her Father excluded, wanted with her. She wanted what had wanted her whole life and what she wanted was to be with her true love, who went by the name of Uzumaki Naruto. A.K.A: Uzumaki Kenpachi.

Hinata had looked at all the clan laws from Hyuuga, Inuzuka, and Uchiha finding that her heart had nearly stopped when she saw how the Uchiha Clan laws had men favored over their female genders. It was designed specifically to keep women from advancing in the arrogant clan except to breed other Uchiha's and not spread the Sharingan bloodline into "the common folk" that so many clans saw when looking at other people around them.

Even worse was the Inuzuka Clan laws stated that the Clan Head could treat his or her mate however he or she wished and the none Inuzuka mate had no say in the treatment. It was to imply that since the possible mate not of the Inuzuka blood could not run things and had no say at Clan meetings.

Again Hinata felt she was being treated unfairly like she was someone's property or a piece of meat and even more when she remembered how the female members of the family should they be married to another clan are branded with the Cage Bird Seal. In this "special" case the Hyuuga Seal Masters would have to create a very special version of the Cage Bird Seal that would allow both Inuzuka Kiba and Uchiha Sasuke to bring her down should she become disobedient or they were ever displeased with her.

Fortunately, no such seal existed and the Seal Masters of the Hyuuga Clan would have to work on it for the next 3 years to make it perfect and for the most part...irremovable.

When Neji eventually found out what was going to be happening to his cousin he became so infuriated with rage by the prospect that Gai, Lee, and Tenten had to hold him down. They even needed some much needed help from Shikamaru and his "Shadow Possession Jutsu" though to say he was reluctant was to say he said "troublesome" a lot.

And he did.

When Kurenai found out she was livid that Hinata was going to become sort of slave girl all, but in name practically spending the rest of her long days being someone else's sex toy. It infuriated her that Kakashi had even agreed to this knowing that Hinata wanted no part of the arranged marriage to either the Uchiha or the Inuzuka brat she was ashamed to call her student. What upset Kurenai more was the fact that the poor girl was now totally and officially powerless to do anything to stop such a thing.

Granted there was the option of becoming a Missing Ninja, but now with the war with the Sound Village and all that had happened everywhere else in the world, Hinata was in all actuality safer (ironically) in Konoha then she was outside of it.

Still when everyone, who cared for Hinata that knew her well learned about this they all came to one single conclusion that scared them all to no end.

That is if one Uzumaki Naruto found out about this, then all hell would quite literally break loose and the definition of that hell being locked away in Naruto's own stomach that had been on the kid since he was born.

Those who understood this barely got an ounce of sleep that night if any at all while they waited for the exact moment that they would all feel chakra pressure from the boy. They knew then when it came out it would be like anything they ever felt before and what was even more terrifying was that whoever, was closest to him would be _the_ unluckiest poor bastard there ever was.

Tsunade and her poor luck of gambling luck aside of course.

(Back in Mist-Hours Later)

The time trying to find a house was eventful to say the least as Yachiru somehow became the unofficial guide in finding a house they could use. Unfortunately, the still in disguise, but still energetic fox girl had never been to Mist before and got them lost continuously in their quest for a home.

Fortunately, fate however it may be cruel, smiled on the group and found a large enough home to live in, which was amazingly cheap due to the civil war and people dying all the time. Upon investigating the place further they found out this was once the former home of several members of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist when they had roomed together to help create teamwork.

It seemed appropriate really considering two of the seven swords were now back home in Mist though now they were under the command of different masters.

"Well now that we have this place all paid for let's take care of some other things we set out to do," said Kenpachi while Yachiru was bouncing on her new bed saying, "this bed is mine and Ken-chan's" over and over again before landing on her back giggling madly at the feel of the bed.

"I'm going to help at the Hospital and gather as much information as I can on people that live here in Mist. It will be a great way to see, who supports the Mizukage and who wants to chop his head off," said Rin saying the last part in a more quiet voice, as there could be some Shinobi listening on their conversation outside.

"As for me I'm going to look around and get a layout of the village," said Yugito while making a mental note to head to the various food stores to get different items for them all to eat.

"That's a good idea Yugito-san. I have to get weights for me and Yachiru since I can't have her become a push over when we get into a fight," said Kenpachi recalling how fast Lee was with his weights and then even more without them.

"Don't you think she's a little young to have weights on? She can barely walk as it is," said Rin knowing that despite the girl being a half-demon fox the girl was still a child by normal standards.

"There is truth in what you say, but at least now as I train her she will become stronger then she would be without them. As she grows and I want my precious daughter to be one of the meanest toughest half-demons around," said Kenpachi not wanting a weakling for a daughter, even if it term was only in name and not by blood.

It was the principle of the matter.

"You mean it Ken-chan?!" said Yachiru looking at the bell wearing boy with hopes and dreams filling her eyes.

"Absolutely," said Kenpachi before he was tackled by Yachiru, who had more impact then usual in her tackles due to the increase of force given my the springy bed.

"Thank you Ken-chan! I'll be the biggest baddy ass ever," said Yachiru, who used her already incredible strength and squeezed Kenpachi's neck hard nearly choking the older boy that was her Father.

'The first thing he should teach her is manners,' thought Rin and Yugito slightly appalled that the girl would know such fowl language.

Moments later, Zangetsu appeared through a portal along with a now newly restored yet still albino looking Kimimaro, who looked at everyone in front of him and gave them a curtsey bow.

"Who are you?" said Yugito looking at the albino, who was wearing black ANBU pants and a vest over his white skinned body with his white hair wrapped in a pony tail.

"I am Kaguya Kimimaro and I am the loyal servant of Uzumaki Kenpachi-sama, who I have sworn to serve until I am no longer useful or dead," said Kimimaro walking up to the said master and kneeled before the taller yet younger man.

"Rise Kimimaro-san for I do not wish for one such as you to kneel before me, as you are now my comrade in arms and the only thing I ask of you is to follow all the orders that I give," said Kenpachi knowing that the albino man would dress up as a girl if ever such an unmanly order was given.

Kimimaro paused for a second realizing what the man said and rose faster then he did to pause and looked at Kenpachi with eyes showing unflinching loyalty. The same type of loyalty Kenpachi notice the man had given to Orochimaru before his supposed "death" after fighting Gaara and Lee.

Zangetsu's "Death Clone Jutsu" was performed as a precaution to make people think the pale white skinned man was dead, before he was taken to the demonic limbo. The Jutsu was designed specifically to fool any and all people whether Sound or Mist so they would not try to search for the body if they had suspected Kimimaro had indeed survived the well fought battle. It would in truth, give the nine tailed fox more then enough time to fix the young man up and make him into the ninja the albino was always meant to be.

The four other bodies he found and took away however, considering the damage done to them would be much more difficult to heal, as there death happened as a result of harsh physical punishment, not chakra depletion or a thought to be _non_-curable lung disease.

Even at this moment, the said figures were still sleeping in an unconscious state with each of them healing in separate parts of demonic realm of limbo to prevent them from having conversations. When their injuries were more healed Zangetsu would have to use other means to convince them to join his vessel as they were not as easily swayed as Kimimaro was in that regard.

"What orders do you wish for me to carry out Kenpachi-sama?" said Kimimaro, as he now bowed his head to the man awaiting further instructions from whom he pledged to serve.

"I need you to go with Zangetsu and gather others from the other Elemental Countries, who seek to stop being Missing Ninja or wish to have a home to their own. Tell them of a new village that will be made in a few years that they can all go to when they receive a sign from its Kage," said Kenpachi and then looked at Zangetsu, who nodded, putting a hand on Kimimaro's shoulder before leaving with the albino bone creating boy to receive the necessary people for his new village.

"Are you sure Kimimaro knows what to look for when looking for Missing Ninja to join another village? Normally Missing Ninja from a hidden village leave because they were the one's who betrayed their village," said Rin wondering if Kenpachi understood just how untrustworthy such ninja could be.

Present company excluded of course.

"Kimimaro was a former Sound Four Bodyguard for Orochimaru himself and has a keen depth at knowing who is loyal and who is not. Plus Zangetsu will be with him to get the job done at a much faster pace so all things considered I think everything will go quite well in the end," said Kenpachi motioning for Yachiru to get on the left side of his back, which the fox girl did moving almost like a spider from the opposite side.

"Come on Ken-chan I want to get my new weights so I get strong just like you," said an impatient Yachiru wanting to go out and view more of the village.

"Okay! Okay! We get our weights first and THEN after that I might get you a snack or something to eat for good behavior," said Kenpachi knowing that all foxes, demon or otherwise, liked sweets.

"Candy! Candy! Candy!" said Yachiru jumping on Kenpachi's shoulder like there was no tomorrow, as she wanted to have something sweet to sink her teeth into.

"Let's go," said Kenpachi ready for some action heading out the door with a bundle of energy by the name of Yachiru on his left shoulder.

"You think its wise to have him go out and look around when those test are going to start soon with those Mist Jounin?" said Yugito looking at the Inuzuka for her opinion on the matter.

"I don't think its really going to matter since either way Kenpachi and Yachiru is going to stain this place with blood given this village's reputation for violence," said Rin knowing that all of them were in for one wild ride.

(Suna-At the Moment)

Subaku no Gaara was currently taking a 15 minute break from his paperwork feeling that after already going through 4 hours of it he deserved a little relaxation. Right now all the man wanted to do was sit in his comfortable Kage chair, sip his flavored water, (curtsey of the trade agreements between Suna, Wave, and Spring Country that allowed Gaara to have such an expensive thing for a village residing in a desert) and simply relax.

Still, even with his time spent relaxing in his office it was hard to not keep certain much less _important_ events and the people involved in them from running around in his mind. Like so many other hidden villages spies were being sent out to look for one Uzumaki Naruto or as some now called him according to rumors...Uzumaki _Kenpachi_. Gaara found the name to be quite commanding and terrifying at the same time while wishing he had renamed himself that before Naruto did.

However, Subaku Kenpachi didn't sound as nice as it did with Uzumaki as the last name.

'You better return soon Naruto. My sister is very fond of you and knowing her she will do all in her power to get what she wants,' thought Gaara remembering how his sister had a _small_ fan-girl like persona in her though he was sure all women do, but simply grow out of it when the time comes to be mature.

So long as it didn't interfere with her duties as a ninja of Suna he didn't mind it coming out now and then if just to satisfy the girly beast inside his sister's head.

With that particular thought in his head now through Gaara realized his break was now over and it was time to get back to his dreaded paperwork that he had come so much to hate.

"You can come out now...Toad Hermit Jiraiya," said Gaara casually not looking up from his paperwork as the Toad Sannin of the Legendary Three appeared after removing his Transparency Jutsu.

"How do people keep seeing through that?" said Jiraiya in mild annoyance, as Tsunade had been the first to ever sense him in that regard.

"After my sister came in here last you let a small _perverted_ giggle and if it wasn't for the small fact that I know you do not hate Naruto, I would have consumed you in my sand without hesitation. Why are you here?" said Gaara finally looking up from his paperwork to stare at what appeared be a tired Sannin, who didn't get an ounce of sleep for several days.

"Normally I would greet you through the front door, but the animosity towards Konoha has clearly made that impossible as you already may know. However, since I have the title of Sannin I can go where I want, when I want, and to see who I want for personal or business matters without being tied down to the Leaf. I came here in the hopes that you would have some way of getting in contact with my former apprentice," said Jiraiya, as the Council had decreed that Naruto could no longer officially be the Sannin's apprentice if he wouldn't take Sasuke as one.

"You must have some form of important information that concerns him or else you would not be here other then to continue your..._training_ as you put it, with him," said Gaara, as he had heard the stories of the man's ways of training by peeping on women in the Suna hot springs.

"Well to be honest I do have some important information that he does need to know and I really don't think he's going to like what I tell him or when he learns of it from another source," said Jiraiya knowing that when Naruto did know the truth, that he would run like hell before the boy exploded in rage and came after him.

"What information is that?" said Gaara knowing this information was going to reach him sooner or later so he may as well learn it of the former tense.

Reluctantly, Jiraiya told Gaara all about the marriage incident with Hinata, Sasuke, Kiba, and the whole merging clan laws together thus making the poor Hyuuga girl their slave in all, but name. Add to the fact that Naruto likes her, she likes him, and that Naruto hates Konoha already it didn't take long for Gaara to put all the pieces together making him shudder in fear of what he envisioned Naruto doing.

Even the sand demon Shukaku was sane enough to cower in fear at such things knowing full well what that boy could do when angry and the fact Naruto held his more powerful brethren didn't help either.

"You do know that whether or not he learns this from you or not, the Leaf Village is just as doomed to be destroyed as before right?" said Gaara stating the already obvious to the Toad Sannin, who nodded knowing that angering a demon vessel was not the smartest thing to do.

"Regrettably, but I figured since he's going to crush everyone that screwed him over so what would be the point in delaying out the inevitable discovery. You know what they say? Better sooner then later," said Jiraiya getting up from his chair and heading towards the window knowing that going out the door was suicide on all fronts.

"Depends on the point of view Jiraiya-sama though in this case sooner would most likely be better as this is Naruto we are talking about. If you want to find him do so, but know that Suna will never forgive Konoha for the sin of its people towards others like myself. Should you confront Naruto pray he is not in a foul mood or else...," said Gaara leaving the threat hanging out knowing that it would make the point stronger.

The shiver the Toad Hermit gave was proof of that.

(Village Hidden in the Mist-A Few Hours Later)

The two Akatsuki Members Hidan and Kakuzu that were assigned to find the Nibi vessel decided to walk through the hidden village with their hats and cloaks on knowing that the Mist ANBU would be all over them if their faces were ever seen. The last thing the two needed was the Mist Village on their case when they were close to nabbing the Nibi from this place.

Sometimes it was a pain in the ass to be an S-Class Missing Ninja.

"Damn Nibi wench had to head here of all places to elude us just to live a little bit longer and for what? To head here, to Mist of all places? Sure there are a lot of bounties here we could collect for the organization, but we have a schedule to keep," said Kakuzu wishing they could simply kill someone and claim the bounty that was owed for the head or heads involved.

"Patience is required for this event and while I must hunt for this demon vessel I should in fact honor her for bringing us here of all places. To the holy ground of constant battles, blood, and death that I know Jashin would gladly accept as an offering if I wished to give it," said Hidan having already done his usual ritual before hand in case something were to happen around him that day.

"Say's you and that damned religion of yours Hidan. Who embraces Jashin besides you anyway? No what I don't want to know. Let's get the Nibi and then get hell out of here before we come across the Kyuubi brat instead. I know you love the whole killing thing Hidan, with your damn religion, but simply being here like this is pushing it. You know as well as I do at what happened when Itachi and Kisame confronted the nine tailed fox. He was able to kill Kisame like he was nothing, but a simple road block, and that's not easy given the shark man's very impressive stamina," said Kakuzu having witnessed the late Missing Mist Ninja's in previous missions do some pretty interesting things involving that sword and those Water Jutsu's of his.

"Agreed. Now if you are done with your complaining, let us find our target," said Hidan walking forward ahead of Kakuzu making the said man fume at not being able to kill his ever religious partner.

Neither one noticed a boy with spiky blonde reddish hair with bells on the tips with a tiny pink haired looking girl next to him eating at a ramen stand.

Kenpachi for his part simply scowled at hearing the two members of Akatsuki and their little spat in regards to Yugito and her Nibi demon Yoruichi. Yachiru was for her part was completely oblivious while enjoying her ramen with gusto as the delicious taste of ramen sung in her mouth to no end.

The two had already bought the needed weights from a respected weapons dealer, who they promised business in the future if there was ever a need for more equipment. After that the two went looking for something to eat and ran across a ramen stand of all places smack dab in the food area of Mist. It had been some time since the boy had even had the stuff and Yachiru was undoubtedly hungry so they chose to relive one of the spiky haired boy's pastimes.

That and Kenpachi had to know what the competition was like for old man Teuchi back in Konoha and possibly get the man some ramen making tips during his travels.

'Those two will have to be dealt with soon. If I move now it will draw too much attention to me with Yachiru by my side to boot. I know she's strong for her age, but I can't fight them knowing that if they were to break her henge it would be troublesome to explain it to the Mizukage, who would have her killed on sight. As much as I hate this I have to kill them with some..._finesse_,' thought Kenpachi hating that word as did the spirit of the very sword he took the name of.

'_What bunch of crap this is! Just kill the dumb bastards and then take their heads to the Mizukage afterwards. Like he would really give you a test after killing two more S-Class Missing Ninja that are need I remind you...unwelcome,'_ thought Zaraki Kenpachi from within the boy's mindscape wishing the boy would just take the simple straight line and not the complicated curve halfway through.

'I'll deal with them when the time comes, but not now. Mist has become too isolated and weakened by war right now to fully understand the complexity of Akatsuki and what they are trying to accomplish. Yugito will try to skin us alive if she became the Mizukage of a village that had no ninja's in it should more Akatsuki members or agents arrive,' thought Kenpachi finishing up his 16th bowl with Yachiru finishing up her bowl number 6.

Yachiru burped before giggling and felt her stomach was content for the moment leaving her now slightly inflated stomach to digest the food she had just eaten. "Ken-chan let's go see the Ninja Academy now like you promised," said Yachiru getting her adopted Father out of his thoughts.

"All right let's go then Yachiru," said Kenpachi paying for the meal, putting his fox skull mask back on, and getting up with Yachiru jumping onto his back as usual before the boy left the ramen stand and headed for the Mist Academy.

"Hey you!" said a bald headed man in the ramen stand, who had been eating near them on one of the stools of the small business.

"What?" said Kenpachi glancing slightly at the person in question wondering what the man could possibly want with him.

"That brat of yours has poor manners. She eats like a damn pig and didn't say anything after she burped when she finished her ramen. If you don't take better care of her then your going to lose her when you're not careful," said the bald man finishing up his ramen before paying and exiting the place to reveal himself to Kenpachi.

"Are you threatening to cause harm to my daughter? Because if you are...then your going to wish you had kept your mouth shut or still stuffed full of ramen," said Kenpachi, as he turned around fully to face the slightly taller man wearing a Mist Chuunin Uniform, with the headband bearing the symbol of the Mist Village on his right arm, and a sword on the left side of his waist.

"I'm simply stating the obvious. People around here are bloodthirsty and will attack and kill people for even the smallest indiscretions even smaller then her," said the scowling man pointing at Yachiru, who hissed like a cat at him.

"And you being the good citizen that you are, decides to tell me this out of the goodness of his heart? Bullshit!" said Kenpachi with Yachiru nodding several times at her Father's words.

"Yeah! You tell him Ken-chan. Kick Baldy-kun's equally baldy butt," said Yachiru in her usual cheery tone before sticking out her tongue at the man infuriating him at the nickname.

"Shut up! Don't you know it's not nice to make fun of bald people? Especially sensitive ones?" said "Baldy-kun" with steam coming out of both his ears and his entire head red with embarrassment at the given.

"What is your name fool?" said Kenpachi not liking the fact that this man just told _his_ precious daughter of all people to shut up.

"It's Ikkaku. Madarame Ikkaku of the Mist Village. I'm a High Level Chuunin when it comes to rank, but my skills are that of Jounin and I'm trying out the next Jounin Exam in a few months," said Ikkaku looking at the man or at least see _through_ the fox shaped skull mask on the man's face.

"A soon to be Jounin huh? What makes you think you got the skills to become one when you can't even handle a little nickname from a kid barely able to walk on her own two feet," said Kenpachi smiling beneath the mask, as he got a wicked sweet idea running through his head.

"Like you have any room to talk with your spiky hair. At least you have hair!" said a now emotionally upset Ikkaku before he drew his blade and readied for battle, as he planned on avenging his lost honor along with the hair he always wanted that, due to some genetic linage from his great grandfather's time, prevented him attracting all the beautiful women to him.

Kenpachi just smiled behind his mask. The poor bald fool had no idea just what he was in for.

(Elsewhere)

Kaguya Kimimaro was now walking with Zangetsu through some woods after he had just found Morino Ibiki's little brother Morino Idate during one of his running trips. Zangetsu had frightened the poor man almost out of his skin and even more so when Kimimaro had told Idate just who or rather _what_ Zangetsu was. After further explaining what was going on and the choice of joining a soon to be formed ninja village with Kenpachi as its Kage, Idate accepted on the grounds that he wouldn't have to do anything torture related like his big brother.

Of course, Zangetsu and Kimimaro agreed seeing as how they planned on getting Ibiki to join the village before it was wiped out in 3 years time.

And if the scarred man didn't, there was always that Mitarashi Anko woman as the next best thing.

After finishing with the agreement they wanted Idate to be used as an information gather while under the illusion of his messenger duties to various places. Since the man would have to travel from place to place Zangetsu and Kimimaro could meet the man when it was necessary to learn information from overhearing people during his travels.

'From my understanding of things we have my former Sound Four comrades in custody waiting to be fully brought into Kenpachi-sama's ranks, Morino Idate as our scout as well as informant, a few infamous as well as strong swordsmen, and the long lost brother of Kenpachi-sama's most dearest friends,' thought Kimimaro going over the list in his head while calculating that the ranks will swell even more from his master's side of the world.

By gathering his own followers together to merge with Kimimaro, Kenpachi would soon have a pretty potent force on his side. Not to mention the fact that with Suna, Wave, an improved for the better Mist, Waterfall, Spring Country, and several other key places that would back him up. Kimimaro had no doubt the soon to be Shikage would be quite the powerful force in the world soon after the foundation was set in.

"We have a long ways to go before we can set the Kage Tower of Kenpachi's new village so do not linger too long Kimimaro," said Zangetsu seeing the deep in thought look on the albino's face.

"A thousand apologies Zangetsu-sama I was just thinking of all those gathered and soon to be gathered when the new hidden village Kenpachi-sama is founding becomes real," said Kimimaro bowing his head slightly, but noticeably while hoping that he hadn't tried to enrage the great fox demon in his humanized state.

"I sense you are being honest so I will let it slide for now however, we currently have a 3 year deadline to meet and we still need more then what we currently have. Even if it is a good start considering what we have now, we still need more people to follow us, and the necessary land to do create our new village," said Zangetsu knowing that every second they waste could be done more efficiently.

"We should head to Tea Country next. As a former servant and most faithful of the Snake Sannin's loyal bodyguards I was able to listen to most of the conversations he had with his assistant Kabuto," said Kimimaro knowing that there were secrets and people in Tea Country that would gladly approve in a change in the overview of management that ran their lives.

"That is indeed a wise and strategic idea Kimimaro and to acknowledge your brilliance we will head there right now," said Zangetsu creating the portal that would take the two to Tea Country.

"Anything to see Kenpachi-sama's ambitions fulfilled," said Kimimaro bowing before the demon lord showing the utmost respect for the fox before heading into the portal.

(Village Hidden in the Mist Hosptial-15 Minutes Later)

"Hey is there a doctor in this place or what?" said Kenpachi walking into the hospital and proceeded to drag the bloody body of Ikkaku Madarame behind him making the people around him scream and step back while several of the new nurses fainted.

"Hey Ken-chan did you have to beat up Baldy-kun like that? I wanted to play with him," said Yachiru, as Ikkaku's bald head reminded the girl of those delicious candies on a thin white papery stick, a lollypop if she remembered correctly.

"Kenpachi-san? Yachiru-san? Why are you two here and...WHO IS THAT!?" said Rin in a doctors uniform before pointing to the bloody bald headed mess now behind the two.

"It was awesome Doggy-chan! We were eating this soupy noodle stuff called ramen that was super yummy and when we finished we were leaving when Baldy-kun insulted me," said Yachiru pointing at Ikkaku whose right hand twitched involuntarily in pain.

"You beat him up over insulting Yachiru?" said Rin not believing what she was hearing from the girl and that this kid, who was not even considered an adult age wise had done something like that to another person.

"This fool challenged me to a fight after we exchanged words and he lost within 5 good minutes of my life, which the stupid bastard wasted trying to beat me. You know what he did before we even fought? He did his 'Lucky Dance Ritual' before even trying to fight me. Though the information he gave me during our talk right before the fight was good information to know," said Kenpachi thinking back to what the man said after his little "Lucky Dance Ritual" was done.

(Flashback-After the Lucky Dance)

Ikkaku got ready to fight with his sword in hand, as it was now removed from the much thicker then standard sheathe. This indicated to Kenpachi that this so called Chuunin was anything, but normal when it came to fighting someone else.

Still weak by comparison, but not normal.

"Pal you are one of the freakiest people I know and I have seen a man and a boy hug each other creating a Genjutsu beach background waves and all," said Kenpachi still not sure if the "Lucky Dance Ritual" was stupid, funny, or just plain...well let's just say that it was disturbing and leave it at that.

Ikkaku smirked slightly seeing the little girl leap off her Father's left shoulder so the man could fight better without her holding him down. Though how the brat of a kid became a dad at that age the Mist Ninja would never know and quite frankly didn't want to know.

Still...it would make a good insult.

"Are you a little young to be a dad?" said Ikkaku trying to make Kenpachi angry and to throw off the younger swordsman's game.

"Aren't you going to get a wig and cover up your shiny domed skull?" said Kenpachi knowing to hit the man where it hurt, which in this case was as clear as the sun shining down upon it.

"Shut up! I'll have you know I was a student of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist before Zabuza went and did his whole 'become the Mizukage' thing before he died disgracefully in Wave Country. The only thing I regret now is finding the man and butchering him and that little brat that followed him around like a lost puppy," said Ikkaku before charging at Kenpachi not seeing glowing of the eyes in the fox skulled mask.

"Zabuza was a strong warrior as well as the one, _especially _the one, who always followed him was his precious person, and vice versa. For insulting them I'm going to make you wish for a merciful death," said Kenpachi not even bothering to draw his sword yet until the time was right.

"And _what_ exactly can a brat hope like YOU hope to gain by making such empty threats involving a defeat that had yet to happen?!" said Ikkaku now within striking distance of Kenpachi about to strike with deadly force.

Kenpachi was on him so fast that by the time it was over Ikkaku was unconscious from the pain and loss of air from trying to scream for his victor to stop beating the crap out of him.

(End Flashback)

"Well I guess that makes sense, but what about getting here 15 later when the hospital is less then 5 minutes from where you were fighting?" said Rin wondering what his excuse was for that.

"Sorry Doggy-chan. Ken-chan went left when he should have gone right," said Yachiru though she neglected to mention she was the reason for it.

It was something that didn't sit well with Kenpachi.

"You make it seem like it's my fault! I was following your directions," said Kenpachi with an annoyed look on his face at what Yachiru just said.

"Come on Ken-chan be strong and admit when you are wrong," said Yachiru not seeing a few red tick marks on Kenpachi's face.

"Anything else I should know about?" said Rin picking up Ikkaku and placed him on a stretcher before a few doctors and nurses came and brought him away.

"Yeah there are some guys from Akatsuki after Yugito and I need to kill them before it's too late to stop the two from springing whatever trap they have setup to capture her," said Kenpachi getting the serious look on Rin's face he wished her to have, which told him she knew what Akatsuki Organization was.

"Do they know where Yugito is?" said Rin seriously yet worried nonetheless about their comrades health.

"Not yet fortunately. They are even more lost in Mist Village then we were getting here to deliver the bald baka we just brought in. Do you know where she is?" said Kenpachi not knowing where the woman was or how long it would take for those two Akatsuki idiots to find her.

"No. Yugito-san said she was going to learn the layout of the village by walking around and try to see everything she could, so she could be anywhere right now," said Rin, as she should have put some kind of Tracer Jutsu on the woman in case this happened.

"I'll look for her with Yachiru and see if we can't find her. She'll raise a lot of chakra when she fights those two so all I have to do is be alert. On the lighter side of all of this, if we were to kill those two bastards, it means less for us to handle in terms of Akatsuki, AND the Mizukage won't have to test us," said Kenpachi knowing that for Rin and her medical skills that she would become a Doctor/Medic Ninja right away.

"All right you two find Yugito-san and kill those two Akatsuki agents while I take care of your little...what's the right word? 'Playmate'? Playmate seems appropriate if I am good at judging your sadistic nature right," said Rin scowling playfully at Kenpachi when she said playmate the first time.

"Hey don't knock it until you try it Rin," said Kenpachi giving her a mock salute before he turned around and ran out to find his prey and his fellow demon vessel.

"Bye Doggy-chan! Don't eat too many bones or you'll get sick in the stomach," said the ever cheerful Yachiru while waving at the woman, who took the statement, like when she heard her nickname the first time, the wrong way, and blush an embarrassing shade of red before storming off to her newest patient to take out her frustration on him.

For the next hour, after Ikkaku woke up in a nearly sound proof covered room, the pure bald headed man would be screaming in pain at Rin's 'necessary medical procedures' as she called them.

For Ikkaku, he thought it was Kami's personal joke on him because he was bald.

(A/N: YAY! I kicked ass in this chapter. At least I think I did. I actually had this chapter much longer then it should have been until I realized what I was going for would have been SUPER long. So I had to put in for the next chapter hence why the title being part 1 of (hopefully) 2. I also updated my profile and I implore you to look at it as it is VERY important that you do. It involves a challenge given to me by another author (name in my profile) to write or to find someone who could write the challenge. Everything the author wants involving the challenge is on my profile so whoever feels they are up to it after reading it by all means send me a PM. Until next time...PEACE!!!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7-Fall of the Snake Sannin Part 2

(At the Moment-With Yugito)

Nii Yugito found that if she were to take the title of Mizukage of Mist she would need to know more about it as a whole and the populace that went with it. While looking around she noticed that while most places looked filthy and disgusting like slums from the other places she visited this one was a lot worse. She had visited the Hospital with Rin before leaving the Inuzuka to her duties and saw that Rin's place of employment was sterilized clean despite what the outside of it looked like. The same could be said with the various restaurants, libraries, and the Mist Academy itself, though her demon enhanced senses told her that there was still the air of blood from Momochi Zabuza's day of terror there so long ago when she just was a child herself.

Now she was walking through one of the streets that looked baron of life with nothing to show except trash and rotting food staining the ground.

"What a fool the Mizukage is to let his village fall so far like this," said Yugito in a silent and whispery voice that only she and her demon heard.

"Well well look what the Nibi dragged in," said Hidan from behind Yugito, who turned around to see the man wearing a black coat with red clouds and his partner now behind her.

"YOU! I thought I left the two you back in that village on the edge of Kumo's border?" said Yugito getting into fighting stance and got ready for a fight.

"You would be wise to rethink using the Nibi's chakra here Yugito-san. Unless of course you want the people here to think you possess a bloodline limit, thus making you a much hated target among the populace," said Kakuzu smiling knowing that the instant she does anything that is unnatural will be considered a bloodline and the people will pay them a large sum of money to have such a person killed.

"Like you would let them kill me without taking what you want from me you bastard," said Yugito, who was not going to let them take her without a fight no matter what.

"Regretfully true, but in a sense what we will be doing will result in your death after we extract the Nibi from your body once we summon the other members for the ritual," said Hidan having no problem not killing the woman just yet, as she will be dead soon enough when the beast inside of her was removed.

"Now what makes you think I'm going to let you?" said Yugito looking between Hidan and Kakuzu wondering which member would strike first.

Or would they strike at the same time?

"Or me for that matter?" said Kenpachi letting lose a great deal of chakra pressure that made Hidan and Kakuzu nearly suffocate under the strain of the intense power.

Yugito was able to hold herself almost perfectly calm since she had experienced much worse from the boy when he learned of his parentage, though there were still beads of sweat coming down her face nonetheless.

"Oh crap it's the Kyuubi container," said Kakuzu remembering what Itachi had sent in the letter to them via falcon messenger about how demon vessel used his power to make everyone around him weak in the knees.

"Yeah I'm his container and proud of it, but if you are going to call me anything I would prefer it not be _that_. I hate it when people call me by such titles and not by my designated name," said the boy sitting up from his crouched position on a roof of a nearby shop with a huge grin on his face.

Yachiru quietly jumped off her Ken-chan and sat by the edge of the titled roof to watch the soon to be battle with amusement as the fight was about to take place got started.

'This is so exciting! Now I just have to remember to do that thing Ken-chan told me to do if any Mist Ninja show up. What was it? Ask for some kunai? No, I have them. Ask them for candy? No, Ken-chan said I had a limit and I reached it already. Oh I know! It was to make sure that no one interferes with Ken-chan's fight. YAY! I remembered,' thought a happy Yachiru knowing her Father was going to be proud that she remembered what he wanted her to do.

"Well tough shit brat. If I want to call you 'Kyuubi boy', 'demon brat', or any other more colorful names that come to mind I will and not a soul here can stop me," said Kakuzu with a grin having ignored Pein's words of wisdom involving fighting the two vessels.

"What about fighting someone...without a soul?" said Kenpachi grinning again before he ran at the man with his sword out dragging against the ground leaving a lined scar in its wake.

'He's fast!' thought Kakuzu backpedaling away from the boy, who looked more like a wild animal then a human being.

The Akatsuki member didn't know just how right he was when he thought that, as a now sword wielding Kenpachi smiled his devious smile. In one moment he was in front of the red cloud wearing man and the next, he was...gone?

'He's very fast!' thought Kakuzu amending his statement by a single word wondering just where the hell the boy went while going through hand signs for one his infamous Jutsu's.

"Die," said Kenpachi from behind Kakuzu before plunging his sword into the man's now split in two heart, while the dying man in question wondered just how the hell the kid got behind him so easily without making a sound since it seemed impossible.

The Kyuubi brat had bells on his hair for Kami sake.

Before Kakuzu could figure this out, Kenpachi twisted the blade almost vertically before slashing to the right cutting the man almost fully in half leaving a very bloody mess all over both Kenpachi, Kakuzu, and the ground beneath them.

By this point, the Mist ANBU appeared behind Yachiru waiting for the right opportunity to engage the remaining Akatsuki member, who found his retreat blocked off by Yugito.

"Hello Mask-kun! I'm sorry, but Ken-chan is busy fighting right now so you will have to be patient or come back later," said Yachiru not bothering to turn around to see the group of ANBU behind her, who looked at each other wondering how to respond to the child.

"Listen brat we don't answer to you and the Mizukage sent us here to stop the fighting," said the Mist ANBU Captain before he and his team took several steps forward ignoring Yachiru's growl of sudden anger.

"_**KEN-CHAN IS FIGHTING AND YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO DISTURB HIM! GO AWAY!"**_ yelled Yachiru in a scary voice, flaring her chakra into a manifestation of what looked like something between a cat and a fox with enough force to send the ANBU ninjas flying back several feet in fear.

Hidan for the most part remained calm despite the fact that he had the Kyuubi vessel in front of him, the Nibi vessel now behind him, and the Mist ANBU to the side with a girl whose power was somewhere in the High Chuunin or Low Jounin level. Very carefully in a fluid motion he readied his "holy" staff of Jashim into battle position ready, to fight this enemy knowing that due to his immortality he couldn't be killed.

"You cannot beat me boy no matter how much power you have. For I have been blessed by Jashim with the power of immortality and I will defeat both you and your cat brethren behind me," said Hidan, who mentally thanked Jashim for this day for when he would be able to shed blood of those around him.

For Hidan it had been far too long in his mind.

"Well at least one of you idiots had the brains to bring a weapon and not to simply rely on Jutsu's to get the job done. This might actually become entertaining. Let's find out!" said Kenpachi charging at Hidan, who readied himself for the onslaught that was soon to come.

Yugito had been surprised at the boy's speed, skill, and his overall strength when he had killed Kakuzu without even breaking a sweat. I mean, _damn_, even she hadn't seen the eye patch wearing gaki (not that she would DARE call him that) move at first, only to hear the soft jingle of one of his bells seconds later before he killed Kakuzu.

How the Akatsuki member never heard it was beyond her, though it was probably only due to Yugito's enhanced hearing that she heard it.

Hidan felt himself being pushed back every several feet or so by Kenpachi as he blocked the many blows from the boy's sword. The only problem with blocking though was the feel of the intense pressure that was making him slowly losing ground behind him. By the fifth hit Hidan decided to pull a hat trick and hit a button on his staff revealing his secret weapon.

It was in the form of a small, but still sharp knife like blade hidden at the very bottom of his staff he used for when the occasion arose to outmaneuver and ultimately kill the said enemy.

As Kenpachi pushed Hidan back a one more time, the Akatsuki member struck spinning the staff at an angle where it would cut into Naruto's mask and into his face just above his left eye. However, it didn't seem to faze Kenpachi at all despite the fact that the said spiky haired boy was bleeding ever so slightly.

The fact that the kid in front of Hidan was now grinning and laughing like a mad man through his mask was a dead give away.

'So he had a tolerance to pain. Let's see how much,' thought Hidan, as it wasn't very deep and slashed down leaving a thin scar above the boy's left eye all the way down into the cheek.

"This knife was designed to override any form of healing a demon vessel produces no matter how powerful it may be. Even with a healing rate as fast as yours, any hit I make with this blade, no matter how deep, or how long I make the wound, you will have scars on such place for the rest of your life," said Hidan trying to make the boy more cautious of him.

What it did was have the opposite effect.

It made the boy laugh a psychotic laugh before he turned serious.

"You really think such things frighten me when it comes to getting scars? From the very way Konoha's villagers and ninja treated me when I was a younger I should have more scars all over my body then the Hyuuga Clan have members. Don't insult me on how you didn't knowing how I was treated since its more then common knowledge on how people like me and Yugito are treated," said a now angry Kenpachi, as the faint memories of the past once more reappeared in his mind only to shut them out if only for a while.

"You still can't beat me on account of my regenerating abilities that grant me immortality I need to survive and all attacks you may deliver," said Hidan getting in a weapon stance once more.

"While technically that is true, I think your form of immorality is far from perfect. Let's see how you like being cut up, burned into ashes, and then having your remains sealed away in an urn before tossing you into the depths of the sea," said Kenpachi grinning once more before locking swords with Hidan, only this time he grabbed the man by his left arm with his own, and threw him over his shoulder onto the ground with a immense strength creating a massive hole in the process.

Before Hidan could remotely try to counteract this hard hitting move in some way, his opponent acted to prevent the Akatsuki priest of a member from providing any form of retaliation. Kenpachi grabbed and pried the staff out of Hidan's hands before throwing it to Yugito, who incinerated it with her Nibi's chakra.

By this point Hidan had stopped being calm and actually looked afraid, as the pointy tip of Kenpachi's sword slammed into his right open palmed hand preventing him from just simply using the Escape Jutsu or the Substitution all ninja are taught at their respected Ninja Academy.

'Shit. I should have listened to Leader-sama when he said avoid a confrontation with the two vessels should they be together,' thought Hidan finally remembering the man's exact words before they left.

"There is just one thing I would like for you to do for me before I decide to continue any further Akatsuki-san," said Kenpachi breaking the hand and wrist of his prey to prevent any one handed signs that he recalled Haku could do.

"What is that if I may ask?" said Hidan knowing that it wasn't like he had choice in the matter when it came to his "death" at the hands of this monster that currently stood over him in such a superior way with the one seeable eye beyond the mask glowing red and yellow.

"Scream for me with everything you've got," said Kenpachi laughing before he started on tearing Hidan apart limb by limb creating a huge gory mess to Yugito, Yachiru, and the Mist ANBU, who were too shocked to even move from their spots.

When it was over Kenpachi was a bloody mess and the ground before him was covered in blood, guts, and the death of two deadly members of an evil organization. With a simple yet few hand signs Kenpachi soon incinerated the two with a Fire Jutsu of his own design called "Demon Foxfire Jutsu".

Unlike normal Fire Jutsu's this one was demonic in nature and thus was more potent then the standard human variety that all Shinobi learn. Also another difference was that when Kenpachi wanted the flames to be gone all he had to do was snap his fingers and it was just die out faster then you would blowing out a lit candle.

When the fire died out with a snap of Kenpachi's fingers the boy pulled out the used and still bloody bag that once occupied the residents of Hoshigaki Kisame's head. Then in a masterful act of wind manipulation, seeing how it was his main element, the vessel of Zangetsu gathered up all the ashes from the two corpses, and placed them in the bag just before tying the top of it in a knot.

'Okay note to self: when I become Mizukage and he eventually become the First Shikage of his hidden village make an alliance with him and FAST!' thought Yugito knowing that anyone who fought this kid was already dead.

Yachiru then jumped down from her spot on the roof and landed on Kenpachi's shoulder cheering her Father on about tearing "Monk-chan" to pieces. The trio or rather duo and a half however, were soon stopped after being surrounded by Mist ANBU looking at the group hesitantly.

"Kenpachi-sama, Yachiru-sama, and Yugito-sama you will all come with us to see the Mizukage about the events that just took place," said the Mist ANBU Captain hoping he young man would comply and not use brute force.

"Fine it's getting boring here anyway and I need to tell the Mizukage about the guys I just killed though I don't think he's going to care since they were both S-Class Missing Ninja," said Kenpachi off handedly, as if he were talking about the weather before they were all headed towards the Mizukage Tower once more to explain some things to the pig of a Kage.

(Tea Country-One Week Later)

Kimimaro looked on with Zangetsu at the research complex Orochimaru had setup to use for potential experiments on the people of this poor Country. It had been difficult at first, since word had gotten out about the albino's death thus requiring Zangetsu to play along while calling himself a servant of Orochimaru and had save Kimimaro from dying while saying he was dead to avoid the Mist Hunter Ninja's. Something that Kimimaro swore on his life never to repeat to anyone about the demon lord saying those disgusting words.

During the time period that they spent in Tea Country, Kimimaro ran into a girl, who had been used as an experiment of the now late head scientist (whose name had long been forgotten by them and from their memories) of the research complex. She, reluctantly at first, told them her name was Isaribi, and after she had explained to them why she was the way she was along with why the people hated her, she was offered amnesty as well as amnesty in the soon to be built Village Hidden in the Shinigami.

Once the shock wore off she jumped at the chance to start anew and Zangetsu promised to use his demonic powers to see if he couldn't help her with her transformation.

If it wasn't for the simple fact that Zangetsu was a terrifying demon lord, even in human form, Isaribi would have gladly hugged the entity with all her strength. After explaining the situation to the people of Tea Country that were around them they apologized for their actions to Isaribi not understanding what had happened to her which resulted them in acting the way they did.

Now the people of Tea Country in that area had a new problem to deal with and that was their now destroyed town that they resided in. Fortunately, Kimimaro had proposed to ALL of the people of in the town in Tea Country that they could temporarily head to Wave Country until Kenpachi's hidden village could be built.

Thankful for being given such a wonderful opportunity, since they had heard of Wave's recent freedom from the late Gato and its sudden economic growth, they gladly accepted.

Now with the future residents through the demonic portal that led to Wave Country on the other side Kimimaro turned to Zangetsu wondering what was next. While Isaribi, who had decided to stay behind at the demon lord's request though why he did still confused her.

"Where to next Zangetsu-sama?" said Kimimaro knowing they were making great strides in their progress in creating a new hidden village with only the land needed to create it.

"First, I have to take Isaribi to the demonic limbo realm so I can fix the many genetic as well as cellular complications that fool of a scientist did to her. While I am doing this I need you to go to Wave Country yourself and speak to a man named Sano, who runs a smith that ranges from weapons to masks. I need you to speak to him on making more masks for us and others as well. Tell him we want top quality masks that are the same shape design as Kenpachi's with different shapes, various types of marking, and the multiple copies of the animals in question," said Zangetsu opening up the portal to limbo for Isaribi while leaving the one to Wave Country open.

"What about after the order is placed?" said Kimimaro knowing he would have to do other things besides wait for the masks to be made.

"While that is happening, you are to train until I come to see you again with the others since they are healing nicely from what I have sensed. You will be with me when I speak to the four again to convince them to join our cause in destroying Orochimaru along with Sound Village once and for all," said Zangetsu knowing all about the death of the two red cloud wearing members of Akatsuki having already received a telepathic message from Kenpachi.

"Understood. I will start right away Zangetsu-sama," said Kimimaro bowing to the great demon lord before heading to the portal to Wave Country to fulfill his given task.

"He takes his job way too seriously," said Isaribi wondering just how devoted the albino was to the demon lord and his vessel back in Water Country.

"Maybe so, but considering what my vessel and I have done for him, I wouldn't have his loyalty any less then it is now," said Zangetsu walking towards the portal with Isaribi, who followed the taller demonic entity.

(Konoha-Hokage Tower-2 Weeks Later)

Hinata approached the Hokage's office with shy yet strong determination on her part as she had no intention of going quietly into the cold dark night as Kiba and Sasuke's wife. She had every intention of being strong even if she was bound to them so no matter what may come of her life whether as a slave in all, but name or died by other mean she would go out strong.

She knew of only one person, who could do that and it was the current Hokage in office.

"Hokage-sama?" said Hinata forcing herself with some effort to prove she was not going to be the weak shy girl everyone thought she was.

"Yes Hinata please come in and have a seat," said Tsunade knowing that this meeting was important to the Hyuuga girl or else she wouldn't have demanded to Shizune to make it.

Demand an appointment with the Hokage of all things. Shizune thought she was going to have a heart attack when Hinata did it in such a fierce way.

"I'm sorry if my demand for this appointment with you has made me appear to be rude or disrespectful towards you Hokage-sama, but I felt that I could only talk to you about this. I wanted to say to you and ONLY you that I do not approve of this 'marriage' that I have been placed in against my knowledge and my will. After a great deal of soul searching came to the conclusion that IF I allowed myself to be married to my chosen husbands that I would be strong in the end. To that end I want YOU Hokage-sama to teach me anything and everything you know from fighting to medical teachings. I will not be part of this so called marriage and spend the rest of my days being weak like everyone seems to think I am," said Hinata looking at Tsunade with a determined face not wanting to back down from this choice in her life.

Possibly the ONLY real choice she had left.

"If that is what you want Hinata I will help you become strong by making you my new apprentice so in case you are married to those two idiots, you can still keep them in line from time to time seal or no seal," said Tsunade knowing that from what Hiashi had told her in secret, that the Clan Elder's were making the Hyuuga Seal Masters work almost nonstop to make the new seal for Hinata.

"Thank you Hokage-sama," said Hinata bowing before leaving the room to train for the rest of the day and possibly visit her mother's garden that was her sanctuary.

"Naruto wherever you are I pray that should you find out that I was once again powerless to stop what happened here," said Tsunade once Hinata had left the room and she poured herself some heavy duty sake.

'At least things couldn't get any worse in the world,' thought Tsunade as she looked out the window of her office and at the now repaired stone head of her Grand Father that was the First Hokage.

How wrong she was.

Jiraiya came in through one of the open windows before Tsunade could even react to try and punch in him surprised as she was that he came in so abruptly.

"Tsunade-hime! You are not going to believe what I have just discovered from my spy network," said Jiraiya looking at the female Hokage with seriousness and slight panic.

"What? Is it about Naruto?" said Tsunade knowing that the Toad Sannin before her must have used Gamabunta only recently to reach her after being a week away in Suna.

"No. I asked the Kazekage for help in that area, but he was as stumped as I was on where the kid is officially hiding out. What I came to tell you was that just two days ago, Kumo had a Coup d' tat. The soon to be Yondaime Raikage became too impatient and successfully assassinated the Sandaime Raikage to advance to the position ahead of the estimated timetable that he was supposed to be inaugurated in," said Jiraiya knowing that the people had mixed feelings for the man given his policy on their formal demon vessel and the investigation into its own ANBU unit to what happened with the Hyuuga Clan over a little over decade ago.

"What? This can't be good. What's going on with those loyal to the Sandaime Raikage?" said Tsunade knowing that the Yondaime Raikage was not as nice as his predecessor.

"A sizable chunk of them were slaughtered during the chaos while the rest have taken what they can and got the hell out of there before they lose more people to the insanity. The people that are power hungry stayed wanting to receive the power new Raikage is promising all those, who stayed to let his plans come to fruition," said Jiraiya knowing of the man's plan for the Nibi vessel that was once a ninja of Kumo.

"Who else knows about this outside of Kumo?" said Tsunade knowing they would most likely have to prepare for what lay ahead with the Yondaime of Kumo.

"If I had to guess I would say Akatsuki, Orochimaru, and possibly the people in Wave Country, who are taking in refugees right now due to the close proximity between them and Kumo," said Jiraiya knowing that with this new Raikage in place no Hyuuga Clan member Family or Branch were safe.

It was widely, but secretly rumored that the man from Kumo that was killed during the said incident was the older brother of the man now in charge of the rival village. The worse case scenario was that Kumo would make an alliance with another village to take down Leaf in its currently weakened condition.

"At least we know the people that left Kumo are safe from harm since Kumo won't dare invade Wave on account of the political standings it would have to face with the other Countries. For now we won't have to worry about an invasion just yet, but to be on the safe side double the ANBU guards at the gate and the patrols outside the village. The last thing we need is for a strike force to hit us, leaving a major dent that will take a good size of our dwindled resources to repair," said Tsunade knowing they would have to fight for all the strength they could get that once flowed so easily into Konoha that had turned into a small trickle.

"Thank Kami for small favors. Um...Tsunade-hime I think I have an idea on what Naruto has been up to since he left Konoha and everything," said Jiraiya hesitating slightly not knowing if telling the woman was a good idea before making up his mind and sat down in one of the chairs knowing this may take some time.

"Well? Spill it out! Tell me already!" said Tsunade wondering what could make the Toad Sannin so hesitant in regards to Naruto.

"Well...I'm not certain if the information is solid yet, but I think it's a start. As you know I've had my spy network gathering all sorts of information that it get or come across and in doing so they heard a few disturbing...rumors," said Jiraiya, as the information given to him based on these rumors possibly did not bold well for Konoha.

"Get to the point you old Super Pervert!" said Tsunade getting impatient with the Toad Sannin having to restrain herself from pummeling him or another object for his stalling in telling her what she wanted to know.

'Old? Well if that's not calling the pot calling the kettle black. If it wasn't for the fact she could pound me into liquid paste I would tell her as much,' thought Jiraiya, as he almost dared himself to say such thoughts out loud knowing that it would put him in Konoha's ER ward at the Hospital...again.

"From what rumors I've gathered there is someone spreading the word to very select few people about a new hidden village popping up soon somewhere. The founder of such a place is offering it to any Missing Ninja, who wish for sanctuary from being on the run from Hunter Ninja's seeking their heads. This person accepts normal people and those with bloodline limits no matter how weird, strange, and dangerous they may be into this place. The only thing that is required to join the place is absolute loyalty and defending their new home should the time come to do so," said Jiraiya wishing he could find out more then what was given to him by his network.

"They don't know who the supposed Kage of this village is?" said Tsunade knowing that Jiraiya's spy network could find out just about anything if they wanted too.

"They've tried, but its all very hush hush stuff. All they know is that this man or woman has sent two people, which they know of, out to gather as many people willing to be apart of this new hidden village. Rumor has it the one man is albino with white hair and every time he speaks of his master it is nothing short of fanatical devotion to him. One person thought it was a joke and was stabbed in the throat by a white pointy weapon similar to an ice pick, but to wide for it to be such a thing. The speed of this albino is said to be fast so I'm guessing he's about Jounin Level that is close to either Kakashi or Gai himself," said Jiraiya having looked over the information he received.

"And the second person?" said Tsunade wondering if she could compare them with any of the faces in the Bingo Book since if there was ever a description of them, they could be identified immediately.

"The second guy is clearly the brains of the two and someone, who doesn't like to be in one place too long unless it's necessary. This guy knows where to go, when to leave, and how to get any destination they need to with a snap of his fingers. One minute he and the albino are in one place and then there gone the next after rounding a corner in some dark alley. Creepy stuff really. Not only is that weird, but another rumor I heard was that they busted up one of Orochimaru's test facilities somewhere in Tea Country. They freed the enslaved people there and somehow helped them get to Wave Country since almost all of their homes were destroyed," said Jiraiya not understanding how someone could get a large group of people from Tea Country to Wave Country in such a short amount of time.

"How is that possible? Is this person remotely human or is this some kind of new Jutsu we haven't seen before?" said Tsunade thinking what Jiraiya was for once that wasn't related to his perverted ways.

"He could be another demon vessel or some other entity we haven't encountered before on account of all that's happen during the Shinobi Wars and the Kyuubi attacking. On the other hand it could have been one of Orochimaru's experiments that got out of its cage and decided to stick it to our old traitorous teammate," said Jiraiya, as he listed off all the possible idea's of what that person or thing really was.

"Whatever those two are I need your spy network to keep close eyes on them along with Kumo, Orochimaru, and Akatsuki," said Tsunade knowing that Jiraiya's spy network though vast, could only do so much, and gather everything and anything from all of the mentioned parties.

"The only question is _where_ they are going to setup shop? It's not like they can just do that anywhere these days around here and the only way I can think how is to invade and take out another village. There is a good chance they could setup shop in Wave, but if the bridge were ever destroyed then the Country's economy would soon drop to practically almost down to what it once was before the bridge was even built," said Jiraiya, as that was the only place that came to mind in building a hidden village.

"Will worry about that later if and when they make there appearance to us when they do come together for such a thing, but for now we have other pressing matters," said a now tired sounding Tsunade, who wondered how the Third was able to do this job as long as he did.

"Well if that's all then I'm going to get out of here. Oh and if you are going to summon I would advise you not to. I summoned Gamabunta and he asked me about Naruto," said Jiraiya rubbing the back of his head knowing that by now every single summons both good and bad knew what happened.

"YOU TOLD HIM!?" yelled Tsunade on him moments later ready to beat the living crap out of the stupid old self proclaimed Super Pervert.

"How could I not! He told me he had heard a rumor that come from the weasel summons that Temari girl from Suna has and from Kakashi's own dog summons, who swears that he saw the idiot make the hand signs for the Chidori. Gamabunta outright threatened me to tell him just about everything or else he would have killed me and never help Konoha again should anyone summon him or any of his subordinates to," said Jiraiya cowering in fear at the woman with her angry face and her raised fist with super strength.

"Then you should have died with dignity!" said Tsunade clearly pissed at Jiraiya's choice in the matter.

"Would you with your summons?" said Jiraiya wondering what her response would be.

"I don't have to worry about that since I'm a sophisticated woman," said Tsunade, though she would have secretly done the same thing if placed in such a position.

"From the way you drink, gamble, and punch I'm not so sure," said Jiraiya in an off hand joking manner, which of course earned him a mean right hook of a punch to his face that sent him through one of the office walls and into the village below.

"SUPER PERVERTED JERK!" yelled Tsunade at the top of her lungs before heading to her desk and setup a D-Ranked Mission to have some of the Genins fix her office wall.

(At the Aburame Clan House)

Shino was sitting down with his Father in his private study sipping tea made just for the clan wondering how things could have fallen so far in the village he had called home. The ripples of what were happening around them never seemed to stop for even for a simple mere moment and it was suffice to say it was become annoying and agitating.

At least by Aburame standards at least.

"Do you think my conclusion of what we must do is valid my son?" said Aburame Shibi sipping his tea looking at the younger version of himself beyond the shades that hid his eyes.

"Yes. Logically when a person or people can not live or adapt anymore to the place they call home it is only natural that they would need to move to some place they can. During the recent events that have taken place since the mission to retrieve Uchiha Sasuke I have found enough sufficient data that I can come to the conclusion that this village is headed towards a downward spiral that will destroy if not consume all. Therefore to survive not only as ninja, but as clan as a whole we need to move from our home to seek out another that may accommodate us and may even allow us to evolve like the bugs we hold have time over the ages," said Shino finding the marriage of Hinata to both the Uchiha and his teammate of an Inuzuka both horrible, barbaric, and illogical all at once.

In Aburame Clan the queen was considered to be nourished and protected at all times for she was the very source of the bugs themselves. Thus, it was only natural in the sense of the word for the very children she created to protect her in times of danger should it ever arise.

The very nature of this so called marriage Hinata was put in went against everything the Aburame Clan stood for and it sickened them to no end. To place rules on the mother of the children of a future clan and treat her like she was only there to breed for the male amusement made not only the Aburames themselves upset, but every bug in the colony was buzzing with anger in outrage.

Further proof you don't have to be human to hate the way the species would operate in certain moments in time.

"I have spoken to the Head Clan members of those I both trust and respect. They all agree as well as believe that Konoha is falling apart and even by some miracle that it could be put back together it would never be the same again. They know with Uchiha Sasuke now pardoned for his traitorous actions, being trained to become the Sixth Hokage, Uzumaki Naruto being declared an S-Class Missing Ninja, and Hyuuga Hinata's arranged 'special' marriage, we feel it is necessary leave with our clans to safer grounds," said Shibi, as he had spoken with the Nara's, Akimichi, and Inoichi Clan Heads about this to hear their opinions on the subject.

"What of Hyuuga Hiashi?" said Shino knowing that the man didn't hate Naruto and loved his daughter that was now sentenced to be living in hell with two male arrogant pigs that had egos the size of the Hokage Monument.

"He cannot leave his clan no matter how much he wants to. The Elder's are watching him carefully as well as his youngest daughter, who will no doubt be his successor. If he were to leave now Hiashi would be unable to protect either of his daughters and his nephew in the Branch Family Neji. The boy would also suffer in the man's place due to that illogical seal on his forehead that enslaves him to their will. Like the Captain of a drowning ship, Hyuuga Hiashi must spend up until the end of his days with the clan while trying to keep the Elder's from poisoning the mind of the one daughter he may be able to yet save in this drama," said Shibi knowing that every time he came over to the Hyuuga Compound to talk with Hiashi the feeling of being watched by prying Byakugan eyes made his skin crawl with discomfort.

"If we were to partake in such an endeavor how should we do it and when?" said Shino knowing that timing was everything and that if word got out to those like Danzo or the other Council members that were against them...all would be lost.

"For now all we can do is plan if only in secret. When the time comes we will know and then and ONLY then shall we make our move," said Shibi finishing his tea and letting out a long sigh from deep within.

Whether it was a sigh from the tea or due to the stress Shino was not sure.

(Village Hidden in the Mist-Hospital)

Uzumaki Kenpachi was smiling at his newest subordinate Madarame Ikkaku, who for the life of him couldn't help feel he was in for one hell of a ride. After the whole incident that involved the two Akatsuki members, the eye patch wearing swordsmen of a prodigy used this moment to further drive a much deeper wedge between the two brothers that at the very moment, ruled over Water Country.

Key word being moment.

Through a few tall telling lies, though not impossible ones from Kenpachi, the Mizukage that was Octavos was becoming suspicious of his older brother and Daimyo Gendo. A man whom Octavos now suspected had sent those two members of Akatsuki in order to assassinate him to rule over both ninja's and the samurai guarding him. Octavos for the most part had always trusted his brother when it came to the political arena involving the events taking place in Water Country. However, Octavos was never one to underestimate a person's ambition for greatness and to do so with his own brother could possibly be the death of him.

So with that being said the Mizukage decided to forgo the test for Kenpachi and the other 3 members of his group for helping avoid such a horrible "disaster" that would have been the Water Shadow's death.

Now they were in the Hospital as the man that two weeks prior had gotten his shiny bald headed butt handed to him was now getting out of the said building to recover at his dust covered home. Or would have had a fire not broken out during the two weeks Ikkaku was in the Hospital and burned it to the ground with what small (in number) valuables he had inside.

That was where Kenpachi came in, as after a simple request from the Mizukage he was able to get the bald man the rank of a Mist Jounin. The one and only condition stipulated that Uzumaki Kenpachi would be given the title of ANBU and have Ikkaku along with any others he saw fit be placed under his command. This meant the man would be staying with him at his home with Yachiru, Yugito, and Rin since Ikkaku had no where else to stay.

At first, hearing this idea/request sounded strange to the Mizukage, but after Kenpachi had explained that from what he had seen in the ninja ranks so far, that even the Jounin lacked the need to have necessary discipline, the Mizukage agreed.

How could the man not? The man may be a pig at heart, but one that wanted to keep his village under control no matter what and this was it. The Mizukage knew that he needed someone of even _higher_ rank then the Jounin themselves to order others of that rank or lower around. Plus it would help to remind them all that the _rank_ of Jounin and to an extent Chuunin didn't give them the right to do whatever they wanted. Thus it was for all purposes required of ANBU and Captains that were much higher in rank to pull on the loosened chains connected to leashes of Jounin and Chuunin from time to time when they got out of hand.

The Mizukage agreed to everything Kenpachi said, seeing how this still growing boy had done nothing, but good for Mist and such an idea would allow better control over the ninja ranks below him in case riots or other disasters struck. The Water Shadow had also mentioned to Kenpachi that due to two of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist being dead, one more missing, that the remaining four were in the dungeons of Mist itself for several years now. A spy in the northern part of Water Country was undercover as an employee of a man, who ran a brothel house and learned from one of the girls that one of her more "long lasting" customer's was one of the former Seven. The swordsman was soon tracked down with the other three staying in the same place to ensure safety in numbers in case of an attack. An entire ANBU and Hunter Ninja legion was sent to the location where using various Genjutsu to Sleep Jutsu's were able to capture all four of them without any casualties.

Unfortunately, they found that the four swordsmen had long past down their swords to the four other apparently stronger apprentices scattered throughout Water Country. They were all taking different types of mercenary jobs to put food in their stomachs to survive another many long days of blood and death.

What good fortune it was that Madarame Ikkaku just happened to be _one_ of those four young swordsmen he needed to find. With any luck the final swordsman or his apprentice for that matter would be found to join the ranks of those around him in greatness.

"Wait a minute! Are you saying that even though I'm now at the rank of Jounin, but I now report to you because you are in ANBU?" said Ikkaku staring at the boy in disbelief that a kid younger then him would have a higher rank.

Were the hair gods out to get the poor bald man or something?

"Yeah. By direct order of the Mizukage himself and if you got a problem with it you can either speak to him or in a more direct approach..._**ME!**_" said Kenpachi glaring at Ikkaku, who seemed to shrink several inches under the stair.

"N-No n-need K-Kenpachi-s-sama," said Ikkaku as the beating he got from the boy in his mind was recalled by the "replay" button and he shivered at the sheer intensity of that one way fight that landed the bald warrior in the Hospital in the first place.

That and staying any longer would make him the patient of that Female Doctor Rin and the last thing he needed was to be hurt by her again too.

'I still think she jabbed that needle into my ass on purpose,' thought Ikkaku remembering how she said it was to help the antibiotic already running through his system.

He would have believed her had she not rammed it hard into his right butt cheek with the supposed super strength of the Slug Sannin herself.

Just thinking about it made Ikkaku want to rub his sore behind.

"Good because if you so much as complain or question my orders I just might make you get sent the Hospital again and put you under Rin's _special_ care," said Kenpachi enjoying the sight of his newest recruit paling at the thought and did NOT under any circumstances want to go back to that woman for treatment.

Death was far more painless.

"Again no need Kenpachi-sama I will obey your orders," said Ikkaku no wanting to show any weakness by stuttering in front of his superior ninja officer.

"Follow me then. I sense we have much work and training to do that was left incomplete by your previous trainer," said Kenpachi knowing that with one swordsman down under his direct command there was only three more left to go before the Mizukage's days of ruling Mist were over, Kenpachi would have the other apprentices sooner then later.

One of them according to Zangetsu was outside of the Land of Water wandering around the other Elemental Countries with his wife. They had already, but secretly accepted the offered prospect of joining a new village to escape Hunter Ninja from Mist.

Kenpachi couldn't help, but smile as it would be only a matter of time before the other two targets were found and brought before him to see just how strong they were.

(Mist Village-Training Ground #4-Many Hours Later)

Ikkaku was out of breath having fought his new sensei for so long all the while simply trying to understand how he got caught up in this situation in fighting such a powerhouse of a kid.

Truly the hair gods mocked him so.

The two were sparring against the other with Kenpachi holding his own and even going as far to taunt Ikkaku saying, "If I wanted a decent fight I would pick a fight with a guy or girl with a full set of hair."

This of course upset Ikkaku to no end for obvious reasons before he called out his swords name, with it being Hozukimaru, thus transforming it into a deadly looking spear, and he reengaged Kenpachi once again in the battle.

Though the end result, despite Ikkaku's improved skills, and abilities was the same as the last encounter they had...painful defeat.

The only difference was that Ikkaku didn't need to go to the Hospital, but just stay in bed after this fight for about...2-3 weeks.

"Not bad Ikkaku. You have lot more talent then I gave you credit for. Head back to my place and get settled in since there is more then enough beds and rooms to sleep in," said Kenpachi watching the bruised body and ego of Ikkaku _limp_ painfully away to the said home.

'_Man he is going to be sore tomorrow. At last he knows his swords name!'_ thought Zaraki Kenpachi that resided in sword of its owner, who took on the same name.

'True, but I wish he didn't do that damn 'Lucky Dance' of his that he does before a fight. It's almost as bad as Maito Gai and Rock Lee hugging each other with the sunny beach Genjutsu they somehow put up. I'm so glad I left Yachiru with Yugito since I don't want the girl to be traumatized anymore then I can let happen,' thought Uzumaki shaking his head at the horrible image of the two plaguing his mind.

'_She maybe safe from that, but Yugito is not from the energetic antics of your daughter,'_ thought Zaraki smiling in the Mindscape of his owner, as they both wondered what type of mischief the fox girl was getting into.

Before they could think on this any further a 3-Tailed Messenger Fox appeared before the boy before bowing in respect to him.

"_**Forgive me if I am interrupting anything Kenpachi-sama, but I have important news that you must hear that came from the summoning world. The source is from none other then the Boss Summons Gamabunta himself,"**_ said the Demon Fox raising its head to meet the gaze of the masked Kenpachi.

"What news?" said Kenpachi curiously raising an unseen eyebrow behind his skull mask.

"_**The one you call Ero-sennin told Gamabunta about what happened between you and the traitor Hatake Kakashi at the Valley of the End. Word has spread to the other types of summons in Konoha and they are infuriated with the hidden village. The tracking dogs that Hatake Kakashi summons will no longer obey him in terms of summoning. They have even gone as far as to cancel their contract with him to show everyone in the summoning world they don't support his traitorous actions. They wish the honor to try and serve you instead or someone you deem worthy of the contract itself,"**_ said the 3-Tailed Demon Fox though not liking the idea of dogs moving in on the territory that was there's when it came to the one, who summoned them.

"Serves the bastard right for betraying me like that. Anything else?" said Kenpachi, as he looked at the fox before him, which looked hesitant to reply for some odd reason.

"_**There is...one other thing. Though I don't know how you will take it. It is in regards to the girl you like that smells of lavenders,"**_ said the Demon Fox getting an instant and terrifying reaction as the chakra pressure came down on the fox like a five story house.

"What about Hinata? What has happened to my Lavender-hime? _**SPEAK!**_" said a now paranoid Kenpachi getting a bad feeling about all of this.

"_**From what I gathered from Gamabunta, who was quite angry at the time, it seems the Council in Konoha has arranged a marriage for Hinata. Not just any marriage, but a double marriage in which she will marry TWO people instead of one,"**_ said the Demon Fox still reluctant to tell more to Kenpachi knowing full well what the response would be.

"What? To who? _**WHO?**_" said Kenpachi with his charka creating even more pressure on the summons then before, though the fox knew it wasn't intentional just that the boy was very emotional.

"_**The arranged marriage is with both Inuzuka Kiba and...and Uchiha Sasuke,"**_ said the 3-Tailed Demon Fox bowing his head in regret and shame at being the one to tell the one, who summoned such bad news.

"_**EEEEEEEEERRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**_ yelled Kenpachi letting his rage and chakra spiral out of control consuming his entire body making look like nothing, but an eerie shadow surrounded by blue, red, and yellow chakra.

It was fortunate for the fox that he left for the amount of power that was unleashed would have most likely destroyed him.

'What's going on? Why are you angry?' thought Zangetsu feeling the wave of unmatched fury from deep within the demonic realm of limbo.

'_**Read my mind and you will know the answer,'**_ thought Kenpachi in a demonic voice even inside his head, as his anger seemed to never end.

'This is sickening even for me. It seems we need to speed up our time table in creating a new hidden village before 3 years is up. To do this we need to destroy another hidden village and rebuild from the ashes of it. Any particular place in mind?' thought Zangetsu after he read his vessel's now raging thoughts and felt almost as angry as Kenpachi did.

'_**Yes. Orochimaru and his precious Sound Village in Rice Country,' **_thought Kenpachi, as he felt his bloodlust growing along with his hate while he bathed in his own chakra.

While for everyone else in the world that felt his fury it just meant another bad sign of things to come for those, who were Uzumaki Kenpachi's enemies.

'I will make the necessary preparations. I'll take you there when were officially ready to strike,' thought Zangetsu before cutting the connection with his vessel and watched over a now recovering Isaribi from the procedure of removing her deformities while keeping the ability to breathed under water.

One might never know when such an ability could come in handy.

(Somewhere Else in Hidden Mist)

At that very moment, Yugito was just as angry like Kenpachi was, as the Nibi Cat Demon known as Yoruichi had given her vessel a summoning contract with other types or kinds of Demon Cats. The first act of summoning one of her new demon cats, was to regretfully inform her of the Sandaime Raikage's death at the hands of the man's successor.

The Kumo of Yugito's past that she remembered with the Sandaime was no more and all ties that bound her to it were gone. She silently vowed that when she became Mizukage of the Hidden Mist Village she would have her revenge against the new Raikage one way or another.

(Sound Village-3 Days Later)

"This cannot be happening!" bellowed Orochimaru looking over the reports he had just read from his agents he sent into the field to find out what was happening in Tea Country.

The Snake Sannin had become very angry when his agents he had there were not sending him weekly to monthly reports on the all the progress his experiments were making. So far the agents he sent were giving him less then satisfactory responses and it was apparent that if he didn't get good news soon Orochimaru would be taking more heads that he did not need right now.

"I'm afraid so Orochimaru-sama. What's more is our most secret complexes, hideout's, warehouses, and outposts all around Rice Country have either been annihilated or have gone silent. We just recently lost contact with the Fuma Clan both loyal and disloyal to our cause," said Kabuto not understanding how so much of what his master had built in regards to Sound Village could be torn down so easily.

It was clear in regards to certain places that whoever was doing this had key information only someone close to Sannin would know and could use against him. It was because of that little fact that Kabuto was very nervous under the gaze of the man despite knowing that he was fully innocent of such thoughts. There had been others, who had known about such places when Kabuto had been in the room with Orochimaru and were the plans had been discussed in detail.

However, as far as Kabuto and Orochimaru knew, such people were all dead now leaving just the medic ninja with glasses as the only suspect of such things. It certainly was NOT Orochimaru himself as he needed Sound Village to wipe out Konoha and to serve for the main part of gathering potential experiments for future usage. The only logical culprit in this whole crime that fit and left to cast blame on was Kabuto even though for once in his life Kabuto was innocent of such crimes.

For once, Kabuto wished he was still a member of the Leaf and not in the presence of the Snake Sannin right at this very moment.

"And how do you intend to fix it my _loyal_ servant?" said Orochimaru saying "loyal" with a great deal of venom, as he no longer trusted Kabuto anymore with what was happening to his once great village.

"I do not know how Orochimaru-sama. If we send our forces out to investigate they may not comeback and if they stay here it will make them question you capabilities as Kage of Sound," said Kabuto knowing that what he said was true and held no lie for the Sannin to detect.

Orochimaru narrowed his snake like eyes at his right hand man, who only recently he had suspected of betraying him outright with such acts of betrayal. It was common for a lizard to chop of its foot or tail to live, but never the other way around and for Kabuto to do just that didn't make sense to the Sound Shadow. Even now it baffled the man as Kabuto was right here before him kneeling like an obedient servant when now of all times would have been right to betray the Sannin with dissention already growing in the ranks.

What was causing this? Who was causing this?

The answer soon came in the form of an explosion on the outskirts of the village walls that Orochimaru had ordered built should Akatsuki decide to attack. The walls were built with complex seals designed to take massive punishment from Jutsu's and various other abilities...bloodline or otherwise.

"What the devil is going on?" said Orochimaru heading outside to investigate along with Kabuto, who he made sure stayed out in front of him.

When the two ninja got outside they saw several Sound ANBU that were stationed inside the underground complex already at the ready outside. Unfortunately what the group saw was shocking beyond words, as the only person they knew that could possibly do what they saw was supposed to be dead and the last of his clan.

There were pillars of bones everywhere coming out of the ground in all angles with the blood of Sound Shinobi running down every single one of them. Each of the victims had a horrified look on their faces that spoke volumes of how painful the experience had been for them.

"How do you like what I have done with the Orochimaru-_san_?" said Kimimaro looking at his former master with silent, but nonetheless _deadly_ hatred.

"What? What sorcery is this? This cannot be Kimimaro. It can't be! You were DEAD!" said Orochimaru reading the report about the albino and the other Sound Four members that failed during the mission to recruit Sasuke to his side.

"You should know better to trust everything you see Orochimaru. You will find that first impressions can be...deceiving," said Jirobo appearing behind Kimimaro folding his arms over his chest now wearing black pants and vest with his hair spiked in a Mohawk shape design.

"Yeah! Just because you gave each one of us those stupid shit eating Curse Seals on our stupid necks like the stupid pricks we were back then, doesn't mean we would simply die asshole," said Tayuya wearing a tight ANBU mirrored clothing the color of blood with a shadowy black symbol of an oni demon on her back.

"We never were able to repay you properly for treating us like crap, making us fear you fully knowing that you could destroy us if we spoke out of line, and sending us on that suicide mission for the Uchiha kid," said Kidomaru cracking all six knuckle before doing the same to his neck.

"This is some sort of trick! You were all reported dead. How is it that you all still live?" said a now worried Orochimaru knowing that if those four were very much alive, then it was possible that the other one was still...oh crap!

"Hello boss. Miss us much?" said Sakon with Ukon literally right behind with his head sticking out of his brothers back each of them smiling at the Sannin with sadistic smiles on their faces.

"Tell me then before we begin this little dance. Who is your new master? I demand to know!" said Orochimaru seething inside that those five who once served him, now served another.

"Not like it matters since you're about to die you snake shit, but FYI, IF you had sense at all you would have paid more attention to your surroundings" said Tayuya pointing right behind the Sannin.

The Sannin's eyes widened slightly and turned around slowly to face his enemy partially just enough to see the figure before striking like the snake he was. Unfortunately, for the man what he saw shocked him so much he couldn't even move when his one eye saw the figure before him.

Or rather figures.

"Hello Orochi-teme. How have you been? Steal any good bodies lately? Committed more crimes against humanity? Or I guess the much more appropriate line of questioning is this one...how many more Kage's that were in their late 60's that was like a Grandfather have you killed?" said Kenpachi, as his original smile had turned into a fierce looking scowl that was hidden behind his mask that covered his only slightly scarred face.

Kenpachi had left Yachiru with Ikkaku, Rin, and Yoruichi to play with while he was here on business to deal with the Snake Sannin knowing that if she was here she would have become a target for the man to prey upon.

The second figure was also scowling as well with a dark crimson cloak swaying in what appeared to be an unnatural wind.

The figures name was Zangetsu.

"You've cheated death long enough Orochimaru. Its time you pay for your sins and go to hell like Sarutobi Sandaime intended," said Zangetsu his eyes glowing red and his fangs now revealed to the Sannin, who now knew just WHO or rather WHAT Zangetsu was.

He was the nine tailed fox.

"Kyuubi?!" said Kabuto looking at the demon lord in fear knowing that the fox's power could destroy him and Orochimaru without breaking a sweat.

"Impossible! You were sealed up by the Yondaime all those years ago. It's not possible for you to be out like this unless your vessel was dead!" said Orochimaru before he went through some hand signs and summoned the Boss Snake Manda to the battlefield.

"_**Orochimaru! Why have you summoned me? Where are my sacrifices?"**_ said the Boss Snake looking rather pissed off at the moment with the man on his head.

"These are your sacrifices Manda. Though few in number they are strong warriors only for you to devour," said Orochimaru playing to his summons vanity, which seemed at the moment his only edge in controlling the giant snake.

"_**You must have run out of weak people to give me for offerings. How disappointing of you. For now I will fight for you, but the next time you summon me I want 5X as many sacrifices as this,"**_ said Manda looking down at his prey ready to devour them all whole if need be to fill his stomach.

"I'll take him. Kimimaro will go after Kabuto while Zangetsu kills Orochimaru," said a calm yet now smiling Kenpachi drawing his sword before going through quite a few one handed hand signs for a Demonic Jutsu.

"_**So the insect thinks he is the predator now? WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!"**_ bellowed Manda striking out at Kenpachi, who had just completed the last hand sign.

"Me? If I let you live through this I may tell you, but considering how arrogant you are I think its best if I just turn you into snake stew. 'Demonic Art: Anti-Summoning Chains Jutsu!'" said Kenpachi sending chains of both his and demonic chakra onto Manda that seemed to burn into his skin making him let out a scream of pain before each line of the chains of chakra seemingly fading away leaving burning like tattoo marks seconds later.

"_**YOU BASTARD! WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?"**_ screamed an irate Manda feeling as if his very flesh beyond his skin was burning up and that his body was hard to move like it was covered by an invisible weight.

Both Orochimaru and Kabuto were also just as confused as well as worried.

"As the name of the Demonic Jutsu implies it creates a series of chains sued on a ninja's summons depending on the size of the actual summons. The Jutsu requires a good supply of my chakra that comes from within me that is both by own as well as the demonic stuff I get from Zangetsu-sama. What it does is prevent any summons covered in those chains from returning from where they were summoned and prevents them from moving around in battle," said Kenpachi bringing his sword to his tongue and licking it sadistically at the giant snake, who felt fear crawling around his already pained body.

If the snake had a spine it would be shivering right about now.

'This can't be happening!' thought a frightened Orochimaru, who turned in time to see a now wounded in the ribs Kabuto fighting against a seemingly not even trying Kimimaro, who seemed to have become much stronger then he had been mere months ago.

Before the Sannin could react further he felt the side of his face being kicked by the ever powerful Zangetsu, who was now delivering his own kicks and punches to the man. For his part Orochimaru attacked back trying to repel the demon fox and even using quite a few of his Jutsu's involving water, fire, and earth at his disposal.

Zangetsu dodged them all and kicked Orochimaru right off Manda and leapt after him fully intent on finishing the fight on the ground with the Sound Four waiting for them to prevent the slimy snake from running away like the coward he was.

"I believe it will soon be time for me to get into this fray," said Kenpachi quietly almost a whisper to himself, as he saw Kimimaro summon Tonfa's made from his own bones due to his bloodline limit Dead Bone Pulse with the tips at the end razor sharp so they could cut into or through limbs or other parts of a person's body.

Kabuto with his Chakra Scalpels ready engaged Kimimaro despite his lethal injuries he had sustained at the hands of the albino and charged again trying to beat this foe before him. "I don't know how you got this strong Kimimaro, but don't think for a fact that it puts you at _my_ level. I'm on par with Hatake Kakashi himself and the likes of you are nothing, but mere insects compared to be and Orochimaru-sama!" said Kabuto trying to hit a limb or cause some form of injury that will hurt the enemy before him.

Kimimaro didn't bat an eyelash at the remark about being compared to Orochimaru, as it had little significance to his life, but he had been told about the dark history between his master Zaraki Kenpachi and his former sensei Hatake Kakashi, who had betrayed him at the end. _That_ had infuriated the albino bloodline user to know end as Kimimaro now had pictured Kabuto's form being overshadowed by that of Hatake Kakashi.

In that moment, Kimimaro's eye's raged with nearly unmatched fury and attacked with devastating blows to Kabuto, who upon seeing the eyes of the albino knew that this fight would be his last.

"'Kaguya Secret Art: Dance of Blood Bone!'" said Kimimaro lacing his Tonfa's with his chakra sliced through Kabuto's tenants in his arms, legs, and his heart after putting his two Tonfa's in a "X" shape over the man's chest before unleashing the killing blow, which turned the man into bloody chunks.

"Nicely done Kimimaro," said Kenpachi smiling at the man's battle skills when it comes to killing others around him.

"Thank you Kenpachi-sama. I am glad you approve," said Kimimaro, who simply bowed before leaping off of Manda and joined the others on the ground with Zangetsu, who now was a bloody, armless, and practically defeated Orochimaru on his knees with the lower part of his jaw missing.

"Now Manda I think its time that I deal with you," said Kenpachi licking his lips while he let out a sinister chuckle that made Manda struggle even more.

"_**Wait! WAIT! Don't kill me. I'll serve you if you spare me," **_said Manda hoping that by some miracle that the warrior before him would accept his offer.

Kenpachi shook his head giving an affinitive "No".

"No Manda, for you have caused nothing, but pain AND suffering on those, who did not deserve such hardships and what's more is that you disgrace the title of summoning just by _demanding_ sacrifices of all things. And for what? To show everyone you are the best of the legendary three summons. Such arrogance like yours is pathetic and deserves only the most appropriate of punishments for such crimes. Which is why I can't think of any other punishment better then the way of..._**DEATH!**_" said Kenpachi leaping onto Manda and slicing as he went moving from place to place along the Boss Summons tail making Manda scream in pain.

Finally, after cutting Manda down, to literally half his original size, Kenpachi decided to end the Snake Bosses pain in a VERY gory fashion. Leaping into the air he crashed down onto Manda before many lightning fast slices killed the Boss Summons creating a VERY bloody aftermath all over Sound Village.

However, for Uzumaki Kenpachi it was as if he got the gift he always wanted...lots and lots of blood.

Smiling at his handy work Kenpachi turned to face a near lifeless Orochimaru being held by the throat in a death grip by Zangetsu, who had made the Sannin's eyelids forced and held back with several senbon needles supplied generously by Tayuya.

That girl along with the other Sound Four spent a great deal of time in limbo not just healing, but training as well. Each one of his new members of his soon to be hidden village had spent all the time focusing on their weaknesses so they could be twice as powerful as before.

"Can we kill this pedophile now? Please Kenpachi-sama!" said Tayuya in a sweet tone that would have made people not knowing her think she was an adorable girl.

Both dangerous and swearing, but adorable nonetheless.

"How can I refuse a growing woman such a request? Zangetsu-sama I believe would like the honor of it since Orochi-teme has been nothing, but a pain in the ass to the two of us. Anyone here want to object?" said Kenpachi looking at the other five (six if you counted Ukon) ninja's before him with each one shaking their heads knowing that Zangetsu was the infamously fear nine tailed demon fox and therefore outranked them all.

'This...can't...be...happening,' thought Orochimaru before he felt the vice grip that was on his throat tighten even more before lifting him up like he was nothing.

"Say hello to all my buddies in hell for Orochimaru. 'Demonic Art: Demon Bane!'" said Zangetsu channeling a great deal of demonic chakra into Orochimaru's body causing the figure to slowly melt like wax under a large heat lamp.

"Damn I've seen people dying in different manners before, but that was some crazy shit," said Tayuya hoping she never had to die in such a way that looked _extremely_ painful.

"Get used to it since when we fight Leaf its going to be hell on Earth and THIS TIME we are going to win. You all know why?" said Kenpachi grinning behind his mask waiting for them to answer.

"Because were stronger then we were before?" said Sakon wondering if his answer was correct.

"Because were more skilled in the Shinobi Arts?" said Ukon appearing behind his brother curiously to give his opinion.

"Because we can kick a lot of ass?" said Tayuya grinning a grin that meant trouble to all that crossed her path.

"Because we are smarter then before?" said Kidomaru scratching his head with his top right arm all the while wondering about the question in general.

"Because were survivors?" said Jirobo remembering how each and every one of them had come close to death.

"Because we are loyal to you and only to you Kenpachi-sama," said Kimimaro not stating it as a question, but as a fact that he knew could not be disputed before picking up the only thing within Orochimaru worth retrieving...his Kusanagi Sword of the Heavens.

"The answer is superior attitude and a superior state of mind. Though in actuality all five of you are indeed correct with your choice of an answer," said Kenpachi knowing that his response was both correct and appreciative for them to hear.

With Orochimaru they would have been punished in getting such a question wrong.

With Uzumaki Kenpachi they were right regardless of the response they just gave.

Above them sky turned blood red and the sun was eclipsed with the face of the Shinigami himself etched into darkness. It was the signal that Zangetsu had created for all those they had gathered during the time he and Kimimaro traveled together would recognize. It was the sign for all of them they contacted to gather at this one spot where the scary looking face of the Shinigami shinned down on them at its brightest and right now this was the spot that was now bathed in the eerie light.

The Hidden Sound Village and the Sound Shadow were now dead or no more.

LONG LIVE THE HIDDEN SHINIGAMI VILLAGE AND THE DEATH SHADOW!

(OMAKE)

(Uzumaki Residents- Day 2 of the Destruction of Sound Village)

"I'm bored and hungry. Can we eat something? Or we can play a game?!" said Yachiru hopefully sitting on top of the dinner table her feet dangling off of it swaying back and forth.

"Okay let's play Yachiru eats the moldy stuff on the pipe under the sink," said Ikkaku with his head down on the said dinner since he was completely tired from playing with the girl already.

"Eeeew! Baldy-chan you know some weird games," said Yachiru pouted at the prospect of playing such a game.

"WILL YOU STOP CALLING ME THAT!" yelled Ikkaku, who wanted nothing more then to strangle the girl for calling him that while the two women residents of this place, who were in the next room, laughed at his unfortunate expense.

It was bad enough to call him bald, but fruity as well as bald was just low.

"I guess I could..., but only if you play one of my games!" said Yachiru with her eyes glinting and a somewhat evil if not fox like look within them making Ikkaku somewhat nervous.

"What game is that?" said Ikkaku not noticing the two women watching with interest at what game Yachiru thought of.

"Keep Yachiru off your lollypop shaped head!" said Yachiru licking her lips before she started grinning showing her fox like teeth making Ikkaku pale and try to run only to be caught five seconds later with the girl's jaws of death biting into his skill.

"AH! GET HER OFF! GET HER OFF! BAD YACHIRU! BAD! OW! OW! OW! OW!" yelled Ikkaku running around in circles trying to pry the girl off of him to no avail as she was on him like stink on a monkey.

It didn't help him when she was holding onto the back of head while biting down on it hard and repeatedly like it was candy.

"Should we help him?" said Yugito looking at Rin as they watched the two interact and seeing Ikkaku find a filled water bottle with sprayer attached that was used to water the house plants.

"No need since Ikkaku figured out how to get Yachiru off of him," said Rin nearly falling over with later after seeing Ikkaku spray Yachiru in the face with water making the girl leap onto the dinner table and hiss viciously at the man before laughing at his misfortune while he patted his bald slightly bleeding head wincing upon touching all the sore spots.

"COME HERE YOU LITTLE BRAT! YOU WANT TO PLAY GAMES? FINE! HERE IS ONE FOR YA! CHASE YACHIRU AROUND SO WHEN IKKAKU CAPTURES HER HE CAN TURN HER INTO OUR DINNER FOR TONIGHT!" yelled Ikkaku chasing after Yachiru in a circle while the girl laughed at his expense before making a sharp turn right faster then the man could see.

The end result crashed Ikkaku into the wall leaving his imprint on it as clear as day.

"That's not a good game Bald-chan. Looks like I get to call you Bald-chan for just a little while longer. Bye Bald-chan I'm going to go draw," said Yachiru skipping up the stairs to her and Kenpachi's shared room.

"He may have figured out one thing," began Rin while shaking her head and sighing at Madarame's Ikkaku's stupidity.

"But he has yet to fully understand Yachiru's methods," ended Yugito shaking her head as well as sighing at how this currently twitching body of a ninja could be outsmarted so badly by that fox girl.

Sadly though, the two could not be one's to talk about something so embarrassing as this as they each, much to their shame, had similar imprints of themselves on different walls and floors of the houses.

Yachiru may be a naïve half-demon fox, but she was a damn good trickster nonetheless.

(END OMAKE)

(A/N: WHOA! 28 PAGES! NEW RECORD! What do you think? Too much? Too over the top? Too weird? If you don't like it I'll take it down and improvements needed to make it more kick ass. Well except for the fight scenes of course since I couldn't think of anything with them. I tried to make it as believable as possible all things considered and I tried my best with the fight scenes with Kabuto and Orochimaru though it was difficult since it was hard to envision such a battle taking place. With the fight Kabuto VS Kimimaro it was easier since I could have easily imagine how those two would fight it out, but with Orochimaru fighting Zangetsu I mean let's face the Sannin was screwed no matter what he did. How do you like Kimimaro's Tonfa's? I thought that would be cool for him to do since in theory he could by making bone copies of his two arms up to his elbows. I'm sorry if you are disappointed with the one sided fights between Kenpachi, Hidan, and Kakuzu since I found it hard to write a fight scene for them. I hope you can forgive me if you didn't like it. Also I tried to make the whole thing with having poor Naruto/Kenpachi finding out about Hinata seem the most possible way for him to discover what had happened while he was in Mist. Remember they are basically on an island so any news they reach from the outside is at the very least a few weeks if not months outdated. Now if you'll excuse me I'm off to work on my Star Wars fic and maybe if I get enough time to myself when that's over I might be able to actually work on Naruto: C&D again. I'm feeling something brewing in the back of my head, but the mental pot still needs more time to stew and not all the ingredients are there yet. Until next time...PEACE!!!)


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8-Honoring the Dishonored

(A/N: If you are rereading this chapter (and I know some of you are ofr the fun of it) then I want to point that I made some noticable corrections to my fic thanks to two reviewers, who mention them to me. I fixed it. Thanks to those that helped.)

The news of the Village Hidden the Sound being destroyed along with Orochimaru, and his right hand man Kabuto, who were both traitors to Konoha shook all the Elemental Countries to their foundations. Even more so was the fact that a new hidden village was built right on top of Sound only after a few days of seeing the Shinigami's face on the moon that night.

About a month into the new village's secret construction, two black coffins appeared out of nowhere covered in and leaking out blood one dark cloudy morning right in the village square of Konoha for all to see. Each coffin bore the symbol of the Shinigami on top of them and the blood from each hand crafted death box didn't seem to stop and next to the coffins were 5 tall black robed druids 2 per object standing as still as statues with the leader out in front of them.

The only thing giving away the fact that they weren't statues was they were all in chorus with one another

It was only after the several ANBU, Tsunade, Jiraiya, and the Council arrived did the citizens of the Leaf start to calm down knowing such a group could protect them. Near the crowd was the Rookie Eight having been renamed after Naruto had been reclassified as a SS-Class Missing Ninja. Such an action shortly happened after the large crate filled with the remains of Hunter Ninja's had been delivered by the 3-tailed demon fox to the Council meeting room with Tsunade that eventful day. She had argued, threatened, and do everything in her power to force them to stop such a horrible decision, but in the end they had overruled her and done it anyway shipping out the latest Bingo Books less then an hour after doing so.

Now she was staring at a 5 agents of death though they were of a different sort then the one's she is used to and the fact she couldn't see there faces beyond the thick robed face coverings disturbed her. Were they friend? Foe? Something in the middle? It was always hard to tell with the people, who hide their faces with masks.

She mentally winced thinking of Naruto with his "mask" on and how it had hidden his pain for so long. Kami she missed him.

Reluctantly putting the thoughts of her little brother in the back of her mind once more she approach with Jiraiya and several ANBU to the lead druid, who made no movement whatsoever other then to continue with the chorus.

"You are the leader of this group?" said Tsunade trying to vocally overpower the druids singing before she decided to lose her temper.

The "leader" of the group tilted his head to the side before setting it straight and nodding a barely noticeable nod while continuing his singing not missing a beat with the others behind him.

"If that is the case then are you from the new hidden village that built over Sound?" said Jiraiya looking at the druid carefully trying to measure the druid's chakra signature only to find it was masked perfectly against even him.

If possible the chorus from the druids got even louder thus making Tsunade's temper get shorter at both her and Jiraiya being ignored/disrespected.

"Listen! If you don't tell me, who you are and what is in those bleeding boxes behind you I'm going to beat the crap out of you!" said Tsunade nearly yelling as the chanting had not stopped once making everyone watching feel uneasy that two Sannin with a Kage were intimidating the uninvited guests.

Hiashi himself had tried using his Byakugan on them only to shut it off before the veins on the side of his eyes even appeared as he shock froze him to the bone. What the Clan Head had seen in that very moment was not something he wanted to relive again as he saw beyond the robes was absolutely...nothing. No life. No chakra network. No charka period! Only death locked away behind flimsy black robes.

Slowly the lead druid raised his gloved hand making the people around him hold their breaths and the Shinobi discreetly getting ready to attack should the druid try something. However, surprising nothing happened as the hand was raised to the right of his head and the druids behind him slowly stopped their chorus in a smooth fashion.

"If you want to know what lays in the coffins all you have to do is open them," said the silent whispery voice of the Lead Druid before turning to the side to let them pass.

'For a guy who can sing loudly he sure has a whispery voice,' thought Jiraiya wanting to sweat drop at, but decided against it due to the seriousness of the situation.

"This better not be a trick," said Tsunade walking over to the two black rectangle shaped boxes supported by the unnaturally raised earth that represented death and hesitated now being closer to the blood that lade on and around the coffins.

Jiraiya was instantly next to her putting a hand on her shoulder knowing of the woman's fear of blood reminding the Slug Sannin of her dead lover and brother. The Toad Sannin also suspected that his teammate feared that one of these coffins held a bleeding and dead Naruto holding the cursed necklace that belonged to the First Hokage.

The Toad Sannin suspected it because he feared the same thing too.

Now in front of one of the coffins that was on the right the two druids opened the casket revealing the remains of a cut, sliced, and ultimately dead Kabuto. The man had a look of pure horror in his eyes, as if his soul was now literally in hell and his eyes on his face were somehow connected to it.

'Scary thought,' thought Tsunade and Jiraiya at the same time before heading to the next coffin in question and when they opened it they saw the liquid remains along with bones of their former teammate/Sannin.

"HOLY HELL!" yelled Jiraiya leaping back along with Tsunade, who like him was now, scared at the sight of what they saw.

Whatever happened to these two former Sound Ninja they had suffered dearly for their past crimes and had they had any empathy they would have pitied the two.

Fortunately, since those past crimes involved the two Sannin there was no pity to be had.

"Shikage-sama expects full payment for both Orochimaru of the Sannin along with the amount for his right hand man Kabuto as well," said the Lead Druid looking at the two remaining Sannin, who currently were pale as snow in the face at the moment though it was more from seeing the two bodies then the fact that the overall payment would strain Konoha even more.

The majority of the Council of course would have none of that.

"Sorry, but you can only receive a bounty that belongs to Kabuto for both him and his master," said Danzo while silently fuming inside that his silent partner in crime to his plans went up in smoke.

"If I recall correctly from what I was told, when it comes to ALL hidden villages if you have more then one bounty you get the amount for each confirmed kill you present to the village in question," said the lead druid looking at Danzo's direction, while the said man felt nervous under the druids stare or rather the unseen one.

"We make the rules here in Konoha you lowly druid and we say you only get the amount for Kabuto to cover him along with Orochimaru," said Kakashi trying to determine just how much of a threat they were and who was their "Shikage-sama" was it?

"Very well then. If you will not meet the required demands we will take them elsewhere and receive the necessary payment from another hidden village these two have wronged. I'm sure Suna will be more then willing to pay the necessary amount for these two due to the Sand/Sound Invasion. In the mean time I would expect you to receive a very angry letter from the Fire Daimyo after Shikage-sama informs him of your shrewd and highly dishonest policies," said the Lead Druid before he made a motion with his hand again to the others behind him as they proceeded to close the coffin and began to sing in chorus again.

"NO WAIT! We will pay the amount," said Tsunade quickly knowing that whatever killed them was not human and needed to be investigated under her watchful medical eyes.

"Tsunade! Have you lost your mind? We can't pay them that amount it will cost the Leaf Village dearly," said Mitokado Homura not wanting to give anyone from outside the Leaf their precious money, especially when it was needed to help train Uchiha Sasuke for the Chuunin Exams and eventually when the boy became their Sixth Hokage.

"Shut up Homura! I am Hokage here and right now this is a military matter that falls right under my jurisdiction not you or the other Council members for that matter. These two will need to be examined by me to determine the cause of their death and while I make a complete medical report I will have my assistant Shizune give you your money for the Shikage,' said Tsunade knowing that if the village officially refused it would be another smear on it and her own Grandfather's legacy when both he and her Great-uncle founded Konoha.

"Tsunade-sama we object to this!" said Danzo becoming infuriated at the woman.

"That's _Hokage-sama_ to you Danzo and don't you forget it," said Tsunade glaring at the one-eyed and one-armed former leader of Root.

"We will deliver the 2 coffins to the necessary rooms. Please do lead the way Hokage-sama," said the Lead Druid, who if Tsunade didn't know any better had a hint of humor in his voice.

Jiraiya thought the same thing too and made a mental note to have his spy network focus more attention to the new hidden village that now replaced Sound.

Of course such thoughts were discontinued as the druids all began singing their chorus as they closed the coffins and followed the Slug Sannin/Hokage to the Hospital ignoring the looks from the populace.

(Hidden Mist Village-At the Moment)

"So are you in?" said Rin looking at Ikkaku, who looked at them in shock at hearing the plan on taking over Mist and Water Country in order to heal the deep wounds that had been delivered to it via the Bloodline Civil War.

Ikkaku was in conflict with himself at the moment as he struggled between his loyalty to the Mist and to the man the people he just started working with. In all honesty, Ikkaku wanted to stay with the Mist since he had been born, raised, and trained in its arts as a Shinobi. However, the state that it was currently in, plus the information Rin and all the others had given him questioned such loyalties to the Mizukage and Water Daimyo. The bald headed man remembered when he was a boy and took up the sword as an apprentice to a former Seven Swordsman of the Mist that it was for a cause he would always fight for and he could believe in as long as what he believed in was noble.

Right now Mist wasn't so noble anymore and the fact that his sensei had just setup a new hidden village where Sound used to be was another factor. From what Rin had told her of the ploy, Kenpachi had to stay in Water Country for a little while longer to make sure that Konoha would discover that Shinigamigakure no Sato was founded by him. That was the main reason why Zangetsu would take up the position as temporary Shikage. Then when Rin and Yugito took over Water Country and Mist, Ikkaku would be given the option to move back into the ranks of Mist if he so chooses to or move into Shinigami to serve the _official_ Shikage that would Kenpachi.

"My whole life I spent in this place living my life struggling to survive until I became old enough to enter the ranks of the Mist and become the Shinobi I am now. On every single mission I took I have fought hard, learned, and killed from my enemies to make myself stronger. Now I find that I cannot do that here because of how things are run and my only shame in the matter is I chose to ignore the problems around me hoping they would go away if I fought hard enough. I need to follow and support Kenpachi-sama wherever he goes and fight whoever he fights because I know that he is not blinded by his new title and power like other people have become in his position. So to that end no matter what happens I pledge my undying loyalty, my very sword, and life to Kenpachi-sama," said Ikkaku as he envisioned the path leading to his fate appear before him and how to walk the line as it grew before his eyes.

"Good to hear Ikkaku-san. Now we just have to find some of the remaining apprentices to the Seven Swordsmen and everything will be perfect," said Yugito knowing that by now the rumors of Shinigamigakure no Sato was spreading like wildfire.

"That will be easier said then done. I know of another apprentice like me, but the thing is that he's a bit...fruity in my opinion, but I think I can convince him when I see him. Then there is another, who was originally born in the slums of Mist and grew up there as a kid. He was found by one of the much older members of the Seven Swordsmen and like me the guy was heavily trained in the arts of the Mist Shinobi. The only difference is that he was trained on the mainland of the Elemental Countries more then he was here. If I know him like I think I do he's in a bar somewhere getting hammered deep in Jungle Country," said Ikkaku though in his mind why the place was named it despite the land being well populated with an equal amount of people as there was vegetation was beyond him.

The Land of Jungle Country was in itself as its named said it was a land of jungles with plants and animals of many different species looming around every corner. However, the real meaning behind the Countries name was that it was an actual jungle in terms of both the civilization and that of the actual wilderness surrounding its people. The said people that founded the cities in the Country built high steel walls around them to prevent the more predatorily bred beasts in the jungles outside of the walls from entering though that happened on random occasions nonetheless.

It also explained to the other Countries why the guards that protected its people had such great health, medical, and life insurance plans all rolled up in one.

"Well then at least we know where to look for them," said Uzumaki Kenpachi walking into the room wearing similar dark crimson trench coat as Zangetsu did, but with his hair normal without having the bells in his hair and not super spiky to hold them.

The eye patch and Yachiru still clinging to one of his shoulders stayed the same.

"How is the Hidden Shinigami Village progressing?" said Yugito wanting to know like the rest of them how everything is going in the new village.

"Pretty good. Zangetsu-sama is the temporary Shikage until our business here in Mist is officially over and Kimimaro is working with the Shinigami Four to help regulate all the necessary parts of the village. I was actually quite surprised at how they were able get so many people to join up all at once though I asked Kimimaro to run a background check on all of them thoroughly to ensure we don't have any spies from any unwanted villages. As much as I respected old man Sandaime, he let too many spies infiltrate his village and through that it cost Konoha much during the Sand/Sound invasion," said Kenpachi sitting down on the comfy sofa with Yachiru jumping from her perch on his shoulder to his lap.

"Not like it matters Ken-chan. You're going to crush them all anyway for the bad things they did you when you were younger. Take no prisoners!" said Yachiru, who laughed as if what she just said was a joke.

"For the most part yeah, however I'm going to have those, who were good to me still be saved from my Shinigami Ninja," said Kenpachi knowing from what his spies hiding in the shadows of Konoha learned that there were still people in it that supported him.

"I still can't believe Zangetsu gave you demonic druids to work with. Aren't the people in the village afraid of them?" said Ikkaku looking at his superior officer and teacher and wondered how he got himself into this.

'Oh yeah now I remember. I got my ass kicked,' thought Ikkaku while his inner-Ikkaku was crying tears of sorrow at being beaten by someone younger then him.

That and being bald, but that's nothing new.

"Not really. The druids don't hurt anyone and rarely ever interact with the people in the village if not at all so the fear of such things happening are unfounded," said Kenpachi stroking the fox ears of his daughter, who snuggled into his chest purring in content with the feel of her fox like ears being massaged.

Ikkaku for the most part when he learned about Yachiru took the news and the true form of the half-demon fox girl rather well. He had screamed like a little girl before fainting, but other then that he didn't belittle the girl or call her mean names like "half-breed" or "demon spawn" like many other untrustworthy people would in his place. Ikkaku for the most part had no problem with Yachiru being a half-demon and had stated that clearly to Kenpachi when he had awoken from his fainting.

Granted Kenpachi had his sword to less then an Ikkaku's eye when asked, but it was the truth.

"I'm just glad that Orochimaru and Kabuto are gone. I have heard too many stories about those two for a life time," said Rin remembering the Sannin when she was still a Genin and heard how Kabuto backstabbed the Leaf during the Chuunin Exams.

"From the amount given for the bounty on them both being dead it will go along way in funding Shinigami and no doubt attract the attention of several high priced clients," said Ikkaku after reading the latest information from Bingo Book.

"That and more Ikkaku since Orochimaru and Kabuto were only the beginning of many since its quite clear by now to Akatsuki if they haven't already figured it out that they've lost two more members of the organization. They know that I'm not the chump they all thought I was and for the first time since the hunt for all nine tailed demons started they have become afraid of me. They know I will go on the offensive soon and when I decide to I'm going to enjoy hearing them scream as they beg for mercy. It will be music to my ears right before I rip out their lungs along with their throat," said Kenpachi releasing a teeth showing grin like that of a fox as he laughed at the prospect.

(Unknown Location)

"So it's been confirmed. Hidan and Kakuzu are both death," said Pein getting a nod from the remaining members hearing the information and considerably shocked by the news.

"It's also been confirmed Orochimaru and Kabuto are dead as well. Those two were both killed apparently by the new Shikage, who founded his new hidden village right over the remains of Sound itself," said Itachi not liking this one bit though he was relieved that the Uchiha bloodline was now safe from the hands of Orochimaru and his foolish ambitions.

"At least he's out of the way yeah? We can focus on more important things now with the Sannin dead yeah," said Deidara happy with the fact that the Sannin was dead since he had ample knowledge of what was going on in the organization.

"True, but this could hinder us later on. We tried sending a few spies in already and every time they entered the village only for them to be killed shortly after interrogation making them more aware of us. The person that tests them is said to be a human lie detector, who can tell if a person is lying just by looking into their eyes," said Sasori not liking this one bit since there was no hidden village yet that could prevent them from spying on.

"Do we even know WHO the Shikage is?" said Konan looking at all of them hoping that at least ONE of them had done their jobs right.

"It's hard to get a description of him since our spies get caught and any message they try to send could possibly be intercepted by another ninja from the village. From what we were able to get from the bits and pieces that got out before we lost contact with our spies they said the Shikage always wears a thick dark robe with a hood so big you cannot see his face. Only the darkness that consumed it," said Itachi, who had his curiosity about this Shikage grow upon hearing more about it.

"How troublesome," said Tobi sighing knowing this was going to be a pain in the ass while the Uchiha Mandara in him planned for the future events that would soon unfold.

(Konoha-30 Minutes Later)

The 5 druids that delivered the 2 coffins were walking and heading out of Konoha with the "Lead Druid" out in front having been paid. The people around them moved children away telling them to stay away from them while giving the robed figure glares. Some of the adults were silently muttering curses at them calling them weirdoes, freaks, and of course "demon worshipers" on account that they appeared to be anything, but human to associate with the darkness.

Regardless if they were all walking in a bi-pedal state or not the people living in the Leaf Village were still considered them unwelcome in Konoha.

As for the druids themselves they were soon intercepted in the space between the doors leading to their exit of the Leaf Village by ANBU Root squads with a total number of 16 ninja's in full battle ready gear. They were under the command of the Council and Danzo ordered them to retrieve the money back they were taking back to the Shikage.

"Druids of the Shikage hand us the money given to you or you will be placed under arrest for stealing from Konoha," said the ANBU Root Captain while he and the rest of his men drew their weapons should there be a fight.

"You are making a BIG mistake ANBU Captain for if you prolong our delay back to our Kage any longer he will consider this an act of war. Something I doubt your Hokage will approve of your actions," said the Lead Druid once more as still as a statue along with the others behind him.

"We are under orders to take back what you have stolen from the Hokage by her fellow Council members so we will are going to assume that she wishes this as well," said the ANBU Root Captain though it was obviously a lie on his part about the Hokage wishing for them to take back the money.

"We will not give back what was rightfully given to us by your Hokage and if you try you will regret it," said the Lead Druid sensing the growing crowd watching wondering how this would play out in the end.

"Kill them and salvage anything useful from the corpses," said the ANBU Root Captain readying his sword at the 5 druids, who stood perfectly still as if they had nothing to be afraid of.

And they didn't.

Just as the ANBU Root team charged at the druids a heavy round black object linked with a chain creating a crater 5 feet wide and 4 feet deep making the ninja's scatter.

"Honestly now did you really think Shikage-sama would send 5 druids without making sure they were all protected by the ninja that serve his village?" said a figure on top of a nearby roof wearing all black except for a tan colored trench coat while wielding what appeared to be a very menacing sword looking down on the ninja team as a larger figure next to him retracted the large ball into his hand.

"What the hell? Who are you?" said one of the ANBU Root members wearing a wolf mask and readying himself for a fight.

"Considering your level of skill as a ninja you are unworthy to know any of our names except that you will address our Squad Leader with respect. As for who we are, we are, but one of many groups of the loyal ninja of the Shikage himself and behind me are some of the best warriors at his command," said a warrior wearing mostly blue, with his arms bearing the colors of orange mixed with black in stripe form, and he was wearing a demon mask.

"You better let those druids pass or there will be some hell to pay if you don't from us," said the smallest of the group with a needle like nose, who was on top of the biggest and arguably the fattest member of the group.

"It's not like were asking you to kill yourselves, though if you want will gladly give you to opportunity by fighting us," said the long red curly haired man, who threw the ball with chain at the Root ninja only to throw the ball into the air slightly several time to dare the ANBU to try.

"Captain, what do we do? We have our orders, but we have to protect all the villagers as well or the Council and the Hokage will have our heads," said an ANBU with a cat mask on.

The said Captain looked on between the group of fighters, the people, and the eerily quiet druids before coming to the all knowing conclusion that while they outnumbered them, it would be hard to defeat an enemy whose skills were unknown. Especially when there is the possibility of innocent civilians being captured, harmed, or killed in the process.

"Let them pass. We have no choice, but to let them return to the Shikage. We can't risk a potential massacre in Konoha against unknown foes," said the ANBU Root Captain as he sheathed his blade, which the others ninja's did with their weapons.

"It seems Leaf made a very wise choice, which I find very rare for one's as so stupid to hurt the former "Hero" of the Leaf as the late Yondaime wanted him to be called," said the one called the "Leader" of the group of ninja before nodding to the druids to start leaving.

When the druids were out of sight the ANBU Root ninja's turned to face the strange and mysterious Shikage Ninja's only to find they had vanished as well.

"Danzo-sama and the Council aren't going to like this," said the ANBU Root Captain before they all went "poof" to see their superiors and report in their failure.

(Shinigami Village-Several Days Later)

"How did it go?" said Zangetsu sitting behind the desk as the druids handed him the large bag of money from the combined payments from the bounty on Orochimaru and Kabuto.

"Not too much trouble Zangetsu-sama though Konoha Leaf Ninja's tried to stop us under the command of the Council and a man named Danzo," said the Lead Druid before giving his full report on the issue.

"It was a good thing I had Aoshi and his team watch over you. I think that when the next Chuunin Exams rolls around in Konoha will have our teams enroll and show the Leaf just WHO we are," said Zangetsu dismissing the druids to the darkness they came from.

"Zangetsu-sama I have received word from Tazuna from Wave Country and the people fully support the trade agreement we setup between them and our village. They were most anxious to begin trade talks when told, who founded the Shinigami Village," said Kimimaro appearing from the shadows behind Zangetsu while wearing a fox mask quite similar to Kenpachi's own.

"Good. Setup a meeting with the Kazekage next and have him come here for the meeting, as to make the Leaf worry about what is happening around them," said Zangetsu knowing that Gaara would have no problem signing an alliance treaty.

"At once Zangetsu-sama," said Kimimaro bowing his head before reentering the shadows and heading to Suna.

With that settled Zangetsu now turned to his greatest nemesis that even he himself found was becoming impossible to defeat...paperwork.

'Kenpachi better take care of Mist soon because I am NOT going to do this for him when he officially becomes the Shikage,' thought Zangetsu hating this horrible amount of work already and it was only the late morning and he still had five more stacks to go.

(Konoha-Council Meeting Room-2 Hours Later)

"YOU IDIOTS!" yelled Tsunade slamming her fists on the meeting table, which thanks to a seal designed by Jiraiya absorbed the power behind the blow preventing the table from breaking into splintered sawdust.

Her yell however, was heard throughout Konoha and possibly reached the windows of the Fire Daimyo himself.

"That doesn't sound good," said the Fire Daimyo before returning back to reading his morning paper and drank his late morning tea.

"How could you even think of sending ANBU much less _Root_ ANBU after druids that belong to the Shikage? And for what I ask you? For the money that they _rightfully_ mind you, earned in killing Orochimaru, Kabuto, and Sound Village all in one single moment. You are lucky that the letter attached to the messenger bird the Shikage sent us stated that our ninja made a mistake and hoped we didn't make it twice. Also he pointed out that if we don't be more courteous to his people in the future or if we prevent them from joining our next Chuunin Exams they will report this to the Fire Daimyo and offer to replace us as his main form of ninja protection. Effectively cutting off ALL funding to us and thus ending the village MY Grandfather founded," said Tsunade scowling at all the Council members, who had been trying to undermine her since she first arrived in Konoha as the Hokage.

"But Hokage-sama you don't realize that amount of money could go to training more ANBU or the Uchiha Prodigy or...," said Kakashi only to be silenced by Tsunade's ever terrifying death glare.

"You are lucky I don't smash you to pieces myself right now Kakashi since you are still needed in the Uchiha's development not to mention working on the teamwork needed between him, Kiba, AND Sakura, which from what I've read in your report is average at best," said Tsunade having read the newly formed teams report along with the others.

Naturally, the Council protested in not promoting Sasuke before and long after the two Chuunin Examiners made their recommendations. Even more was that Inuzuka Tsume and Yasha Haruno protested on the fact their children didn't advance either, but were silenced when Tsunade pointed out that neither child made it past the preliminaries.

Gai wanted to take Lee on as his personal protégé (no surprise there) after Neji received his Chuunin Rank along with Shikamaru, but was denied due to the need to reform the Genin teams to use in the next Chuunin Exams. As it stood Shino would have to retake the Chuunin Exams again due to not facing anyone during the finals, along with Choji, Tenten, Ino, Lee, and Hinata in making new Genin teams under the same (or different) sensei.

The new Team 7 would be Sasuke, Sakura, and Kiba under Kakashi.

The new Team 8 would be Hinata, Shino, and Lee under Kurenai with Gai still being Lee's personal Taijutsu trainer.

The new Team 9 was Ino, Tenten, and Choji under Asuma, who after some threats from Tsunade decided to work harder then he did with the original Ino-Shika-Cho.

"Sasuke hates working with others, while Kiba only trust Akamaru with that starting to be strained due to the dislike of Kiba's new smug behavior in having Hinata as his soon to be bride, and Sakura just won't do any type of training without Sasuke. Though I'm sure coming right down to it that they will all work well together and make it to the third part of the Exam," said Kakashi giving his patented U-shaped eye of a smile.

"They better Kakashi and if you make ANY of your students late again I WILL have he, she, OR Kami help you ALL three of them disqualified on the spot when their designated battles starts. Unlike the Third Hokage I am NOT going to try and amuse the stadium size mob of traitor loving Uchiha fans of this village so help me Kami!" said Tsunade sending some killer intent at the Jounin Cyclops making the man shudder slightly after the woman stormed out of the room.

"Not like it matters. Whether they win or lose we'll still make them all Chuunin before that day is out and produce a much better clan within the week," said Danzo seeing as how the power was now officially under the Council's direct control after some very very clever political maneuvering after the recommendations. That meant every decision that was made in regard to promoting Chuunin were now under _his_ direct control regardless of the Hokage's protests.

(Hokage's Office-Moments Later)

"Can you believe those fools Shizune? They think they can just weasel out of everything because of their position and where they live. They can't see just how big a target they place on themselves and by the time they see that, it will be too late, and they will be all dead," said Tsunade sitting in her chair and slumping in it before letting out a heavy sigh from all the frustration she was facing.

"Tsunade-sama please calm down, I know it seems hopeless, but we just have to try and press forward or else all will be lost," said Shizune with the spoiled pig Tonton letting out several encouraging "oinks" to state her opinion in the matter.

"I know Shizune its just becoming too difficult at times to hold this place together and every time I want to leave I see my family staring at me with a frown," said Tsunade, as she looked out the window and looked at the Hokage heads that came before her all the while wondering what they would have done in her place.

"Both biological and surrogate correct?" said Shizune looking at the woman wondering if she included Naruto into that family as well.

"You know what I'm talking about Shizune! If only I could find someway to locate and communicate with him somehow," said Tsunade knowing that her summons were pissed off at the village though the Slug Queen herself knew that Tsunade had no power over such things so allowed the Sannin to still be her summoner.

Jiraiya was not so fortunate.

Apparently Gamabunta was livid at the fact that Jiraiya knew just who Naruto's Father was and still treated the kid like he was nothing. Taking the kids money when finding Tsunade, not bothering to help in Naruto's training on the Rasengan, and telling him to do said training on his own instead being more interactive with the blonde youth.

Jiraiya also soon discovered that when push came to shove of a pissed off summons that depending on the summons can appear in the human world for a short time. In that short time Gamabunta pounded the Sannin into the ground before literally throwing him into the Leaf Hospital where he was treated for broken bones, fractured skull, concussion, a broken nose, and hair loss from being what seemed to be scalped off by a sharp blade.

On a lighter note the hot springs on the female section was safe to use for several months without the feel of someone peeping on the other side.

(Kumo Village-Raikage Tower-2 Months Later)

The Yondaime Raikage was livid hearing that his informants had failed him yet again in finding out, who was behind the assault on his outpost near Wave Country. Ever since his informants revealed that Mist along with all of Water Country had gone under a dramatic change in government things had been going down hill. With the death of the late Water Daimyo and his brother that was the Mizukage, the warring factions had stopped trying to kill each other. Rumor had it that they stopped once information from both the Mizukage and Water Daimyo's own personal journals were revealed that they had planned this from the start.

Such information immediate got everyone's attention in and outside of Water Country, as it meant that given time the Hidden Mist Village would once more rise to its former glory that it had been infamous for. It didn't help that both Mizu and Kumo had been at each other's throats prior to the bloodline civil war on the account that Kumo refused to follow a simple trade agreement before the late Sandaime Raikage took office.

What made the Yondaime Raikage even angrier was that he soon learned that the new and apparently improved Mizukage was none other then Kumo's own demon vessel Nii Yugito. She was supposed to be _his_ weapon, _his_ pet, and _his_ slave for as long as he had wished it to be so. If and when she became boring or had defied him too many times for his liking he intended to sell her off to the Akatsuki Organization for a substantial profit.

Now that Nii Yugito was the new Mizukage of Mist he found her to be at the moment to be untouchable due to the woman's new found loyalty in her people, who along with few anonymous figures, freed the people from the harsh life of old, and brought them new ones. If he were to attack her now it would be total disaster on his end for he would need approval from his own Daimyo to begin such a thing.

Not only that, but the new Water Daimyo was a female also, who seemed to have small thing for dogs and even signing an apparent contract with a dog tracking team as well. Upon her identity being revealed as Inuzuka Rin it became apparent as to why such the woman had such close ties to dogs due to her bloodline limit. It was almost humorous as well as ironic to see both cat AND dog work together rather then tear each other apart like nature intended.

Also more reports came in about the new Shinigamigakure no Sato then he would have liked since they were the new village and already there Shikage as he was called was a major player in the Shinobi World not seen since the Yondaime Hokage first took office in Konoha. There were rumors flying all over about the man, woman, or _what_ the figure was seeing as how some said the Kage wasn't human at all. The reports stated that the Shikage took on missions himself to not become weakened by sitting in a desk filled with paperwork and had actually found a way to _conquer_ it. Not beat it, not win against it, but actually _conquer_ the damn thing.

There were some reports in front of him about the mysterious Ninja, though mostly being rumors or whispers that had been heard from the dead or dying Shinobi from various villages, Missing Ninja, or those categorized simply into "Other" column. The entity that was the First Death Shadow of the Village Hidden in the Shinigami in just a few months time had taken on all comers, who thought they could knock him and his Hidden Village down a peg.

The Village Hidden in the Rain despite the civil war they were having was the first to try and the first to find out the hard way what it was like taking on the unknown.

The retaliation of the Shikage quickly made any other village think twice in trying to pick a fight or mess with the Shikage and his village.

Within 3 days, Amegakure no Sato was almost burned entirely down to nothing with all its Jutsu's and knowledge in all things Shinobi taken for the use of the Hidden Shinigami Village. There were survivors, but only those hiding in shelters that belonged to the side that the Shikage seemed to favor were worthy of being spared that coincidentally the very people losing the civil war.

It was said that the Shikage himself did it ALL without breaking a sweat and that the only real witness to his path of destruction was one broken, bleeding, and dying Rain Ninja, who when questioned before his delayed death spoke nonsense for a good 15 minutes.

Then when the man was only mere minutes from dying, he spoke clear in whispery little sentences when telling what exactly happened so only those around him could hear his dying words.

'_The Demon of...Shinigami...The Demon of Shinigami. The monster came at us with an unholy rage filled power that killed all, but me. When he looked down upon me it was like staring into the eye of a dragon preparing to pass judgment on my soul. Knowing that I am the dying survivor to my village's destruction is not mercy...its torture, for even now he makes me see the dead around me that I will become. Beware of...the...the...Demon of...Shinigami,'_ reading the echoing words that seemed to speak into the Raikage's own skull before reading the rest of the report on how the man was soon dead from sudden convulsions, but not before he began speaking again only in more randomly tongue and muttering apologies to what seemed to be an invisible force to the now dead man.

'Maybe he wasn't seeing things. Maybe he actually saw someone that the doctors could not right before he died. Could he have seen the Shikage himself right in the Hospital? Impossible! Then again...one cannot understand the unknown when you have never faced such a very imposing being before,' thought the Yondaime Raikage wondering if he should double the guard at the gates to be extra sure the Shikage didn't decide to pay him a visit.

(Konoha 3 Days Later-Nightfall)

The cold air that was running through the village at this particular night was ungodly as even the hot springs seemed to be less steamy then usual...if anyone bothered to look that is. The ANBU guarding the walls and gate that night were freezing while trying to stay warm while staying hidden from potential enemies that my find their hidden position. The people that would stay awake to enjoy the nightlife stayed inside for once and went to bed early not wanting to be awake on an unnaturally cold night.

How right they were...about the unnatural cold part.

Just as the night became unnaturally cold there was an unnatural fog like mist flowing into the streets in the North Gate that if followed heading straight would take you directly to Rice Country. The guards at the gate knew something was up and got ready to fight only to feel sleepy and fall asleep at their posts effectively preventing any of them from alerting anyone of the coming presence that would soon pass through Konoha's walls.

Walking through the empty streets, past the closed buildings, and under the cover of darkness to there desired target.

The Hokage Graveyard.

Contrary to what people would think the Hokage's of years past were never incinerated to protect their secrets, but rather were buried with them. Their bodies perfectly intact with a preserve seal placed on them in secret to honor the fallen Fire Shadow's along with their spouses. The said spouses were to be cremated and then be placed in an urn so they could be buried along with the one they loved.

Yondaime and his wife Uzumaki Kushina were examples of such traditions.

However, if one were to prey on such knowledge from living in the Leaf Village it could prove to be a possible risk to the village later on. A said example was the ever vile Orochimaru, who was able to get the necessary DNA samples from knowing of the location to use in future failed experiments in _making_ several human beings with the Shodaime bloodline.

It never occurred to anyone that the late Sandaime, before he died, had repeated history once more by showing the graveyard to one other outside potential Hokage candidates. It was when the person he showed the graveyard to was just a 5 year old boy just several years before the Uchiha Massacre started.

That boy was, at the time, named Uzumaki Naruto.

The Hokage at taken his time out for that one day to take Naruto on a special visit to the graveyard knowing that in the day the place ironically blossomed with life. It was almost as if the Shodaime's bloodline was actually working even with its body long being dead for many years. On that day, the Sandaime had take Naruto to pay his respects to the late Yondaime in his own way explaining to the boy that given time all would be explained on WHY he was being shown such a sacred place.

Unfortunately, such a day never came as Orochimaru had killed the old Sandaime in the Sand/Sound invasion with a sword to the old man's chest. However, it had been widely believed by many in the ninja ranks had Orochimaru not summoned the other two late Fire Shadow's to weaken the old Hokage, the man's most gifted student turned Sannin, turned traitor, would have lost the battle, and his life.

Now here in this graveyard of Fire Shadow's stood a large formation of druids with half of them carrying shovels, with the other with long torches to see where they were headed, and where to begin digging when reaching the correct spot. Once they got into the correct spots where they needed to be, they started digging

Uzumaki Naruto now having renamed himself Uzumaki Kenpachi and current Shodaime Shikage had decided that the four graves that held the previous Fire Shadow's remains were being dishonored by the villagers themselves. It became clear to Kenpachi that all the Hokage's that came before Tsunade and all they taught while living in a village had been forgotten as their years as ninja warriors seemed to be only recalled in one of the many boring little history lessons Iruka gave at the Ninja Academy.

As if that in itself wasn't bad enough.

"Be careful where your shovels strike in the earth's soil. Shikage-sama was very explicit on there being very little damage to the coffins as possible," said Kimimaro wearing his ANBU uniform, along with a druid cloak, and Fox Skull Mask given to him by Kenpachi himself.

Kimimaro swore he would treasure and honor it by going on the most worthy of missions given to him by Kenpachi when his services were required. As such this was one of those times.

"**Do you think anyone will notice what we are doing?"** said Sajin Komamura, who was now the owner of the sword that had once belonged to the late Sannin Orochimaru.

The much larger masked shaped entity appeared alongside Kimimaro, who was watching like the sword owner as the druids were digging _six_ spots in the earth. All the while Sajin looked through his mask around the area every so often for any possible interruptions that may have arise during this time of removing the coffins from the earth.

Sajin, like Yachiru was a half-demon fox though unlike Yachiru had the animalistic face of a fox down to the whiskers, rather then that of a human looking one. His face made the people, who saw him, called him "monster", "demon", and various other things before he had been captured several months prior to Orochimaru's demise. He was attacked by the said Sannin after he had been heavily poisoned by the Sound ANBU and was used to help the Sannin to further achieve Immortality. Had it not been for the fact that the demon side and blood inside of Sajin had rejected Orochimaru's cruel attempts at possessing him via Immortality Jutsu; the half-demon fox more then suspected that he would have been the next vessel of the late Snake Sannin.

When Kenpachi, Zangetsu, and Kimimaro entered the row of prison cells used to house failure from various experiments they had found the large fox man heavily chained with countless chakra draining seals all over his body. When Kenpachi ripped the prison cell door off its hinges he fried the chakra seals from the half-demon's body by overloading their powers with his own. Upon looking at the three, Sajin had immediately bowed his head to the left in shame trying to hide his face deeper into the darkness of his prison cell expecting his rescuers to look upon him with disgust before turning around to leave him in the room to rot.

Much was Sajin's surprise when Kenpachi sliced through the chains holding him down with his sword before he, Kimimaro, and Zangetsu lift him up to carry him out of the room. When Sajin was better rested Kenpachi paid him a visit without the spiky bell at the tips like hair, but a more passive version of the man though the eye patch remained on the right eye. He also saw a half-demon fox girl on his right shoulder looking at him with interest, as if she had never seen anyone like him before. After much talking later Sajin pledged his entire life to Kenpachi though the latter told him it was unnecessary as he did it for a fellow outcast like himself. That he too knew what it was like to be called such harsh names when no one around you had any right to judge you without even getting to know you.

If anything that little part of the conversation brought Sajin's loyalty practically up to the equivalent level of Kimimaro's own loyalty. It was almost scary.

Still, such scars from the past do not fade easily and as such Sajin wished to hide his fox like facial appearance from the world via wooden shaped mask that surrounded his entire face. Kenpachi agreed on the terms that one day, he would remove the mask and would stop wearing it afterwards. A term that Sajin reluctantly, but willingly agreed upon since there was always a chance that the mask could be destroyed in battle.

The mask itself was designed by Sajin himself so he could see out of it with small thin like lines in the front AND due to his keen fox like eyes anyone thinking that half-demon fox was at a disadvantage was VERY mistaken.

"Not until tomorrow morning or a few days after I imagine. Very few know of this place let alone wish to guard it due to the secrecy of where the graveyard is. However, should I be wrong I know I can count on you to help me vanquish any and all obstacles that stand in our way," said Kimimaro, who knew the Sajin was like him and loyal to the Shikage and followed the eye patch wearing Death Shadow without question.

Moment's later one of the smaller groups of the druids digging stopped having reached his target, he then moved his shovel away before brushing away the dirt, picked up the wooden box containing the desired item inside, and then with black gloved hands gently picked the box that they had been digging for that was under the Yondaime's Tombstone. Carefully the druid walked over to Kimimaro, kneeling on one knee, opened the box lid, and presented the large golden object to the right hand man of Kenpachi, who took it just as carefully as the druid had the protective wooden casing.

It was the urn of Uzumaki Kushina.

"**Can you hear her sorrow? She crying?"** said Sajin, who received a single nod from Kimimaro, who tucked the urn away for safe keeping.

"What did you expect? She is crying over what this village as done to her son since her death in bringing him into this world. However, that will stop once she is carefully in her new resting place especially made for her by Shikage-sama," said Kimimaro hearing the cries of the woman's soul on how they could hurt her precious little boy like that.

"**Yes. Her along with the others,"** said Sajin looking at the druids digging deeper for the coffins that contained the four late Hokage's remains.

One of five down with four holes to dig left.

"You do know it IS against the law of any place city or ninja village to rob a grave much less that of a late Kage right?" said Hatake Kakashi a nearby tree above them reading his perverted book casually as if the people below him were nothing to him.

He wasn't alone either as 20 ANBU Ninja were all around the group below with weapons drawn ready to slay the intruders for their trespassing.

"It seems we have been discovered," said Kimimaro looking up at Kakashi recognizing him form the Bingo book seeing the man had not worn an ANBU mask like the others.

"**Yes. How do you wish to proceed?"** said Sajin glaring at Kakashi and letting out his killer intent at the man, who felt the tremendous killer intent making him put his book away getting serious.

"I can tell by your killing intent you're not normal," said Kakashi raising his head band to reveal his Sharingan Eye that he was infamous for to help him see the truth.

"That eye won't reveal anything to you _Hatake_ nor will be telling you anything or what knowledge we may possess. If captured we are prepared to end our lives taking whatever secret we hold with us to protect the one we serve!" said Sajin with such conviction that Kakashi believed the taller figure would indeed end his life.

Also was the Leaf Jounin imagining things or did the same person seem to hate him for some reason?

"Well if that's the case then can we at least talk with some civility before we start to go at it? Like for example, I ask you a question and if you want to either of you can answer the question or not depending on what it is. How's that?" said Kakashi almost feeling the itch to read his book again since he felt he could calm them down enough to prevent an all out fight here.

"Speak your first question Hatake-teme before we decide to slaughter you along with the rest of these weaklings," said Kimimaro letting loose his own killer intent making all the ANBU on edge at feeling such hate towards their very being.

"Well if you want to get right into it, who am I to stop you. All right then question #1 is this...who is the man, who that has taken the title of Shikage?" said Kakashi focusing his Sharingan Eye on the two hoping the two would crack under its hypnotic gaze.

They didn't even blink and they didn't answer.

At the moment the druids from one of the spots finished and proceeded to lift up the gold colored coffin from the earth holding it steady in their hands. The druids then proceeded in move away from the rectangular and empty grave before stopping once more near the graveyard entrance/exit.

Two down with three remaining.

"O-kay question #2 is...what are you planning to do with the 4 coffins that hold our ever so sacred Hokage's?" said Kakashi though his tone was more serious given the one of the coffins held his sensei.

"**If you must know we are relocating them to a more sacred and secure spot away from this tainted Shinobi village they once proudly called home. You dishonor them so our leader has decided that we take them someplace where they will be treated with respect,"** said Sajin taking a hard step forward shaking the ground slightly beneath him, Kimimaro, and the druids.

Needless to say it got Kakashi's and the other Leaf Ninja's attention.

'That was a lot of force place under that single step and from the looks of it the tall guy wasn't even trying very hard,' thought Kakashi narrowing his eyes at the masked giant, who retaliated by letting lose an even larger amount of killing intent to snuff out the Leaf Jounin's piercing look.

Three down with two to go as the druids lift yet another coffin.

"Question #3...are you a threat to Konoha?" said Kakashi noticing that the ANBU behind were becoming tenser and wondering why the Sharingan user didn't order them to stop the druids.

"I'll answer your question with one of my own. Do you mean the village in general or the overall populace?" said Kimimaro channeling some chakra into his mask making the eye holes flash red to intimidate the Jounin and his team.

"Both actually," said Kakashi hearing the shoveling in the background being the only real noise in the night along with the barely heard fire from the torches that some of the other druids held.

Four down with one left to dig up.

"**Yes and somewhat no depending on who were out to kill **_**Hatake**_**!"** said Sajin leering at he man while letting out a small yet still dark laugh into the night.

Kakashi didn't need either of the two in order to get the hint due to the bloodlust from the tall helmet one was more then enough for him.

"Take them alive, but don't hesitate to kill if restraining them proves a fruitless endeavor to achieve," said Kakashi drawing his kunai from his pouch ready to fight.

Final coffin removed from grave...mission objective completed.

**"It would appear that the time has come to show these fools what it means to fight against the forces of Shikage-sama,"** said Sajin drawing out his sword while Kimimaro just walked over to the gates near the other druids before drawing out his bone Tonfa's that he had been secretly making during the conversation.

"You know what to do Sajin-san just don't create _too_ much noise," said Kimimaro, as he knew that Sajin would rather kill himself then willingly fail Kenpachi in any mission.

"Such arrogance in thinking one person could take on the Son of the White Fang and his small army of Leaf ANBU beside him," said Kakashi smirking at them thinking this was going to be easier then he thought and may not even need his Sharingan.

"**The arrogance is yours Hatake Kakashi for thinking that name alone gives you the power to best me knowing that is all you are to your late Father. His worthless runt and poor excuse of a son that he didn't kill before taking his own life to remove his shame not of failing a mission, but knowing he helped conceived you,"** said as Sajin drew his sword revealing to them it was the Kusanagi sword that was responsible for the late Sandaime's death.

"How dare you wield such a tainted sword against us you freak of nature," said one of the ANBU only back away several steps feeling the killer intent from Sajin increase 3 fold.

"**Shut up and fight you fool Leaf Ninja. Roar Tenken!"** said Sajin, as chakra came out of his sword creating a giant version of his arm holding his sword in his hand above him before brining it down on upon the shocked ninja's.

Kakashi was glad he could move as fast as he did otherwise he may have been crushed by the sheer brute force of the usual power that the giant man had displayed. Another thing that bothered Kakashi was that the man he had come to identify from his partner as Sajin did not call the Kusanagi its original name, but rather he called it...Tenken? For Kakashi it made no sense since that WAS the sword that had slain the Third and nearly killed the Tsunade when Jiraiya was sent to find her to become the Fifth Hokage of Konoha.

"Lethal force authorized. Kill him!" said Kakashi before making the hand signs for Rakiri and charged Sajin, who used his power to take out a quarter of the forces opposing him.

Kakashi's attack would have succeed had a spiked wall of bones shop up in front of him several feet in-between him and Sajin while a few shorter ones were able to stab Kakashi in the feet or ankles making him lose his Chidori in the process.

"As much as I would like you to deliver some much needed punishment on them Sajin-san we must be going. Shikage-sama does not like tardiness when it comes to completing missions that are important to him," said Kimimaro rising to his full height slamming his hand down onto the ground using his bloodline to create a new clan technique, though it was strictly defensive one.

"**Right behind you Kimimaro-san,"** said Sajin, who followed the group and made their escape from the graveyard.

'Kimimaro? Orochimaru's bodyguard is alive?' thought Kakashi closing his head band over his Sharingan Eye biting back the urge to scream and at the moment he really _really_ wanted to scream.

"Call for reinforcements and summon Tsunade-sama to the Hospital so we can help the wounded," said an ANBU Ninja wearing a ferret mask before he and several others took off after the grave robbers.

Little did they know this was two missions in one.

(Hyuuga Compound-Moments Later)

It didn't take long for the village alarm to sound and the Hyuuga Clan's giant home went under immediate lock down preventing anyone from entering or leaving. As for Hinata herself she was awakened by the running around that could be heard outside of her door. The possibly that her sister Hanabi heard the commotion through her door as well since they were right next to each other with Neji's room being across from them being their personal protector and relative.

Hinata shivered slightly as she remembered the latest Hyuuga Clan Elder's meeting her Father had attended just a few days ago concerning her sister. Due to Hinata's "special" marriage, Hanabi was to soon to be given title of Heiress to the Hyuuga Clan.

Hiashi was livid that they wanted to put Neji and Hanabi together when his youngest of two daughters became of age since they wanted strong Hyuuga to run the clan. Hiashi had immediately denounced such a union since it was not possible genetically and it was wrong morally though the Elder's said keeping with tradition was a must. Hiashi though had further explained that while Neji was indeed his nephew, which caused any form of union to not be possible due to the genetic similarities between Hiashi and Hizashi. Being the Clan Head's twin made it to be as if Neji was Hiashi own illegitimate son along with Hinata and Hanabi's half brother.

The Hyuuga Clan Elder's were less then pleased and planned to go another route when the right time presented itself. After all it was to ensure that Hanabi would one day be married to a strong individual of their choice they could trust to produce a strong Hyuuga offspring.

Now Hinata had to comfort herself with her little fox plushie her Father through unknown sources was able to get her in secret since it reminded her of Kenpachi when he was still Naruto.

'He'll stop this marriage from happening. He won't let it happen to me I know he won't,' thought Hinata holding the plushie tighter wishing beyond all things that it was her foxy hero.

There was a knock at her room door bring her further back to the living world away from, which she barely lingered wanting to reenter the dream world.

"Hinata-sama I need you to come to the door," said a deep unknown voice from behind rice papered the door making Hinata frown as her door was not locked and could have been opened by the voice behind it.

This could mean he was a servant she had yet to meet in the large house or the unknown being was an enemy that had infiltrated her home like before only this time is was to trick her and possibly assassinate her at her room door.

"Who is it?" said Hinata in a tired sleepy voice and whispered even in a more serious and lower one to activate her Byakugan to see beyond her room.

"A messenger though my orders were to wait by the door to receive the message from the one whose soul belongs to you," said the kneeling figure that from what Hinata could see with her eyes was _not_ from her clan or Konoha in general.

The demon mask was, but one dead giveaway.

Then the mans words pierced through her head and her heart swelled knowing just, who the figure was talking about as only one person could think of such words to say to her. She got up from her bed and went over to the door pushing it open only to stop after two inches by the person on the opposite side.

"Please tell me what the message that Kenpachi is," said Hinata being as polite as she could be at the ungodly hour.

"I cannot speak his words for they would be tainted by me. However, I am to deliver this letter from him to you that say his words," said the demon masked wearing ninja handing her envelope with a black ink colored seal in the shape of the Shinigami's head.

"Thank you Oni-sama," said Hinata taking the envelope feeling the smoothness and the weight of the parchment inside of it.

"Please you honor me enough as it is by speaking to me. If anything call me Han'nya if and when we meet again at a later date. For now, I must go before your cousin or sister spot me here near your room," said Han'nya before seemingly teleported from her sight as she shut her door and locked it to prevent anyone else from entering.

Carefully Hinata opened the envelope and unfolded the letter reading its contents slowly to savoir in every word written on it.

_Dearest Hime of all Himes,_

_If you are reading this then Han'nya had delivered the letter successfully to you and for that I am grateful to no end. Now I know that you can once more know how much I love you with every ounce of my soul, which I give to you without hesitation. Know that I am with you always and will protect you from the shadows as I cannot be there in person._

_I am fully aware that you are put into unusual arranged marriage with Kiba-teme and Sasuke-teme, which as you can imagine pisses me off to know end. Make no mistake my Hime I am NOT mad at you since you had no say in the matter. I'm more pissed off at the bastards, who set the whole thing up while I was away and unable to do something. Ever since when Team 7's first mission in Wave Country when we were all ambushed by the Demon Brothers I have never been as powerless since then as I am now._

_However, I am not without ways of making sure you are safe from harm or from those two teme's pervert (mainly Kiba's) like ways. Even now I have special agents assigned specifically to monitor and protect you from harm (you already met one of them) so you can focus on the Chuunin Exams. I'm having my teams participate in that as well though between you, me, and this letter they are more then qualified for having the rank._

_I will be there to see you again though how I won't say until you see me on the day my teams arrive to compete in the Exams. Make sure you and your team (as long as Sasuke-teme and Kiba-teme aren't with you) makes it to the third part of the Chuunin Exams_

_I know you can do it because I believe in you without hesitation and know you are strong no matter what anyone else says._

_Love,_

_Uzumaki Kenpachi: The Shodaime Shikage of Shinigamigakure no Sato_

_P.S. Here's a picture of what I look like_

With that last word read Hinata looked down at the photograph attached to the letter of her love before her eyes went wide as dinner plates. Hinata then used the last ounce of mental strength to carefully refold the letter, walk over to her bed, tuck the letter with photograph away in her diary, sit on her bed, then proceeded to faint with steam coming out of her ears due to the letter, and a nose bleed caused from the photograph.

'Kenpachi-kun is such a sexy fox,' thought Hinata before reentering her dreams that were with her and Kenpachi doing all sorts of things that would have made Jiraiya envious and want to make a "Super-sized" novel of Icha Icha Paradise.

(On a Hill outside the Gates of Konoha-10 Minutes Later)

"Do you think they will get to the safe zone in time?" said Hitsugaya Toshiro watching with interest with his ever beautiful (possibly too beautiful) and taller wife Hitsugaya Matsumoto Rangiku or "Ran" as she like to be called standing beside him.

The young man had come from Water Country several years before the Bloodline Civil War started with his Mother and Father, who despite the growing tensions back home at the time loved each other dearly. His aunt from his Mother's side of the family stayed in Mist and chose to keep her bloodline limit hidden in case things became worse for those like her with special abilities.

And things did get worse, but not before Toshiro's Aunt met this wonderful (at least she thought) man, who helped give her a child. A child that like her had the power to change the way water could be manipulated into ice via her bloodline limit passed down as all genetic traits do from parent to child.

That child's name was Haku.

When Kenpachi heard of Toshiro's abilities he instantly knew just who the man had been related to sending Kimimaro and Zangetsu to search high and low for the man. After all it was only right to inform the man of his Cousin, how they encountered each other, and to regretfully inform the man Haku's untimely demise at the hands of Hatake Kakashi.

When Toshiro found out he was devastated by the news, but when he learned that Haku died nobly in battle to protect his precious person, the ice user knew it was a good death worthy of his family heritage. In light of this news the now last member (as far as Toshiro now knew) of his clan, pledged his loyalty to Kenpachi in order to continue honoring the short, but powerful friendship that had happened between the fox vessel and Haku.

For Rangiku, it was simply follow her husbands lead knowing that once the man made up his mind in such a matter not even _she_ could change his mind unless he did it voluntarily.

"Of course they will Shiro-chan. You should know better then to not have better faith in those two," said Rangiku leaning down and hugging her husband and consuming his head into her quite large female "assets" making the man blush while fighting the soon to be nosebleed that was to come if she didn't stop.

How the short man hated being called that embarrassing nickname.

Fortunately, the shorter of the two was saved from embarrassment when static came into their ear pieces meaning someone was about to talk to one or both of them.

It meant it was of the utmost importance.

"Toshiro-san what is the status of current situation in Konoha concerning the mission?" said the voice of Kenpachi over the headset in the frosty white haired man's ear that had made all fooling around from his wife be put on hold.

The pout on her face proved she wasn't happy about it either.

"Everything is going according to plan sir. Han'nya reported in not long ago and told me he gave Hyuuga Hinata your letter. He also stated to me that he is going to continue his spying on Konoha while protecting Hinata until a month before the Chuunin Exams start," said Toshiro putting two fingers to his ear piece and relaying what was going on.

"Good. Can you see my retrieval team at all Rangiku-san?" said Kenpachi wondering just how far his team had gotten getting what he asked for.

"Kimimaro, Sajin, and the large group of druids are heading there way along with what seems to be what you asked them to retrieve Shikage-sama. However, I now see that there are some ANBU chasing after them sir and closing fast," said Rangiku frowning at this new situation as the small group of ninja's were closing in and going directly for her comrades while the village alert system that had kicked in not long ago was still wailing like a banshee.

"When the team I sent is safe freeze their pursuers to a standstill and smoke the life out of them," said Kenpachi with malice and hate for the ANBU, who he knew had deliberately failed to protect him despite the orders given to them by the late Sandaime.

"Yes Shikage-sama," said Rangiku and Toshiro knowing that the sound behind the man's words meant to cause as much pain as humanly possible.

And that also doing it as inhumanly possible wasn't a bad thing either.

"Sit upon the frosted heavens Hyorinmaru!" said Toshiro drawing his sword sending his chakra through the tip of the blade creating a large ice dragon came down upon Konoha creating an ice barrier that cut off the ANBU teams pursuit.

"My turn, growl Haineko!" said Rangiku unleashing her own swords power and sending her blade turned to ash upon the ANBU forces attacking them in the shape of a large cat mauling them all in the process.

About 10 minutes after these attacks struck the retrieval team of Kimimaro, Sajin, and the druids carrying the coffins met up with the two waiting.

"It would seem our mission was a success and its time to go home to report to Shikage-sama," said Kimimaro looking to his right seeing the sudden appearance of Zangetsu from a newly opened portal.

"You all did extremely well. Now let's go before the Leaf reinforcements arrive to delay us further," said Zangetsu before letting them all pass into the portal and then himself letting it close just as Jiraiya along with several Jounin arrived on the scene.

"Damn they got away," said Jiraiya knowing from the description of the last person he saw was the one, who had led the recruitment of various Missing Ninja among others to join the Shinigamigakure no Sato that had sprung up over the ashes of Sound.

"What do we do Jiraiya-sama?" said a Jounin with a scar along his chin area.

"Nothing except tell Hokage-sama that her family and predecessor's have all been taken from her...yet again," said Jiraiya knowing she was going to super pissed at what had just happened right under and the villages own nose meaning the Super Pervert was going to sent to the Hospital...yet again

Good thing he was a fast healer.

(A/N: YAY! Another chapter updated. Now I'm sure your wonder about C&D. Well the pot is still brewing. Actually in all honesty I hit my head the other day and spilled what was going on inside my head causing a massive kitchen fire in the back of my skull. So for the moment my muse for C&D is in the Hospital with 1st, 2nd, and 3rd degree burns (not literally, but you get the meaning) so for the moment the making of a new C&D chapter is off the menu (why do you all look at me as if you want to kill me?). I'm going to focus on Star Wars and this one. Don't worry C&D will not be discontinued over my dead body and I plan to keep it that way. Just give me a few more months at the latest. I know a few months does seem like a long time (DON'T HURT ME!), but to all of you, who boo my decision can you honestly tell me that you wouldn't have some difficulty writing so much and so many chapters without getting writers block? I thought so. I hope you all enjoyed this latest installment. Any questions you may ask I will answer to the best of my ability or you will find out in the next chapter. Until next time PEACE!!!)


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9-Road to the Chuunin Exams

When the alarms finally died down on the Village Hidden in the Leaf all of the people were shocked to learn that the graves of the four previous Fire Shadows and one's own wife had been disturbed. That the graves of their previous leaders had been taken from right under them like taking a candy from a sleeping baby and that the ones responsible for the theft came from the Village Hidden in the Shinigami. Out of everyone upset by this were Tsunade and Jiraiya since they were two of the oldest members of Konoha to know all of or related to those that had their remains taken away.

The 3 days of talking later the Council was quite livid and demand she finally take action against the Shikage and his village like they should have done originally. After they all found out what happened to Rain Village the Council had been adamant about sending spies into Shinigami Village, which Tsunade did wanting to know more about the new hidden village herself. They were all sent back maimed and bloody in a box with a note on it telling Leaf not to stick its nose where it doesn't belong.

It kept Tsunade from sending more lives to their deaths until she learned why the Shikage seemed so hostile towards Konoha when Mist, Suna, and Waterfall representatives were all welcome to meet with the entity. Full trade relations were setup between Shinigami and Wave increasing the flow of their economic state several times over.

Even the Spring Princess/Actress Yuki met the mysterious man to do business with him for future missions she may ask of his ninja to do. She had even suggested that given his permission and cooperation she could perform her movie roles in his hidden village with a significant sum going to Shinigami as a token of her thanks.

Though thanks for what exactly no one knew.

After hearing the entire report from a temporarily assigned to wheel chaired Kakashi and several ANBU, Tsunade sent a letter to the Fire Daimyo as fast as she could. Shizune had looked it over (and after correcting it several times) sent it off to have the man give his blessing on Leaf going to war with the Shikage. To go into this war in their current state of favor with the all wise and powerful Fire Daimyo it would be unwise to engage such a conflict without asking.

The response they got from the Fire Daimyo was not the one Tsunade, Shizune, Jiraiya, and all the Council members expected.

_Dear Hokage-sama,_

_I have received your request to give you permission to go to war with Shinigami due to what happened in Konoha a little over a week ago. Believe me when I say that I fully understand your pain in this matter since most of your family, friends, and sensei were among the late Hokage's buried there. However, before you sent me this letter I also received one from the Shikage himself explaining his said actions towards the Leaf. He also explained to me in his letter how those, who came to receive the bounties, had been denied at first by your Council. Can you tell me what was the appropriate amount for the slain bodies, who I dare not speak out of spite for them? Then later on several of your ninja's whether under your command or not tried to take the very sum they were given away! I am most displeased right now with what news I have heard and while I do not deplore the actions of the Shikage I do not sanction them either._

_That said I have decided that due to the popularity of the Hidden Shinigami Village with various villages and Countries I have no choice, but to deny your request. However, I am not without mercy and the Shikage has taken into account your personal feelings on this issue Hokage-sama given your relationship to those inside the coffins that were taken. So by the power invested in me I will increase your budget by the stated percentage I told you in the previous letter._

_-The Fire Daimyo_

_P.S. As for your budget increase Hokage-sama you can thank the Shikage for that._

"What kind of person takes from us then vouches for us to have our funding restored by the Fire Daimyo to such an extent?" said Danzo frowning at the copy of the letter as he read it over and over again trying to see what he could not with his one good eye.

"How troublesome. Don't you get it? The Shikage knows that we are the village hosting the Chuunin Exams again this year. This guy clearly knows that most of the funding we are given to us now by the Fire Daimyo will be used to make ourselves presentable at the time," said Nara Shikaku reading over the copy of the letter understanding the knowledge given to them by the Fire Daimyo.

"What the man should do is simply give us our original budget back and help us invade Rice Country and attack the Hidden Shinigami Village," said Inuzuka Tsume, who had seen this like the others as one insult after the other.

"As if we had any leverage in a negotiation to make him consider such an action. If we go through with starting a war with the Shikage and his village it could lead to a war with Suna, Mist, Waterfall, and Spring Country should she decide to help him," said Shibi, as he saw the logic in staying away from potential confrontations right now.

"Why that woman even agreed to meet the man and arrange a treaty with the Shikage is beyond me. She originally hired our ninja out to help and now she has simply betrayed us to that new Shinobi village. It's insulting!" said Haruno Yasha in her arrogant sounding voice while wondering what could have possessed the young Princess/Actress to just sign a treaty with her shortly after the villages founding.

"What's insulting is you all ignored the Fourth Hokage's dying wish and tried repeatedly to undermine the Third Hokage in terms of the boy's life and being raised elsewhere then the orphanage," said Tsunade knowing this all came back to Naruto and how the harsh treatment of the villagers had come back to bite them in the ass.

The people running the orphanage had been bitten first at the hands of Tsunade having them executed privately, but painfully for their actions. When they defended themselves saying it was to teach the demon a lesson they soon lost the power to speak, as they either had their throats ripped out or their blown off by Tsunade's monstrous strength.

The one's that had remained neutral to Naruto at the very least were allowed to keep their jobs at severely reduced pay so the children still at the orphanage could still be taken care of.

"Regardless of the past with the demon it can't be undone though if it were up to me I would have killed the monster the day he was sealed," said Danzo knowing that under his iron fist the demon vessel would have made a great weapon for him to control.

"One more comment like that Danzo and I'll see to it you will be joining the rest of your ancestors in hell where they belong. Right now we need to focus on what is ahead of us and that is the Chuunin Exams. We have already received a small amount of applicants this year from Suna, Mist, Waterfall, with an average sum from Kumo, Iwa, and finally we have an alarmingly large quantity of teams from Shinigami," said Tsunade knowing what was to come next from the Council before them.

"Deny them! After what they did they should be gutted like fix and hanged by their very organs from the Hokage Tower," said Danzo, as he is not about to have this new village make _his_ Leaf look like idiots and fools.

"We can't. If we deny them then everyone else will drop out as well. All of the Hidden Villages are only entering because of Shinigami and they want to see as well as find out just how powerful they truly are. What better way to do it then by using Konoha for the Chuunin Exams. With the various Feudal Lords and fellow Kages watching with from the stand in anticipation it would be suicidal to deny them," said Tsunade looking down at the list of teams with the Shinigami covering most of the list by almost over half of all the others total.

Considering the amount of Genin we have flooding in we should remove as many as we can right away before the fighting portion of the Exam. I say we just have them proceed to the second part of the Exam in the Forest of Death and see, who are left to remaining for the Preliminaries if we have them," said Inuzuka Tsume knowing that no one liked the written part of the Exam since it was clearly for mental geniuses like the Aburame and Nara Clans.

"We may have to considering the large list we have here of applicants total from the other villages prevents us from putting them even in our largest room for the written test," said Tsunade looking over teams with the names given to her by the Fire Daimyo though for the Shinigami names that went with their teams were not written.

A request made by the elderly Rice Daimyo to the Fire Daimyo.

"This should beneficial since we can use the Forest of Death to ambush the Shinigami teams for future interrogation to help us get our spies and teams into their village," said Danzo smirking at the thought only to have it removed by a forceful glare by Tsunade.

"We will do no such thing. The Shikage himself is staying for the duration of the entire exam along with the other Kages and they have spies everywhere. They will most likely get word of this from their spy network, which I remind you far outdoes Jiraiya's, and declare full scale war upon us with their allies. Given our current condition we would be walking into a slaughterhouse with us being the preverbal cow!" said Tsunade hating the fact that all Danzo and the other Council members thought about were conflicts with other Shinobi villages.

"Then place restrictions on them when they enter village," said Haruno Yasha having no desire to have those "barbarians" as she originally called them near her home or her little _angel_ of a daughter.

"If we do that then it would have to placed on others including our own to show fairness and even if we could simply isolate them due to the recent..._incident_, I highly doubt the Kazekage will be pleased. He seems to be on good terms with the Shikage and signed an officially announced alliance with them shortly after the meeting with Temari even being offered as part of an arranged marriage to seal the deal," said Tsunade seeing the scowl on the pink haired woman's face at her idea/demand being shot down.

"Just what we need, another demon spawn running around in another village while the one we once had had gone rogue and simply disappeared. HE SHOULD HAVE BEEN MADE INTO A WEAPON!" said Danzo seeing his greatest chance for making Konoha a military power structure unequaled by another taken away from by his old senile "friend" Sarutobi Sandaime.

"AND YOU SHOULD HAVE ALL HONRED THE YONDAIME'S WISHES, BUT YOU ALL CHOSE TO BE DISRESPECTFUL!" yelled Tsunade tired of hearing the same old song from Danzo at nearly every Council meeting she had with these old hags that tired to press upon her their so called "experience" running the village.

In her experience, they couldn't handle running water.

(Shinigamigakure no Sato)

"You didn't have to agree to _all_ the terms Kenpachi. I know you have your Father's clan to revive while putting it under your mother's name, but you have to put Hyuuga Hinata's feelings into consideration in agreeing to this," said Zangetsu, as he was now wondering why in all of Kami's sweet little creation had his vessel agreed to _that_ part of the alliance agreement.

"Its true it was optional, but like Hinata I also have feelings for Temari and I know once I found a way to explain it to Hinata she will understand why I did what I did. In addition, Temari being strong like Hinata, she also knows, accepts, and understands people like me through Gaara. That was just several of the reasons why I love her just like I do Hinata. My one and only real stipulation to the arranged marriage was that Hinata marries me and bares my children first otherwise there can be no such union between me and Temari. A stipulation, which as you know Gaara agreed to since he knows of my strong feelings for my sweet Hime of a Hyuuga," said Kenpachi knowing that it would be very difficult for Hinata to accept sharing him with another woman, but he believed she would understand.

"Now that you have your personal life reset back on track we need to go over more Kage related matters with Renji reporting in from his mission in finding Akatsuki's main base. Since you killed 3 of the nine members they have to replenish their ranks, which they did with Kisame shortly after you killed him," said Zangetsu having sent the team of Abarai Renji, Hajime Saito, Seta Sojiro, and Kaguya Kimimaro to look for the main base going right for the jugular of the organization that had been a bane on so many demon vessels since it was first started.

As if the villages that they came from weren't bad enough.

"It's high time we put an end to this organization once and for all. As I told Itachi in our last encounter nearly some 2 ½ years ago they would be the hunted and I will not make myself out to be a liar. Akatsuki has seen its last sun rise," said Kenpachi getting up from his chair, making a Shadow Clone to handle paperwork, and left with Zangetsu back in his body to head out to deal with Akatsuki.

Poor Ikkaku would have to be tortured a little while longer by Yachiru for a while as he and Ayasegawa Yumichika "played" with her as she liked to call it.

The poor bastards.

"_YES!"_ yelled the spirit of Zaraki Kenpachi rubbing his hands together with a sadistic smile on his face knowing he was going to spill more blood like last time.

(Konoha-2 Days Later)

Hinata was practicing her Gentle Fist style on a padded practice stump at Training ground # 3 when she sensed Inuzuka Kiba walking towards her with a smile on his face. A smile that she simply loathed and hated since he started bragging one night to some people how he had simply "won" against the Kyuubi in nabbing "his" Hinata in terms of marriage. He had already made several advances on her to "get an early start" as he put it on their relationship as husband and wife. She brushed him off as one would a strand of hair on one's shoulder that didn't belong and scowled at him before leaving his presence each time he tried.

Now Kiba was trying again for what seemed to be the sixth time? Or was it the seventh? Hinata lost track after the third attempt when she had slapped the drink he had given her away one day not trusting the contents of the glass since he had that all too hungry dog like lust in his eyes.

"Hey my Hinata-hime how are you this wonderful day?" said Kiba trying to sweet talk her once again into be more...happy with their relationship.

Among other things.

Granted the Inuzuka had to share what he considered _his_ Hinata with the Uchiha, but as long as he got his own set of pups from the girl he didn't give a damn. All he wanted was to be with her as long as he could have her when the Uchiha didn't. Besides should the young Inuzuka ever find a few ladies along the way to take in on the side, then who was he to argue with it since Hinata very well couldn't. The Uchiha wouldn't care so long as they didn't get in his way as the "tragic avenger" he told everyone so he could kill his older brother.

"Don't call me that Kiba-_san_ deciding to be as formal as she could hoping that the ever ego inflated Inuzuka would get the hint and leave her alone to train.

Apparently the boy was thinking too much with his _other_ head to care what she said to him.

"Why? You are a hime and for the most part MY hime. Sure the Uchiha can call you that if he wants to, but I highly doubt it. Come on Hinata let's go back to my place so we can try to get to know each other better," said Kiba, who after saying that had some perverted thoughts running though his head at what he meant.

"Do not be so sure Kiba. I'm not your wife YET until you become a Chuunin after all the Exams and to do that you have to make it to the final part. If you are not careful you and your teammates might get eliminated before then," said Hinata turning to face him with a strong look in her eyes that told the Inuzuka she was not shy or afraid of him.

They were strong eyes. Determined eyes.

For one Kiba hated those eyes on her meaning she was not acting the submissive female in front of the superior alpha male that he clearly (at least he thought) was. The Inuzuka was not about to have this girl, _his_ girl, and soon to be a woman gain a back bone before they became officially man and wife.

Well man and wife and man, but enough about the technicalities.

"Listen Hinata I don't care what you think at this moment all I know is you are coming back home with me whether you like it or not," said Kiba becoming more feral while his fingers became sharper like claws and he bared his teeth like a dog showing they were sharper too.

"I choose not Kiba," said Hinata facing her opponent in the traditional Gentle Fist style with her Byakugan activated vowing she would not be touched by Uchiha Sasuke or this runt of an Inuzuka that stood before her.

"Big mistake Hinata. Once I beat you into submission I take you right here and now as my prized Hyuuga bitch," said Kiba leering at her know just what position he wanted her in that would make it all the more fitting.

"Such words coming from this fool will only make him more foolish," said a shadowy figure that came up from behind Kiba, who knocked the Inuzuka out with a solid fist to the back of the kids head.

"Han'nya-san!" said Hinata surprised that the loyal ninja of her Kenpachi-kun was here in the village where if caught would be tortured and interrogated without mercy to know what secrets her love held within his village.

Even if they didn't know he was the Shikage of that village.

"My apologize Hinata-sama, but considering you were exhausted from training already and he was at full strength I felt it was my duty to you as well as Shikage-sama to stop him. Forgive me if I have offended you," said Han'nya bowing his head out of respect for the young woman before him.

"It's all right Han'nya-san. You better go before someone notices you are here and alerts the others of your presence," said Hinata looking around for any threat to her protector.

"I will take my leave then, but I won't travel far," said Han'nya disappearing from her sight like a phantom...or a demon depending on your perspective.

Hinata decided to leave as well, but not before giving the Inuzuka boy a swift kick to his temple for making unwanted advances on her.

(Akatsuki Main Base-4 Days Later)

Explosions were heard everywhere through the base with the alarms going off in every part of the secret mountain structure. At the moment Itachi, Tobi, Pein, and Konan were running for their lives as Zetsu, Sasori, and Deidara stayed behind to fight in order to give them a chance to escape the surprise attack.

Judging by the screams that now echoed within the complex the three Akatsuki members were now dead in a brutal fashion.

"How did they find our base Pein-sama?" said Konan looking at the Leader of Akatsuki for answers only to find the man had absolutely none to offer.

"I don't know Konan, but for now we need to escape to someplace not even the Kyuubi brat can find us," said Pein making a right with the others following his every step.

"Roar Zabimaru!" said a voice as a long whip like blade attacked out of nowhere nearly taking Itachi and Konan's heads clean of their shoulders while Tobi was hit slightly on his right side.

"What the hell?" said Konan never seeing anything like that before while Tobi and Itachi pulled out their own swords to fight against their foes.

"What makes you think I'm letting fools like you go anywhere?" said Kenpachi smiling as he appeared before them in the darkness with Sojiro and Renji beside him.

"So the Kyuubi brat decides to grace us with his presence. What an honor you must feel to willingly offer yourself over to the Akatsuki like this," said Pein trying to regain his lost control of the situation.

"Like I would give such power to fools like you. Tell me Pein was it? How does it feel to be the Leader of Akatsuki, but still take orders from someone like Uchiha Madara?" said Kenpachi gaining shocked looks from Konan and Itachi, who looks at "Tobi" wondering if what the demon vessel said was true.

"Pein-sama I don't understand?" said Konan before looking at the pronounced Uchiha Madara, who after a few seconds let out a dark laugh.

"So you figured it out have you? Tell me how is Zangetsu these days? I hope he isn't too mad at me for teaching my Grandson that Sharingan enhanced Genjutsu that made him go berserk," said Uchiha Madara now standing in a more commanding posture with his power increasing greatly as he did.

"Look behind you and find out," said Kenpachi pointing behind the group for them to see Zangetsu with Saito and Kimimaro now beside him covered heavily in the blood of the three deceased Akatsuki members.

"You really think that I would let you and your bastard Uchiha children get away from my judgment Madara? After the stunts you pulled during your life I should have used my power to _**annihilate**_ you. To think you were once a Hyuuga of the Branch Family under the cruel rule of the Main House begging them to stop using the Cage Bird Seal on you. I can still remember that day you begged me to free you from your prison, how you simply groveled before me, crying on your knees, and your pale Hyuuga eyes overflowing with tears. Do you remember that day Uchiha?" said Zangetsu knowing that was the worst day of Madara's life outside of Konoha.

"I remember that day all too well demon. For being the only one to know that was my one weakest moment in life and as an Uchiha I will regain my lost honor by removing you from this world. Burn through creation Makoto Shishio!" said Uchiha Madara, as he transformed his blade through a cyclone of fire into a sword with a saw like tip at the end.

"So you learned how to do that too? Fine! I'm going to enjoy killing you for taking away my family," said Kenpachi charging towards Madara with their swords clashing together causing the complex itself to quake around them.

"Such things like family bore me only power can give me what I want. I only started my clan to show the Hyuuga's that they were not as strong as they make others believe," said Madara unleashing his swords explosive fire upon the growing boy who looked more like a young man then child.

As the two exchanged blows Saito slipped into his deadly Gatotsu stance and aimed for Pein, Sojiro and Zangetsu attacked Konan, and Kimimaro and Renji went straight for Itachi.

"Is that all you got you poor excuse for an Uchiha?" said Kenpachi pushing Madara back against a nearby wall ignoring the burning skin from Madara's sword.

"You wish it would stay easy you weakling. 'The Secret of the Three Swords Art-Sword Art Number One: Homura dama!'" said Madara dragging his sword along the ground igniting the fire his sword created and sent it towards Kenpachi, who knocked it away.

"I've felt Fire Jutsu's stronger then that. Don't tell me in your old age you've gotten soft Madara," said Kenpachi charging again once more attacking mercilessly at his opponent and enjoying the look of frustration on the old Uchiha's face.

Itachi was holding his own for the most part against Renji and Kimimaro with the help of his Sharingan Eyes and the fact the two were both in front of him. However that all had become irrelevant as Kimimaro, who originally went long range offensive soon changed tactics and like Renji moved into close range combat. Kimimaro now viciously attacked offensively with two "bone picks" as the albino like to call them, since they were like ice picks only made of bone.

Kimimaro knew quite the amount of knowledge involving the Sharingan due to the late Sannin he once worked for go on and on about it like it was the key to immortality. What the eyes could do, what they saw before it happened, and the potential to do just about anything he desired if he got a hold of it. On and on Kimimaro had drowned himself in the information all the while secretly wanting to throw that information out from his head via his mouth. Now he was using the said information against Uchiha Itachi no less, who despite being assaulted in a 2 on 1 fight still held his own, though whether it was skill or just plain luck the albino was not sure.

Pein and Konan were not doing so well either as the corridor though wide enough to fit all the combatants was not a spot meant for fight. There was little room to maneuver and no one wanted to be caught in the crossfire of another persons fight to the death. Mostly due to the fact that the death brought upon such interference, whether voluntary or not, resulted there being a pretty good chance the death becoming your own.

For Pein, this warrior in front of him, whose facial structure reminded him of a hungry wolf who is looking at a rabbit, found it hard to avoid the man's strange Kenjutsu and Taijutsu combo. The man face various combos that became near misses that if hit would have been lethal wounds to say the very least and the man did not want to do anybodies work on himself anytime soon. Using several Earth Jutsu's to delay the warrior's wolfish advancement only for the man to leap off the ground to the sealing and down at him.

"Gatotsu Style: Zero Gravity Stance!" said Saito taking Pein by surprise in overcoming the spikes and ruptured earth around him before launching himself at the "Leader" of Akatsuki.

The receiver of the attack barely had time to react and was wounded in Pein's lower left side as the sword went into his ribs, a knee to his upper right, and a solid punch to his jaw line breaking it in two places. Saito twisted his sword and slashed horizontally making the damage become several times worse then it originally was.

For Konan it was even worse, as she was dealing with two people like Itachi though the only difference was she was facing a high speed Kenjutsu warrior and the strongest of all the demon lords. She tried using her paper like attacks on them, but Sojiro was too fast to hit and the demon just incinerated her deadly paper attacks upon contact with him.

Before she could call up another attack Sojiro was behind her, Zangetsu was in front of her, and before she knew it she felt a hand from the demon lord himself entering her chest cavity. As Zangetsu slowly squeezed her heart Konan slowly felt her internal organs now slowly being melted away while Sojiro, who she could see was going into his Battojutsu stance before severing her head in one swift movement.

It was simple to say she received a more merciful death then the others.

Itachi was not as fortunate as he could no longer hold off his two attackers after a major miscalculation on his part lose his right arm at the hands of Renji and his Zabimaru. After that Kimimaro pinned his bone picks into both the Uchiha's shoulders before making a third bone pick and jamming it into Itachi's left hand.

All Itachi could do was scream in pain.

(Konoha-At the Moment)

Sasuke felt something spark in the back of his mind as if a feeling of something important had just been taken away from him, but had no idea what.

"Hey Sasuke-kun do you want to practice on our 'teamwork'?" said Sakura trying to get in her "Sasuke-kun" to warm up to her in hopes she could be Uchiha wife #2.

"No Sakura now leave me alone," said Sasuke, as he headed out to find Kakashi to train him in something new that would help prepare him for the Chuunin Exams.

(Akatsuki Main Base)

Konan had fallen, Pein was slowly falling, and Itachi was alive, but now out of the fight leaving Uchiha Madara against one angry Uzumaki Kenpachi. Why was Kenpachi angry? Well you would be angry to, if the person responsible for having Zangetsu attack Konoha in a fox like state, made you lose one if not possibly BOTH your parents, and then be hated by nearly every single villager from that village.

Deciding that sword play was not the best option at the moment Uchiha Madara back flipped away from

"Fire Style: Raging Fires Jutsu!" said Uchiha Madara going through 20 hand signs before taking big breath and unleashed a large stream of fire at Kenpachi before using his sword to create another Homura Dan sending a second wave.

"Earth Style: Earth Shield Jutsu!" said Kenpachi slamming his left hand down creating a shield made from the stone beneath him protecting him from both flames.

Still the intensity of both attacks eventually destroyed the shield and hit Kenpachi giving him a few more burns to add to his body despite his chakra shield surrounding his skin. He had only started mastering it about six months prior, but was getting the handle on it making it damn near impenetrable. The only thing that could hurt him was someone or something of equal or stronger force and from what Zangetsu told him early on such people and things were quite rare these days.

"DIE AND LET ME FEED! 'Secret of the Three Swords Art-Sword Art Number Three: Kaguzuchi!'" yelled Madara loosing his patience with the demon vessel, as it was his turn to go on the offensive creating a cyclone of fire around his sword before swinging his blade at his enemy.

"I have a much better idea Uchiha-teme. Why don't I just send you straight back to hell! "'Pierce through the darkness Zaraki Kenpachi!'" said Kenpachi releasing more chakra from his body, changing his sword, and charged at Madara with a psychotic look in his one seeable eye.

The two clashed with all the power they could muster into their attack creating a very powerful explosion that shook everything in the Akatsuki base. When the smoke cleared Kenpachi had a nasty burning cut going diagonally right downward to his kidney region. As for Uchiha Madara, his body was mangled nearly beyond repair as the power behind the explosion seemed to have done a great deal of damage to Madara's apparently already fragile body. The man had clearly used some version of the Immortality Jutsu that the late Orochimaru used and Kenpachi was beginning to suspect how the Snake Sannin achieved in make the Jutsu.

The traitorous Sannin had always been working on twisted experiments to achieve a way to become immortal before and after he left Konoha. Kenpachi then remembered what Sasuke had told him about the Valley of the End being the battlefield for Madara and the Shodaime Hokage. Since Madara had been alive since the days of the Shodaime Hokage it was clear that Madara was the original founder of the Immortality Jutsu. However, it was clear that Orochimaru's version and Madara's version were different due to the now _officially_ dead Uchiha was still in the body he first stole. Meaning that whatever version that Orochimaru found was the _incomplete_ version Madara started ages ago and giving it his own variation from what was given in the old Uchiha's notes.

"Well now that's over how do we deal with this guy?" said Renji pointing to Itachi, who had his scratched up headband covering his eyes to prevent him from using his Sharingan on anyone.

"He stays alive for now since I intend for him to die in the Leaf in a way that will drive Uchiha Sasuke nuts and fill him with rage knowing he couldn't avenge his clan. Before we do that though, I need you Kimimaro to find Uchiha Madara's personal journals he has stashed somewhere in his quarters. From what Zangetsu told me of him he always had one for each important moment in his life. I want to know what body he used to stay alive all this time," said Kenpachi before raising his sword above him and brining it down on Madara's sword destroying it.

"Kenpachi-sama your sword is different!" said Renji looking at the man's sword never seeing the transformed state with one side being flat and the other side jagged with a yellow corn crop like hilt.

"Not really, but then again you've never seen this form of it before have you? Remember the swords we carry and give names to reflect a part of who we are. Yours show you can strike hard and fast at any enemy no matter the range Renji. While mine shows that I can be nice and then I can be nasty when the battle suits me though I think I went just a _little_ overboard," said Kenpachi laughing his head off receiving a bug eyed look from Renji at his Kage simply calling what he did little.

"We should take the dead and have an auction among the Daimyo's on who will pay the most for the most infamous of Missing Ninja," said Saito thinking in terms of the money being able to help the village and the Shikage that he now served.

"Good idea Saito-san," said Sojiro giving his fake smile for all to see though having been constantly smiling for so long that even Kenpachi wondered when the last time the boy showed any emotion at all.

Like Kenpachi when he still had the name Naruto, Sojiro's previous home life was not fun like the Shikage put on a mask to hide the pain. The only problem was Sojiro didn't know how to take off the mask and show emotion other then smiling constantly at people. If one didn't understand the significance of the young man's smile or anything else about him for that matter one would think Seta Sojiro was the happiest person in the world.

(Konoha-Two Weeks Later)

Rumors of Akatsuki's death destruction hit harder then Tsunade does Jiraiya when he's caught peeping on women in the hot springs. There was talk that the very Daimyo's of the Elemental Countries themselves were invited to a private viewing of the deceased foes in question with the exception of Uchiha Itachi though the Shikage swore upon his title the man was indeed dead.

Naturally when word got out about Itachi's supposed demise along with his Akatsuki comrades Sasuke was livid with rage ready to kill anything in his path. The only one able to calm Sasuke down was Kakashi, who had to calm the boy down when the Uchiha had simply barged into the meeting room with the Council were discussing things. The young prodigy went straight up to Danzo demanding he order the Hokage to make him go on an assassination mission to kill the one who killed Itachi. While Danzo was all for it the only problem was no one in the Shinigami Village had taken credit for killing Itachi yet out of the possibility that Sasuke would want to do something so drastic.

Kakashi then told Sasuke that it would be total suicide for the boy to go into Shikage and face Itachi's killer alone since no one, who wasn't loyal to the Kage their lived. That and the fact that Sasuke was now officially in the literal as well as figurative sense the _last_ Uchiha, it was now even more important then ever the boy revive his clan to its former greatness.

At this Uchiha Sasuke did fully calm down and thought about his supposed brides to be since Kakashi _finally_ after much talk with the Haruno woman got her daughter into an arranged marriage with Sasuke. He had the Hyuuga girl that seemed to be in love with Naruto and of course Sakura. The pink haired girl meant little to him since she was weak and would only use her for one or two children before having her "removed" from the clan all together. However, the Hyuuga girl Hinata was a different prize in herself since she was in love with that loser, who brought him back and now she was his whether she liked it or not.

At this Uchiha Sasuke couldn't help, but smile knowing he had one of Naruto's "precious people" in his unmerciful clutches and before her life was over the last Uchiha intended to squeeze every last bit of life out of it to ensure the revival his clan.

'That girl loves the loser, but in the end I'll make sure she gives birth to _Uchiha _children NOT _Uzumaki_,' thought Sasuke grinning evilly knowing that the girl was his and not Naruto's.

(Hyuuga Compound-At the Moment)

Hinata was once more studying from the many scrolls in her room only this time she was learning more and more in the medical field this time. She knew as well as Tsunade did when fighting Kabuto that anyone, who could heal using this type of knowledge could also kill with it with deadly precision. When the Chuunin Exams came and should she face her so called husbands to be, she intended to make sure they never left the arena the same again or at all for that matter.

There was a knock at the door and her Father walked in giving a look of pride at his once shy daughter working hard at her studies for the upcoming exam. He had several things to tell Hinata with one that was brought to his attention in secret by a frozen dragon type skull of a mask wearing ninja, who had handed it to him to tell Hinata. When Hiashi had learned the news he was rather upset knowing that such events would hurt his daughter and he had hated himself for it ever since he started it.

"Hinata I have some information I need to tell you," said Hiashi closing the sliding door behind him he approached his daughter and sat on her bed so he wouldn't have to talk louder then he had to.

"What kind of news Father? Have they completed that new seal for me to have on before my wedding?" said Hinata calmly making Hiashi flinch just thinking about that damned seal knowing it would ruin her life the instant it was placed on her.

"No Hinata. It's about your mother and Naruto. Or should I say Kenpachi?" said Hiashi knowing that her gasp of shock and worry confirmed what he knew of Hinata's secret contact with the rogue warrior.

"H-How d-did you k-know?" said Hinata knowing that she had placed the letters in her diary and placed a blood seal over it so only she could open the tiny book when she so desired.

"A ninja from the Shikage told me. He also told me just _who_ the Shikage is as well as some other information that concerns you. However, before I can further go into that I have something I need to give you that belonged to your Mother that I know she would have wanted you to have," said Hiashi taking out a large weapons scroll and handing it to Hinata, who took it with slightly shaky hands.

After opening it Hinata once more gasped at the weapon before her that was her Mother's own sword that seemed to be for the lack of a better word...beautiful.

"W-Where was it all t-this time?" said Hinata stuttering slightly at the sword before her.

"The Hyuuga Elder's had it sealed away shortly after your Mother died giving birth to Hanabi wanting to have the last of power die with her or sealed away. I only found this when strangely enough I felt it call to me when I was looking through our vast Hyuuga Archives. I remember your Mother's instructions on this matter were clear when you were born that you would be the one to receive her sword when you were old enough," said Hiashi believing his daughter was indeed ready to take up her Mother's sword.

"Thank you Father I will treasure it always," said Hinata holding the sword with care out of some strange fear she might destroy it.

"I know you will. However, now I must come to inform you of some information that I was told to tell you about Kenpachi," said Hiashi getting Hinata's full and now slightly worried attention.

"What news? Is Kenpachi-kun okay?" said Hinata, who after realizing the suffix she used blushed a horrible shade of red.

"He is okay, but what I am told concerns me. As I assume you already know the Shikage is really Uzumaki Kenpachi. Not long ago Suna's Kazekage Subaku no Gaara came to visit Kenpachi to discuss an alliance with him to defeat their enemies. Unfortunately, an arranged marriage was involved concerning Gaara's sister Subaku no Temari," said a now sadden Hiashi.

"An arranged marriage?" said Hinata, as already her fears on who Temari was marrying came into her mind.

"Yes. Gaara wanted Temari to marry Kenpachi because he trusts no other person with his sister's happiness and it also seems that Temari herself has become quite attached to the Shikage ever since defeating the Kazekage in combat. Kenpachi reluctantly agreed," said Hiashi seeing Hinata's eyes tear up at her dreams of being with her love were now being destroyed outside the village as well as inside.

"N-No...NO!" yelled Hinata hugging her Father crying into his chest as he patted her shoulder for a good 5 minutes.

"Hinata...there is more," said Hiashi looking at his daughter whose eyes had become so bloodshot so quickly from such news.

"More?" said Hinata wondering if she could take anymore bad news today.

"Yes, but its actually good news this time. You see while Kenpachi as the Shikage stated he would marry Temari he would only do so if he married one other person before hand to help rebuild his Father's Clan under his Mother's name," said Hiashi, who for a brief moment thought he saw a flare of hope in his daughter's eyes.

"W-Who?" said Hinata wondering just who this girl was.

"You Hinata. Kenpachi has always loved you and told Gaara he would marry Temari on the condition that he married you first and were to be the first to sire his children," said Hiashi seeing Hinata's mix of joy and disbelief.

"But Father I don't understand. Who was Kenpachi-kun's Father?" said Hinata only to blush again at speaking the suffix that she placed on her loves name.

"His Father I sorry to say was none other then Minato Namikaze, who was also known to many others as the Yondaime and Konoha's Yellow Flash," said Hiashi earning another gasp from Hinata knowing the man was indeed legendary in his own right.

"The Yondaime?" said Hinata in disbelief though when she saw the picture of him and compared it to Kenpachi when he was still Naruto it didn't surprise her that they looked so very much alike.

"Yes. Unfortunately, even such a title as the son of the Yondaime does not grant you the immunity it should from the hostility of your own village. Minato was the last of his clan at the time that were known to have amazing bloodline that gave them unnatural stamina and endurance. It was how he was able to create the Flying Thunder God Technique and withstand the heavy chakra drainage and physical stain that would have killed anyone else," said Hiashi having seen that power in action and how the Elder's had continuously tried to get Minato to marry into the Hyuuga Clan so they could add to give them power.

"But why put the revival of his clan under his Mother's name and not his Father's?" said Hinata not understanding her love's reason for doing such a thing.

"I believe that Kenpachi despises his Father and has denounced his Father's last name to stick with the one he has known all his life. Regardless, should there be a time when you are able to go with him to Shinigami Village to be with him and marry...I won't stop you Hinata," said Hiashi smiling a little at seeing the shock in his daughter's face turn into a sparkle of happiness he had not seen since his late wife told him she was pregnant.

Hiashi remembered because right after she told him, he passed out from shock for 3 full hours.

Hinata not knowing what to say once more grabbed her Father into a tight hug not letting go while crying once more, only this time they were tears of joy. Sure she would have to _share_ her love with another woman, but it wasn't some Kenpachi fan-girl skank like what Sakura or any of the other Sasuke fan-girls was like that horded over the Uchiha, but it was the one person other then her that understood the pain of Kenpachi. Someone, who could be trusted not to hate him for who he was, but love him for who he is and never betray him for anyone.

Whether Temari knew it or not Hinata approved of the arranged marriage.

It didn't take long for the realization of the rest of her Father's statement that she would be the first to marry Kenpachi and be the first to give birth to his children.

Hiashi could only sigh at his daughter realizing that she had fainted, now sported a blush covered face, and had steam coming out of her ears with a small trickle of blood from her nose.

Just as with her Mother, Hinata was also secretly a pervert for the man she loved though it was a rare shy perverted form that rarely appears once every few generations, but at the same time was also the most potent. The female spirit that was residing in her sword that now rested beside the young Hyuuga girl could only sigh knowing it was going to be a long while before the girl awoke form her newly formed fantasies.

'_So much like your Mother,'_ thought Unohana Retsu patting the young girls head as she had remembered what the girl's Mother was like when it came to Hiashi.

Hiashi couldn't move for a week after their honeymoon.

The said Hyuuga Hiashi shut the door behind him wishing that he could do more for his daughter and the clan itself as whole knowing how upset the Branch Families were with the Main. The man could only assume that were it not for the Cage Bird Seal right now each and every Main Family Member with the possible exception of Hanabi and Hinata would be killed right now.

Neji understood that Hiashi had the ground take right out from under him and still held a great deal of respect for his Uncle in that regard in trying to heal what wounds he could. With the Elder's wielding a great deal of power and influence now it was becoming more difficult then ever to fix the problems that had been made years past long before the Clan Head had been born.

Now the Chuunin Exams were approaching and soon Shinobi from various places would gather here in this very place to compete for various Feudal Lords and prospective clients for future missions. Normally they would come to see the Leaf show off its best ninja's and it brightest prodigies they had ever produced into their Shinobi ranks.

Now...now they were watching to witness who would be responsible for knocking the Village Hidden in the Leaves of its feet and into the preverbal gutter.

As if that didn't happen all ready.

(Shinigamigakure no Sato-2 Weeks before the Chuunin Exams)

"Is everything ready?" said Kenpachi looking at Kimimaro, who kneeled before him once more wore his black robes with fox mask skull on his face.

"Yes Kenpachi-sama. All of us are ready to depart for Konoha even now we have more then enough of a defense from our Shinobi numbers to defend the village while we are away," said Kimimaro knowing that the last thing that Kenpachi wanted was for his still new hidden village to be destroyed while he was away.

The Shikage in question now wore large black robes with stripes along the outer edges that were a dark navy blue that would almost blend in with the black without the proper eyesight to spot the difference. Another thing Kimimaro had noticed was that his master had not spiked his hair along with the bells that went with his usual attire.

"Good. Han'nya's return from Konoha a few weeks ago confirmed what I have already known from the start," said Kenpachi grinning an evil grin before putting on his mask that had many tremble at just the sight of him.

"And what is that Kenpachi-sama?" said Kimimaro wondering what the demon masked spy had told his master about Konoha.

"That it's a nothing more then a dying animal that needs to be put out of its misery," said Kenpachi letting out a laugh as he covered his face and mask entirely with his large black hood.

Indeed Konohagakure no Sato was a dying animal that needed to be put out of its horrible misery...and Uzumaki Kenpachi was the sadistic son of a bitch of a doctor who was going to stab the village with his needle (AKA: his sword) into its heart and twist the bla...er the point home.

"Ikkaku-san and Yumichika are ready as well sir. They have instructed Yachiru on what to do when arriving in Konoha and to remain on her best behavior for the plans you have to work," said Kimimaro knowing that if those three were to take up the part as a "Genin Team" they would have to get along and not kill each other.

The three would have a better chance in doing the exact opposite if they were NOT on the same team.

"Let's go then Kimimaro. I want my Shinigami Four ready for departure with me in the carriage and the other teams we are sending to go as well. You are going to be the driver of my carriage and will be my official 'translator' for this event since I will be speaking to you in demon tongue," said Kenpachi knowing that to further hide his identity until the time came, Zangetsu had taught both him, Kimimaro, and the others among his forces the language knowing it would confuse the Leaf as to the identity of the Shikage.

"Everyone has been informed of this Shikage-sama and will not show any potential signs of surprise," said Kimimaro knowing that he should refer to the man as his title and not name since if his name were spoken could cause problems.

Kimimaro would rather die having spikes pierce every chakra point his body had.

"Soon at the Chuunin Exams the Leaf will run red with blood, consumed by flame, and its very ashes thrown into the wind by the power of the Village Hidden in the Shinigami," said Kenpachi walking out of the room with Kimimaro walking right behind him.

(Konoha-1 Week to the Chuunin Exams)

Morino Idate had stopped into Konoha to see the Chuunin Exams as a prior request from his master and employer that was Uzumaki Kenpachi. The younger of the two Morino family members was assured that given the chance Ibiki would be spared the wrath of the Shikage and even offered to join as part of the interrogation unit.

Hell even Anko could join if she wished to as well knowing that the village didn't exactly hold her in good regards on account of her past apprenticeship with Orochimaru.

But enough about sadistic torture and those skilled in its arts.

At the moment, Idate made his way through the streets of the Village Hidden in the Leaf to scare the holy hell out of the people in this Shinobi village. No matter where you go it was a well known fact that bars no matter what the hour are filled with people were well known to be normally the very best place to get stories spread about someone. Good or bad any story told spreads like wildfire and grows with each person telling the story that can make a small fist fight turn into the Fourth Shinobi War.

What Idate had in mind was to turn a simple story into that of mind numbing fear that it would eventually become once he left the bar.

The place was known as _The Leaf's Branch_, which was famous for holding many Shinobi within its walls for drinks and parties that sprang up depending on the occasion. Right now though the bar while full of Shinobi's ranging from Chuunin to Jounin and secretly ANBU with their masks still on to hide their identities. It was very rare for civilians of any stature to enter the bar unless you were friends or family of Shinobi.

Idate walked in ignoring the looks some of the people gave him and noticed that his older brother Ibiki was here with a woman with purple hair. If Idate recalled correctly was none other then Anko his right hand woman in torture and interrogation. Seeing his brother's rarely surprised look that was now on his face meant that Ibiki wasn't expecting to see his younger brother for a long time.

"Well I'll be a damned soul in the ninth circle of hell. My little brother Idate has finally come back home!" said Ibiki, as he now rose from his seat smiling at his younger and still shorter brother pulling him into a bear of a hug.

"Thanks Ibiki, but I'm not staying here in Leaf after the Chuunin Exams are over to see what runts you decide to pull a hat trick on this time," said Idate seeing his older brother flinch knowing that what happened in _that _particular exam.

"Just that huh?" said Ibiki depressed that his brother still held a small bit of resentment towards him for failing his team during the written test.

"I'm also here to pass onto you what I know about the Shikage since I met him in person once," said Idate saying it loudly enough for everyone to hear and getting the turning of heads that he was looking for.

Just as Kenpachi and him had planned for this to go.

"Bullshit! Everyone knows that the Shikage kills all that are not part of his village when he's outside of it," said Anko not believing a word the younger Morino spoke.

"Believe what you want I met the guy...even if it was under certain...circumstances," said Idate ordering a drink since his brother would vouch for him.

"What kind of circumstances are you talking about?" said Ibiki curiously giving his baby brother the drink hoping that if he wouldn't need to drug another should Idate want to try and order another one.

By now the whole bar was listening in.

"You really want to know?" said Idate before taking a sip of his drink and smiling at the two Shinobi in front of him.

"Come on Ibiki the kids lying. There is no way in heaven or hell that he met the Shikage and lived to tell about it right here to our faces," said Anko spitting on the wooden table on Idate's side.

"This from the same person, who no one believed that Orochimaru was done using as a failed experiment for the Curse Seal of Heaven?" said Idate looking at her with resolve many don't show to the snake user.

"Why you little...," said Anko ready to gut the kid then and there Ibiki's kin be damned.

"Anko calm down. Idate I want to know about your encounter with him since not many people can actually describe him without exaggerating about the details," said Ibiki and hoped that for his brother's sake that he was telling the truth or else Anko would most likely tear him apart.

And that was if she was in a good mood, which she wasn't.

"If you insist bro," said Idate taking bigger swig of his drink and just letting it sit in his mouth for a moment before swallowing.

'This should be good,' thought Anko wondering what Ibiki's little brother was going to tell them and hoped it was half believable otherwise she was going to do something...very unpleasant.

"Well I was in this town not too far in the borders of Rock Country. I think you may even know it Ibiki it's a place called Stonehenge. Anyway it was night time and I was feeling thirsty so I went to find a place called "The Devil's Nest" to get a simple drink you know, nothing serious. Now the place I went to when I entered it was full of real low live ninja scum that were from Iwa with a few Missing Ninja from other villages trying to have one day's peace before going on the run again," said Idate laying out the ground work of his little story so everyone got a good picture of it in there heads.

"Wait you went to _that_ place? Either you were smoking some Opium or you were taking something else," said Ibiki having known the said place and now wondered how in the name of Kami did Idate survive that place.

"I figured it's late, I'm thirsty, and that as long as I'm here I might as well have at least _something_ to drink of whatever it is they have in the place. Anyway before you decided to interrupt me I was at the point where I got my drink, sat down at a table with my back against the wall, and relaxed drinking. Then about 20 minutes later in walks possibly the BIGGEST..._**GUY**_ I have ever seen. I mean he was big as SHIT, while walking in as if he owned the damned place. Seriously, bro this guy makes you look like a midget in height by comparison," said Idate making many people look at Ibiki picturing him standing tall and then imagining someone even taller then the scarred man making some of the weaker ninja in the bar become pale in fear at facing such a foe.

"Then what happened?" said Anko actually liking the story so far.

"Well in he walked calmly, confidently, and commandingly with a grace you find in the most veteran S-Class Shinobi when they aren't in combat. He was dark too, but not dark tanned skin if that's what you thought I meant. No, this guy was...different. It was like he was always living in a shadow that always seemed to shield his face in the dimmed light. I mean just when you thought his face was going to be revealed...it wasn't. It was as if the lights themselves dimmed just for him," said Idate trying to give everyone a picture the whole thing.

"Yeah because he probably has a face not even his whore of a Mother could love," said a random Jounin getting laughs and howls from everyone in the room, which didn't seem to bother Idate from what Ibiki noticed.

"Believe what you want, but I know what I saw. Anyway back to the story at hand. So the guy walks up to the bar sits down nearly breaking the stool he's on and orders a soda. I think it was once that has the taste of cherries in them," said Idate thinking back before nodding his head at what he just said.

"Cherry flavored soda? Heh sounds kind of weak. Go on," said an ANBU wearing a cat mask over his face.

"Well at first the guy does nothing except drinking his drink, but then I notice that he's now leaning over the bar area whispering something to the bartender. Now from where I was I couldn't hear what they were saying, but you could tell the Shikage was serious because whatever he said to the bartender made the guy really upset. The way that the bartender narrowed his eyes when the Shikage whispered to him made me a little uneasy. I could tell because I could see everyone else looking at those two with suspicion along with their curiosity. Especially when the Shikage said something like 'Nam? No that's not it. 'Nami' maybe? No that's not it either. Namikaze?" said Idate looking at everyone to see their reactions, which made them look at each other with serious faces.

'What does the Shikage want with the Fourth's last name?' thought everyone in the bar.

"Are you sure he said Namikaze?" said Ibiki looking at his brother with his piercing gaze to seek the truth from him.

"Yep that's what it was. NAMIKAZE!" said Idate saying the name loudly for everyone to hear.

"Well what happened after that?" said Anko knowing a good bloodbath was finally about to happen from where she pictured this story going.

"Well whatever else was said REALLY upset the bartender and some of those ninja I mentioned to you in the beginning? They got pissed too! They all started pulling out their swords, their kunais, and stuff wanting to start some shit with this giant now standing with his back to them. So the Shikage, he bolts right off the bar stool faster then I could see, he grabs a weapons summoning scroll, and opens it creating a large cloud of smoke blocking everyone's eyesight. Now I don't know what he does with that huge summoning scroll, but he's up in less then a second and he's wielding the most war torn sword I have EVER FUCKING SEEN!" said Idate yelling the last part making a few people around him jump slightly at the volume of his voice.

"And?" said one person that wore a Chuunin vest leaning in to hear more.

"And that just the beginning," said Idate rubbing his eyes making it look like it was a painful memory he didn't like to remember.

"So what happened? You didn't do anything or jump in?" said an ANBU really getting into the whole story now and nearly on the edge of her seat.

"With what little ninja training I had? I was frozen stiff at the sight. All I could do watch this...this _thing_ tear the place apart. I mean it was amazing! Cutthroat scumbags were all coming out of the woodwork dying much deserved deaths. It was judgment night in that place," said Idate letting a sigh before taking another drink only to stop for a second to look as if he was deep in thought.

"So anyway, he grabs one these guys, though he's really the only guy still breathing after that slaughter. The Shikage notices he has a Leaf Headband on with a mark over it that tells him he was once from here in Konoha. The Shikage starts getting information out of him and I could just tell by the whispering and all, this guy was giving up _all_ the goods. I mean he was spilling his guts, confessing the world for all in the room to hear. This guy told the Shikage _everything_ he knew," said Idate taking another drink from his cup.

"Everything," said a random ANBU Root member looking at another one of his fellow Root members.

"What's wrong?" said Ibiki frowning seeing his little brother's far away look.

"Can I get a cleaner mug? This one's dirty," said Idate making everyone face fault at the comment and the boy in question laugh sheepishly.

"Hey screw you kid that's the cleanest mug I've got!" said the bartender with several red ticks on the side of his head while Idate just shrugs and decides to continue.

"Without warning, hint, or preview the stranger whips around and sees...me," said Idate now finding he had everyone's full attention back on him once more.

"You saw his face!" said Ibiki showing a look of surprise that rarely ever appeared on that scarred form of his anymore.

"His face? No...I saw his eyes. They were lifeless eyes. Soulless eyes. The Devil's eyes," said Idate knowing that Kenpachi normally fought with an eye patch and mask on.

Several people shivered while one person unknowingly pissed himself silly.

"And he didn't do anything to you?" said a Jounin looking at Idate wondering what made the kid worthy of being sparred in this massacre.

"Not really since he turned his attention to the guy on the floor trying to reach a nearby sword. The Shikage killed him, walked over to the bartender, paid, and left," said Idate as if it were the simplest thing in the world.

"So the bartender lived," said the bartender not to far away from the group laughing.

"Huh?" said Idate looking at the guy who was currently balding with his growing age.

"The bartender never gets killed," said the bartender laughing even more.

"You would think that, BUT...as the stranger near the door the bartender tried a sneak attack so...no man, the bartender got it worse then anybody in that whole damn room," said Idate finishing his drink and wiping his mouth clean.

Everyone was pale in their face as Orochimaru was naturally white knowing whoever this guy was he was one mean son of a bitch.

"I'll get you another drink on me...if you can tell us what his face looked like," said an ANBU Root Shinobi holding out a fresh drink for the man to have.

"Thanks pal, but...no thanks. I'm getting out of here and to a safe place here in Konoha. I can use our old house right bro?" said Idate getting a nod from Ibiki, who would try to get more info later.

"Why leaving here so soon?" said Anko raising an eyebrow at the bows sudden urge to leave the bar and head back to the old Morino household.

"Don't you guy's know anything? The Shikage is sending his best and brightest here for the Chuunin Exams and he's coming here with them to see them perform...personally," said Idate leaving in a hurry while many of the people in the bar were glued to their seats in shock with some having their drink spilled over, some had the strength to "poof" out of the place to try and confirm this news, and several other people too weak to handle such news simply...past out.

Within the next week the gates of hell would open and the Chuunin Exams would start.

(A/N: YAY! Another chapter for me done. How was it? Good? Bad? Average? Let me know. IN case your wondering about Itachi you'll find out about him in the next chapter and let's just say Sasuke is going to be pissed off beyond anything. LOL! Also I want to make it brought to everyone's attention that there are not a lot of updates anymore from any of my favorite authors. Why the hell are they doing this to me? DON'T THEY KNOW I NEED TO READ GOOD SHIT TO WRITE GOOD SHIT! SHIIIIIT! On an unrelated matter as you can see I have FINALLY caved into the many demands of the majority and I apologize to the few who protested, but this fic is as of now officially a NarutoxHinataxTemari fic. That's right I know you are (the one's who just want it to be NarutoxHinata) all angry with me for doing that and are wondering exactly what in the hell is wrong with me. Well as you can imagine I got a lot of requests from many MANY people who wanted me to turn it into a harem. Now I know how much a large amount of you were against that so I held off as long as I could not caving in. However, I felt I owed it to my readers and reviewers some sort of compromise in the whole situation so that both parties could be happier the Yachiru on a sugar rush. So I felt that in order to appeal to both of the warring parties I would have Temari come into the romance equation in an arranged marriage with the stipulation that Naruto/Kenpachi marries Hinata first and sires his him children first as well. That way you people who want a harem are satisfied and the people who are more for the NarutoxHinata relationship would be pleased as well. I don't know when I'll update again or which fic for that matter so be patient as I'm trying to let my idea's gather in my head. Please feel free to lend me some thoughts so I can add them into the mix if I feel it will work. Until next time...PEACE!!!)


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10-The Chuunin Exams Part 1

(A/N: Before you start reading this chapter I just want to say one thing to everyone who reviewed my last chapter. THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! When I saw how many reviews I got I was like "HOLY CRAP!" and I was so honored that I felt I had to update as fast as possible. So this is for all you guys the next chapter. Also for those of you that don't know story telling with Idate in the last chapter was based off a scene in the movie Desperado. ENJOY!)

It was about mid-day when the carriages carrying the Kage's and delegates came and the riders parked themselves near the main gates. Each one of their respected guests were all being greeted by Tsunade, Jiraiya, and the Council. Though the guests greeted back it was clear that the smiles did not match the eyes that were filled with disappointment, a lot of hate, and resentment towards Konoha's leaders.

Finally however, came the one that all of Konoha had dread since Idate had told them all at what happened in Rock Country at the bar known as "The Devil's Nest", which from Jiraiya's spy network did confirm actually happened. It had created quite a stir among the Konoha populace with Sasuke wanting to fight the Shikage even more while Danzo wanting to have the enigma that was the Shikage eliminated.

When the carriages pulled up everyone was frightened at the sight of them as they were a shadow black, mixed with blood red along the sides, and they had spikes made from solid bone from a large animal as a defense should the vehicle ever caught in motion. Not only that, but the driver of the heavily armored, black colored, red eyed horse was none other then one of the druids the Shikage seemed to have at his disposal. Next to the druid was a Shinigami Ninja wearing a fox skull mask, with long white hair, and enough chakra to possibly choke a Kage with if necessary.

When the carriages finally stopped the Shinigami Ninja got off the horse with a fox like grace making Tsunade suspect if he was Naruto in disguise. She along with the Council, who were thinking this were interrupted from their thoughts when the horse reeled back on its two hind legs before blowing a stream of fire from its nostrils.

'Indeed the Shikage is truly frightening when it comes to displaying his power,' thought Tsunade sensing Sasuke watching from atop a nearby building waiting for the opportune moment to strike.

Normally she would want to help stop such a thing from happening knowing that the very outcome regardless of the attack being successful or would be bad overall. Still, it could provide her with some information on the Shikage's power or those around him with such strange powers.

As the white haired ninja approached the door 4 more Shinigami Ninja appeared across from each other wearing skull masks as well. They were next to the door two in a row kneeling with their right hand in a semi-fisted form on the ground. The other hand was near their kunai pouch should an ambush ever come and they had to defend their Kage from any surprise attacks.

The door opened and out came the man Jiraiya had described to her from the rumors he had heard from when village was being started. He was holding an urn that Tsunade had recognized from the description Kakashi gave having been the one to bury her next to the late Fourth Hokage. The man carried himself with a grace unnatural for a Shinobi or that of a human for that matter meaning, whoever this person was...was not human.

The next person to come out was the Shikage himself wearing dark robes with navy blue outlining with a hood that covered his face in total darkness. His hands were covered in dark gloves and his feet were hidden beyond the robes he wore, which the back held the kanji for "The Demon of Death Valley" on the back from the angle she saw him when he turned to address the white haired ninja. The said Shinobi bowed his head in indicating he understood after the Shikage said something to him.

Soon the Shikage, the 5 Shinigami Shinobi, and the unknown entity holding Kushina's urn walked towards Tsunade, Jiraiya, and the Council. The Shinigami Genin Teams were still in their respectable carriages not given the order to leave them by the First Death Shadow. It was already drawing quite a crowd from the various Feudal Lords and Kage's that were with their own bodyguards near their carriages.

"Shikage-sama I welcome you to Konohagakure no Sato for the duration of the Chuunin Exams. I trust you will find that despite our recent problems that there will be no hostility from our village to you. Just as we expect none from you in return," said Tsunade smiling into the unseeingly ending darkness of the hood the mysterious man wore surprised that it shielded his true identity so well.

She was even more surprised when he started talking in a strange language that no one in Konoha possibly knew or understand. He had made several hand gestures between both himself and his apparently second-in-command before point at her and then Konoha in general.

"Shikage-sama says that you will have to forgive his choice in speaking of his tongue in this matter as he only speaks one ancient language and dares not speak ours, which he considers the language of the arrogant. Any and all questions or comments that you wish to address will be answered by be as I am the official translator for him while staying in Konoha Hokage-sama," said Kimimaro behind his mask bowing his head to Tsunade knowing that despite his long hair no one other then Shinigami, the Kazekage, the two of the Kazekage's siblings, and the two women that came from Water Country knew of his true identity.

It was possible that Kakashi knew, but his pride or his mind rather could not compensate the idea of a former Sound Ninja, who was supposed to be dead now alive and breathing.

Breathing _healthily_ Kimimaro mentally added to himself while smirking.

"I see. Perhaps before you and your Genin Teams retire at the hotel we have setup for all of you along with other hidden villages you could answer a few brief questions?" said Tsunade as several things had been bothering her since both the Water Country Daimyo and Mizukage came out of their carriages unleashing a great deal of killer intent at them.

She along with the others now watched the masked ninja and his Kage now speak to each other in the strange language not knowing what they could be saying. It was had become slightly unnerving and made her feel slightly nervous on the inside though she refused to show it on the outside.

"The Shikage will answer what he can through me, but he will only answer questions he sees fit to ask and will simply not speak to me as a sign to proceed to the next question," said Kimimaro wondering what questions the female Hokage was going to ask.

"That is reasonable. My first question is this, why are both the Water Daimyo and the Mizukage hiding their true faces and appearances as much as possible from us? They try to muffle their voices so we won't possibly recognize them and when Kakashi tried to speak to the Mizukage she sent enough killer intent at him to leave him vulnerable to an attack," said Tsunade knowing that whatever influence the Shikage had over the two was the source of such changes.

"Shikage-sama has informed me that they hide their true faces and forms to shield their identities from everyone since they have many enemies in and out of Konoha. The most likely reason the Mizukage possibly dislikes Hatake Kakashi is because of his reputation for playing favorites, his tardiness for missions, betraying his student, and lastly...being a book reading pervert while secretly trying to hide the fact that he is a homosexual," said Kimimaro after responding to the translation give by the Shikage before feeling Kakashi unleash a great amount of killer intent at the last part being gay, which had not effect on them at all.

Fortunately, Tsunade decided to step in to change the situation before it got out of hand.

"My second question is, why does your strange friend their holding the urn of Naruto's mother?" said Tsunade deciding to find out that particular reason right away while she had the chance.

For this question the Shikage remained silent shaking his head at Kimimaro, who nods in understanding knowing the man was not going to respond to that one.

'Does he have some sort of relationship to Minato's wife?' thought Jiraiya frowning as he recalled all the memories he had of the woman's friends knowing fully well that she was faithful to his late student when it came to romance.

Her knee to Jiraiya's section between his legs that _one_ time when he was drunk and tried to flirt with her was proof enough.

"Since you won't answer will go for question #3. Did you or any of your members from your village kill Uchiha Itachi and the remaining members of Akatsuki?" said Tsunade feeling an increase in chakra not far from her knowing it was Sasuke and the response could be disastrous to say the least.

"Correct, Shikage-sama and several others killed them all," said Kimimaro fully aware of what the would-be assailant was about to do.

"DIE SHINIGAMI TRASH! CHIDORI!" yelled Sasuke charging at them with a blazing Chidori at high speed with his Sharingan blazing full of hatred for those, who took away his very purpose.

"Earth Style: Imperial Earth Shield Jutsu!" said the largest of the Death Four slamming his palm into the ground creating a large thick shield like form from the earth blocking Sasuke's attack by several feet.

The killer intent coming from the Shikage and his Shinobi nearly made Tsunade's heart stop and explode then and there. She was also sure that the others behind her were feeling the same way as her right about now for the Uchiha's actions.

Sasuke himself, who still found his arm stuck in the shield, fell to his knees in fear at the power that this...this giant of a Kage and his people that were before him. How could one unleash such powerful killer intent? It wasn't fair! As an Uchiha he deserved the power, the anger, the hate, which was supposed to make him the stronger of anyone was now in someone else's HANDS!

After 5 more additional minutes the killer intent left the Shikage and his Shinobi before the robed Kage snapped his fingers making the Earth Jutsu crumple back into the ground. Then the Shikage began to speak in the unknown language at a furious and angry pace while pointing between her and the Uchiha, before opening his hand and then turning it into a viciously closed fist.

"Shikage-sama says that if the Uchiha or anyone else from Konoha tries that again then the Leaf Village will have to deal with his unmatched fury. He also says he will make Konoha run red with blood by killing every single person in the village...down to the last child if need be," said Kimimaro, who for various reason was hesitant in saying the last part due to his experience with the old Mizukage's regime concerning bloodline limits.

Tsunade's eyes widened at the threat knowing the man could carry it out with so many of his allies with him and Iwa Teams were just looking for a reason to kill the Leaf Shinobi around them. She would have to stop such things from going into further motion before such events possibly occurred at the hands of Uchiha or the Council in general.

"There will be no need for threats Shikage-sama as I give you my word that no one will harm you or your team unless its under Chuunin Exam regulations," said Tsunade hoping her words would please the Shikage somewhat.

What Tsunade got was a deep dark bellowing laugh as if what she just said was nothing, but a joke to him and quite frankly she didn't like it.

(A/N: Real quick for the laugh think Jabba the Hutt's laugh from ROTJ.)

The female Hokage didn't like it even more so when the black robed Shikage started to talk and moved his hands in a semi-lazy voice to further add insult to injury.

"Shikage-sama says your 'word' has little to no value just as Konoha lost its value when your village shunned the teaching of the previous Hokage's before you. And you wonder why we took them from you," said Kimimaro knowing the last part was his own opinion in the matter.

"I have...," said Tsunade, but was interrupted by the individual holding the urn with his coat being pulled by an unknown wind.

"The Shikage has had enough of your questions and words coming from a place filled with the arrogant and the foolish. We will be heading to our hotel where we can rest for the upcoming exam," said Zangetsu, who was unfazed by Tsunade's fierce glare and returned it with one of his own.

Then without another word being spoken Zangetsu covered all the Shinigami Shinobi around him in his cape before heading to the designated hotel leaving Tsunade and the others speechless.

The hotel in question, _The Royal Leaf_,where all the hidden villages were staying on their own separate floors was still one of the more exquisite places in Konoha. Ironically, the place was going to go under due to the events prior to the Chuunin Exam with the loss of funds the hidden village usually received. Now the hotel was filled with a fully employed staff, who were all working round the clock to meet the requests of the various delegates staying with them.

"I love it when Zangetsu does that in such a beautifully dignified way," said Yumichika smiling behind his swan skull mask finding that Zangetsu was, like him, enjoyed doing things in a graceful, and elegant manner.

At least he thought so anyway.

"Zang-chan is just doing what he needs to Swany-chan," said Yachiru not seeing the evil glare Yumichika sent him, steam coming out of his ears, and all due to her nickname for him.

"Yeah Yumichika why do you constantly have to think that everything someone does has to be beautiful?" said Ikkaku with his wolf skull mask on with a small kanji for "Lucky" written on the forehead of the skull.

At least it would have, had Yachiru not taken some permanent marker and used it to on the symbol, altering the kanji, and making it say "Baldy" instead. Something Ikkaku still did not see despite looking in a mirror every five minutes to see inspect his masks overall "greatness" as he put it.

"Oh shut up you barbarically bald ugly man," said Yumichika not in the mood to have his ideals of beauty and grace challenged by those who knew nothing of it and only liked to the "Luck Dance" as it was so disgustingly called.

"What did you say you metrosexual fruitcake?" said Ikkaku now glaring at his friend from behind his mask with each Shinobi sending lighting bolts at each other via their eyes.

"Enough! Both of you are acting like idiots," said Kimimaro, who did not want the plan that his master and Zangetsu created go up in smoke.

"Kim-chan can I go look around for a little while?" said Yachiru looking at the albino through her cat skull mask with red whiskers.

"Not right now Yachiru-san. The Chuunin Exams start tomorrow and I want you to be fully rested with your teammates for when it starts," said Kimimaro knowing that this little girl could cause a lot of trouble and if the plan was to work she need to channel all her trouble making skills where it could be _legally_ put to use.

"Don't worry kid once we get to the part of the exams where you have to fight you can unleash all the mayhem you want on your opponents," said Ikkaku knowing just how much trouble the girl could cause having been pestered continuously to put wheels on her sheathe so she could move around with it better.

"YAY! When Ken-chan sees me beat up all those people I'm going to be a Chuunin for sure," said Yachiru giving them a foxy grin though you couldn't see it due to the mask.

Sense it...yes. See it...no.

"I'm sure he will however, right now you must rest for the remainder of the day," said Kimimaro while heading to the door to leave them to their own time.

Time he hoped they didn't use to kill each other.

"Where are you going?" said Yumichika wondering where the albino was headed since he told them to relax.

"I am needed to find Subaku no Temari to invite her to talk with Kenpachi-sama," said Kimimaro knowing that while he was getting her Han'nya was out to speak with Hinata.

With that the albino left to find the fan user from Suna knowing that she would be glad to see him after all this time since she didn't get a chance to earlier.

Elsewhere a single female ANBU from Mist was speaking to her Mizukage and Water Daimyo about the important recon information that she had done. With her newly created "Red Water" unit the Mist ANBU Captain Soi Fong kneeled given her report on all the tactical info her team acquired.

"They are that weakened?" said Rin surprised how her old village had gotten so soft after what happened with the Fourth's death making all the people arrogant thinking they were invincible.

"From the information I gather with all that has happened the Hidden Leaf Village is now less in terms of strength then it did in the aftermath of the Sound/Sand Invasion 3 years ago. The Sandaime had been trying to keep peace when he was reinstated until his new successor from among the Leaf was chosen to take over the role he had retired from," said Soi Fong handing over the Third's Private Journal from deep within the archives.

Reading it from where the Third left off after Zangetsu attacked and was sealed Rin couldn't help, but gasp at what she read.

_(Day 1-My Reinstatement)_

_It has been several days since the sealing and I find myself bound with a great pain in my heart knowing that I did not perform the sealing of the Kyuubi instead of Minato. Even more so that I lacked the necessary fortitude to protect his son from those, who would try to harm him thinking he is the monster they all fear will come back to kill them all. They are fools plain and simple. I know that those that oppose my law will leak the information to shadows lurking beneath the surface of the village. They want an outlet for the sadness and they will use this innocent boy for it and it is the fact that I can't protect him is one of my greater failures in life. Not because I lack the Will of Fire I had come to embrace in my younger years, but deep down and Kami help me...a part of me hates the boy too, to some degree. I am ashamed of myself for thinking like that knowing that while I love the boy with every fiber of my being, a little part of the darkness that all of the village will soon feel for him is there as well._

_Sarutobi Sandaime_

Rin was shocked at the late Fire Shadow's writing that he himself had hated Naruto and that it was possibly that hate that stopped Naruto (to some degree) from being seen as a hero. Fearing what to read next she flipped through more pages and read on the Third's private moments.

_(Year 6-My Near Failure)_

_I saw through my crystal ball the Orphanage Caretaker try to strangle Naruto with her bare hands calling him those horrible names that my law strictly forbids and over a thing like asking for some food. Food that the bitch of a woman denied the boy apparently for 3 days straight not wanting him to reach his full potential. My ANBU that I assigned to watch him don't seem to care what happens to the boy and the crueler children will see him when he is older as a target they can prey on without repercussions. Had not for intervention of a female Chuunin named Kurenai, who wanted to play with the children there that day I would have failed to protect the boy. I punished that bitch of a Caretaker accordingly and execute her for her crimes before the Council could try to overrule my decision. However, word gets out and the possibility of Naruto surviving are sliming further as no one wants to help the boy out of fear of being labeled a "demon lover" as one newly demoted Jounin to Genin called the boy._

_I nearly fail Minato and Kushina, but I will make amends for it now and show those old fools why I am called 'The God of Shinobi'._

_Sarutobi __**Sandaime**_

"At least he got his act together though personally the old geezer was 6 years too damn late," said Rin showing Yugito the journal, which caused the demon vessel to let out a feline hiss at the passage she read.

"When the Leaf burns to the ground I'm going to enjoy seeing those fools faces as they burn into ashes and dust in the wind," said Yugito with Soi Fong nodding in agreement with the two leaders.

(Hyuuga Compound-20 Minutes Later)

Hinata looked herself in the full body mirror and at the long and getting longer braids that went down the front of her. When she first met the spirit in her sword she in all honesty a little freaked out, but it ended when the woman that she now took the appearance of told her that she would become a great healer. It was a secret fact that Hinata's Mother was one of the best medics around since Tsunade herself in her prime before the fear of blood kicked in. In fact had the demands of the Hyuuga politics forced her to stay within the walls of Konoha she could have been given the title of Sannin or at the very least the Head Doctor at the Hospital.

The Hyuuga Elder's had put a stop to that saying that such a prestige clan such as there's was beyond such things and that using their eyes to help others was beneath them.

A knock at the door caught Hinata's attention and the door slid open slight before a navy blue hand with black orange stripes holding what appeared to be an invitation. Silently the figure that Hinata suspected was Han'nya placed the invitation down in front of her door on her side of the room before shutting it leaving without a word. Hinata was not surprised due to all the activity in the village silence beat talk when it came to secrecy in regards to certain things.

_Dear Hyuuga Hinata,_

_You are cordially invited to meeting the Shikage of Shinigamigakure no Sato this evening for a private dinner. However, this meeting is in secret and must be kept from those you do not trust and even from some of those you do, including your own family. The dinner will be 7:00PM __**sharp**__! A Shinigami Shinobi will arrive to take you to the Shikage, who is looking forward to speaking with you soon._

_Sincerely,_

_Kaguya Kimimaro-Second-in-Command_

Hinata was ecstatic knowing that she was going to meet her Kenpachi-kun again so after looking at her clock seeing she only had 4 _hours_ to prepare and get ready. She then went and threw herself almost literally into her closet for something that would show him she cared.

(Hokage Tower-Hokage's Office-20 Minutes Later)

"Do you think it's him under that disguise?" said Jiraiya wondering what his teammate though of the whole situation with Naruto.

"I don't know. Kakashi told me that Kaguya Kimimaro, the one that had been supposedly killed by Gaara and Lee is still alive," said Tsunade looking at the shocked Super Pervert at this news having read the report Gaara gave to Tsunade as one of the last official acts concerning the Leaf's former alliance with Suna.

"How did he find that out?" said Jiraiya wondering how that man, who from Gaara and Lee's report that the man was fanatically devoted to Orochimaru could serve the Shikage.

"During that _incident_ at the Hokage Graveyard the man bearing the description of one of the Shinobi in charge, who was standing before us as the Shikage's translator, spoke to his partner in crime. This Sajin character apparently referred to him as Kimimaro as they fled with...with the coffins and Kushina's urn," said Tsunade trying her best to hold in the tears from losing her loved ones from this place yet again, only this time under different circumstances.

"I could talk to the Shikage if you want. Try to convince him to hand the coffins back over to Konoha in exchange for something else," said Jiraiya hoping that would help ease her suffering.

"I will not have them talked about as if they were nothing, but pieces of furniture you old pervert," said Tsunade now angry at them man for even considering such a thing.

"Then let me go talk to him. Maybe I can figure out what's going inside that head of his," said Jiraiya seeing the small nod from Tsunade before Shizune came in looking worried.

"Tsunade-sama please come quick! Kakashi-san is in critical condition," said Shizune, as she had tried to help the man into the Hospital before his injuries became too severe.

"Great more bad news!" said Tsunade wondering now how the Third kept doing what he did in his old age when he came out of retirement.

(Konoha Hospital-10 Minutes Later)

When Shizune said Kakashi was in critical condition she wasn't saying it in a worried yet in a playful manner that Tsunade was used to. The Slug Sannin originally thought she did when a woman beat that man up for reading that perverted book of his when in front of them. Now the female Hokage saw that Kakashi was in _serious_ pain with lots of wounds, bruises, broken bones, and several concussions worth of mental damage to his skull.

"What the hell happened to you?" said Tsunade not liking the man for what he did to her "little brother" much less the man himself.

Damn that stupid "Hippocratic Oath" all doctors have to take.

"I encountered a Shinobi from Shinigami heading away from the direction of the Hyuuga Compound and believed he was spying on it to steal one of its members like Kumo did years ago. When I confronted him about it he denied it and got into a strange Taijutsu like stance I have never seen before that even fooled my Sharingan Eye. It was as if his arm stretched out several inches before hitting me right in the face even though my Sharingan told me it wasn't going to hit me," said Kakashi frowning as he replayed everything in his head and how he was so utterly beaten by the demon mask wearing man.

"So that single ninja took you down sensei?" said Sasuke with mild interest wondering just how strong the Shinigami were if they could withstand the power of an Uchiha.

"Yes. Be careful and stay away from them Sasuke. You still need more training before you can face that one much less the Shikage himself," said Kakashi knowing that even with his help Sasuke would still be at the mercy of what seemed to be Sharingan proof Shinobi village.

"Will see if a simple ninja can stand up to the power of an Uchiha," said Sasuke before leaving his face held a brooding scowl like all the previous days before thinking that he was the superior being.

'I almost hope he dies if it weren't for the pride of the Leaf Village,' thought Tsunade before taking care of Kakashi's injuries knowing he was going to be out of it for some time.

(The Royal Leaf Hotel-Hours Later-Shinigami Village's Personal Floor)

Hinata was blushing scarlet wave after scarlet wave in anticipation at seeing her sweet love again after 3 long years. The Hyuuga girl was now quite tall for her age with some people mistaking her to be 17 or even 18 years old. She wore a navy blue kimono that showed her figure well, revealing that she was indeed a well developed woman, but just not enough to turn a man into a pervert. Though the line did seem to narrow slightly if she bent down to pick up something from the ground and a certain pair of blues eyes stared at certain parts of her.

If anything such a thought made Hinata go even redder. For Kami's sake she even made a cherry right now look like a sour apple.

Kimimaro was a step and half ahead of her to lead her to the designated room, which for security reasons was the last one on the left upon the rows of rooms they took up. Finally approaching the required door the two Shinobi guards received a nod from Kimimaro in regards to the silent question about Hinata before the right one knocked on the door three times and opened the door several seconds later.

Upon further inspection as Hinata entered after bowing to the guards she saw that the room itself was dimly lit with two chairs and a table. Kimimaro move in front of the Hyuuga girl to announce her to his master for this special occasion.

"Presenting Hyuuga Hinata of the Hyuuga Clan," said Kimimaro bowing to Kenpachi before leaving the room while Hinata took several steps towards the shadowy form of her love.

"Hello Hinata-hime. You have truly become the beautiful woman that I knew you would be," said Kenpachi making Hinata blush at his words before his hand gestured for her to sit, which she did.

The meals set before them were a variety of several exotic dishes put together and they began eating them in the barely lit darkness. However, despite this darkness it was calm, quiet, and secure for her like a couple should feel on a date when alone eating a romantic dinner.

"I-I had long to see you again Kenpachi-kun. I'm glad I have," said Hinata calmly though with a tad bit of nervousness in the beginning for breaking the beautiful silence.

A shadowy shark like smile appeared on Kenpachi's face that was barely seeable even to Hinata, who was half tempted to use her bloodline limit to see him through the darkness. As if sensing her thought, Kenpachi snaps his fingers once and the lights illuminated the whole room revealing the plush suite that he was in along with the large bed meant for two.

This time Kenpachi decided NOT to wear his mask knowing that do so was insult to his love.

If Hinata wasn't so mesmerized my Kenpachi's face she would have gotten a nose bleed from the perverted thoughts running through her head. To Hinata his face was strong, rugged, and the kind that knew what battle was judging from the scar coming down his left eye.

"I'm glad to have you here Hinata-hime. I have missed hearing the sound of your angelic voice for so long that at times I thought I would go insane," said Kenpachi rising from his chair and closing the gap around them lifting Hinata off her chair into his strong muscular arms.

Hinata felt small compared to the man of a giant she loved as he held her while her head rested on his well muscular chest holding him with all the love she had for him. He felt like smooth steel covered in smooth leather as she massaged his rib cage as her hands went under his black blood red coat and shirt he wore.

'_GO MAN! GO! Yeah my vessel is going to get some fun tonight. With any luck she's a screamer and judging from my kid's fantasies he LOVES a screamer,'_ thought Zaraki Kenpachi laughing his head off within the Mindscape while Zangetsu put headphones on his ears and listened to Rob Zombie's song "Super Beast".

"Kenpachi-kun is it true you are in an arranged marriage with Subaku no Temari?" said Hinata not wanting to spoil the mood, but for all purposes of knowing she had to hear what she already knew from his mouth.

"Yes. Are you upset?" said Kenpachi looking down at her with some difficulty due to his massive height.

"I was a little when I found out from my Father. Why didn't you tell me in your letter?" said Hinata looking up at him with tears in her eyes.

"Because I was afraid that if I wrote those words that after you read that single line would have destroyed my letter without hearing the explanation. I had my loyal Shinobi Toshiro inform your Father after Han'nya reported to him that your Father did not hate me like all the other villagers. I had only entered the arranged marriage under the stipulation that you would be the one I married and sired children with first since you are my first love," said Kenpachi not wanting to talk to Hinata about this, but rather hold her deeper into his ever loving embrace.

"I know it's just that...I don't want to be a third wheel if you start to love her more then me," said Hinata immediately hating herself for saying such horrible things.

"You? Becoming a third wheel? Hyuuga Hinata I'm disappointed in you for saying such a thing about yourself. Gaara cares for his sister with all his heart and she cares for me as I do for both you and her for all the same qualities you each possess that are similar yet different at the same time," said Kenpachi holding a slightly crying Hinata in his arms before kissing her on the forehead remembering his recent talk with Temari few hours prior to this.

(Flashback-Earlier)

Temari was practically skipping her way to see her future husband to be in the near future as the Shinobi, who summoned her to his room had informed her of meeting with him. She first thought that he wanted to start early on getting to "know" each other better as husband and wife, but shook those perverted thoughts away remembering that stipulation that prevented that from _officially_ happening.

Temari entered the room finding that Kenpachi as she found out that he called himself no longer wore the dark robes and hood over his face, though the fox skull mask was still on his face.

"Ah Temari-chan how good it is to see you again. I haven't been able to be in your ever beautiful presence since I spoke with Gaara regarding the alliance between both our two villages," said Kenpachi removing his mask so she could see his face as she did when he showed Gaara who was the founder of the Hidden Shinigami Village.

"And I have missed you Kenpachi-kun. I can't wait for us to be married even if I can't be the first one to give you kids. Still being married to you is a good start to that path that will one day allow us to have children," said Temari, as she now embraced him in a full affectionate hug.

"Don't forget Hinata is apart of this too. I don't want either of you fighting over me in hopes I will favor either one of you more then other," said Kenpachi, as he remembered Temari's ever competitive nature from the last Chuunin Exams.

Tenten remembered all too well from the Prelims.

"Hinata-san knows of the stipulation? Does she agree?" said Temari hopefully knowing that the only thing standing in her way of being an Uzumaki was Hinata's decision.

"I am going to talk to her in a few hours so I hope to get a positive answer from her soon on the matter," said Kenpachi looking at the woman from Suna looking at him with hope filled eyes.

"I know Hinata-san will agree. She loves you just as much as I do," said Temari giving Kenpachi one last hug before leaving towards the door swaying her hips as she went.

"One more thing Temari in case Gaara hasn't mention it yet. When the fighting part of the Exam starts our group will sit together in our own private Kage booth on the opposite side of the Hokage. Gaara will be sitting beside me on my left with Yugito-san as the still mysterious Mizukage will be on my right. As you know Rin has become the new Water Daimyo and will also join us later on to prove that we have an alliance with each other. It will give the people from Kumo, Iwa, and Konoha a lot to talk about. Then halfway into the tournament I reveal myself to them all making them regret the day they started to hate me like they did. I intend to make them remember the very fear they felt when Zangetsu attacked by unleashing _MY_ fury on their arrogant souls!" said Kenpachi licking his lips in a very predator like fashion in anticipation of a fight.

"I look forward to that moment Kenpachi-kun," said Temari smiling a genuine smile at her love before leaving the room to talk to her brother more about the upcoming exam.

(End Flashback)

"I'm sorry I ever doubted you Kenpachi-kun," said Hinata as she enjoyed the clear and beautiful sound of her loves strong heartbeat as she placed her ear against.

"It's all right Hinata you have nothing to be ashamed of. And for the record, I have _never_ been ashamed at anything you've done and I never will," said Kenpachi leaning down and planting a solid kiss on her lips.

Hinata didn't know what unseen perverted force drove her on for the next 4-6 hours, but before she knew it she went from simply kissing Kenpachi on the lips to laying on the large bed, completely naked, next to one naked Uzumaki Kenpachi, and sighing contently into her lover's chest as she slept.

As for Kenpachi all he could wonder was how Hinata's back could move at such an angle and not be paralyzed from the waist down. Regardless, it was one of the small handful of moments that he truly felt happy in life, but even more so with his soul feeling that same happiness as well.

'Hinata-chan, I swear on my soul you never have to be ashamed of yourself ever again,' thought Kenpachi before his mind fell into the land of dreams filled with him and Hinata enjoying life and having their kids playing without a worry in the world.

The hotel would later receive complaints about the noises in the morning thus burying the _Royal Leaf_ heavily in mountains upon mountains of paperwork.

(Next Day-The Official Start of the Chuunin Exams-Forest of Death Entrance)

All of the Kage's approached the entrance to the Forest of Death with their prized Genin Teams each with there own uniqueness though considering the number of Genin from the Hidden Shinigami Village proved quite intimidating.

Shinigami Genin Team # 1-AKA: Team Soul Reapers, which were Madarame Ikkaku, Kusajishi Yachiru, and Ayasegawa Yumichika with their sensei being (rumored) the Shikage himself.

Shinigami Genin Team # 2-AKA: Team Oniwabanshu, which were Han'nya, Makimachi Misao, and Shinomori Aoshi with their sensei being the legendary Kashiwazaki Nenji.

Shinigami Genin Team # 3-AKA: Team Manslayer, which were Seta Sojiro, Yukishiro Enishi, and Himura Kenshin with their sensei being Hiko Seijuro.

Shinigami Genin Team # 4-AKA: Team Shinsengumi, which were Okita Soshi, Udo Jin-e, and Hajime Saito with their sensei being Hijikata Toshizo.

Shinigami Genin Team # 5-AKA: Team Sekihotai, which were Sagara Sanosuke, Takani Megumi, and Myojin Yahiko with the sensei being Sagara Sozo.

Those were just some of the teams that the Shikage had before the gates looking into the Forest of Death without fear with their eyes full of confidence.

They knew passing wasn't the real objective in being in Konoha since they would all be promoted when they returned home, but rather a part of their Shikage's plans. The real test was making those hostile to them realize that the Shinigami were not pushovers and when this part of the exam was over everyone would see it too.

"We better avoid the Shinigami Teams," said Ino to her teammates sensing a great deal of power coming off of each individual on the teams.

"I think we should focus on the Iwa and Kumo teams so we can face the Shinigami later in the Preliminaries and Finals to test their 'Flames of Youth!' YOSH!" said Lee, who was quieted down by Kurenai with a slap to the back of his head and gave one to Gai as well to prevent him from going into his usual tirade.

'Kenpachi-kun I do everything I can to prove I am worthy of being your wife, even if you already believe it in your heart, I also need to prove it to myself,' thought Hinata, who was now wearing black shirt and pants with white lines along the robes around the shirt that complimenting her figure as well as hiding it at the same time. Even her long hair was braided down in the front rather then back giving her an appearance of innocence that turned the heads of many boys's her age.

When the Hyuuga girl now turned woman originally awoke from her ever so comfortable position with her head on her lover's chest she realized that if she didn't get home soon there was going to be a lot of panic within her home. If they found out just _what _she did and _who_ she did it with the Elders would branch her with the Cage Bird Seal or that other seal they had been working on for when she was "married" to Uchiha Sasuke and Inuzuka Kiba.

It didn't help in the fact that the clock closest to Hinata told her was that she had less then 15 minutes to get home before Neji knocked on her door to awaken her from her sleep. If she didn't answer then Neji would get worried and open the door or use his Byakugan to see through it only to find she wasn't there. She started imagining what their expressions were like if and when they found out about this _intimacy_ with her Kenpachi. Hinata could not help, but giggle a little, which only was noticed by Kurenai, who decided to hold off for questioning until later though whether or not she would like it she did not know.

When Kurenai had first asked what forced her to go for such a change in clothing Hinata had to force down the blushing at the memory of waking up to her love realizing they had done _IT_ that very night. It did NOT help that Unohana Retsu had given Hinata a serenity like smile that while gentle was also mischievous all the same if you read in-between the lines and that the young girl named Yachiru had come in just when she finished getting dressed. The girl looking between both her and "Ken-chan" as the fox girl called him and before Hinata knew Yachiru started calling her "Mommy-chan" really loud as she hugged the shocked Hyuuga near into fainting.

Had Kenpachi not awakened at the fox girls shout and let out a laugh at Hinata's reaction his poor Hime would have fainted and missed the Chuunin Exams making her team fail.

Hinata was glad mind you of finally being able to do such a thing with the man she loved, but at the same time was silently disappointed. Not in Kenpachi's performance, _no_ the man has as much stamina as he was tall in height, and big in..._other_ place as well. The source of disappointment was that Hinata had to use the Anti-Pregnancy Jutsu Kurenai taught her should she do something like that with any man.

As if Hinata would be so shallow to do that with just _any_ person.

Hinata was snapped out of her thoughts when Anko and Ibiki had arrived with a hand full of ANBU each behind them in full battle ready gear. She then realized this new version of the Forest of Death would be much more intimidating then the one she was in 3 years ago and Hinata proceeded to grip the hilt of her sword to keep her confidence up.

"All right you stupid bastards listen up because I don't like to repeat myself my name is Morino Ibiki and I'll be in charge of this part of the Chuunin Exam. For those teams, who were here before this is the Forest of Death and the objective is to get to the tower that is located in the center of the forest itself. The tower itself is the 'Safety Zone' if you will, that will be like when you enter your borders of your Country knowing that the enemy will not and cannot pursue you. The objective in this exam is to simply survive and get to the 'Safety Zone' before your enemies, which will be the other teams get you first. You have a total of 4 days to get to the tower or your team will be disqualified thus allowing these ANBU behind me to enter the forest and retrieve you in order to prevent any and all animals or possibly giant insects from killing you. Any of you jack offs have questions?" said Ibiki looking around noticing that Team One from Shinigami had a hand raised from the wolf skulled mask Shinobi.

"Yeah I got one. Why are you making this so damn easy?" said Ikkaku chuckling behind his mask while the other Shinigami Teams did the same, who clearly were going to enjoy this.

"Your bad asses now, but IF and when you get through here you will think twice before entering here. It's the stuff nightmares are made of," said Anko giving off a sadistic grin while twirling a kunai in her hand wishing she could cut them and lick their blood.

"Please lady we've seen what nightmares are made of and this 'Forest of Death' as you all call it is not it by far...I promise you," said Enishi wearing a tiger skull mask his hand twitching for his sword to kill them, but a near invisible look from their sensei stopped him.

"All right enough talk. Each team go to a gate and start running like your soul depends on it," said Ibiki grabbing the flair gun from Anko before shooting it into the air to signify the start of the exams.

As the teams left only the Kages, Jounin sensei's, and their bodyguards remained.

"Ah so you are the infamous Shikage I keep hearing about," said Ichimaru Gin the newly made Yondaime Raikage of Kumo walking towards the group with a strange grin on his albino white face.

Gin watched as the man in dark robes spoke the unknown language that graces his ears before turning to Kimimaro, who turned to address the Yondaime Raikage.

"And you are the Raikage of Kumo, who killed the Sandaime during your little uprising if Shikage-sama recalls correctly," said Kimimaro feeling his master's rage at the Kage slowly growing at the face of the grinning man before him.

"Please Shikage-sama you make it sound like I wanted to kill the old man for the title when I was the one that was going to take his place regardless if I..._rebelled_ against him in the end. All I did was speed things up so I could have the title sooner rather then later. Don't you agree Tsuchikage-sama?" said Gin looking at the man now walking up to him with glasses and a calm look on his face that hid for the most part the cruelness that was beneath it.

"While I must admit it is one way to be a Kage of a village it did seem to be quite..._bold_ all things considered since you were the next in line to be the Raikage. I imagine the poor Sandaime Raikage didn't take your ambitious assault very well due to him being on the receiving end of your blade," said Aizen Sosuke the Fifth Tsuchikage with his one and only bodyguard behind him looking at the group as a whole yet _not_ looking at the same time.

"Again my actions are taken out of context, but I still don't see the problem allowing in expressing myself towards the Sandaime Raikage in such a manner," said Gin with his grin increasing even more making everyone around him not loyal to him on edge.

"Then perhaps _your_ successor won't mind doing the same to you when it's your turn to step down Raikage-_sama_," said Yugito behind her mask, but he rage at the man was beyond comprehension at the moment.

"Ah the newly elected Mizukage graces us with _her_ presence," said Gin making those around them that didn't know seemed shocked that another female Kage had appeared.

"Tsuchikage-sama, we have to go it is getting far too crowded for my liking and I wish to get you away from those, who might try to cause unnecessary bloodshed," said Kaname Tousen, who despite being blind could sense danger almost everywhere around them.

"Of course Tousen-san I understand. As my faithful bodyguard said I must go now and await the news of my Genin team's victory. Good day Shikage-sama, Mizukage-sama, and Raikage-sama," said Aizen before leaving not even acknowledging Gaara or his siblings before leaving with Tousen back to their hotel.

"I must go as well, though not fir too long since my teams I know will do exceptionally well since they were trained by me," said the Raikage leaving the remaining two Kage's to their own devices.

Gaara scowled at the smiling psycho before walking over to the other two Kage's with the Water Daimyo Rin along with the Mist ANBU Captain Soi Fong not far from them.

"Charming little bastard isn't he?" said Temari looking slightly at Kenpachi in his dark robes of the Shikage wishing to see him without it.

"I sense there is something wrong with their Genin Teams. They are unnatural even for us and I don't like it," said Yugito sensing Tsunade and Jiraiya looking at them not far away with suspicious eyes.

"We will have to deal with them later for now let's just deal with what's in front of us," said Kenpachi in a whispery tone so low not even an Inuzuka could have heard him.

"I will have Baki find out more about Aizen before the finals start next month. Until then we must remain sharp and look for more enemies that lurk further beyond deep in the shadows," said Gaara making many raise their eyebrows at his words.

"That was deep," said Sakon from his position watching the Kazekage of Sun walk away with his siblings wondering how the boy could think with such depth like that.

"No one asked you asshole," said Tayuya, who scowled at Sakon behind her bird skull mask, but stopped when her Shikage turned and stared at her to mentally tell her that now was not the time.

(Elsewhere...)

"Danzo-sama everything is ready," said a Root ANBU ninja bowing before his leader.

"Good. Tell them to engage the Shinigami Ninja whenever the opportunity presents itself and if possible bring them back alive for our own version of interrogation," said Danzo not liking the fact that there were too many Kage's around Konoha at the moment along with the current one at that.

Soon when Konoha was in a panic looking for a "hero" Danzo would appear with his Root Ninja and smite the enemies that were in their walls. With the vast majority of the Council supporting him along with the villagers themselves all he had to do was either kill Tsunade or prove she was unfit to be one thus giving him control over Konoha as its new Hokage until Sasuke was ready. The Uchiha Prodigy was a lot like him when he was younger and only wanted power to rule over all those around him with iron fist.

All Danzo had to do was remove the competition and those that would not support him throughout the chaos that would come from this Chuunin Exams. Sure it would cripple Konoha in the short run, but eventually the populace would be overrun with Uchiha offspring if he gave enough women to the sole ruler of the clan to populate it with the Sharingan blood line to fully make up for the loss in the ranks.

With this new growth they would attract the more "darker" clients that Konoha normally didn't take up despite wanting to pay more for a job well done. The old fool Sarutobi Sandaime had made the Leaf soft under his rule and made such things necessary due to his policy on "protecting those who are precious" and all the ridiculous nonsense that went with it. The Leaf Village was a place where dealers of death were born to kill not save others unless they were the paying clients or there was a heavy reward involved in the rescue itself.

If not...well let the weak villages around his newly "imperialized" Konoha try and failed while the Leaf grew stronger under his might and the belief of the strong feeding off the weak failures in life.

"Danzo-sama we have just received news from one of the teams," said a Root ANBU, who kneeled before the one eyed and armed man.

"That was fast. The Shinigami are not as strong as they made themselves out to be," said Danzo chuckling at how he would use those bodies to humiliate the Shikage and hang them in the village square for all to see.

"Not exactly sir. They are sending a distress signal on our headset via secret channel. The teams we sent in to strike are being attack and wiped out," said the Root ANBU showing fear in his voice not knowing how his master would take it.

"How many teams have we lost?" said Danzo scowling at this information knowing that some of Root Ninja he had in place around the Forest of Death were some of the best he had ever trained.

"Over half Danzo-sama. We killed the Waterfall Ninja entering the exam shortly after they entered the Forest of Death, but soon after that the team responsible was taken out. When a nearby team was sent to investigate they too were destroyed in a mere matter of moments and soon other calls came of their teams being slaughtered," said the ANBU Root ninja looking up at the leader of the group to find the man was scowling deeper at this news.

"So the Shinigami have backbone do they? Fine will focus on other matters. Pull the rest of the men out and proceed to get ready for stage two," said Danzo, who saw his loyal Shinobi bow his head before leaving into the shadows to carry out his mission.

Danzo leaned back in his chair thinking of how to deal with the Shinigami Shinobi, who from what information he was getting were not the wimps he thought they were. There was no doubt would be severe backlash from this move if the bodies were taken before Jiraiya and the Hokage herself address this matter. Even the Council couldn't protect him in this and Danzo knew that it would make him a mark man no matter what. _Still_, there was a chance that the Shikage will pin this on Tsunade or Jiraiya even not knowing the full details of Root itself.

For the moment, Danzo could and would do nothing except keep his men and his spies within the hidden village awake to alert him of any problems that may be a threat to him.

'I have waited this long to have my dream fulfilled I will not have it delayed any longer,' thought Danzo his face that of a snarl with his fist in his only arm clenched in rage.

(A/N: YAY! Another chapter finished and in near record time. I want to say thank you to all of you people who reviewed the last chapter. I got a lot of good reviews, some average reviews, and of course flamers, who wouldn't know a pen from their ass. I guess that's why they all reviewed under _anonymous_ huh? Makes you wonder. Anyway this little chapter right here is just a way of saying thank you since the last chapter has the most reviews out of all the others. Seriously! 133 reviews for the last chapter alone. However, now comes the part where I need YOUR help again for something that only you can help me solve. I don't know what to do yet with the teams for the matches that will take place next and who will be on the teams themselves. I was thinking of having Gaara pull his team out when he finds out about the Root teams along with most of the Shinigami teams except a certain few. Also for the others like Mist, Iwa, and Kumo I need to get teams set up for them as well. Can you help me? Reviews or PM's would be great! THANK YOU ALL! Until next time...PEACE!!!)


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11-Chuunin Exams Part 2

The 4 days spent in the Forest of Death was hell for the Leaf Ninja's along with the other teams from the other villages except the Shinigami Teams, who thanks to several scouts placed prior to the Exams knew exactly where to go. It wasn't hard to do since all they had to do was head straight for the tower without being killed by any of the more blood lust filled teams from the various villages. Some of the Rookies had been engaged upon by Kumo and Iwa teams on several occasions only to push back the teams back.

However, the fact that Root ANBU were attacking and impeding the Shinigami Ninja's progress was causing quite an annoyance among them. After getting together for a secret joint-team meeting, it was decided that a public example had to be made to one of them.

Not that having so many body bags filled with dead Root ANBU Shinobi wasn't already a BIG public example mind you, but unfortunately such a thing wasn't enough.

What the Death God Shinobi had in mind involved making a statement to Konoha that cheaters never win on the grounds that a masked Root ANBU secretly approached Team 7 and showed them the quickest way to the Tower. Kiba and Sasuke originally objected the approach, but it was stopped when the man told them by doing this they could show up the other teams and allow them to rest while the others came in worn out. Sakura had no problem with that since she didn't like this place anymore then she did the last time she was in it. Her lack of training had made her weak with her only real strength being chakra control along with a few weak Jutsu's and the ability to resist weak Genjutsu's.

When Team 7 left the Root ANBU was knocked out by a surprise attack by Yahiko, who then tied him up and had Sanosuke pick up the man before heading to the Tower.

(Chuunin Exam Tower-The 4th Day)

The arena used for Preliminary fights was filled quite largely at this point before all the teams were accounted for with Team 7 of Konoha being the first to arrive. Of course the Council wanted to be there to rub it in like salt on a wound stating that Team 7 was the model ninja team of Konoha.

Despite their best efforts however, the Shikage did not once lash out at them with his still unknown tongue or unleash his killer intent at being out done by his enemies as they fully expected him to. Hell the man didn't even try to turn his head towards them when they tried talking to him from a distance and had it not been the occasional talking between the Shikage and his translator while the Death Four looked around occasionally for potential threats to their Death Shadow.

Soon the Konoha, Suna, Mist, Kumo, and Iwa Shinobi's arrived looking a little torn up, but still nothing serious that could prove life threatening in the end of the day.

"Well well it seems the great Shinigami Village isn't so great after all if they can't get past the Forest of Death. Right Haruno-san?" said Inuzuka Tsume turning to her fellow Council member, who like her twisted her lip up into a cruel sneer as they looked at the hooded figure of the Shikage.

"Yes. Of course I had no doubt that my sweet angel Sakura could get through it a second time with your strong son Kiba, along with our prodigy, and future Sixth Hokage Uchiha Sasuke," said Haruno Yasha eyeing the Shikage viciously at Konoha's little, but notable victory over them.

"I'm afraid we will have to continue the exams without them. I apologize Shikage-sama in so many of your teams losing so early in the beginning,' said Tsunade in her Hokage robes with Jiraiya beside her gauging the Shikage for whatever reaction he may give off.

All the man did was stand still and didn't move a muscle the entire time.

"Since your teams are not here Shikage-_sama_ it would be best if you and your little group leave Konoha and don't show your face until the next...," said Yasha before the door on the opposite side of the room was smashed open sending rubble everywhere.

"Sorry were late, but its kind of difficult to get through this place carrying body bags full of these bastards that tried to jump us and try have one of their teams cheat," said Ikkaku coming in with nearly all the Shinigami Teams members covered in blood and weapons still drawn.

_Nearly_ all due to Jin-e having been cut down by Saito due to the now deceased warrior's bloodlust and urge to kill, which were constantly becoming a disgrace to the very name of Shinsengumi as of late.

"You're too late! You didn't get here on time do you are all disqualified," said Tsume growling at the Shinigami Shinobi with everything she had.

"Shut up you ugly woman for a dog. It is because of people like you that help create such an ugly world," said Yumichika lazily before parting some hair covering his mask.

"Besides you have no room to talk since your son's team cheated," said Kenshin behind his dragon skull mask with his long red hair no longer tied down due to the fighting.

"How dare you!? You are just jealous because my son's team got to the Tower on the very first day while it took all of you the entire four days to reach here," said Tsume now looking as smug as ever when she looked at the Shinigami Shinobi's before her.

"Bitchy lady son had outside help. Tell them Feather-chan!" said Yachiru now getting the attention of everyone in the room.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME YOU LITTLE RUNT!" yelled Tsume growling fiercely and looked ready only to stop when a great deal of killer intent came from the Shikage, Yachiru's teammates, and fellow Shinobi each giving her a look that said "back the hell off bitch", which was exactly what Tsume did for the moment.

"Despite what she called you, which I personally feel is appropriate given your behavior, there is still the matter of the Root ANBU we encountered trying to halt us from getting here in the first place," said Aoshi snapping his fingers and Shinigami parted revealing a large pile of body bags with the masked heads sticking out.

"My men!" said Danzo only to realize he had been caught in self-incrimination.

"Not only that, but we have the poor bastard that help Team 7 get here so fast and I think you all damn well know him considering his past history with Konoha," said Enishi, who stomped his foot down heavily once before Sanosuke appeared carrying an unconscious, tied up, and masked Shinobi before dumping him before the Shikage.

"Wake up and introduce yourself...Mizuki," said Hajime Sato before stepping heavily on the man's shoulder breaking the joints connecting the shoulder and the rest of the body together.

Needless to say it made the man wake up screaming like a little girl.

"It can't be Mizuki is a traitor to Konoha and was put in prison," said Tsunade before she turned to the Council and Danzo, who stayed as calm as ever.

"We reviewed the evidence against the man Hokage-sama and felt that given the demon and a demon lover like Iruka was involved we felt their story was unreliable at best. We had to drop the charges in the interest of justice to this wrongfully convicted man," said Danzo all too sweetly for Tsunade and Jiraiya's taste.

"I told that demon brat I would get my revenge and since I was freed from prison I have been living a life of greatness," said Mizuki his mask having finally been removed by Kenshin's sword.

"Still cheating in the exam is illegal no matter what and no village has any right to play favorites at such a crucial part of the exam. With your permission Shikage-sama I would like to kill this scum that now lies at your feet," said Saito readying his sword into the Gatotsu stance aiming it at the man's neckline.

"You can't do that you have no authority and to do this now would be an act of war with the Leaf!" said Mizuki not wanting to lose his life yet as he still had value to Danzo.

"Just as the Root ANBU we killed had no right killing Waterfall Shinobi before going after us?" said Enishi cracking his neck itching to get into a fight right about now.

"Should we do anything Tsunade?" whispered Jiraiya knowing they could fight this if the slug princess gave the order.

"No. Either way Mizuki is going to die so why not now," said Tsunade whispered back to Jiraiya, who nodded his head knowing one way or another Mizuki was going to die.

Before anyone could make any further argument everyone now turned their attention to the Shikage who raised his right hand turned into a fist with his thumb out bringing to the left side. He paused for a moment at his neck line and then moved it across to his right side again before brining it down to his side.

"Understood Shikage-sama," said Saito, who pressed his foot into Mizuki's spine to keep the man from squirming under him before he released his attack on the man killing him instantly.

"Shikage-sama we the Council is hereby placing you and all of your Genin Teams under arrest for the murder of Konoha Shinobi," said Danzo summoning several Root ANBU to the scene only for Tsunade to stamp her foot down making the arena shake.

"I am the Hokage here Danzo not you. Mizuki was a traitor to Konoha no matter what you say and unless you want me to disqualify Team 7 right now for cheating I suggest you keep such _illegal _actions to yourself," said Tsunade glaring at the rest of the Council to keep them all in line.

"This isn't over Hokage-sama," said Danzo not willing to let this matter rest.

"Its over if I say it's over," said Tsunade, who would have continued on more had it not been for the sudden increase of killer intent coming from the Shikage once more.

Why was the Shikage releasing killer intent? Because a certain dog boy was leering at one Hyuuga Hinata while thinking perverted thoughts. Thoughts that did not sit well with the Shikage or Hinata herself and if it weren't for the fact that the current situation made the man angry as it was, his secret would be out.

"Perhaps we should continue on with the Exams Hokage-sama," said Yugito looking at the startled Fire Shadow knowing that the woman once held the very same look when she had sensed the man become angry.

"Yes of course Mizukage-sama. Considering the nature of what transpired in the Forest of Death the Shinigami Genin Teams will not be stopped from continuing unless they choose to," said Tsunade getting unfriendly looks from her fellow Council members, but considering their actions in the past she didn't really care at this point.

"Are you kidding? We came all this way here for a good old fashion fight and we'll be damned before Kami before we back out of this now," said Ikkaku smiling evilly at them before looking at the Shikage, who simply nodded in agreement.

"Damn straight!" said Sanosuke looking at Yahiko, who smiled along with him that of a fighter's smile that made several of the Leaf nervous.

With that resolved Tsunade gave the same speech the Third Hokage had done in the last Chuunin Exams Konoha had hosted. Soon after the screen hidden behind the wall behind her appeared and two random names were now going to appear at random to determine who fought first.

Himura Kenshin VS Yukishiro Enishi

"THIS IS SOME SERIOUS BULLSHIT!" yelled Tayuya seeing the names being placed not believing for one minute that those names came up random.

"All right everyone heads up those names that were called stay here the rest of you go up to the step to the second floor," said Anko ignoring the demon skull masked red haired woman that just swore loudly.

Though Anko had to admit it was some serious bullshit.

Obeying the Elite Jounin the other Genin Teams went to the balcony to watch the fight happen with Sasuke waiting with anticipation and his Sharingan now active. Whatever power these fools below him had would soon be his and then turned against them later on.

"You guy's ready?" said Anko looking between them seeing reluctance in their eyes due to the fact they were from the same team.

"Reluctantly I am ready," said Kenshin drawing out his sword and Enishi readying his as well.

"Same here however, no matter what happens Kenshin, we will fight our best to show the Shikage how strong we have become under his guidance," said Enishi calmly before he took one deep breath to clear his mind.

"Begin!" said Anko bringing her hand down for the fight to start and start it did with each warrior moving at high speed against the other swords swinging.

Everyone outside of all the Shinobi in the Hidden Shinigami Village were surprised by their speed as even Sasuke much to his annoyance could not copy what they were doing. Each time they could be seen clearly it was for less then a second with each warrior on the defensive or offensive though they were going so fast it was hard to tell, who would win the match.

This continued for another 45 minutes as they sliced, diced, and cut everything around them leaving slash mark on the floors and walls. It only stopped when the Shikage had commanded them to stop in the unknown language he was speaking making many turn their heads to him as to why stop such an intense match.

"The Shikage say's you both performed well, but at the rate you are going one of you will give into your bloodlust and possibly slay the other and declares it a draw between you," said Kimimaro speaking up for his master knowing everyone would want an explanation.

"The Shikage does not decide that the _Leaf _proctor does," said Tsume snarling at them for disrupting the fight.

"It doesn't matter since I refuse to fight against Enishi-san anymore under the command of my Shikage," said Kenshin now putting away his sword back into its sheath.

"The same with me," said Enishi putting away his sword as well.

"O-kay. Um...I guess we'll call it a draw," said Anko scratching her head confused at the outcome of the match.

The two warriors simply nodded their heads towards each other before turning to face the Shikage and bow showing their respect for the man.

"What a bunch of pansies, they can't even finish what they started!" said Kiba smiling a cruel smile at them going up the stairs to the balcony receiving respectable nods from the other Shinigami teams.

"You shouldn't put people down like that," said a deep voiced tall kid, with curly brown long hair that covered his one eye and was well muscled and by all means should have been considered a giant amongst his peers.

"Who the hell are you Gigantor," said Kiba looking at this guy who was almost as tall as the Shikage if only by a few inches.

"My name is Sado though my friends call me Chad. For what reason I don't know," said Sado wearing practically all dark navy blue in terms of his ninja outfit with only his right arm being bare of clothing while his left arm had a Mist headband wrapped around it.

"So what's your special ability? Being freakishly tall?" said Sakura seeing the kid as a freak of nature like her old teammate of a demon was.

"Considering your forehead is freakishly huge, you have really no reason to talk," said a boy with glasses wearing white with blue stripes outlining his outfit with a Mist headband on his forehead.

"As if Kabuto wasn't bad enough in the last Chuunin Exams now we another four eyed freak comes along and from another village no less," said Sasuke, who now stared at the boy in the full belief that having eye glasses meant poor eyesight, which meant weakness, and that was something Uchiha Sasuke did not bond well with.

"While your opinion is well noted Uchiha, I would like to point out that such a thing is much better then a traitor to his own village for its very enemy," said Uryu Ishida before pushing his glasses up with his gloved hand.

"YOU SHUT UP! SASUKE-KUN IS BETTER THEN ANYONE HERE!" yelled Sakura trying to punch the daylights out of the man only for the blow to be stopped by a strong triangular shield that absorbed the blow like it was nothing.

"You will stop your fighting until its time to in these Preliminaries," said a very sweet yet serious sounding girl with long orange hair moving into Team 7's line of sight to the left of Sado wearing navy blue mixed with grey.

"And who might you be?" said Sakura looking at the rather busty young girl before her and already seeing her as a threat to being near _her_ Sasuke-kun.

"Inoue Orihime from Mist," said Orihime not wanting to give out any more knowledge about herself then usual since she had been warned about it by her sensei Soi Fong.

"Well back off you bimbo Sasuke-kun is mine!" said Sakura going right into her fan-girl state trying to protect her interest.

"I hate it when people jump to conclusions, but for the record Orihime's not interested in the Uchiha traitor," said Ishida knowing fully well just who the girl had sights on.

"Oh yeah who then?" said Kiba drooling slightly at seeing the young woman's frontal _assets_ only to have a large butcher's knife shaped sword pressed around his neck.

"Me you dumb ass and unless you want me to cut your _other_ head off for you to eat I would suggest you not ogle her. She doesn't like it," said a boy with orange spiky hair wearing a Mist headband on his right arm.

"Ichigo do you have to be so rough with people?" said a girl behind him that was shorter then he was with black hair with a Mist headband loosely around her neck her sword still in its sheath by her side.

"Do you have to draw picture of things like a 2 year old to explain complicated things to people Rukia?" said Ichigo, which made the said girl fume as she wasn't the best when it came to drawing things.

"Come on you guys knock it off your missing the fights," said Shiba Ganju wishing the two would knock off their bickering for once.

Sure enough they were as Suna's Genin Teams had been decimated quickly after two of them faced off against Kumo and the final one lost brutally to Iwa.

'Something is unnatural about those teams from Iwa and Kumo. According to my senses from Shukaku its demonic yet not as strong as mine, Yugito's, and/or Kenpachi's. They must have sealed weaker demons into their ninja to give them power and judging by the way this is going they have done remarkably well,' thought Gaara his eyes narrowing quite dangerously and wished he could kill the fools that had killed his Genin Teams.

However, restraint was the better part of valor and for the moment, Gaara would restrain himself from killing...if only for a little while longer.

The other matches soon came to be called out at random or as random looking to make it not look like the whole thing was fixed to weaken the other village's chances in further competing in the Exams. Shinigami Shinobi mostly faced Shinigami Shinobi with a few exceptions in the form of Kumo, Mist, or Iwa, but not the Leaf.

The Shinigami Shinobi fought each other the most and tied, but some were too injured by the Iwa and Kumo Shinobi in the matches that they couldn't continue to the next round. Though the same was said for Kumo and Iwa leaving only one Shinobi from Iwa to possibly compete in the next part of the Exam. So far Ikkaku, Yachiru, Yumichika, Saito, Sojiro, Aoshi, Misao, and Han'nya were the remaining members of all the Shinigami Genin Teams to qualify for the next part of the Exam.

"You Leaf Shinobi's are a bunch of pussies in not facing off against one of us because you know we can kick your ass all over the place," said Tayuya trying to be the voice for her Shikage, who was mentally thinking the same thing only with a few less choice words that the red haired woman had used.

Still, it pissed off the Council so the point clearly struck home as only Tenten, Sasuke, Hinata, Kiba, and Choji had advance as well into the Finals.

Lee had lost painfully to Sojiro whose speed far surpassed the green spandex wearing boy with weights both on AND off by having deep cuts in his legs and arms. The damage that was done required the bowl haired cut shaped Genin to quit if he ever wanted to continue ever being a ninja again when he was healed.

Ino lost to Misao after a brutal Taijutsu fight, which the platinum blonde lost due to her competition being the proud student of the Oniwabanshu and its "Leader" as they called him.

Sakura lost badly to Yachiru, who called the young Haruno girl "Flat-chan" due to the fact that she wasn't heavy on the physical chest portions of a woman. Sakura _tried_ to get in a few good hits only to have them miss horribly as Yachiru proved she was faster the she looked. It left Sakura open to an attack, which the fox girl did by jumping repeatedly up and down on Sakura's spine. It was even more painful to see when they saw Yachiru enhancing the stomping with her chakra that left a large crater in the arena floor and were horrified to learn she also had weights on. To add insult to injury the stomping had put a great deal of pressure to Sakura's bladder making her _relieve_ herself of liquid and solid waste that were in her body into her shorts before she was carried away on a stretcher.

One that would soon be destroyed after dropping the Haruno girl off.

The Shikage loudly clapped after the so called "fight" was over applauding his little girl at making the pink haired bitch suffer while Yachiru jumped up and down was practically dancing around at the fact that she made her dad proud of her. The pink haired demon of a Mother of that said bitch was now rushing to the medical area to comfort her "angel" over loss and the sheer embarrassment their family had suffered.

Orihime beat Yahiko though it severely drained her afterwards; Sanosuke had fought a worthy fight with Sado only to lose just barely to the boy/man when it came down to a fist fight contest. Who knew the kid, who used one eye while the other was covered with hair could alter his arm into something like that and win no less?

Megumi soon forfeited when her match was up against Ichigo since her field was that of a medical specialist in the group and not of combat, but the orange haired youth told her it was all right.

Hinata had the unfortunate fate of fighting twice against both Rukia and Ganju, who she defeated using the family Gentle Fist style. It was difficult on account of the fact that she had to prevent the others from seeing all of the advanced training she had done though she did have to reveal her Protection of the Eight Trigrams Sixty Four Palms technique. Though it was a small price to pay and in the end her love clapped at her performance of defending herself against Ganju's explosive attacks and Water Jutsu's he unleashed upon her.

Sasuke and Kiba each fought one of the weakened Iwa Shinobi killing them with one of their usual signature attacks Chidori and Man Beast Clone Piercing Fang combo that they were known for. Little did the two Leaf Shinobi know that had they faced their opponents at full strength, they would have been killed outright in their fight.

As for last to fight, which was Okita's, he was regrettably killed the strange Kumo Ninja simply nicknamed "Shrieker" in his match after the crouching toad like man unleashed poison covered maggot's filled with acid shooting from his mouth. That strange bug like creature exploded soon after causing the acidic fumes to attack the young warrior's lungs. Once Okita breathed or the burns themselves got into the lungs of its victim Okita felt the breathing part of his organs become extremely weak.

Even now the effect of such a deadly poison made the infected Shinsengumi member die painfully in a matter of mere moments. Still, the youngest member of the Shinsengumi Team was able to kill his enemy in a last ditch effort when having his back turned used the Gatotsu: Zero Stance and shot his sword at the surprised ninja impaling him hard into the wall killing the Kumo Shinobi in an equally painful manner.

After several of the Shinigami Shinobi carefully removed his body from the area floor, the Shikage had soon approached the dead swordsman's body and place to coins on his eyes for the boat man on the river sticks as a sign of respect.

After that was done and he was prepared to be sent home it was time to announce the fighters for the Fighting Section of the Exam, which not surprisingly were different this time.

Match #1: Mist Shinobi Kurosaki Ichigo VS Iwa Shinobi Jeagerjaques Grimmjow

Match #2: Leaf Shinobi Tenten VS Shinigami Shinobi Makimachi Misao

Match #3: Shinigami Shinobi Kusajishi Yachiru VS Leaf Shinobi Inuzuka Kiba

Match #4: Shinigami Shinobi Han'nya VS Mist Shinobi Yasutora Sado

Match #5: Leaf Shinobi Akamichi Choji VS Shinigami Shinobi Ayasegawa Yumichika

Match #6: Mist Shinobi Uryu Ishida VS Shinigami Shinobi Madarame Ikkaku

Match #7: Shinigami Shinobi Seta Sojiro VS Mist Shinobi Inoue Orihime

Match #8: Shinigami Shinobi Shinomori Aoshio VS Shinigami Shinobi Hajime Saito

Match #9: Leaf Shinobi Uchiha Sasuke VS Leaf Shinobi Hyuuga Hinata

The final match got everyone's attention and it was duelly noted that Sasuke had a smirk going close to a pyschotic smile before turning his gaze on the slightly terrified Hinata. For Sasuke it meant teaching _his_ woman just who was in charge of their marriage before it even began and in front of the very people of the village no less. He couldn't wait for the next part of the Exam knowing that when he fought Hinata he would make her submit in front of everyone making it clear she was _his_ woman and not some demon loser.

His thoughts were interrupted however, when more charka pressure came down upon the room, but at the same time felt like it was directed at him for some reason. It didn't take long for everyone to notice the power was coming from the Shikage though why he was angry no one could really be sure.

No one outside of Shinigami, Suna, or Mist anyway.

Kimimaro not wanting his Shikage to give away his identity away placed a hand on the man's robed shoulder and pressured it 3 times. It was a secret signal they had all created for him to calm down should he be upset beyond any further approach in such a manner.

Slowly the pressure from Kenpachi's charka left the area enough for the people around him to breath again and if Tayuya wasn't so out of it at the moment she would have said a few choice words that would have blown their cover sky high.

"Please forgive Shikage's temper Hokage-sama. To make it up to you he wishes to invite you, Kazekage-sama, and Mizukage-sama for dinner tonight," said Kimimaro bowing his upper body to signify an apology.

"Very well I accept the invitation on the condition Jiraiya of the Sannin can join me as my personal bodyguard," said Tsunade wanting this play out in her favor knowing that with all the pull Shinigami had at the moment a potential meeting could prove to the Fire Damiyo that things were looking up for the Leaf Village.

"Shikage-sama has no problems with you bringing the Toad Sannin with you, but that is as far as bringing guests with you goes. We will see you both at 7 PM _**SHARP!**_" said Kimimaro stressing being on time was a necessity in this case.

Before anyone could say anything further all the Shinigami left in a "poof" of dark smoke leaving several stunned Shinobi in their wake.

'That power felt so familiar. Could it be him? No that loser fell off the face of the earth after what happened in Wave Country according to Sakura. It's more likely he went into seclusion due to his shame of being a no talent Shinobi. _Still_, I will have to keep my eye on him,' thought Sasuke looking over at the Raikage seeing that stupid grin on his face and wondered if the Cloud Shadow might wish for an Uchiha to fight for him.

He would have to find out later.

(Royal Leaf Hotel-That Night)

It was interesting for Tsunade to see Jiraiya actually look presentable for once without his usual Sannin attire, but in a nice _professional_ attire unlike that horrible Toad Sannin one. The two walked into the hotel seeing it was swarmed with Shinobi from Shinigami, Mist, and Suna talking to one another as if they were all best friends, which puzzled them to no end.

"I see you arrived," said a wolf skull masked Shinigami with the Kanji "Baldy" written on it.

Beside him was a little girl with a cat mask on with pink whiskers with a fox like tail sticking out, and a swan skull masked Shinigami Shinobi with strange eyebrows that rivaled Gai and Lee's own in the way of being strange.

Tsunade and Jiraiya instantly recognized them as the three competitors entered into the Chuunin Exams.

"Were on time if that's what you mean," said Jiraiya not liking to dress up in something so nice and fancy since it wasn't his style.

That and Tsunade had forbidden him from doing his usual "Toad Hermit Dance" to avoid any embarrassment that he may create while with her. Jiraiya had in turn told her that no matter what she couldn't punch him out the window since it would make her look equally as bad.

That little reminder/remark nearly caused Jiraiya to miss this little get-together.

"Follow us then," said Yumichika escorting the two to the elevator to take them to the top floor where their Shikage stayed.

"How are you all you Shinigami Shinobi getting along with the other Shinobi's from Mist and Suna?" said Tsunade trying to strike up a suitable conversation out of her escorts.

"Just fine actually. Unlike the Leaf Village here we actually are all very well respected for the missions we've been on. Shikage-sama only has us go on the most challenging of missions to prove ourselves worthy before him. Were talking life and death missions that are vital in taking and none of those boring D-Ranked missions you guy's always do for what you count for _teamwork_," said Ikkaku knowing that the selection process for Genin teams was not about having a balanced team skill wise, but rather balanced in how the people on the team get along and can work together.

The teams were put together with people you could trust your very life with or give your life for them if need be. Enough said.

"I will make sure to have a mental note of that for when our next year Genin Teams are created," said Tsunade while inside she wanted to tear the bald man to pieces.

'Boy is she in for a surprise in a month when fox is out of the bag,' thought Yumichika the two over finding the female Hokage to be quite beautiful despite hiding her real self and seeing her Sannin tag along looking nice as well, but his facial structure was clearly ugly.

"And what's your name little one?" said Jiraiya believing that no kid could resist his ever handsome face.

He wished.

The tiniest of the entire group just looked at Jiraiya tilting her head slightly before facing front looking back towards the elevator doors before they opened revealing their intended floor.

"This is our floor, time to go Wrinkly Boob and Super Pervy Man," said Yachiru before she started skipping out the elevator door and down the hallway.

Tsunade and Jiraiya instantly became annoyed at the girl's nicknames for them.

'This girl is almost as bad as Naruto if not worse!' thought Tsunade and Jiraiya nearly at the same time while the other two were holding back their fits of laughter at the choice of nicknames.

Soon they followed the skipping fox girl wondering why they didn't notice the fox like features before during the Preliminaries against Sakura. Speaking of the little pink haired bitch, she was still in intensive care for several broken bones, some cracked/broken ribs, and all the while seeing a doctor on how to focus on the signs of her "plumbing" leaking during the day. Sure Tsunade fixed that problem after removing the pressure her other organs had on her bladder and intestinal track that if not treated right away would have caused her to wear adult diapers during her prime, which the Haruno girl did not want to happen to her.

Once they reached the last door on the left the two guards looked at the invited guests before one knocked three times and opening it one second later allowing them to enter. What they saw shocked them as the Shikage was still in his robes with the hood that hid his face while beside him was none other then Hyuuga Hinata and Subaku no Temari.

Both girls were both wearing high class kimono dresses of what seemed to be made of the highest quality and design.

"Greetings Death-chan, I hereby announce Wrinkly Boob and Super Pervy Man are here to meet you," said Yachiru bowing to her Ken-chan knowing that now was not the time to reveal his identity even by her casual nickname for him.

Still, it didn't stop the little fox girl from giving him another nickname.

"Temari-san? Hinata? What are you doing here?" said Tsunade looking at the two girls' for answers only to find them not speaking to give her any.

"They came here as Shikage-sama's guests," said Kimimaro near a corner of the room closest to the window keeping the curtains closed for safety reasons.

"Temari I can understand, but what about Hinata?" said Jiraiya on account of the fact that the Kazekage had given his sister away in an arranged marriage to the Shikage.

"Is this an interrogation? Then quick complaining on why were here and just be glad that you have someone with you for this at all," said Temari glaring at the Hokage while she succeeded in sticking up for Hinata, who was trying to keep a calm yet serious face of a mask on.

'She's got a point,' thought Jiraiya knowing that it was a small mercy that he got invited to this invitation much less Tsunade herself being asked.

"Fair enough I suppose," said Tsunade sitting down at the large table in the room with Jiraiya next to her, the Kazekage Gaara on one side at the middle, with the Mizukage Rin on the other, while Temari and Hinata sat on each side of the Shikage.

After they all sat down the Death Four came in and gave them their food, which was a dish that came from strangely enough originated in Village Hidden the Waterfall. The meal consisted of fish, vegetables, spices, and a bowl of fruit found only in that area, which was why it was such a delegacy anywhere else.

"How has Konoha been since I was last here Hokage-sama?" said Gaara before taking a bite of his food, which was quite delicious in his mind on account he rarely ever had it.

Being in a dessert and all has that effect on ones taste buds.

"It's had its ups and downs though I'm afraid to admit it's been more of the latter then the former," said Tsunade hoping to bring the Shikage into the conversation this way.

"Well considering what your village did to that poor boy...Naruto wasn't it?" said Yugito behind her mask before removing the bottom half of it after hitting a secret switch so she could eat and still keep her identity a secret.

"It wasn't my idea for Kakashi to try and kill Naruto," said Tsunade finding their gaze on her to be most uncomfortable seeing as they were all questioning her about what she had let happen.

"But what about sending the ANBU and Jiraiya to engage Uzumaki after you discovered he was not as dead to kill him?" said Kimimaro knowing straight from his master mouth how they came for him after that little stunt Hatake pulled.

"How do you know that?" said Jiraiya looking over at the man hiding behind his skull mask wondering if that was who they thought he was or not.

"We have countless spies everywhere and unlike the Leaf we are quite good at seeing the _whole_ truth when others can't," said Kimimaro not taking his eyes off the pair of Leaf Shinobi.

"What do you think Shikage-sama about everything that happened during the Preliminary fights?" said Tsunade trying to change the subject on the whole matter even if just for a moment.

Kimimaro was going to move to stand beside his Shikage to translate for him when the said man that was Kenpachi raised a black gloved telling him to stop indicating he was going to speak for himself. They heard a long growl from his throat that sounded like an angry rabid dog mixing with a sound that seemed like he was trying to focus his speech muscles to speak the words he wanted to say.

"_**Aside from what has...occurred with Konoha's Team 7, I think that all the matches today went rather well,"**_ said the now demonic voice Kenpachi generated after secretly executing several one handed signs under the table to do it.

(A/N: Think Anubus from Stargate: SG-1. Enjoy!)

"Wait! I thought you didn't speak human tongue?" said Tsunade frowning at the robed man wondering why all the deception.

"_**I think my translator miss spoke before. I **__**CAN**__** speak human tongue, but most of the time I choose **__**NOT**__** to speak it due to the people around me being idiots and fools,"**_ said Kenpachi behind his robes not having his skull mask on so he could eat with the rest of them.

"Why not reveal your face then? We are neither idiots nor fools so you can trust us with your true identity," said Jiraiya trying to get the man to reveal who he was so they knew WHO they were dealing with.

"You know he won't do that just as I won't reveal my face or my Water Daimyo will to you either since we know that most of the people in Leaf can't keep secrets," said Yugito eating some of the fresh apple slices in her bowl loving the taste of them.

"I won't just sit here and have you all bad mouth the Leaf Village that my Grandfather founded over a century ago by two upstart unknowns and those that support them," said Tsunade having all she could take of them insulting the village that while she hated for being stupid, felt compelled to defend for the sake of her ancestors.

The Hokage/Sannin would have done more when rising from her chair with Jiraiya half out of his already had she not felt the intense charka pressure the Shikage was generating. The amount of power he created practically commanded her to sit back down or face the consequences of her disobeying such strength that was before her.

"_**You would do well to know your place Hokage-**__**sama**__**! Your village has fallen to the way of power hungry fools under your guidance and you have the nerve to call me and Mizukage-sama 'upstarts'? This is an insult worthy of war between our villages. Make no mistake 'Slug Princess' if you think that there is power behind your words then you have fallen almost as far as the villagers that reside in this dying place. I wanted you both to come here tonight in order to see if you had become what I had hoped you and the Toad Sannin had not. Now I see you are nothing, but shadows of your once great former selves. Your younger selves wouldn't have let this village become what it has now. You both sicken me greatly," **_said Kenpachi scowling at the two people before him now seeing them as the failures they truly were without a spine if they can't standup to the people of Konoha given such legendary skills.

How his bastard Father ever became strong under the Toad Sannin was beyond him.

"Hey! You leave Tsunade-hime alone," said Jiraiya not liking how this guy was now nearly driving his former Teammate and love interest nearly into tears.

"_**If neither of you or any of those in the village can handle the bitter truth then you two should **__**get out**__**!"**_ said Kenpachi emphasizing on the get out part more then usual, which to Jiraiya was code for something though what exactly he didn't know.

"Bastard!" said Tsunade ready to dive over the table to strange the neck of the Shikage with all her strength even if it meant dying at the hands of those loyal to him.

Jiraiya however, stopped her and held her in his arms looking between her and the Death Shadow of the Shinigami Village with piercing eyes for a moment. Without another word the Toad Sannin turned around with Tsunade and left the room to get her some place safe enough to dry her tears and tell her what he knew.

"Don't you think that was a little harsh Uzumaki-san?" said Gaara looking at his robed friend with a raised eyebrow.

"What would you have me do Gaara? Tell her who I am then have her blab it everywhere so everyone knows and then have over half the village come at us for being here!? You know that they have no love for you either my friend and if they try to they will go after you, your brother, _or_ sister to make you suffer," said Kenpachi disengaging his "Demon Voice Jutsu" in order to speak normally.

"That will never happen," said Gaara with his eyes narrowing and his killer intent spiking significantly for all to feel around them.

"Don't worry Gaara I'll be fine should that happen and if I get into trouble that not even I can't handle Kenpachi-kun will protect me," said Temari holding onto his arm snuggling into its muscled form hidden beneath the robes.

Hinata scowled at Temari not wanting to be outdone by Suna born woman and snuggled up to Kenpachi's other arm showing that she was thinking the same thing.

The fact that they were shooting lighting glares at each other was also a dead give away too.

"Since we have a month to get everything ready what should we do first?" said Yugito so she could inform Rin more of the plan since not all the specific details of the destruction of the Leaf Village were give for security reasons.

"First, we need to keep an eye on Iwa and Kumo since they have no doubt formed a top secret alliance with each other that won't be revealed until mere days before the Finals. We will also have to get our forces ready in case we have to fight them as well as Leaf Shinobi of Konoha's, so make sure all of your Shinobi that you trust with this mission are prepared to do what they have to," said Kenpachi looking at them all seeing them nod in understanding while Hinata and Temari knew that within a month's time the Leaf would burn for a second time.

Only this time the fire wouldn't go out until the village was nothing...but ashes.

"What about those, who don't approve of Konoha's policies? I heard rumors that the Aburame's want out of here, but need time to get everything ready," said Hinata, as she knew her Father, the entire Branch Family, and some of the Main House of the Hyuuga Clan wanted out, but couldn't knowing what would happen if they tried.

"Our favorite Nine Tailed Demon Lord Zangetsu will take care of that while everyone is seeing the Chuunin Exams and by the time anyone notices anything it will be too late," said Kenpachi knowing that such a thing as transporting anything from a single person to a Clan House was nothing that a Demon Lord couldn't handle.

The simple fact that the said Demon Lord was speaking to each of the Clan Head's from the Akimichi, the Nara's, and the Yamanaka Clan was further proof that the plan was still running smoothly.

"What about the 'Prodigy' that is the Uchiha-teme? I think we need to do something to really send him over the deep end before the Finals that will make him want to fight you over Hinata," said Rin to Kenpachi knowing that the boy's instability was what made the boy so weak.

"Leave that to me. What I have in mind will drive him and all those loyal to him insane and cowering in fear at what we can do," said Kenpachi letting out a chuckle at what he had planned for the spoiled Uchiha knowing that it would drive the "Last Uchiha" wild with rage.

Just then Han'nya phased into the room and silently handed Kenpachi a large scroll with a blood seal on it indicating whoever this scroll belonged to was only for family only.

"The security around this scroll was weak at best and pathetic at worst Shikage-sama," said Han'nya, who under his Kage's orders broke into the Hokage's Office and took the necessary scroll that held Kenpachi's family inheritance.

"As always what the Leaf should treasure the most they ignore out of their own ignorance and stupidity," said Kenpachi taking his family scroll from Han'nya before he opened it after biting his thumb and smearing his blood over the seal.

Inside the scroll was none other then the special kunai's with seals drawn on them and the instructions in using the infamous "Flying Thunder God Technique" that single handedly beat the Village of Iwa into submission in the last Shinobi War when used by his _Father_. Oh how Kenpachi hated that man that held that title and with good reason since that man had caused him to face hell on earth from this very village out of his own stupidity. All on the belief that the villagers and Shinobi he gave his very life for would _actually_ follow through with his last wish.

Clearly his Mother was the brains of the family because only an idiot would believe that such a dying wish would be carried out. Unacceptable.

"Should we proceed to phase two of the plan Shikage-sama?" said Han'nya his head now bowing towards his Kage to await new orders.

"Yes. Tell Toshiro and Rangiku to remove Itachi's body from its cryogenic state and to prepare that sword of his to be put to good use," said Kenpachi laughing as he pictured Sasuke's face when he saw the surprise that awaited the spoiled Sharingan user.

(Tsunade Office-15 Minutes Later)

"That heartless bastard! How dare he speak to me like that! What right does that guy have to judge me or you in what we do or how Konoha is run?" said Tsunade pounding on her desk with all her might making the seals on her desk that absorbed her blows were now becoming strained from the assault.

"Got to admit the man has a way with words. Even more so at the end at what he was secretly telling us," said Jiraiya running a hand through his white hair before letting out a small sigh.

"What do you mean? He was insulting us and telling us to get out of Konoha!" said an angry Tsunade while half tempted to punch Jiraiya for taking this in such a calm manner.

"Yeah us and anyone else that doesn't approve of Konoha. Remember you have to 'look underneath the underneath' with this to find that something is going to go down during the Chuunin Exams in a month and he wants everyone here that disapproves of the Leaf to get out," said Jiraiya wondering exactly how the Kage of the Shinigami village was going to do that.

"If that's the case we have to warn everybody involved," said Tsunade knowing that a lot of preparation would be involved in saving what lives she could.

Seconds later, the lights in the room went off and only the moon light coming in from the windows allowed the two Leaf Shinobi to see if just barely around them.

"Don't bother they already know," said a figure from the shadows appearing before them with his crimson coat blowing in an unseen and felt wind.

"YOU! How did you get in here? What are you doing here? And what do you mean when you said they already know?" said Tsunade, who didn't feel like taking on this weirdo at the moment.

"I can get in anywhere I choose to enter. The reason behind _how_ I do it is currently none of your concern for the time being," said Zangetsu the shadows behind him that he had used to hide him gave his form a shadowy and intimidating look.

"You didn't answer my last question," said Tsunade glaring at the supposed man before her still ready to fight this intruder with the help of Jiraiya.

"True, but as I said it's currently none of your concern. All that you really need to know is when the time is right you will have to choose between what is right for the village or for those around you. Sides will be taken when the fighting starts and the one I serve does not want you to be part of the opposition to him or anyone close to him for that matter," said Zangetsu slowly fading back into the shadows and out of the room itself.

"Wait! Tell us his name? Who is the Shikage?" said Jiraiya wondering how this person could do what he was doing and if that person was a person at all.

"You still haven't figured it out it seems. Then you will have to find out with the rest of the Leaf Village and when you do that will be when you _must _choose," said Zangetsu before disappearing permanently into the darkness of the room with the lights turning back on mere seconds later.

"Jiraiya, during the remaining month that is to come between now and the finals I want your spy network to run overtime and find out what the hell is going on," said Tsunade, as she seethed while clenching her fists wishing she could pound the living crap out of something.

"Don't worry I'll get my people on it and be back just in time for the finals for when they start while being at your side so another surprise attack like sensei experienced does not happen," said Jiraiya knowing that if something remotely happened to Tsunade he could never forgive himself.

(Elsewhere-At the Moment)

"It was such a pity your Genin Teams were killed so soon," said Aizen sitting in his chair sipping some tea in his hotel room with Tosen standing next to him while the Yondaime Raikage that was Ichimaru Gin.

"Yes it was, but then again so were all of yours as well, except that one with that ever so strange jaw of his. Though from the calm look on your face they seem to mean nothing to you in terms of value. A means to an end perhaps?" said Gin smiling his ever so freaky smile that if Tosen could see would feel nervous around.

"Considering how Uzumaki Naruto fell off the face of the earth after Mist Village as well as Water Country in general performed a major transformation I had to make sure that I had a backup plan for the destruction of Konoha. I'm also pleased you wish to join me in its total destruction Raikage-sama," said Aizen smiling at his partner in crime.

"Yes well I would imagine that during the time of the Yondaime Hokage it would have been impossible for you to get revenge on Konoha, but now...well let's just say I don't expect you to lose much on your side of things. After all it was Namikaze Minato that killed your ANBU Captain of a Father in the last Shinobi war so I think its perfect karma that you destroy what he holds dear," said Gin eat a cookie from his plate in tiny bites.

"Yes I think that is very good karma in my bingo book though I can't help, but wonder what the Shikage, Kazekage, and Mizukage will do once we start our attack on Konoha," said Aizen not liking how those mentioned variables would factor into his plans.

"Maybe they will let us kill them and leave since they are either hostile or neutral towards the Hidden Leaf Village, but then again you never know," said Gin taking a sip more of his tea.

"There is something about the Shikage that worries me Aizen-sama. You must be wary of him and not underestimate his power," said Tosen not wanting to make his master seem weak, but to keep the man he served from dying under the other Kage's hands.

"Regardless when the time is right Konoha will fall before me and anyone else that tries to stand in our way will too," said Aizen confidently looking out the window night sky knowing that if there were certain unforeseen enemies that arrived to stop him he along with Tosen and the Raikage himself would destroy them like rats.

(Konoha-Undisclosed Location-2 Weeks Later)

Uchiha Itachi shivered as the ice around him melted, but couldn't see anything as his eyes were still covered by his Leaf Headband to prevent him from possibly doing anything in the near future. Not that Itachi could use his Sharingan considering that his whole body was currently numb from the ice that had consumed around his body. While it felt like he was dying when experiencing it the power behind the ice was in actuality preserving him in his wounded state after his fight with the loyal Shinobi of Uzumaki Kenpachi.

"Hey wake up Uchiha-teme," said a rough voice before he was backhanded by a hard fist to his jaw making him lose a tooth and some blood dripping down the side of his mouth.

"Renji watch what your doing you idiot! A few more light taps like that and you could've accidentally remove his headband from his eyes and if were not careful use the Sharingan on us," said another voice that Itachi didn't recognize, but sounded rough like Kisame's always sounded.

"Why am I still alive?" said Itachi after several minutes of silence after deciding to make it known to them that he was in fact awake enough to talk.

"To be the next pawn in this little game of chess Itachi-teme," said Kenpachi now with a huge smile on his face, with his very voice, and even his chakra signature forever burned into Itachi's mind practically seeing the huge grin on the man's face.

"And how does the great Uzumaki-sama wish me to aid him while being a prisoner under his watchful eyes?" said Itachi not really caring at this point if he died or not since it was pretty clear what level of hell he was going to end up at when his soul left his body.

"I'm going to kill you soon and when Sasuke sees you in the state I put you in, he'll lose whatever sanity he has left to try and kill me at the Chuunin Exams. Its that simple," said Kenpachi with his now face a mere inch from Itachi's while his voice rumbling next to the Sharingan user's ear before letting out a low chuckle.

"My brother is still weak I see after all this time. I heard before you attack our main base of operations that my brother was going to be trained to succeed Tsunade-sama as their next Hokage. It seems the Leaf keeps getting weaker as time passes with the loss of the Yondaime, then Sandaime, then a less them competent Tsunade, and finally my weakling brother of an Uchiha that is Sasuke to replace her," said Itachi, who despite his current condition couldn't help, but let out his own chuckle at the thought of his brother being so weak yet possessing the title of someone, who was considered strong.

It all reality it did seem funny to him since Sasuke was the runt of the once great Uchiha Clan.

"Yeah it has, but with your involuntary help I'm going to see to it that this village doesn't live past the remainder of this month no matter what," said Kenpachi taking the Uchiha's sword off a nearby table and grinned before lifting up Itachi's headband.

"I'm ready," said Itachi having made peace with what was to come.

"Don't worry when this is all over your brother will join in hell where all of you bastards belong," said Kenpachi before the room surrounding them darkened and the sound of a sword piercing flesh was heard echoing through the room before silence took the room once more with only the periodic dripping of liquid hitting wooden floor heard every few seconds.

(The Next Day-Uchiha District)

Uchiha Sasuke left his home and headed towards the training grounds on the other side of the village where Kakashi wanted to personally train him in more of his Jutsu's that the copy ninja learned over the years to help him become stronger. The Uchiha District itself was once the prize of Konoha with Sharingan users everywhere like Sasuke working as ninja or mainly involved in the police force created to keep public order.

Now the entire district was empty, baron, and quite literally a shadow of its former self as the people of the village awaited that one fateful day. The day where the last remaining Uchiha would sire children to revive his clan to its former glory that Konoha had seen it rise during its years in peace and war.

For Uchiha Sasuke that was the last thing on his mind as all he cared about was receiving power and what would give him power whether it be living or inanimate by definition. Even now as he walked through the once populated Uchiha District Sasuke was feeling the hunger for power growing inside of him and awaited today's training on account of just who his opponent would be in the final matches.

Today was also the day that scheduled fight would be changed into something else.

The ripple effect that caused the change was when Sasuke walked past the old Konoha Police Station founded by the Uchiha Clan many years ago with their clan symbol on it. It was meant to mark them as its founders and to show the village just who had the power within the village outside of the Shinobi way while still under the rule of the Hokage. It helped instill fear and respect, but for Sasuke he preferred the former since fear meant it was power and while respect meant powerful if not seemingly unbeatable.

It also meant something that was respected was not invincible and could be killed and for Sasuke, he did not want to be respected...he wanted to be feared. However, as he passed the station without a worry in the world Sasuke soon heard the drip of something coming from the station due to the echo of the silence around him. At first the Uchiha Prodigy did nothing thinking it was a something else or his imagination, but when the wind picked up and the smell of blood hit his nose the Uchiha froze in fear he seemed to love more then anything. The smell of blood that had not been smelled since that day nearly 8 years ago was something that Sasuke thought he would never have to deal with here again in his lifetime, but what saw next would forever haunt him long after he died.

It was Uchiha Itachi, pierced with his own sword into the Uchiha Crest on top of the old police station, and wave after wave of blood was flowing from his body. The source was from where the sword had gone through the center of Itachi's chest that was even from afar clearly the clan slayer's own sword. The man looked like he had been dead for hours maybe even more with glazed dead black eyes that held nothing in them with no hint of emotion or remorse. Itachi's eyes looked almost like he did when the Uchiha Clan was slaughtered and when Sasuke confronted him those long 8 years ago.

The last bit of sanity the boy had was now gone and destroyed as the facial symbol of the Shinigami was imprinted next to the body in the dead man's own blood.

All Sasuke could do...was scream.

(A/N: YAY! I can't believe I wrote this. I must have blanked out or something. LOL! Seriously it took awhile to write this on account of what action I tried to detail in this though I don't know if it was enough since I couldn't do all of the fights since I had so many participators in the Prelims. Hopefully I did everything right by you guys in terms of whom I paired up for the fights and stuff. What did you think of the ending of this little chapter? How did you like the way Sakura got destroyed in the fight against Yachiru? I felt it was more then appropriate in this matter and worked well when considering that Sakura is a bitch. Any questions? Comments? Money? LOL! I decided after I finish this I'll finish up Star Wars and then work back on C&D right after so I hope to get started on that sometime before the new year starts. Until next time...PEACE!!!)


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12-The Chuunin Exams Part 3

The scream that Uchiha Sasuke let out woke everyone in Konoha seeing as it was still terribly early in the morning with people not wanting to get out of bed due to being lazy, tired, had a hangover from getting drunk, etc.

Kakashi was ironically the first Shinobi on the scene though the fact that it was Sasuke who screamed may have been a factor due to the debt he owed Obito. When he saw the dead form of Uchiha Itachi pierced with his own sword on top of the old Uchiha Police Station, Kakashi looked horrified at seeing the sight. The Shinobi Cyclops now slightly pictured his dead teammate over Itachi only with Obito having his face half crushed in like that day so many years ago.

Soon more Shinobi came seeing the horrible sight before them until the Hokage herself appeared and saw with her own eyes that Uchiha Itachi was indeed dead as the Shikage claimed he was.

'But why reveal his dead body now? And in such a manner as this? A statement possibly that Sasuke will never get the chance to avenge the live of all his Uchiha brethren? Or is it something else?' thought Tsunade seeing the bloody symbol of the Shinigami face that was identification of a Shinigami Shinobi to further prove who did this to Itachi.

"You know he actually laughed at the prospect of Uchiha Sasuke becoming Hokage after you? After we unfrozen him in his near death state he was most agreeable in dying like the way he did," said Toshiro scaring the remaining tiredness out of Tsunade as well as got everyone else fully awake with Leaf Shinobi ready to fight the Shinigami ice user.

"How did you sneak up on me like that?" said Tsunade though she had to admit drinking heavily last night and waking up early were probable factors.

"Hey, it's not my fault that you are a legendary sucker when it comes to trying to sense the chakra signature of other people...just like you are at gambling," said Toshiro looking at Tsunade before turning his body and face back to Itachi's corpse folding his arms

"Show her some respect she's the Hokage here," said Ibiki having arrived to see the sight that was before him.

"Respect is earned not given," said Toshiro before yawning and started walking away only to be stopped when Tsunade called back to him for answers.

"Who did that to Itachi? Why?" said Tsunade hoping the man would at least answer her questions in the matter.

"Well if you must know...it was Shikage-sama himself. As for why? Ask him, he's right over there," said Toshiro now pointing to the tall figure in black covered robes with hood before taking off leaving a very agitated and angry Hokage.

She wasn't the only one as Sasuke was pissed beyond reason and activated his Sharingan his eyes held nearly unmatched fury knowing that this man had taken what was rightfully _his_! Itachi was his enemy not some robe covered freak of nature that just so happened to have the title of a Kage under his name having his village recognized as a major Shinobi Village. To Sasuke however, the man was nothing, but a joke in his eyes, taking what had been Sasuke's all reason for existence aside from reviving his clan. Something that the Uchiha Prodigy had intended to do with gusto with the Hyuuga bitch that would soon be his wife.

Tsunade could feel the young Uchiha's rage at the Shikage for taking away his purpose in life and wondered why the Death Shadow would even consider doing that knowing that Sasuke would wish to retaliate. It made no sense.

'Unless he plans to get something out of Sasuke knowing the baka would be out for his blood,' thought Tsunade, who looked on at the robed man staring intently at her and the furious Uchiha.

"I'LL KILL YOU! NO ONE TAKES MY PURPOSE IN LIFE AWAY FROM ME! NO ONE!" yelled Sasuke charging at the Shikage with his Sharingan Eyes spinning with fury wanting to tear that man apart with his own Uchiha made sword in his possession.

Kenpachi smiled under his hood and skull mask knowing this was the bait for the much larger trap that, if everything went his way, would save Hinata, AND take care of Sasuke.

As for the ever so angry Uchiha Sasuke, who leaped into the air to come down striking his weapon upon the Shikage, he would soon be in for a surprise. The said Death Shadow calmly opened his palm before forming an incomplete second stage Rasengan, dodged the sword strike from the attacking prodigy, and sent the second stage directly at Sasuke when he was close enough sending the Uchiha through the wall of the old police station.

"_**Itachi was right to laugh at the talk of Sasuke being the Sixth Hokage. What a joke he has become in my presence,"**_ said Kenpachi finding that this would be much better then for him and Kimimaro translate everything he wanted to say to them.

"I-I will...k-kill you. I...I m-must have...p-power," said Sasuke trying to get up despite the cuts and bruises covering his body before collapsing only to be caught by Kakashi.

"_**Once trash and always worse then trash,"**_ said Kenpachi walking up to the two now in a slow almost painfully suspenseful manner.

"Take another step and it will be your last!" said Kakashi readying his Lightning Blade to strike out at the Death Shadow with his Sharingan Eye exposed to use.

"_**Save your chakra fool. You are going to need it in training your stupid student for his fight in 2 weeks...against me!"**_ said Kenpachi knowing that when Sasuke was once again conscious he would accept whatever terms were stated for what he had planned at the stadium in 2 weeks.

"W-What?" said Kakashi as the rest of the Leaf Shinobi and civilians were shocked by this sudden news.

"_**You heard me fool. I the Shikage of Shinigamigakure no Sato hereby challenge one Uchiha Sasuke to a fight at the Chuunin Exams in place of his original fight with one Hyuuga Hinata. IF your so called 'Uchiha Prodigy' wins against me, then Tsunade-sama must step down as Hokage right then and there to make him the new Sixth Fire Shadow of Konohagakure no Sato. However, if I win, Hyuuga Hinata will no longer have to be married to either Uchiha Sasuke or Inuzuka Kiba in that double marriage the Council setup." **_said Kenpachi looking into Kakashi's eyes grinning at the copycat man before looking at Tsunade, who was a little shocked at hearing such a challenge.

"And if you lose?" said Kakashi wanting to know the terms for the Shikage in losing the fight since there was always a penalty for failing.

"_**If I lose then I will...set myself on FIRE!"**_ said Kenpachi knowing that when they all heard this the Council would jump at the chance believing that their precious Uchiha would save them from the big bad Shikage.

"You'll do what?" said Tsunade not believing this man would do this for one person's freedom such a horrible marriage without something in return.

"I think we all heard Shikage-sama correctly Hokage-sama. Our Death Shadow said he would set himself on fire...and breathe his last breath," said Kimimaro appearing beside his master to be another pair of eyes for the man in case any of the Shinobi around them got any "hero" type like ideas.

"And if Sasuke loses?" said Kakashi wondering what the stakes would be when it came to the welfare of the Uchiha Prodigy.

"_**If the Uchiha lives through our fight, he must NEVER revive his clan and must let his Sharingan Eye bloodline limit die with him,"**_ said Kenpachi knowing that Sakura was empty and Sasuke hadn't touch any girls or female transvestite's for that matter with his horrible Uchiha seed.

"Those terms are unacceptable!" said an ANBU Shinobi knowing the risks were too steep even if it would make the Uchiha the youngest Hokage in history.

"I thought you assholes were confident of your Uchiha Prodigy-teme? What's wrong you have a spine transplant with a shitty bitch chicken?" said Tayuya now appearing as well as the rest of the Death Four.

"_**Why don't we let the Uchiha decide,"**_ said Kenpachi knowing the teme would never back down from a fight that guaranteed him power beyond his wildest dreams and the title of the one who killed the Shodaime Shikage.

It was now that they realized by everyone that Sasuke had regained consciousness and was now looking at the Shikage with furious anger while weighing his options of what would happen if he won or lost. On one hand he could become the youngest Hokage in Konoha's history, on the other hand he would have to risk his clan should he lose not only with the woman of choice, but also reviving the Uchiha name altogether. Sasuke also knew that if he could win against the Shikage, the man would have no choice, but to kill himself in front of everyone in the entire stadium. Then the history books would say the one responsible for it would be Uchiha Sasuke: The Sixth Hokage and "Uchiha Hero" of Konoha that would surpass the Yondaime in that status.

"I accept," said Sasuke his face showing some form of psychotic expression as he looked up at the Shikage while several ANBU medics healed his wounds.

"Sasuke...," said Kakashi not sure his student was making the right choice in this since the Shikage as half his name stated was _Kage_ and therefore extremely powerful.

"I know what I'm doing Kakashi-sensei. I can win against him," said Sasuke getting up and walked right up to the robed figure to prove he wasn't afraid or at least not afraid right now in front of an entire army of Leaf Shinobi that would give their lives for him.

"_**I'm so glad you have confidence in your abilities Uchiha-san for the only way to lose this fight is to make the other warrior bleed first," **_said the Shikage knowing that this little stipulation would make several people worried.

"What?" said Sasuke looking shocked at this little announcement.

"Shikage-sama considers this fight to be a 'First _Blood'_ fight in which you can only win by making your opponent bleed first," said Kimimaro wondering just what possessed his lord and master to declare such a match though considering the opponent, the match now made was obvious done for the sport of it all.

"Why make such a fight like this?" said Tsunade wondering what kind of test this was since never heard of it.

"_**Shinobi must constantly risk their lives and are sometimes killed in one shot whether it's a sword, kunai, and/or Jutsu that causes the killing blow. If he cannot risk getting bloodied up during the Chuunin Exams then how can he become a strong Hokage in the near future," **_said Kenpachi making a valid point in the matter knowing the most precise shot from any weapon hitting just _once_ could end your career or life as a Shinobi.

"It doesn't matter what type of fight it is I'll still win. I'm the last Uchiha in the known world and I will not lose to someone, who won't reveal his face to the public eyes," said Sasuke knowing that if he could get the man to reveal himself it would give him some sort of measure as to what he was up against.

"_**I will reveal just who is behind these robes when our match starts Uchiha, but when you find out...you may not like your chances,"**_ said Kenpachi letting out an evil laugh before turning around and leaving with his bodyguards and Kimimaro.

"Come on Sasuke we need to get you ready for this," said Kakashi taking the Uchiha and went "poof" before anyone could stop him.

(Two Weeks Later-Konoha Stadium-Day of the Chuunin Exams)

Word had gotten out about the change in the last match with Sasuke facing the Shikage in a "First Blood" type fight with several classified stipulations about what would happen to the winner and loser. It was also decided that should the Uchiha Prodigy come out of this fight victorious against the Shikage, he was to fight Hinata to see if her skills were that of a Chuunin. Ever since that moment Kakashi had been training Sasuke none stop in using his Sharingan and to teach what he could to the boy to be Hokage knowing that if there was any hope of beating a Kage level person it needed someone, who was trained by one.

The Council demanded to Tsunade that Sasuke see the Forbidden Jutsu's from the Scroll of Sealing to give the Uchiha Prodigy the edge he needed in his fight against the Shikage. They believed it would solidify the boy's victory over the Death Shadow and remove this threat from their borders once and for all to make the Daimyo see the promising power Konoha had. Tsunade crushed that outright as the Jutsu's were forbidden for a reason and in using them without understanding them would be dangerous for the entire public.

Sakura had been allowed to get out of the Hospital in a wheelchair and with the help of her Mother was taken to the Council box to see the upcoming fights. Sasuke's teammate had been informed of the challenge by the Shikage and the stipulations by him thanks to her Mother. Sakura being the most notorious of all the fan-girls in Konoha aside from her Mother, which she inherited it from, believe that her Sasuke-kun would win, and would sweep her off her feet to his compound in the Uchiha District to help revive his clan.

Now practically everyone in Konoha were watching the Chuunin Exams from common folk to the Daimyo's of the Elemental Countries waiting with much anticipation at the fights to come. One by one the competitors from Shinigami, Mist, and the one from Iwa entered the arena ready to fight against their designated opponents.

All they needed now was a proctor/referee, which was strangely enough not available.

"I don't believe this. Last time it was the fighters that were late now it's the proctor for the matches. What's next? The Hokage herself doesn't show up on time?" said a person in the crowd, who was becoming quite impatient in waiting for the matches to start.

He wasn't the only one.

"We came here to see them fight now get a ref in there so we can see them fight," said yet another impatient spectator from the Land of Jungle, who came all the way at great expense to see the bloodbath that was going to unfold in the arena.

'Where the hell in Anko?' thought Tsunade, who was livid at Anko's behavior at being late for this exam and made a mental note to have her banned from eating Dango for 4 months and do D-Ranked Missions for a whole year.

This was the Leaf's one chance to prove that they were worthy of redemption in the eyes of key political as well as influential people in, out, and around Fire Country. This was the last thing the village needed right now was for those people to think less of them as Shinobi, who don't care about being late or not.

Hatake Kakashi was bad enough at making that statement being remotely true.

Just as Tsunade was about to have Jiraiya, who stood beside her, go down there to be the replacement proctor the light sound of wooden sandals were heard. Soon a man wearing mostly green with a green bucket shaped hat walked in with a headband from Mist on his right arm while holding a cane in the said arm.

"Sorry I'm late folk, but the Leaf proctor that was supposed to be here couldn't make it and I had to take over for her. My name is Urahara Kisuke from Mist and I'll be your proctor this morning," said Kisuke before yawning and making his joints in his bones make popping noises when he moved them around.

"IT'S ONE O'CLOCK IN THE AFTERNOON JACKASS!" yelled Tayuya along with several other people in the crowd not believing this man thought it was morning.

"Really? I hadn't noticed," said Kisuke making most of the stadium populace face fault at his words scratching the side of his head just under his hat.

"Just get the matches started Kisuke or I'll make you eat your hat along with putting that cane of yours someplace _unpleasant!_" said Yugito sitting in the Kage booth designed to hold her, the Kazekage, the Kazekage's siblings, the Shikage, the Shikage's bodyguards, etc.

In other words the booth was really big.

On the other side were Tsunade herself, Jiraiya, the Council, Danzo, and Danzo's ANBU Root bodyguards watching over him for any possible trouble.

In another part of the large stadium were the Tsuchikage Sosuke Aizen, the Tsuchikage's bodyguard Tosen, and the Yondaime Raikage Ichimaru Gin, who was Aizen guest to still even be in Konoha to watch the fights.

"Well you heard the Mizukage let's get this thing started. The first match up for today is Kurosaki Ichigo VS Jeagerjaques Grimmjow. Everyone else other then me, who does not have either of those names go up to the designated fighter's box until it is your turn for you to be down here for your fight," said Kisuke pointing to the fighter's box that was on the second floor of the stadium.

"I may not have anything against you, but I can honestly say I'm going to enjoy this fight," said Ichigo readying his weapon at Grimmjow, who readied his while staring at the spiky orange color haired kid before him.

"Bring it on kid I look forward to covering the ground with what remains I don't hack to pieces," said Grimmjow grinning widely at Ichigo breathing slightly faster as the urge to kill came off of him.

"First fight of the Chuunin Exam finals...BEGIN!" said Kisuke bringing his hand down signaling them to start the fight and start they did.

The fight started mostly showing their Kenjutsu in the ways of using a sword with Ichigo having slight advantage since Hidden Village of the Mist was THE place to learn it. As they crossed blades Ichigo got in a good shot at Grimmjow's chest leaving a wound that if not treated with healing chakra would become a scar in the future.

"Take this! 'Earth Style: Granite Spikes Jutsu!'" said Grimmjow sending a large wave of granite spike towards Ichigo, who dodged them flipping back several time before moving to the left.

"Your attack is too slow," said Ichigo only to find out to his horror that Grimmjow was right behind him.

"Whoever said I wanted my attack to hit you?" said Grmmjow hitting Ichigo in the face with a backhanded fist along with the hilt of his sword for extra damage.

'Bastard!' thought Ichigo, who dodged an offensive strike by Grimmjow and kneed him in the stomach before head butting him in the face and breaking the man's nose.

"I'm much stronger then I look Ichigo and I know you are too. So why don't we take this little fight of ours to full strength?" said Grimmjow snapping his nose back into place.

"So you want a fight huh then let's take this to the next level then. "'Kenjutsu Ultimate Secret Art: Bankai!'" said Ichigo before exploding with an amazing amount of chakra and transforming his sword along with himself into something else.

"Not bad Ichigo, but we in Iwa got something like that too only we gave it a different name that felt more appropriate for us ever since our loss during the last Shinobi war. 'Iwa Kenjutsu Ultimate Secret Art: Resurreccion!'" said Grimmjow transforming into something not considered human, but more predatory, as Grimmjow was now on all four legs, and looked like it was born from necromancy.

'Well that's new,' thought Kisuke looking slightly over in the direction of the Shikage's special booth and looked at the Mizukage, who looked back at him.

"_**Time to die Ichigo!"**_ said Grimmjow in an almost demonic voice before charging at the said Shinobi, who used his speed to barely move out of the way of the pouncing cat like creature before him.

"You have to catch me first Grimm-chan," said Ichigo making the animal like Grimmjow hiss and growl at the orange haired youth before charging him again.

Ichigo leaped into the air waiting for the moment in which to strike that came when the large form of a necromancy looking cat leaped into the air with him moving in the air. They then used their chakra to manipulate the air around them to seemingly float in an almost beautiful if not deadly form of dancing trying to kill each other in ruthless combat.

"That's quite an impressive feat to do something like that," said Temari knowing that the only way she could possibly do that was with her fan and even then she could not move that fast.

"_**Indeed,"**_ said Kenpachi watching with amusement knowing that boy would become a strong warrior under Yugito and Rin's command.

"_**DIE KUROSAKI ICHIGO!"**_ yelled Grimmjow now less then two feet upon his mid-air prey ready to bite the boy's head off.

"You first Grimm! 'Bankai Secret Art: Getsuga Tensho!'" said Ichigo sending a black red line of chakra at Grimmjow piercing through the animal from Iwa before exploding into several hundred pieces.

'Good thing my cane is also an umbrella,' thought Kisuke hooking the attachment to his cane before shielding himself from the blood soaked remains of the Iwa Shinobi.

"So much for him," said Gin raising an eyebrow at the way the poor man was killed since he had such promise as a Shinobi.

"WINNER! KUROSAKI ICHIGO!" yelled Kisuke after removing his umbrella while the said winner landed breathing heavily for a few seconds since it was a powerful attack as everyone applauded that event despite the gory outcome.

"_**You have trained a fine Mist Ninja Mizukage-sama,"**_ said Kenpachi wanting to keep the disguise up with his friends and allies while clapping at Ichigo's performance.

"Thank you for the compliment Shikage-sama it means a lot to me that you would say that," said Yugito looking at the Shikage before looking back at Ichigo, who gave a bow to her before going up back to the fighters box.

Even now Orihime was all over Ichigo about how he defeated Grimmjow and asking him some silly question on whether the cat form Grimmjow was in would look nice with a bell and a bow attached.

"Second fight of the Chuunin Exams is Tenten VS Misao. Please come down here to start the match," said Kisuke motioning his left hand at the fighter's box.

"YES! Now I get to prove to Aoshi-sama that I'm worthy of being around him," said an all too happy Misao, who jumped out of the fighters box and onto the ground using the slightly baggy flaps in her uniform to glide down to it.

"Well aren't we spirited today," said Kisuke waiting a little bit longer for Tenten to arrive in a more calmer manner via the steps from the fighter's box.

"Yep and I intended to beat Minnie Mouse over there real soon," said Misao readying her weapons while Tenten fumed at being call that name on account of the buns in her hair.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT REMARK!" yelled Tenten before bringing out her sword that was sheathed behind her back with the full intention of using it.

It was clear to everyone Tenten did not like it when people make fun of her hair when it was in that style.

"Bring it on weakling," said Misao getting into fighting stance with several of her kunai held in each of her hands.

"All right you two play nice now. Ready? BEGIN!" said Kisuke, as the match between the two weapons mistresses of their respected hidden village went at it.

Misao went for long range combat first in order to test Tenten and her fighting abilities with the sword wondering if she would use it to counter the kunai being thrown or simply dodge them. Tenten for her part did both and only dodge when she felt the kunai would hit her if she didn't get out of the direct line of fire. When Misao had finished throwing most of her kunai with accuracy that could rival her opponent, she revealed two sai's hidden in her sleeves ready to cut her opponent up.

"Here I come Minnie Mouse," said Misao before charging at Tenten ready to put her skills to the test for _her_ Aoshi-sama.

"Bring it on ninja wannabe!" said Tenten meeting Misao's charge with her own before the two clashed against the other with sword on sai's and Taijutsu thrown in the middle when the opportunity was upon them.

In the end though, it was Misao, who won the match breaking Tenten's grip on her sword before pinning Konoha's female weapons user onto the ground and her back. With both sai's pressed against her throat Tenten had no choice, but to surrender knowing that the slightest movement would put a hole or two into the vital point when it came to breathing properly.

(Outside of Konoha's Walls-At the Moment)

Blood was everywhere in the trees or the ground, the carnage that was immense for all the eyes that could see within the trees, and all that was remaining of the blood bath were dead corpses of the Iwa and Kumo alliance. Suna and Mist Shinobi took the South East and West sides of Konoha's walls while Shinigami Shinobi took both the North East and West sides.

"It's a good thing Shikage-sama wanted us to take care of this before the real fighting in Konoha started," said Rangiku brushing some of her hair back casually like she always did as she looked over the carnage she had helped create with their forces.

"Indeed. However, we need to double check to make sure we got everyone on this side of the wall before assisting the Kazekage and Mizukage forces," said Toshiro before the giant form of Komamura Sajin appeared with his size and weight creating a heavy indent into the ground.

"_**I just thought you should know Zangetsu is nearly finished marking all homes, the clan houses, and people he could with demon seal markers to transport them to our hidden village,"**_ said Sajin through his helmet with some blood smeared on it from his own involvement in the secret fighting.

"Good. Once Zangetsu uses his Demonic Jutsu and attaches the chakra strings on himself to all buildings and people marked with the seals we can get them back to the Shinigami Village," said Toshiro knowing that the man had started since the countdown to the finals had started knowing that there were a LOT of people to screen through in the village.

"After this the poor fox is going to need some rest. Maybe I can give him a well deserved massage," said Rangiku smirking at her husband knowing it would push his buttons.

"In case you've forgotten from drinking too much sake Ran, but were MARRIED!" said Toshiro having a little blush on his face at what his wife was suggesting.

"Party pooper," said Rangiku pouting playfully liking how she can tease her husband so easily with such suggestions.

'_**I can't tell half the time if she serious or not. How can Toshiro stand her? Oh wait I now I know...you lucky bastard,'**_ thought Sajin finding that due to the difference in both Toshiro and Rangiku's height gave the icy haired man a very _distinct_ view of his wife's chest area.

Indeed the man was a luck bastard. VERY lucky.

(Back in the Stadium)

"Kusajishi Yachiru and Inuzuka Kiba please come to the arena floor for your fight," said Kisuke ignoring Misao walking up the wall finding it easier and less complicated then all the stairs.

Tenten decided to follow the girl's example since it would be quicker and easier despite still being exhausted from their near literal definition of a cutthroat fight.

"YAY! I get to beat up Runt-chan! YAY!" said Yachiru leaping off the fighter's box and landing gracefully onto the arena floor shocking many that she wasn't hurt due her size and the height of her descent from the fighter's box itself.

Kiba was just plain pissed because of her nickname for him.

"You better watch your mouth you little midget before I decide to send what's left of you back home in a bloody mess when this is over," said an angry Kiba now walking arena floor the standard way growling at this little girl that smelled strangely of foxes.

"Runt-chan is not acting nice. I know! Hey Death-chan! Can I neuter Runty-chan to make him less mean at the end of the fight?" said Yachiru smiling behind her mask at her robed Father while pointing at Kiba, who was now paling at the thought of losing his two baby making seed generators and quite possibly his one eyed weasel.

Most of the male half of Konoha's population flinched at the thought of that happening to them too and paled along with the dog user.

Speaking of Akamaru, Hana had informed Kiba earlier that day that his partner was ill at the moment and couldn't help the boy fight in the finals. How the dog got "sick" had at first baffled Hana, but it could have been something to do with a certain crimson robed figure the night before. The figure had informed her of what was going to happen the day of the finals in the Chuunin Exams and that it would be in Akamaru's best interest NOT to help Kiba fight.

Now in the stands watching, Hana was glad she gave Kiba the fake diagnoses about the dog's condition and she was sure Akamaru would be too later on.

"_**Go for it!"**_ said Kenpachi laughing in his deep before waving his hand that told her to proceed.

"All right let the third match...BEING!" said Kisuke starting the match before Kiba could protest or his Mother could yell at either Yachiru or the Shikage in halting such an action.

Kiba barely dodged the incoming torpedo that was the little fox girl laughing behind her mask while generating chakra all around her zipping around in a wild and chaotic force. Yachiru rammed into him from time to time landing punches, kicks, and multiple flying bicycle kicks at her foe before sending the dog user spinning. Kiba tried to hit her with swipes of his now claw like hands, but it was impossible due to the girls speed. Yachiru was literally running circles around Kiba making him feel dizzy as he was also spinning from the sheer force of wind that his opponent was creating. Then without even showing a hint of stopping, Yachiru broke from her huge chakra tornado, ran up one of the ever so tall stadium walls, and ran back down again with her chakra still going strong. Yachiru's overwhelming power was forming around her to create a beast chakra like form that if looked upon closely _almost_ looked like a fox.

It made a lot of villagers in Konoha watching VERY nervous as they thought of a certain demon that had attacked them over a decade ago.

'S-She is a-a...demon!' thought Kiba seeing only the intense chakra running at him and with his body battered, bloody, and still very dizzy so he couldn't move very much.

Yachiru was laughing the whole time like it was some kind of game while running right over Kiba...quite literally.

"Your daughter is quite the spitfire of a Shinobi Shikage-sama. You must be very pleased with her own unique development," said Yugito looking on happily with Yoruichi feeling the same though it may have been because she didn't like dogs very much on account of her being a cat.

Inuzuka and Water Daimyo Rin was the general exception to that feeling.

"_**Yes she has great potential. Just watch and see,"**_ said Kenpachi chuckling as he saw Yachiru reached for the hilt of her sword getting into the infamous Battojutsu stance.

Kiba was now struggling to stand while on all fours trying to get up not realizing that he had figuratively painted a target sign on his ass or rather...the thing below his ass. As he tried to stand Yachiru took her time measuring her _targets_ using her thumb and closing her one eye to pinpoint just where to aim. It was almost as if she could see through his pants and knew where to strike when it came to _neutering_ her dog like enemy before she got back into her Kenjutsu stance again and a near invisible slice to those without years of ninja experience.

Let's just say if Bob Barker were alive in this world he would have been proud of her.

'HOLY CRAP!' thought the male Shinobi's that saw it happen as they winced grabbing their own family gene pool making tools out of reflex as what happened.

As for one female Shinobi, who is the sister of the now neutered male, she could only see the horrible look on Kiba's face as he felt it happen. She cringed like everyone else that saw it go down knowing that any shot the kid's had for a future love life was shot to hell. Finally, the one older female Shinobi/Councilwoman who was the unfortunate _Mother_ of the now neutered Shinobi was screaming in horror as her precious boy had been (for the lack of a better word) _destroyed_ in such a manner.

Inuzuka Tsume wasn't the only one, as a few seconds later, Kiba had joined her, but for a much more physically and mentally painful reasons. Anyone seeing the blood around his ass and the ground beneath him could tell the boy was a dead stick...no pun intended.

Well for Yachiru maybe it was before she hit him in the head with a solid punch to be his anesthetic before the medic ninja's came and took him away hoping to save what the man's pride while they still could.

"Ouch. O-kay uh...for the sake of all things that make me a male of the species I think I am just going to declare Yachiru the winner of this...um fight," said Kisuke raising his hand towards Yachiru, who jumped around happy as can be at winning the fight before bowing her head towards the direction of her Father.

The entire crowd watching the fight had stayed deathly silent and so speechless that they could hear the Shikage clapping hands echoing through the stadium. Just his at first, but soon after the other members of his group in the booth followed him knowing the reason behind it.

In her mind, Hinata was clapping too though she dared not do it in the physical world her confidence be damned.

Tsunade along with Shizune, Jiraiya, and the rest of the Council were in shock at this as they thought it couldn't be possible with the girl being nearly half if not less then Kiba's age. Yet here this girl was skipping back to the fighter's box with a fox like smile on her face as if she did the greatest thing in the world for her Shikage, who she was now in the process of waving too. This fox like girl, only known as Kusajishi Yachiru shouldn't be able to have that much power or even the competent skills needed to fight at such a level that she displayed.

The sound of clapping was soon silenced when a howl of anger was heard from the medic center within the stadium and one pissed off Inuzuka Tsume leaped into the stadium floor looking for a fight. The angry Inuzuka woman was seeing red and was ready to kill the one person, nay the one _thing_ that had robbed her son of a chance of giving her grandkids in the near future. The instant the medics had taken her son from the battlefield she was there to see him to the special emergency station that was always setup for the far more seriously injured opponents. When she saw her son's dog bone and two tennis balls sliced completely off from where they were _supposed _to be attached she lost it heading back out to avenge her son's loss at being a Father or loving women in general.

Kiba would now have the viciousness equivalent to that of a dust mite.

"I'LL KILL YOU! YOU TOOK MY BOY'S PRIDE AWAY YOU LITTLE BEAST!" yelled Tsume her sword drawn in her right hand, her left hand had claws, and her teeth were practically foaming as if she caught rabies.

"Roar Zabimaru!" said Renji using his now snake like sword from his position to strike in front of the woman kicking up the ground making Tsume, despite her blind rage, have the decency to jump back, and regain a slim if any at all form of consciousness.

Renji for his part had been out and about making final preparations on his end with all the others until he was finished his task before sneaking into the stadium to watch the fights. The heavily tattooed man had unfortunately missed Ichigo's fight with Grimmjow, but got to see Yachiru's instead along with wincing at the final part before seeing the angry Mother wishing to take her anger out on the little girl.

"Thanks a lot Tattoo-chan!" said Yachiru before fully entering the doorway to be greeted by her "Genin" teammates, who escorted her back up the stairs to the fighter's box.

Renji just gave her a mock salute even though he knew she didn't see it and now turned his full attention to the angry Inuzuka now glaring at him for his interference.

'He dares interfere!' thought Tsume ready to take her rage now out on Renji.

"Um...Inuzuka-san I don't know if you know this, but we have a match to get on with so if you could move out of the way or go take care of your gi-I mean son, we can continue on with the exams," said Kisuke taking out a little fan from his pocket and started cooling himself off as he simply leaned on his cane in a bored type fashion.

"Stay out of this Mist Ninja! This is not your fight or a loss for you so you wouldn't or couldn't understand what I'm feeling right now," said Tsume ready to tear through the little fox child and turn her into her new scarf to wear during the winter season.

"All the same could you leave the arena? You are making quite a scene and it's our turn to fight," said Sado, as he and Han'nya were now on the stadium arena floor waiting for the chance to fight.

Snarling at the two from Mist and the one from Shinigami, Tsume left back to her seat in the Council room box knowing that her son was in good hands with the doctors. One way or another she would have that girl's head on a pike and hang it from the Inuzuka Clan house before the day was over.

"Well that was slightly boring. Well ladies and gentlemen, without any further delay let the next match between Han'nya and Sado officially...BEGIN!" said Kisuke bringing his hand down and the two warriors got ready for battle.

The two Shinobi took their fighting stance with Sado changing his arm like he did in the Preliminary fights and Han'nya getting into his Kenpo Taijutsu style of fighting. Each of them swore upon themselves they would show what they could do on the beliefs that they stood for and not fall unless they could no longer live before the fight was officially over.

Fortunately, (for both villages they represent that is) the fight never got to _that_ point, as the two Taijutsu based combatants had taken such damage that neither could get up. A partially cracked masked Han'nya had summoned his deadly claws hidden beneath his gloves, used what little chakra he had left for speed to leap over the giant man, and slashed deeply into Sado's back before succumbing to chakra depletion. Sado fell into unconsciousness due to lack of blood and chakra depletion on account of his right arm using so much of the later. Several Mist and Shinigami Shinobi appeared and took them away not trusting the Leaf Medics to take the necessary care to keep them alive.

Kisuke declared the match a draw.

It was about that time that Rin made her move as planned and rose from her seat before heading towards the Shikage's extensively large booth making heads both commoner to Kage turn their heads in her direction. When she arrived the Shikage, Kazekage, and the Mizukage greeted her warmly before inviting her to sit with them in a chair given to her by one of the Death Four. Everyone was of course shocked that some of the most key influential people in all of the Elemental Countries would be sitting together on one large booth at the Chuunin Exams.

"Will Akimichi Choji and Ayasegawa Yumichika please head to the arena floor to begin the fifth match of the Chuunin Exam Finals," said Kisuke once more waving his little fan at his face to keep himself cooled off under the hot sun.

Damn you global warming.

"Despite you coming from an ugly place I will do the honorable and beautiful thing to do here and give you a chance to forfeit this fight. The Shikage speaks highly of you as well as the Akimichi Clan for understanding how it feels being discriminated against. Just like the Nara and Aburame Clan get ridiculed for their bloodlines that makes the weird or as most people here to consider...unnatural," said Yumichika waving back some hair from his face.

"Thanks, but no thanks pal. I have so much to prove from the last Chuunin Exam that if I back out now I would be insulting everyone else that came before me given that offer and denied," said Choji with his face filled with determination and strength.

"For a moment, you almost sounded beautiful. Nevertheless, I have a duty to my Shikage and though I respect you I must unfortunately destroy you now. Please forgive me for my actions Shikage-sama," said Yumichika drawing his sword before raising it to his chest while it pointed upward like a swordsman giving a salute before a duel with another.

'I won't go down. I owe it to Hinata, Tenten, Shino, and to you to above everyone else Naruto for fighting with everything you had _plus_ more!' thought Choji ready to fight having practiced these past 3 years to train himself to go faster thus removing himself of his clans natural weakness.

"Hopefully your clan won't hold it against me if I kill you here in such an ever beautiful manner. 'Bloom for me Fuji Kujaku!'" said Yumichika, as his sword glowed and turned into four mean looking scythe heads that looked like they could destroy anything or quite possibly anyone that was on the receiving end of their wrath.

"Just so you know, I may be bigger in size then most here in Konoha, but that does not make me slow," said Choji before activating his clan armor to become more defined and tight around his body to allow him to move with less resistance.

"Then consider this a test of speed. RUN!" said Yumichika swinging his sword down on Choji, who moved out of the way if just barely.

The ground where Choji once stood now had four deep cuts making the plump individual very nervous in the fact that if Yumichika hit him just once with that sword he would be royally screwed.

'Well at least it can't be worse then training with Tenten when she threw her weapons at me to increase my speed and...HOLY CRAP!' thought Choji, as Yumichika was soon swinging his blade down upon him cutting some of his hair in the near miss.

"I'll give you this much Akimichi-san, you are much faster then I give you credit for, but still I am much faster then you by far," said Yumichika smiling at his enemy though you couldn't see it due to his swan skull mask blocking the view of it.

Choji dodged several more times landing several kicks and punches to his opponent when he was drawn in only for Yumichika to laughed occasionally. Even though the man was rubbing his rib cage from one of the harder hits it seemed to barely stop movements of the feminine man's attempts to literally slice the fat out of him.

"Okay since hurting you at my current size isn't working I will just have to increase it by several times. 'Akimichi Clan Art: Expansion Jutsu!'" said Choji going through several hand signs and expanding his physical body several times his natural size.

"Nice, but doubling your size by several times its natural state is really not the smartest thing to do. All it does it make you an even bigger target. 'Shadow Clone Jutsu!'" said Yumichika making four clones of himself, which were now on each side of now "well rounded" Choji pressing their swords against Choji's front, sides, and back while the original was on top with his four scythe blades pressed near the boy's head.

"How did you know the Shadow Clone Jutsu? That technique is only known in Konoha and can only be done by one person," said Choji shocked that someone else other then Naruto and possibly several Jounin could do that Jutsu.

"A very beautiful person taught it to us upon traveling to Shinigami and offered to teach us it in exchange for a few days rest," said Yumichika leaving subtle hints in his lie of the identity of the Shadow Clone Jutsu teacher.

"Proctor! I forfeit on account that I would be dead right now if I move and be killed by my opponent," said Choji slightly depressed that he had come so far and yet was not able to go even farther like he had hoped.

Akimichi Choji forfeits the winner is Ayasegawa Yumichika!" said Kisuke getting a lot of booing from the crowd not liking the fact that one of their own lost to the Shinigami Shinobi.

"Such an ugly response. No wonder Uzumaki-san hates them so much," said Yumichika to himself before removing his clones from existence and walking up to the fighter's box.

He didn't know that Choji heard him.

'He knew Naruto? I guess he kind of had to considering both of them know the Shadow Clone Jutsu,' thought Choji looking at the Shinobi in shock at this little bit of news and wondered if he should tell Tsunade about it before heading up to the fighter's box too.

"Okay people now before we continue were going to have what I like to call the 'Half-Time Show' before we resume fighting. Ladies and gentlemen please give a warm round of applause to the temporarily resurrected band _**AC/DC**_ as they come from the other side to play for you at the request of the Shikage..._'Hells Bells'_," said Kisuke backing up as smoke from the center of the arena floor as the sounds of bells one hears in a temple sounded off.

(Sound of the guitar being played followed later by drums)

_I'm a rolling thunder, a pouring rain_

_I'm comin' on like a hurricane_

_My lightning's flashing across the sky_

_You're only young but you're gonna die_

_I won't take no prisoners, won't spare no lives_

_Nobody's putting up a fight_

_I got my bell, I'm gonna take you to hell_

_I'm gonna get you, Satan get you_

_Hell's Bells_

_Yeah, Hell's Bells_

_You got me ringing Hell's Bells_

_My temperature's high, Hell's Bells_

_I'll give you black sensations up and down your spine_

_If you're into evil you're a friend of mine_

_See my white light flashing as I split the night_

_'Cause if God's on the left, then I'm stickin' to the right_

_I won't take no prisoners, won't spare no lives_

_Nobody's puttin' up a fight_

_I got my bell, I'm gonna take you to hell_

_I'm gonna get you, Satan get you_

_Hell's Bells_

_Yeah, Hell's Bells_

_You got me ringing Hell's Bells_

_My temperature's high, Hell's Bells_

(Sounds of the electric guitar going crazy)

_yeow_

_Hell's Bells, Satan's comin' to you_

_Hell's Bells, he's ringing them now_

_Hell's Bells, the temperature's high_

_Hell's Bells, across the sky_

_Hell's Bells, they're takin' you down_

_Hell's Bells, they're draggin' you around_

_Hell's Bells, gonna split the night_

_Hell's Bells, there's no way to fight, yeah_

(Sound of the electric guitar building up)

_Ow, ow, ow, ow_

(Sound of an electric guitar going higher in pitch before ending smoothly)

When the music stopped the Shikage was on his feet with those in his booth along with all their Shinobi clapping at the performance given. It was a good song worthy of this day since it represented the Shikage's fight with the Uchiha that would happen soon in the day.

After the half time show the next three fights went by fast as the Shikage had secretly planned with the first one Nii Yugito so the fight with Sasuke could star sooner. With Uryu Ishida he forfeited his own match against Madarame Ikkaku since the two would soon be needed later for the battle to come. Seta Sojiro surprised even the Shikage as he forfeited stating that it went against his belief to harm an angel like Inoe Orihime before bowing to his Shikage as a form of an apology. Finally the second to last fight between one Shinomori Aoshi and Hajime Saito was a double forfeit due to both participants of the match refused to fight each other knowing it would be a draw between them if they did.

Besides they too would be needed for later and they also wanted to be conscious for the fight between their Shikage A.K.A Uzumaki Kenpachi and Uchiha Sasuke.

"Well that was quick and boring, but I think we can make it up to you folks with the next match I think we are all looking forward too. Would the Shikage of Shinigamigakure no Sato and Uchiha Sasuke of Konoha please enter the ring for your match," said Kisuke looking up at the two before taking a few steps back knowing that when these two fight it was going to be nasty.

"_**Kimimaro, please go to Hyuuga Hinata escort her up here to sit in my seat,"**_ said the Shikage rising from his chair while Kimimaro bowed and left to do as ordered.

"Why do you want her here Shikage-sama?" said Rin looking at robed warrior walking towards the steps that would lead him to his fight with Sasuke.

"_**Simple Water Daimyo-sama. I want Hyuuga Hinata to be treated like royalty that she is and there is no better place to start then in the guest seat of the Death Shadow,"**_ said the Shikage before leaving their line of sight as he headed towards the area floor.

Uchiha Sasuke was thrilled that he would finally have a chance at that inferior creature that was the Shikage and destroy the Hidden Shinigami Village in one match. No doubt the man never planned out a successor so early in the game and with the Death Shadow gone Sasuke could recruit as many of them to his side as he wished. Who knows? Maybe he could find a woman he found attractive worthy of being his wife, who would be strong and give him strong Uchiha children when the time came.

As he entered the arena floor, he heard the cheers of the people calling his name with the fan-girls all screaming "SASUKE-KUN!" wishing he would make love to them. There was no doubt they wanted to help in the restoration of his clan, but for him they were all weak and he didn't want weak Uchiha children in his clan.

Sasuke was so into the people around him that he failed to notice the dark clouds forming above the stadium and the temperature cooling area down as a result.

Within moments the Shodaime Shikage of the Hidden Village of Shinigami arrived still wearing his robes and concealing his face much to everyone's annoyance. They wanted to know who was under those Kage robes that had become the bane of their existence for what seemed like centuries to them. This figure was currently responsible for making all of Konoha weaker then when the Uzumaki kid had left to do his own thing in life.

"All right you two before we start I just want to know are we clear on the terms of this match considering the stipulations involved," said Kisuke looking between the two with careful eyes knowing that this was going to get messy if he were lax about this for one second.

"Yes we know the stipulations and the way to win can we please start now. I want to see this guy set himself on fire as promised when he loses," said Sasuke getting more cheers from the crowd and more screams from the fan-girls.

It was cut off by the intense laughter coming from the Shikage.

"_**You really think you can beat me? You couldn't beat me the last Sasuke-teme. You had Kakashi-teme retrieve you after I knocked you on your ASS!"**_ said the Shikage now pointing his finger at the Uchiha in question making everyone look at the robed figure in confusion or shock for those that did and did not know what was going on.

"W-What? What did you just say?" said Sasuke knowing only one person would call him that name and only one person had ever truly defeated him in a life or death battle.

"It couldn't be him. How could the demon become a Kage of a village," whispered a now shocked Kakashi to himself from his spot in the stadium watching everything with some worry not sensing a figure behind him.

"You are such an arrogant fool," said Yoruichi appearing right behind a VERY surprised Kakashi, who spun around to see a cat like woman wearing orange and black.

"Indeed," said Zangetsu, as Kakashi turned to face him while trying to raise his headband to reveal his Sharingan, only to turn back around to face Yoruichi when he felt her chakra spike just before rushing him and slamming her palm into his stomach.

Kakashi's natural eye widened as the pain rushed to meet his brain, but before he could cry out in pain to alert any Leaf Shinobi, his second surprise attacker simply consumed him by the crimson cloak the man was wearing.

Then all went black for the Shinobi Cyclops.

"_**You heard me **__**TEME**__**! Didn't think I would come back? After what seemed to be such a long time ago after our fight at the Valley of the End I wouldn't want to miss this day for almost anything else. With me being betrayed as well as nearly being killed by our so called sensei I swore to myself I would come back to tear this shit hole of a village a new ass!"**_ said Kenpachi before removing his removing the gloves from his hands that were soon followed by his robes revealing his spiky hair with bells and his fox skull like mask.

"N-Naruto?!" said Sasuke looking at his former teammate and what he considered his best friend despite their differences.

Tsunade leaped from her seat to the booth railing along with Jiraiya, who were shocked out of their minds at seeing the boy again.

"That's not my name anymore Sasuke. I go by a name I gave myself so I could start anew and it's a name that reflects me more then my last one. I now go by the infamous name of Uzumaki...Kenpachi!" said Kenpachi laughing behind his skull mask that seemed to glow slightly with an eerie red.

'He changed his name so no one would suspect we were looking for him when he went to Water Country since no one had ever heard of him. Then he became the Shikage without anyone noticing it was him because he found a way to keep everyone that was looking for him thinking he was somewhere else, when he was right next door to Fire Country and Konoha the _whole_ time,' thought Sasuke surprised etched upon his face in sheet horror of knowing the identity of his opponent.

"You seemed surprised Uchiha-teme? Tell me...did you like my little gift I gave you two weeks ago? Your big brother Itachi hanging from the old police station your little bastard family founded so many years past. I thought it was fitting since he killed your clan and all, but then I guess you can't fulfill your vow to kill him can you? If I didn't hate your guts so much, your sensei, and/or your clan I could almost pity you," said Kenpachi right before removing his skull mask to reveal his face.

'It is Demon/Naruto-san/kun!' thought everyone that didn't know before seeing the now revealed warrior throw his mask up towards Kimimaro, who caught it easily.

"Now you know, who you are fighting Sasuke. Scared?" said Kenpachi smiling his ever crazy smile that made almost everyone shiver in fear.

"You wish loser. The only reason you won our fight was because of the demon chakra, which was an unfair advantage," said Sasuke trying to find an excuse for his loss at the Valley of the End.

"What about the Curse Seal Orochimaru gave you? You talk about fighting unfairly when all I did was level the playing field since we are equal in terms of comparing bloodlines," said Kenpachi

"What? You have a bloodline?" said Sasuke shocked along with everyone else in Konoha that didn't know since they believed that such a thing would have eventually manifested itself before them as time passed.

But it did.

The defiling of the Hokage Monument, the chases that came shortly after the pranks he had pulled, pranks where he outran ANBU ranked Shinobi, and finally...the very fact that Kenpachi, formally known as Naruto, had caught up to Sasuke at the Valley of the End. The end result being a fight that Naruto had won despite it being a hellish battle, that in the aftermath that came shortly after confronting each other, Naruto was still able to live, _and_ survive a Chidori to his chest a _second_ time only now from his backstabbing sensei.

"You're not as slow as I thought would be teme! You have your _puny_ little Sharingan Eyes, against MY family's bloodline known simply as...the Energerigan! It's a bloodline, which grants me near limitless stamina and endurance when needed the most whether to outrun all the ANBU chasing me as a kid, outrunning a mob, and/or my own _personal_ favorite...to beat the holy hell out of stuck up assholes like you," said Kenpachi smiling at his shocked foe while many others were shocked too knowing only one man other then Uzumaki had that once thought to be extinct bloodline.

The late Namikaze Minato...the Yondaime Hokage of Konoha.

"You are..._his_ son?!" said Sasuke while staring at Kenpachi's smiling face remembering how his Father hated the Namikaze Clan hearing him curse the Yondaime's bloodline that seemed to negate the Uchiha's own when it came to fighting.

"Yeah I am his son. Though personally...I hold no love for the man or the village he died protecting. Not after all the shit these people put me through when I was younger," said Kenpachi turning his head slowly towards the Hokage Booth before glaring harshly at the Council members that had deprived him of his inheritance for so long.

The said Council members trembled in fear instantly.

'Poor Kenpachi-kun. So many years of suffering have scarred him more then any weapon human or demon made ever could,' thought Hinata while Temari was thinking the same thing though she sent some killer intent towards a frightened Sakura, who was looking at her _equally_ fear filled Mother for help.

'Cry to mommy all you want you pink haired little bitch, but before this day is over your head will be removed from your skinny little body after I help Kenpachi-kun make you suffer. Let's see what happens when your punching bag decides to grow big muscled tree trunk arms and decides to punch back with the strength that rivals a demon lord,' thought Temari, who was looking forward to destroying that fan-girl disgrace of a Shinobi.

"Proctor, start the match so I can kill this chicken shit Uchiha," said Kenpachi to Kisuke in a somewhat bored tone as if the young man before him wasn't much of a challenge at all.

The tension was so thick that no one cared to notice the sky was getting darker and more eerie by the second.

"Don't get over confident loser. I've grown stronger since the last time we fought and I intend to win this time too. Maybe if you're lucky I'll name one of my kids I have with Hinata after you if he turns out to be a failure like he's named after," said Sasuke now smirking knowing that the only way to get to his former teammate were his "precious people" as he called them.

'Everything is ready,' thought Zangetsu to his vessel knowing Kenpachi would get the meaning behind the words before getting a mental nod of understanding from the man.

"You are so overconfident I have a strong need to puke on you right now knowing that alone could defeat you. Did you know I had to go through several obstacles when this all started just to set this entire thing in motion? First, I had to go through Akatsuki, then the Sound Ninja's, then some bandits in Water Country, the previous Mizukage, the previous Water Daimyo, more Akatsuki members, Orochimaru, Kabuto, a countless number of Konoha Hunter Ninja's, a countless number of spies, Konoha Root ANBU, one Uchiha Itachi, and finally...you what? Rather then speak his name before I put you on the list of people I'm going to kill, I want you to look up into my Kage Booth just WHOSE name I was going to say," said Kenpachi pointing to a now wavering Genjutsu that revealed to everyone's shock a crucified Kakashi, who looked like had been through all nine levels of hell and back.

"Kakashi-sensei?!" said Sasuke looking from Kenpachi to his teacher as did everyone else and at the horror of what the white haired man looked like.

Kakashi's clothing was battered and ripped open from whatever happened to him with the remains clinging to him now soaking in what he had left of his blood. All the blood he was losing came from the deep wounds he sustained in his legs, chest, arms, neck, and face. All at the hands of his merciless attackers, who in a final insult to him removed his mask, left him bare-chested with it covered in blood, and had his eye socket holding his Sharingan Eye being _roughly_ torn open while pinned to the Uzumaki spiral that was his crucifix.

"How do you like the man's new look? Was it a bit over the top? I don't," said Kenpachi, as he now smiled at Zangetsu's and Yoruichi's handy work on the man.

It was then that the female Water Daimyo, in all of her infinite wisdom rose up from her prestigious seat and approached the fallen Leaf Shinobi. It was in that brief moment that the two looked at each other, that Kakashi thought the Lady of Water Country would be able to show him mercy and free him.

Key word being _brief_, as the woman slapped the man hard across the face leaving a very red and _unhealthy_ looking red shaped hand mark across his face shocking nearly all if not the entire stadium audience. Kakashi himself was startled since he had (as far as he knew) done nothing wrong to deserve that. Right? Sure, he favored Sasuke over his other two students and read his Icha Icha Paradise in front of everyone around him, but...that was it! What reason could this woman hate him that she would strike him across the face instead of freeing him from his current prison?

His answer came in the form of Water Daimyo removing her mask.

"Hello Kakashi. It's been a long time my old _teammate_," said Rin glaring at the man and showing her Inuzuka like teeth at the same time.

"R-Rin? W-What are y-you d-d-doing h-here?" said Kakashi finding it hard to breath a little under his old teammates gaze.

"So you actually remember me? I thought you would have forgotten me after all this time considering you forgot about Minato-sensei. You KNEW he was his son and you favored the Uchiha instead. What's more is you tried to kill the boy with your own original Jutsu that you taught Sasuke not to use against Gaara in the last Chuunin Exams, but to use in killing Naruto should the opportunity ever came up," said Rin having broken into the one eyed man's house earlier when he wasn't around and found the man's personal diary.

"Y-You don't u-understand R-Rin I-I owed O-Obito for e-every...," said Kakashi, only to be silenced by the back of Rin's hand delivering another powerful blow to the Jounin's face.

"Don't give me that crap! You owed Obito nothing. You just wanted to have the title as the Jounin Sensei that trained Sasuke while stunting the growth of the 'Demon' as you so openly call him in your diary. That's right Hatake-teme I know everything and I know it was YOU, who told the Orphanage about Naruto holding the fox demon, YOU spread the words about Naruto holding the demon knowing you wouldn't get caught, and YOU were the one, who provided detailed information for the mobs that always attacked Naruto on his Birthday _every_ year," said Rin having read each page the man had written down about Naruto carefully.

"You're no angel of mercy yourself Rin. You left and therefore are just as guilty as I am in hating him so much," said Kakashi trying to make Rin feel some of the guilt she was trying to pin on him.

"Perhaps, _but_ had I known this would happen I would have rescued the boy from yours as well as all of Konoha's own personal bigotry like ways and would have raised him like he was my own pup. It wouldn't have mattered, who was sent after me I say to hell with the ANBU, the Council, and even the late Sarutobi Sandaime be _damned_ if I let all of them stop me from doing it had I been there. As for you Kakashi I can easily say with a clear conscious that where I'm going when I die is not a place you are going. I'll give you a hint as to your destination, what we humans call Hell..._demons_ call home!" said a very angry beyond all means Rin before she spit in Kakashi's face and walked back to her seat to watch the soon to be fight.

"And now...there is nothing left standing in the way of our fight!" said Kenpachi smiling his ever sinister smile before licking his lip around his pointed teeth.

"Okay without further delay's I hereby announce that the 'First Blood Match' of these here Chuunin Exams officially begins...NOW!" said Kisuke real quick before running a good safe distance away from them, which just so happened to next a tree near the ever so big stadium wall.

"Well you heard the man. Take your best shot while I stay right here without moving a single muscle," said Kenpachi, removing his upper red and black clothing leaving him completely shirtless.

"What do your mean take your best shot?" said Sasuke looking slightly intimidated while some of the girls had blushes and nosebleeds from seeing all the muscle the man was now showing off.

Hinata and Temari were trying their hardest not too have either come across their faces.

"I mean take your best shot at making me bleed first. I'm giving you freebee hit to make me bleed right here, right now, and in front of everyone here friend or foe. You see I'm so confident that you are so much weaker then me I'm going to give you the chance to actually kill me. Come on. Do it for old time's sake like you did at the Valley of the End and ram a Chidori right through my heart. Or maybe you want to aim for my face? My stomach perhaps? Or maybe you want to ram it right into the center of my chest like I did your brother's sword to him when I ended his miserable life," said Kenpachi having his arms out wide inviting the Uchiha to attack him.

"Wow Ken-chan your SO nice of you!" said Yachiru from the fighter's box jumping up and down with excitement at seeing the fight.

"I know aren't I just a _**bleeding heart **_of generosity," said Kenpachi turning his head to look at Yachiru in the fighter's box before turning to the Uchiha and pointing to his long since healed chest wound as if to signify a point.

"You're nuts!" said Sasuke though he had to admit that the offer was more then tempting for him to take.

"This coming from the same guy, who wanted to kill his best friend to gain the ultimate form of the Sharingan? Come on Sasuke-teme quick being such a pussy and HIT ME WITH YOUR GOD DAMNED CHIDORI!" said Kenpachi while ignoring the cries of Tsunade and Jiraiya telling the man to stop it from happening.

"As you wish loser though with you I think I'll take it up a level. 'Rakiri!'" said Sasuke making hand signs for the Rakiri and charged right at his larger opponent with blinding speed with his Sharingan activated to give him the much needed edge in the fight.

Or so he thought.

Granted for a young man of Sasuke's age the speed was impressive to all who saw it, but to one Uzumaki Kenpachi it was like a rabbit watching a snail move. A snail's pace was completely slow and boring.

Deciding to go for the spot he had hit nearly 3 years ago Sasuke rammed his Rakiri into Kenpachi as he had before at the Valley of the End right where the heart was located. The last Uchiha had made solid contact with the massive giant of a man, who to everyone's slight surprise and credit didn't move an inch or look at the opposing right arm that had held the ever so deadly Jutsu. All that mattered was that there was the distinct sound of a dripping liquid where the two were and its sounds echoed throughout the stadium as civilian and Shinobi held their breaths at the outcome of what seemed like an already over the fight.

Someone was bleeding. The question was...who?

(A/N: YAY! Finally done. How was it? Was it good? I would have been done sooner, but the power went out for a while do to a small wind storm then when it came back on my Internet went up and down for a couple of days. All of which was due to a power surge that caused the modem to go nuts preventing me from reading fics and getting ideas. We had to get a new one and I was writing once more once it was up and running. Real quick question for all of you and be honest...should I make a Bleach fic and the pairing would be an interesting (hear me out) idea. How does a Kenpachi harem fic sound? It's never been done before and I want to at _least_ give it a try with what I have in mind. Tell me what you think. Until next time...PEACE!!!)


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13-The End to All Things

_Drip...drip...drip...drip_

That was the sound they all heard for all to hear it fall.

_Drip...drip...drip...drip_

The sight of it was unmistakable to those who saw it.

_Drip...drip...drip...drip_

The smell was undeniable to those who could smell it.

_Drip...drip...drip...drip_

It was the sight, sound, and smell of blood.

Blood dripping onto the ground was all that was seen, smelled, and heard for the next few minutes as neither Uchiha Sasuke nor Uzumaki Kenpachi formerly known as Uzumaki Naruto moved. Most had thought that Sasuke had won the match while those, who knew Kenpachi when he was Naruto knew better then to underestimate the man.

_Especially_, when that very same man, who was now the Shikage of Shinigami no Sato holds the title as the most surprising Shinobi in Konoha...when he was still loyal to it.

Tsunade held her breath wondering why the boy now turned man that she saw as her little brother had taken a Rakiri to his chest and in the exact same spot that the Uchiha hit 3 years ago with the weaker version known as the Chidori no less. It made no sense for the Kage of Shinigamigakure no Sato to simply take such a powerful assassination Jutsu to the chest and NOT do anything.

Suddenly, Sasuke screamed in pain reeling back, clutching his right arm used in hitting Kenpachi with the Rakiri, and even more shocking was even _more _blood spraying out from the Uchiha's arm from various places. No one could believe that their pride of Konoha that Uchiha Sasuke had fallen at the hands of using his own attack without the victim of the attacker receiving the necessary wound given from the attack. Was it some trick? Did the demon cheat them in the deal when he said he wouldn't' hit Sasuke and let the prodigy have the first _free_ move?

All they could do was watch and find out.

Sasuke had no choice, but to fall on his knees in pain as he felt like his very hand and arm went through steel without his Rakiri to pierce it before he left the attack hit its target. He gritted his teeth and strengthened his resolve to stand despite the pain in his arm having felt much worse then this at the hands of his enemy. With his Sharingan activated, Sasuke stared into the one eye of Kenpachi, who was currently smiling that sick, smug, and shark like smile at him. How can this _mountain_ before him that was up until 3 years ago once shorter then the other kids in the Academy now stronger then ever. Where was this power coming from? How could he, the boy from strongest Shinobi Clan in Konoha outside of the Hyuuga, win against this behemoth, and claim the power that was rightfully his?

"Is that all you got teme? An upgraded version of that weak Chidori? Kakashi-teme from my understanding knows over a thousand Jutsu's with his Sharingan, yet despite that you use _this_ particular Jutsu to try and kill me? For supposedly being a natural 'genius' as the villagers labeled you...you sure are one stupid idiot. Your one free shot to kill me, to win this match that I _generously _gave you, and you blew it by using a B-Class Assassination Jutsu. I'm insulted. To think that I once called you a rival," said Kenpachi drawing out his sword as he finished speaking his smile left him while using his left hand to wipe off the Uchiha's blood from his bare chest.

"Shut up! You think I'm just going to stand here and take your insults lying down? I'm an Uchiha! I'M THE BEST!" said Sasuke his eyes filled with hate and malice before he drew his sword out with his left hand and slashed at Kenpachi with all his strength.

The sword shattered into a thousand pieces shocking everyone at the sight of the blade that was made by the Uchiha was thought to be indestructible. The air became tense with fear for the Uchiha's safety as Kenpachi placed the tip of his sword on Sasuke's new Leaf Shinobi headband since the other one 3 years ago was damaged beyond repair. Sasuke didn't stop attacking though as he used what Taijutsu he could only to find his body was becoming bruised and sore in the process. It was like hitting solid unbending steel and in doing so forced Sasuke to his knees in pain physically from hitting Kenpachi and from the mentality of his enemy's strength outdoing his own.

"What's the point in fighting you now? You're so weak after using one whole Jutsu and your now broken sword leaving your stance with what's left of your weapon being worse then an amateur wielding one with _both_ his hands. I cannot believe how boring you have made this fight become Sasuke-teme and just when I was looking forward to the potential possibility of having a good battle. 3 year ago I could have ended your life then and there, but I showed mercy to prove to you what I believed in was and still is right. Without such a belief in you I see that you will _never_ become strong enough to hurt much less kill me. I don't like to kill weaklings on account that it make me weak in return so I'm going to let you live with your shame teme. Deal with it," Kenpachi looking down at Sasuke, sighing before turning around, picking up his upper closes, and leaving the Uchiha on the ground as nothing more then a broken spirit knowing that was much worse then death.

"You're just walking away? Like a coward?!" said Sasuke ignoring the man's word while nearly yelling his own with the last part more then the others.

His only answer from Kenpachi caused him to gasp as the air became intense from large increase in chakra pressure that came down on him and all of the people in the stadium.

"A coward is a man or woman, who cannot and will not fight against the enemies before them no matter what the odds are. They would rather flee then fight for what he or she truly believes in or simply put...they are just afraid to die with honor. If you think I am a coward Sasuke then what does that make you? Think about that knowing you will never rebuild your clan knowing you lost to the terms of our agreement," said Kenpachi finally lifting the chakra pressure off the people and Uchiha so they could think clearly at what was just said at the end.

"W-What?" said Sasuke wondering what his old former rival meant when the last part.

"Winner by drawing first blood first is Uzumaki Kenpachi: Shikage of Shinigamigakure no Sato!" said Kisuke raising his hand toward Kenpachi, who got cheers from Yachiru, the other Shinigami Shinobi, and applauses from his friends scattered about closest to him.

It was when Kisuke announced that Kenpachi was the winner that Sasuke remembered the explicit terms of what would happen if he lost. His clan, his legacy, and of course his very bloodline would die with him as the deal was to never try to rebuild the Uchiha Clan or sire children at all. Period. End of discussion. Game over.

'No I won't let him have the last laugh. I'm an Uchiha! I'm above the rules. I am _beyond_ them!' thought Sasuke getting angrier by the second as the Curse Seal on his neck now fully activated healing his right arm, his wounds, and transforming him immediately into the winged creature he was before those 3 years ago at the Valley of the End.

'So the real Sasuke has finally decided to reveal himself and to finally play huh? Good,' thought Kenpachi grinning as he looked over his shoulder to see the ever familiar form from 3 years ago.

Kenpachi was going to enjoy cutting this butt ugly birds wings.

"_**I don't care if I did lose to you in this stupid fight or the terms we agreed upon. I'll make Hinata mine whether it's consensual or if I have to beat her into submission. I will restore the Uchiha Clan to greatness and I'll start by destroying YOU!"**_ said an enraged Sasuke channeling his chakra into making another Rakiri and sending it into his sword hilt to make look like a sword made of lightning.

"Don't tell me what you're going to do teme...just do it. Unless of course...YOU are the one who's a _coward_!" said Kenpachi motioning for Sasuke to attack him with his left hand before using it to flip the Uchiha off knowing it would make him even angrier.

"_**DIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEE!"**_ yelled Sasuke charging at Kenpachi with blinding speed with his lightning sword scarring the earth behind him ready to swing it at just the right moment to chop his enemy in half.

"Seeing as how you are an Uchiha...you can go first," said Kenpachi grinning up a storm with bloodlust filling his eye and licking his lip with new found hope at a good fight.

Sasuke swung his electric blade hard at his large foe, who was blocking with his own sword and parried several more hits before kicking the Uchiha back several feet. The raven haired boy gritted his teeth letting out a demonic growl before he went back to swinging his sword slightly higher then an amateur level at Kenpachi, who held his own against the Uchiha. Even when he let the blade hit him it still didn't pierce is skin.

Sure it made Kenpachi's skin all nice and warm, but by no means did such a weak person with a weak weapon hurt him or even leave a scar on him. I mean seriously, was it too much to ask a weakling like Sasuke to land one good scar on his body? Even if it meant the scar came at he hands of that same old Jutsu now used in an entirely new form? I mean didn't Kenpachi deserve _some_ kind of entertainment then this same old charade?

Blocking once more, the much taller of the two swordsmen kicked the Sharingan user back yet again growing impatient with his former rival and saw just how big the gap was. It wasn't even a gap; Hell it was more of a freaking canyon the size of the large ocean that was between Water and Fire Country! To make matters more depressing, Sasuke was showing no signs of improvement whatsoever and quite frankly Kenpachi had hoped for at lakes worth of improvement. A small pond size worth at the very least, but from what the eye patch wearing man was seeing from his rival, after performing several hand signs for a one handed Earth Jutsu that created a large dome around Sasuke and containing the man, the Uchiha didn't even show a small rivers worth of improvement.

This was further proved as the dome of earth surrounding Sasuke soon exploded, with the said Uchiha once more charging at him while he was filled with rage. A Shinobi, who is professional doe not let his anger take hold of him and not caring if said opponent was no longer caring or amused could spell doom.

"_**YOU MUST DIE! DIE SO I CAN BE STRONG! GIVE ME YOUR STRNEGTH! GIVE ME YOUR POWER! I MUST HAVE IT! I AM AN UCHIHA! I AM A GOD AMONGST THESE WORMS!"**_ yelled Sasuke, as he no longer held onto his sanity as he prepared to thrust his sword into Kenpachi.

"While I enjoy your passion Uchiha-teme in this otherwise boring fight, you seem to be lacking something that would be quite vital to your success. You see Sasuke...YOU'RE TOO SLOW!" said Kenpachi before moving out of the way so fast that the Sharingan didn't see it or what happened next that shocked Sasuke to no end.

His arm had been removed in a time span of less then a minute after Kenpachi connected with his sword taking Uchiha's appendage off its body shoulder and all. Sasuke screamed out in pain like a dying cat being thrown into a giant blender in Ninth Circle of Hell after skidding several feet from tripping leaving a long blood red trail in the process.

'Such a foolish creature surely does deserve to die, but not before I take away from him what he has been proud of since birth,' thought Kenpachi looking at his foe get back to his feet snarling like a wounded animal.

Kenpachi turned to the stands to see Zangetsu with Yoruichi next to him and signaled for them to come down to take away from Sasuke _THE_ very thing that made Uchiha Sasuke so valuable to the arrogant villagers of Konoha. The very thing that made him there pride and joy of an Uchiha Prodigy...his Sharingan Eyes. However, the twist in this plot was exactly _how_ Kenpachi was going to remove the Sharingan Eyes and it was not the way that everyone thought suspect he would.

Sasuke tried to stand, but found his entire body tied up with the white cloth that was his bondage putting the squeeze on the stems of his "wings" and making them go numb by depriving them of its blood flow. Zangetsu stood in front of Sasuke with a stone like face that was unreadable even to the Uchiha's Sharingan with Kenpachi walking up behind the two of them.

"Let's proceed the more I see his eyes the more I just want to carve them out then for what you have planned," said Zangetsu getting a nod from Kenpachi while nodding to Yoruichi, who tightened her hold on the white cloth that bound Sasuke.

"_**Let go of me! I'm an Uchiha I demand that you bow before me!" **_said Sasuke trying to break free from his confinement, but found his strength had left and his Curse Seal was starting to recede back to Level 1 before leaving him completely.

"I will never bow to a weakling like you Uchiha and quite frankly when I'm done with you and your precious bloodline that _**I**_ gave your clan...you are going to wish Kenpachi had killed you those 3 years ago," said Zangetsu his eyes become demonic fox red while his right hand cracked at the joints before becoming claw like.

After Yoruichi saw Zangetsu's nod she pulled Sasuke's headband off and with speed no bloodline limit enhanced eye could follow, the Nine Tailed Demon Lord thrust his fingers out into the forehead of the Uchiha, and as soon as he did that Sasuke screamed in pain.

"He's going to remove the Uchiha's ability to rebuild his clan! ALL KONOHA ROOT ANBU STOP AND KILL THEM!" said Haruno Yasha trying to save her daughter's husband to be before he had his bloodline taken away.

"Root was supposed to have been disbanded by the late Sandaime. You have committed treason against Konoha Danzo!" said Tsunade glaring at the man, who despite the swarm of Root ANBU heading towards such a strong foe smiled at the Hokage.

"Officially yes, but the majority of the Council felt that the Hokage should not have _all_ ofKonoha's military might in your less then capable hands and so we had decided to restart Root under our direct command," said Danzo, though he knew with one word from him, he could have the entire Council killed making him the leader of Root yet again.

"You bastards!" said Jiraiya looking on seeing the Root ANBU getting closer only to be struck down by Ikkaku, Yachiru, Yumichika, and...Lee and Neji?

'What the hell?' thought Tsunade and the rest of the people in the stadium.

"Naru...I mean Kenpachi-san, I finally understand what the dream I had all those years ago when I was recovering in the Hospital. I had to choose whether or not I would fight for Konoha that had become corrupt or the side that would destroy it and those, who needed to be destroyed. I choose to fight for you Kenpachi-san," said Neji hitting several Root ANBU fall at the hands of his Gentle Fist.

"YOSH! MY FLAMES OF YOUTH SHALL PUT OUT THIS CORRUPTION!" yelled Lee kicking two Root ANBU in the face and delivering a side ax kick to another.

It wasn't long before the rest of the Rookie Nine and Gai's team along with their said sensei's came to the arena floor having made their choice to stick by Kenpachi.

"TRAITORS! KILL THEM ALL!" yelled Danzo seeing his men being out done by these Shinobi that _dared_ stand against his ambition to make the village strong through war.

As more Root ANBU flooded the scene Kenpachi grinned before making a head motion to his forces in his Kage Booth and then proceed to charge into the heart of the fight.

"All right! Now we get to have some fun. It's about god damn time!" said Tayuya before leaping into the fray of things as Kidomaru took out six flare guns for each hand and shot a flare up in six different directions high as they went straight into the air.

Moments later explosion were heard all over Konoha. A new invasion had come only this time there would be no Sandaime to help them, there would be no Yondaime to fight for them. In the end...there would be only death and in the end all that would be for those that had fallen so far after the Yondaime died would face the wrath of yet another demon.

However, this time it was a demon that was not apart of nature, that had not come from Hell or wherever demons come from; they had created a demon on their own. They had created it through their own hate, fears and their own darkness that had become a self-fulfilling prophecy that the Sandaime had constantly warned the Council about if Naruto was not treated with the respect he deserved.

Now the village along with the people within its walls that ignored such warning were now paying for it all...in blood and their souls.

Hell's gates had been opened.

"My my this doesn't look to well for the Leaf," said Ichimaru Gin having risen up from his chair along with Aizen and Tousen already prepared to protect them both.

"Yes, but let's not move just yet. Let's see how this play's out a little bit more before we make our hasty retreat," said Aizen having sensed the fighting outside the walls of the Leaf Village since he was highly sensitive to chakra signatures no matter how high or low they were.

"Hurry up Zangetsu I feel exposed and to some degree vulnerable," said Yoruichi sensing her vessel was now well protected by the "Genin" that had entered the Chuunin Exam.

Not that she needed it.

"I will protect you Yoruichi-sama," said Kimimaro knowing this was important to his master and therefore would assist in its success.

"I'm almost done draining the last of the demonic charka that's pooled into the back of his eyes. It's how the Byakugan got mutated in the first place when I freed Madara of his Cage Bird Seal not knowing the consequences that it would bring," said Zangetsu pulling harder at the chakra and blood that held the mutated version of his demonic taint.

"Stop it! You can't take away the last part of what's left of my clan. IT'S NOT FAIR!" yelled Sasuke through his pain no longer under the power of the Curse Seal with the "wings" on his back been squeezed to a point they literally tore off his back due to the constant pressure being made by Yoruichi.

"What's not fair Uchiha is everything you were given on a silver platter as a kid should have been given to my vessel for containing me," said Zangetsu pulling the last of key component that made up the Sharingan out of Sasuke's body.

Seeing Zangetsu remove his blood covered hand from the Uchiha's forehead, Yoruichi removed her white cloth while Sasuke having fallen backwards closing and opening his eyes. Had anyone, but them seen the results of the bloodline's removal they would have been shocked to see what Sasuke's eyes had become.

Sasuke, just like Hyuuga Madara had before becoming an Uchiha...had the Byakugan.

"M-My family...l-legacy is a-all g-gone now," said Sasuke remembering all of the Uchiha Clan family members smiling at some point or another at him while all he did was scowl.

"Your family legacy should have died the very night I attacked _Hyuuga_ Sasuke, but your greedy bastard of a Father caused me to go on a rampage that made the Fourth Hokage give his life to seal me into his own son. If anyone should have gotten the royal screw job from these people it should have been _**YOU!**_" said Zangetsu before going through some hand signs and placing his hands on Sasuke again, who once more felt pain covering his forehead.

Sasuke didn't have the strength to resist screaming in pain that all Hyuuga Branch Family Members knew by heart what caused that pain. The now properly named Hyuuga Sasuke had been given the infamous Cage Bird Seal like his ancestor so many years ago only this time Zangetsu gave it a _demonic_ twist to it.

_This_ Cage Bird Seal could not be removed no matter what Seal or Jutsu was created to counter it and to make sure the former Uchiha now Hyuuga fulfilled his end of deal. In other words this _demon_ version of the Cage Bird Seal also acted as a permanent sterilizer as well as making the lively part to be forever limp for his already _little man_ between his legs.

"Kimimaro-san take _Hyuuga_ Sasuke away and prepare him for transporting back to the Shinigami Village where he will spend the end of his days locked away," said Zangetsu walking away from the former and unconscious Uchiha while the albino bowed his head despite all the fighting that was going on before picking the boy heading to the intended exit.

"Hey Yoruichi! You may want to assist your vessel in taking care of Gin, Aizen, and Tousen," said Kenpachi, as he picked up a Root ANBU and slammed him hard into the ground.

The Two-tailed Cat Demon was off faster then Gai without his weights on.

It wasn't long before Tsunade and Jiraiya leaped down to the stadium arena floor among the bloody mess with several _Konoha_ ANBU beside them that were loyal to her. As for the people within the stadium, they tried to escape from the growing fight below them as well as get to a nearby shelter due to the apparent invasion _outside_ of the stadium and Konoha in general. However, when they tried the found that a barrier had been created surrounding the entire stadium via seals Zangetsu made with the help of Yoruichi in the one month time staying in Konoha. The demon seals that were silently activated when the Chuunin Exams started prevented anyone and everyone who entered the stadium to leave the structure. Unless of course you were one of the two demon sealers that created it or someone they trusted and that person a seal to go through the barrier.

Kimimaro being such a person.

Naturally, the people trying to get out panicked and started protesting trying to pound on the chakra like barrier that was blocking their path only to find it wouldn't let them pass.

"Naruto what is going on?" said Tsunade looking at her surrogate little brother, who was now covered in the blood of the Root ANBU while the remaining force was with Danzo and the Council.

"I'm sorry, but...what did you just call me?" said Kenpachi sounding as if the name had no meaning to him anymore.

"Your name is Naruto! Uzumaki Naruto!" said Tsunade her eyes filled with tears and the sorrow that the boy that made her become the Fifth Hokage had become like this.

"Well at least you got the last name right, but not the first part. To clarify things for you both I no longer call myself by that name anymore and neither does Gamabunta or his other Toad subordinates for that matter. My name is Uzumaki Kenpachi, the name given to only the strongest member of the Uzumaki Clan," said Kenpachi smiling his ever shark like smile.

"Uzumaki Clan? What about your Father's last name?" said Jiraiya, who soon became nauseous at the chakra pressure and killer intent his former student was generating.

"Don't...speak his name. Whether it's his first or last name I don't want it spoken. I want his name to die with this village that he died protecting that deserved to be destroyed for what they put me through," said Kenpachi before turning his eye over to the fight above in the Iwa Kage Booth to his left.

Yugito, Rin, Kisuke, Yoruichi, and Soi Fong were fighting a hard battle against Aizen, Tousen, and Gin, who summoned large Jackals and Serpent Class Dragons to the keep the enemy at bay. Soi Fong, Kisuke, and Yoruichi were teaming up to take care of the summons and Tousen while Yugito and Rin fought the two powerful Kages before them.

"It seems Pussy-chan and Doggy-chan are having some trouble," said Yachiru popping her head over Kenpachi's shoulder that had a good view of them fighting.

"Yeah it would seem that way," said Kenpachi, as he saw Yugito dodge a piercing attack from Gin while Rin dodged a powerful A-Class Earth Jutsu that sent earth made spikes in all directions at her.

"Naru...," said Tsunade only to be silenced by a harsh glare at her telling her to shut up in using that name.

"My name is _Kenpachi_! Get it through that old dying brain of yours Grandma. Renji! I need you to help Kisuke, run interference on Tousen and keep him busy so Soi Fong and Yoruichi can deal with those two bastards summons," said Kenpachi, who saw Renji nod and run up the wall to go engage in the battle with Tousen.

"Shikage-sama! What do you want to do about the people up there?" said Ikkaku pointing up to where the Hokage Booth had been with the Council, who were starting to get little nervous at the bald man's pointing in their direction.

"Let's pay them a little visit. Coming you old hag and pervert?" said Kenpachi before he disappeared and then reappeared in front of the frightened _authoritative_ figures in all of Konoha.

"Go away Demon! Stay back or I'll...," said Haruno Yasha only to be silenced by a flying chakra enhanced kick by Yachiru to the woman's face sending the pink haired Council member flying into a nearby wall.

"That was for constantly hurting Ken-chan! _**NOW JUST SHUT UP OR I'LL KILL YOU MYSELF!**_" said Yachiru with her own demon chakra flaring up around her revealing the aura of a fox.

"Yachiru this is adult time go play with Kakashi back in our booth," said Kenpachi, as he knew that words would be said that little girl's should never hear.

"Okay Ken-chan! Bye Mommy Braidy-chan! Bye Mommy Windy-chan!" said Yachiru running off to tort...or rather play with the dying Leaf Shinobi as if what she just did was nothing out of the ordinary.

'She called me Mommy!' thought Temari with stars in her eyes at the thought with more children calling her that when she had kids with Kenpachi.

"Damn you Haruno's are just as bitchy as ever if not _more_! Tell me Haruno-teme just how many men did you have to literally screw before you became a Council member for this village? Why did you even marry that asshole you call a husband? I mean did you need a paternity test with Sakura so he would marry you or did that come after sleeping with several people during your little so called 'marriage'," said Kenpachi before looking at Sakura in her wheelchair, who was in tears with sorrow and anger at what he just said.

"Damn you demon filth and all your kind. You should have died when you were still an infant," said Danzo drawing a sword with his one good hand with his loyal bodyguard Sai next to him ready to fight.

No sooner had they done that, that a large shadow consumed there's and behind them was one angry Sajin fuming behind his helmet at the arrogant words of the Root Leader. Sai and Danzo acting on instinct honed by years of training and battle attacked and aimed for Sajin's head breaking the helmet to pieces revealing his fox like face to them all.

"Another Kyuubi!" said Homura in shock at seeing another fox like creature with the bi-pedal form of a human, as Sajin grabbed both Sai and Danzo by their throats squeezing them with all the strength he had.

"_**You retched humans think that you're so special because Kami has favored your form of species the most in your time of living in this world. What **__**arrogance**__**! To think that you possess this knowledge in the belief you are the superior species of your world is sickening to those, who have suffered because of your atrocities. Namely Kenpachi and ME!"**_ said Sajin growling as he bared his fox like teeth at the two in front of him before squeezing harder making his victims heads turn a dangerously purple.

Within mere moments their heads exploded spraying blood, bone, and brains everywhere.

"Well with that out of the way do you think its time Sakura knew the truth?" said Temari now appearing next to her future husband Kenpachi after flying up to the Kage Booth with the help of her Iron Fan along with Hinata, who simply appeared with a "poof" looking as majestic as ever.

"What truth? What are you talking about" said Sakura curiously looking at the three of them wondering what was going on and what secret they knew that she didn't.

"That my sweet Hinata-hime here left you completely empty inside of your reproductive department," said Kenpachi smiling at Sakura, who looked as if she had been just been told she was the daughter of a Demon Lord.

"WHAT? What did that bitch of a Hyuuga do to my sweet baby!?" said Haruno Yasha, as she now got up from the ground looking at Hinata with seething hate.

"Let's put it this way...your daughter's womb, with _all_ her necessary reproductive parts, was purged of all potential life making ability, and can no longer have a shot at having a child. Sucks to be you and your daughter huh?" said Temari now smiling smugly at the Haruno women, who were shocked beyond anything.

"Tsunade-sama would have said something," said Sakura not wanting to believe what she just heard thinking of her chances to be a Mother, much less the Mother of _Sasuke's_ child was something she didn't want to hear.

"Who do you think hid the news from you Sakura? And who do you think taught me how to deliver the blow to you all those years ago at Kenpachi-kun's favorite place to eat?" said Hinata in an innocent yet still deadly voice that said "I did it and I'm proud of it".

"YOU TRAITORIOUS DEMON LOVING WHORE OF A BITCH!" yelled Sakura, as her _inner_ Sakura came out to express how she felt about the whole situation.

"Sticks and stone may break her bones, but...at least Hinata and Temari can have kids," said Kenpachi laughing at the end before pulling Hinata and Temari closer to him and started whispering some things into their ears making both women blush.

"Kenpachi-kun! You're being naughty," said Hinata giggling her face now a cherry red.

"I knew you were perverted deep down," said Temari snuggling closer to her mountain of a man purring slightly in her own way of showing affection.

"How can I not? Especially, with two _beautiful_ women so close to me liking what I'm saying?" said Kenpachi loving the attention he was getting from his soon to be wives.

"DAMN YOU! IF I COULD GET OUT OF THIS WHEELCHAIR I WOULD POUND YOUR FACE IN YOU DEMON SHIT!" yelled Sakura letting her feelings be known since there was no point in keeping them confined anymore.

"Listen you spoiled little pink haired slut! I _**LET**_ you hit me all those times before, when I could have simply blocked any of those punches and knocked you..._**ON YOUR BIG FAT AND FOREHEADED HARUNO ASS!**_" said a now infuriated Kenpachi no longer going to continue in having such a pointless conversation.

"Go ahead and try it! We both know you won't. I'm your _Sakura-chan_. Despite all your harsh talk along with all of your power that you flaunt around, _**I**_ have power over you through my beauty and charm that you could never resist before. Why should I believe differently now that you have those two ugly whores beside you," said Sakura sneering at Kenpachi believing she had immunity from any attack this mountain before her wished to give due to this person being the love sick puppy she would beat up whenever she saw fit.

"All I see is a ruined, jealous, and broken down slut, who will never have a chance to be a Mother much less live past today," said Kenpachi grabbing Sakura by the woman's throat and lifting her up so she was now eye level with him.

Sakura for her part was squirming painfully under her old teammates grip and in the back of her mind realized that the person she knew and abused in terms friendship wise had no forgiveness in his heart. She tried to believe that her Sasuke-kun would save her, that her sensei Hatake Kakashi would appear out of nowhere to protect her, or that the man that was strangling her that went by the name of Kenpachi would release her while calling her Sakura-chan all the while apologizing for laying his hands on her ever angelic features.

Unfortunately, none of these things happened for Sakura.

"K-Kenpachi-k-kun?!" said Sakura, as sweetly as possibly trying to breathe under the pressure of his grip.

"You have no right to say that to me. Only my future wives have the privilege of calling me that," said Kenpachi smiling as Temari and Hinata were now behind the pink haired girl while the girl's Mother just watched from her weakened position on the ground since she was more of a politician then a Shinobi.

The beating Hinata and Temari gave Sakura was immense as the woman from Suna hit the pink haired girl with her Iron Fan hard leaving bruises for each hit she landed. Hinata unsheathed her Mother's and now her Unohana Retsu before slashing at the now in pain Sakura along the bruises knowing how sensitive they were. As this happened, Sakura was being held by the throat of Kenpachi, who looked right into eyes with his uncovered one smiling at the banshee as she screamed and screamed for the whole stadium to hear.

Stop! Stop hitting my baby you demon!" said Haruno Yasha only to see Sajin appearing and towering over her with his right hand on his sword.

"_**For your arrogance you will DIE! 'Roar Tenken!'"**_ said Sajin brining his blade down upon the woman sending a powerful stream of chakra from his blade incinerating her and the rest of the Council members with a few clan heads being the exceptions.

Those exceptions being Yamanaka, Nara, Hyuuga, Aburame, and Akimichi.

"That must have felt good," said Ikkaku, who was followed closely by Yumichika having killed the fighting opposition of the Leaf had assisted in killing the two Kages from Iwa and Kumo.

The look on Gin's face when he died at the hands of Yugito was priceless before she had forcefully ripped his head out and Aizen's fate was no better at the hands of Inuzuka Rin. Tousen was given a show of mercy to join Suna, Mist, or Shinigami, but the man wished to die with his Kage.

Soi Fong and Yoruichi delivered the killing blow to the back of his head ending his life in a painless fashion with Kisuke killing off the remaining summons.

Now, as the three Shinobi walked over to their Shikage, they saw that the woman he was holding was near unconsciousness having her bones broken, body ready to collapse on itself, and the sounds of whimpering coming from the dying body. All Sakura could do was beg for the mercy that would never come unless Kenpachi wished to give it to her.

As Sakura continued to beg with what little strength she had to begin with Kenpachi soon became annoyed knowing that a Shinobi _never_ begs for mercy no matter how much of his consciousness wants him or her to. Finally, Kenpachi was unable to stand her whimpers or pleas and made a hand motion with his hand for Hinata and Temari to stop the hitting. Before Sakura could mutter a thank you for this small mercy Kenpachi thrust his sword into her heart and twisted the blade sharply knowing that even in death the pink haired girl would feel it.

"Why did you kill her? She still needed to suffer for what she did to you for another...2 years straight at the very least!" said Temari wondering what could have possessed her Kenpachi-kun to show mercy in the form of death.

"The damage you and Hinata gave her would have killed Sakura soon before we got even remotely close to Shinigami Village for more suffering. Besides...we still have Sasuke, which was one of our main goals besides destroying this miserable hell hole," said now grinning Kenpachi turning to the Clan Heads of those that survived Sajin's attack.

"We never thought of you as the demon," said Akimichi Choza looking at the tall man of a giant that stood before him and the other Clan Heads.

"I know, but that doesn't excuse those within your Clan's from facing their punishment," said Kenpachi knowing that some of them had members (Hyuuga Elder's to name one) had been responsible for letting the villagers and Shinobi get away with some of the more vicious beatings he had been given.

"We will see to it they are punished," said Hiashi knowing that the Hyuuga Elders had long overstayed their welcome in the Hyuuga Compound.

"They already are. Kenshin, Sanosuke, Enishi, and several squads from my Oniwabanshu division are currently hunting down everyone currently outside the stadium. Both Shinobi and civilian populace have a lot to answer for and there debts...must be paid! Even if it has to be in their own blood," said Kenpachi knowing there were some dark nights where he his body had been beaten to a bloody pulp while saying sorry for things he had never understood until now.

Now it was time for his enemies to beg for the mercy that he was never given and that Kenpachi vowed that he would _**NEVER GIVE**_!

"How do you know who is innocent and who is guilty?" said Inoichi afraid that the blood of innocent people would be spilled along with the guilty.

"Kyuubi or as rather Zangetsu, as that's his real name, looked throughout the populace of Konoha to see just who was innocent and who was guilty. He then placed seal markers on the innocent people and left the guilty alone so when he takes the innocent people away from here the guilty will be left to pay for what they did to me. They will be examples to others, who would follow the same arrogant path as them so everyone will remember just what happens when you screw around with other people that are different then you," said Kenpachi, who now felt a small weight on his shoulder in the form of a bloody Yachiru.

"Scarecrow-teme was boring so I killed him," said Yachiru calmly knowing her Father would approve of it since the man was going to die anyway.

"That's my girl," said Kenpachi now putting his forehead to her tiny one and they made little growling noises together before laughing at their own antics.

"Shikage-sama we are ready for the step one separating the stadium populace. Do you wish to proceed to start in order to get ready for step two?" said Han'nya now appearing before Kenpachi with his head bowed to await the man's response.

"Tell Zangetsu-san to proceed as planned Han'nya," said Kenpachi before turning his attention back to the rest of the group now with Tsunade Jiraiya, and the others, who still wanted answers to this chaos.

"What the hell is going on Kenpachi?" said Tsunade wanting an explanation for all that he had done including the removal of the Coffins that belonged to the previous Four Fire Shadows and Kushina's Urn.

"It's as plain and simple as the wrinkle on you face Granny. Today is Judgment Day for Konoha with those who are innocent being spared my wrath. They will all be relocated in Shinigami Village while the guilty people all die horrible deaths," said Kenpachi before explaining his plan yet again to the group.

"I guess there is no other way huh?" said Ino a little depressed at seeing the place that had been or home for a little over a decade get trashed with her leaving prior to it.

"I'm afraid so Ino. Besides any other solution would be too troublesome to create," said a tired Shikamaru though he was always tired no matter what.

"For once the sloth here is absolutely right. As a great man once said 'Death...waits for no one!'" said Kenpachi smiling at them all making them shiver at the look he had.

He stopped when he saw Anko getting quite cozy with Sajin, who seemed quite nervous under her _complex_ stare.

Sajin for his part wasn't sure if Anko wanted to kiss, eat, or mate with him. Hell it could have been all three!

'I knew Anko would find someone that she could get attached to. I didn't expect it to be this Sajin person though,' thought Kurenai looking at the two, though she wasn't going to criticize since most people thought she would never be with someone like Asuma.

"The people in the stadium have been separated between innocent and guilty. I'm going to proceed to step two now," said Zangetsu appearing before them and scaring the hell out of everyone that didn't know him.

"Good. While your at it send everyone here back to Shinigami Village as well," said Kenpachi pointing to everyone around him he was proud to call friends and family.

"Very well," said Zangetsu before focusing his demonic chakra out form his and waited a moment to feel the connection between everyone and thing around Konoha that he placed the seal markers on.

"I hope they have good food in Shinigami," said Choji eagerly in anticipation as he now rubbed both his palms together waiting to see what the food is like.

'Some things never change,' thought Shikamaru shaking his head while Ino hit Choji over the head yelling at him for thinking of his stomach at a time like this.

"_**Demonic Art: Demonic Transportation Jutsu!"**_ said Zangetsu in a demonic voice as he let all of his demonic chakra out and surround not only the people around him, the people in the stadium, but all of Konoha too.

"Wait! Kenpachi-kun you're not coming with us?" said Hinata looking at her love.

"Sorry Hinata-hime, but I have some things left to do and I can't do them if I come back to Shinigami village. Don't worry I'll head straight back when I'm done. I _promise_!" said a now smiling Kenpachi kissing her forehead before moving to her lips making her moan into what could only be described as sheer bliss.

"You better! If you don't I'll find away and kick your ass!" said Temari though she knew that Kenpachi would not fall to anyone in Konoha.

"I'll make a note of it. See you all soon," said Kenpachi as they were all soon teleported away from him leaving Konoha very empty on the outside of the stadium except for a lot of corpses that used to be people.

It wasn't long before the people remaining _inside_ the stadium were sent to the arena floor with the aid of Kenpachi's close allies in this invasion and boy were these villagers upset. Kenpachi heard them shouting to be released, how they wanted him dead, and the same old stuff they had been yelling at him for most of his current lifespan.

"All right you assholes shut up and listen! The reason I had my dear friends and allies bring you down here to this stadium floor today was so you could all get a good look at me. In case you have forgotten who I am in such a short time let me remind you...I am your so called 'demon', 'monster', and 'beast' that some of you have called me on a nice day when you weren't acting drunk or stupid. As of this moment I want you all to take a good _long_ look and remember my face because in the next 30 seconds I'm going to attack you all and I'm going to show you just how much of a _demon_ I can be," said Kenpachi, as he unsheathed his blade before them while the Death Four appeared on each corner of the now frightened populace.

"Four Violent Flames Formation!" said Death Four creating the impenetrable barrier they had ironically used against Konoha 3 years prior and on a Kage no less.

Now they were doing the same thing only instead of using it to trap the Kage they were using it to trap a frightened populace of arrogant people, who would never change.

"The Third Hokage would be rolling over in his grave if he found out about just what you were about to do demon!" said one villager picking up a stone and throwing it at the eye patched warrior.

"He sheltered you and this how you repay him!" said another villager, who soon followed with more and more people trying to throw whatever they could at Kenpachi.

"You should be on your knees thanking Kami we didn't kill you as a child!" said a very angry woman wishing she could have killed the boy as an infant.

"You should be on your knees right now kissing our feet since we let you live this long!" said someone from the back of the large populated group with each moment turning their anger into the power needed to fight back.

That power was snuffed out by Kenpachi as he let out all the chakra, killer intent, and all the hate he could muster for these stupid people around him. They had the nerve to think that _he_ should humble himself before them! They should be thankful he waited as long a he did in wanting to kill them for what they had done to him and now they were thinking the other way? That was the last straw, he wouldn't hold back anymore, and to make sure that happened he removed all the weights along with his eye patch to let the fury out.

The effect of doing that was instantaneous shooting Kenpachi's chakra all over the place even more then it already had scaring the living hell out of his prey. As he had told them before, they wanted a demon, they were going to get a demon, and they were going to get it...in spades!

"_**Ladies, gentlemen, and assholes that now standing or are on their hands and knees before me today. I would like to thank you all for being here as one large group, as I am about to send each and every single one of you, who made my life miserable for your own enjoyment, on an all expense paid trip...straight to **__**HELL**__**!"**_ said Kenpachi just before a fox like skull appeared above him howling for the blood of the people right before charged them all in a berserker like rage.

No one was spared within the barrier that didn't wear a Shinigami headband.

When it was all said and done Kenpachi reigned in his power, put his eye patch, and his weights back on before addressing his allies. He figured that since they put there Shinobi in danger in this alliance they should receive their fair share of the spoils from Konoha to help there villages grow in the future should Iwa or Kumo try anything again. After they divided the scrolls of countless Jutsu's the village had that might best suit their own well respected villages the three Kages left the bloody, slowly burning to the ground Hidden Leaf Village, and never looked back as the flames grew slowly destroying the monument heads one by one until even those face that were immortalized on the mountain had fallen to the remnants of the fires of war.

(Shinigamigakure no Sato-1 Week Later)

Kenpachi arrived with his remaining Shinobi forces that stayed with him having walked all the way back with his fair share of the spoils locked away in scrolls. The people had embraced their Shikage with open arms praising him for removing the arrogance of the Leaf while saving those who were innocent and pure from its own destruction.

The man barely got 10 feet through the village gate, when the Konohamaru Corps. rushed up to and hugged him with Konohamaru thanking Kenpachi for taking his Grandfather's Coffin out of Konoha to a place where he could be respected. Kenpachi was proud of the young boy and told him that with enough training the kid could become the Nidaime of Shinigami should the torch need to be passed. Ebisu watched from afar as the trio with Kenpachi were happy and content knowing what had happened to the Leaf and accepted it. The Elite Jounin had worried at first for the three young Genin, but realized that even kids grow up sooner then you think and this was one of those times.

Kenpachi with the Corps. eventually made there way to the Shikage Tower where they were greeted by his close friends and family, who were waiting for him. Word traveled fast in Shikage as it did in any village that heard solid information, which had resulted in Hinata and Temari forcing everyone to the Tower for them to all meet him again. Poor Shikamaru was still sore from the hit to his head by both Temari and Ino when he said going to the Tower was "troublesome".

When Kenpachi entered his office Temari and Hinata ran up hugging him upon impact while the males of the group watched with envy at the man getting such beautiful women.

"I have a question Kenpachi-sama. What will happen to Sasuke?" said Neji trying to be as respectful as he could all things considered with the man being the Death Shadow of the entire village.

"Don't add 'sama' to my name. It's bad enough I can't get Kimimaro to stop saying it, but I don't need it from any of you guys either. As for _H_yuuga Sasuke-teme I've ordered Kimimaro to have him put in one of the deeper dungeon areas below the Tower. He will have a deaf mute making sure he gets his meals everyday so he can live and think about his actions in life. I placed special seals into his cell itself that disrupts any and all use of his chakra so he can't use the Byakugan or any of the Jutsu's he may have learned from Kakashi-teme," said Kenpachi having learned about seals from various books that he had taken from several of Orochimaru's experiments and his own private office.

"What if he gets out?" said Tenten not wanting a rampaging Hyuuga with nothing to lose near her or those she loved.

"Not likely, but even if Sasuke did he only has one arm to work with and the seal on his head would kick in when he is near me or someone I'm close to that he may try to kill. The more anger he puts into his very being the more pain the seal with generate every time he tries to attack someone. Even with the slightest bit of anger towards someone he sees will cause him an unimaginable amount of pain. Knowing Sasuke, he'll never figure it out and by the time he does...he'll be nothing, but a broken down one armed old man with no strength in him to so much as let out little swear words that couldn't harm a 15 year old. He's probably in pain right now," said Kenpachi chuckling at the thought of a grey haired Sasuke looking defeated in a way that was worse then death.

"You're a sadist man," said Shikamaru shaking his head at the thought with Ibiki nodding his head in full agreement with Shikamaru at the term given the description of the design in Kenpachi's torturing methods.

"And proud of it!" said Kenpachi before explaining how things went in the Leaf after Zangetsu took them all to Shinigami Village and explained some things that happened since he left them during those 3 long years.

"So what happens to us?" said Jiraiya pointing to Tsunade and himself.

"Well I could use some advisors on things on account of your experience, but I'm going to lay some ground rules on peeping, gambling, and above all drinking with you two," said Kenpachi knowing that if he was going to get them to be serious then he would have to stop the things that made them slack off.

After much protest by the two Sannin for 10 minutes of their ranting, it was soon quieted by Kenpachi from his chakra pressure having enough of their whining. He told Jiraiya to date Tsunade and Tsunade to for once agree to it without punching the old Super Pervert into another village.

In the days following Shikamaru was promoted to Jounin right away and was told to run train the next group of Shinobi strategist that will come there way. Ino despite her past in regards to Kenpachi was given a Chuunin rank due her maturity in regards to her new perception of him. He told her to continue working with plants while even suggesting she work with some in creating sleeping powders some plants make to thwart off animals that come to feast on them. Neji was ranked Jounin and had his Cage Bird Seal altered along with the other Branch Members so it wouldn't place them in servitude status while still protecting their bloodline from villages like Kumo.

The Hyuuga Main Family also had the same form of the altered seal added so they could be protected too and the only way the seal could be seen was if more then the usual flow of chakra was added to the head of one of the Hyuuga families. Even still, the Shinigami headbands they now wore would conceal such a protective seal regardless if the design was seeable if they activated their Byakugan or not. Tenten was made a Chuunin with much to be learned in the ways of things outside of weapons while needing to focus on more of her Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, and Taijutsu. Iruka would instruct as always only at the Shinigami Academy this time only Kenpachi told him to make it entertaining, but all the same serious and no sugar coating the responsibilities that being a Shinobi of Shinigami involves.

Choji and his clan would teach the arts of Sumo Wrestling and close combat type fighting involving tossing your opponent while using the enemy's momentum against him or her. Shino was given Jounin Rank and put in a special agriculture Shinobi team that would try to find rare bugs, animals, and other various things to keep safe in the village. Hana was made Clan Head of the Inuzuka Clan though they weren't as large as they used to be on account of some being killed and what was left being divided in half with one half going to Rin in Water Country to run there. However, it wasn't all bad as Hana now had her eye on one Kaguya Kimimaro, who for the most part felt weird in being such a relationship since he had never had one before. Still they hit it off pretty well with Kimimaro being impressed with her dedication to taking care of animals as he was in terms of loyalty to the Shikage. An added bonus was he could create bones for dogs to fetch and bite on to keep them occupied while they went on their dates.

As for everyone else things stayed the same with Hanabi being declared the Clan Heiress of the Hyuuga Clan when she became of age. Neji would become the Clan Head of the Branch House when he settled down with a young woman of _his_ _choice_, which he chose Tenten since he kind of fell in love with her during the 3 years after the failed retrieval mission.

Maito Gai was still single of course, though to him Lee was his son if only by mind and spirit. Besides it didn't seem as though Gai himself found the time for dates anyway with him now teaching at the Shinigami Academy in regards to Taijutsu training. It took about two weeks to keep the weird Jounin from trying to stop his attempts at making all of his students wear green spandex as a requirement for his training.

The kids were still having nightmares just from seeing him.

As for Lee, the young Shinobi now Chuunin surpassed his sensei by finding a date and love interest in one woman named Isaribi, who was graced by the green spandex wearing figure shouting how beautiful she was to all that heard him. He then proceeded to ask her out on a date shouting this and that making her ears nearly explode. When he finished asking, the young woman accepted the offer due to the compliment and partially out of fear of saying no, which would cause him to shout even more.

Anko was now openly dating Sajin, who after hearing her story involving Orochimaru and him using her as a failed experiment, bonded instantly with him telling his story as well. Not only that, but Anko seemed at peace in Shinigami Village despite it being the old stomping grounds of her late sensei since no one glared at her or called her "snake whore" along with some of the more colorful names they gave behind her back. Besides if they ever did call her that again she was sure her big, strong, and "sexy" fox as she called Sajin would pound those assholes into the ground.

After about a year, Kenpachi married both Hinata and Temari at the same time to show everyone he did not favor one over the other in terms of who he would marry first. The honeymoon lasted two weeks with both women sore and resting for several days after, though after that it seemed every night was a continuation with the process repeating itself.

It didn't take long for Hinata and Temari to become pregnant with Hinata being first as agreed upon if only by a few weeks.

When Yachiru heard the news she ran around cheering about having a brother or sister to play with and chewed on Ikkaku's head like there was no tomorrow. Poor Ikkaku was stuck in the Hospital for awhile due to the intense bleeding and head trauma to his skull from all of the fox girl's biting.

Hinata gave birth to a beautiful baby boy, who they named Yamamoto and Temari soon gave birth to a baby girl they name Kushina after Kenpachi's Mother to honor her. It cost Kenpachi a broken hand per woman giving birth, but considering his healing rate that he received from Zangetsu it was a small price to pay and oddly enough the left over chakra from each girl's womb burned off (harmlessly) any fat or signs that they _were_ pregnant.

No doubt about it the new Uzumaki Clan was going to be filled with a lot of kids running around with all his friends to help keep an eye on them with their own.

Poor Sajin had fainted when he heard Anko say that she was pregnant with his child and had unknowingly crushed both Ikkaku and Jiraiya underneath his intense weight when he fell to his right rather then on his back. Tsunade had taken a picture to blackmail her old teammate if he ever decided to go peeping for his "research" material considering how he was positioned during the impact.

Finally, Uzumaki Kenpachi had fulfilled his dream of becoming a Kage, had found his family, was building a family, and if all went well...possibly train a worthy successor to the title of Shikage of Shinigamigakure no Sato.

_**The End!**_

(A/N: What did you think? Good? Bad? Yep this was a good run for me. Now I have to work on my other fics I have yet to complete and that you all want to read. I think I'll write a new Star Wars chapter first and then have a new C&D chapter up right around when the New Year starts. I don't have that much left to go in my Star wars fic so you don't have to worry about that being drawn out to so many chapters. Not the way I write anyway. I want to thank all you people who read and reviewed my fic I love your inputs, what you liked, what you didn't like, and what some people flamed me about though didn't have the courage to do it outside of being anonymous. Seriously if you're going to flame me at least have the courage to have a pen name so I can reply to your so called reviews.)


End file.
